Kindling Dawn
by Halogazer
Summary: In a stroke of godly fate, the Suzaku Warriors meet Atsuna, a woman with a connection to Tamahome, who has offered her aid in the search for the Shinzaho. Tasuki, the ever-fervent, self-addressed woman hater, finds himself drawn to this mysterious woman in ways he never thought possible. First story in a trilogy. COMPLETE. Tasuki/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to the revision of Kindling Dawn! This has been in the making for several years, but I've been dealing with a writer's block that has kept me from basically writing anything at all. This is my first project after a few years. For those of you new to the story of Tasuki and Atsuna, welcome! This is the first story in a trilogy that takes place during the duration of the series. The two sequels, Illumination and Step Into the Light, have been completed and can be found from my profile. However, I strongly recommend reading this story until its end before taking up Illumination and Step Into the Light. And for those of you who are veterans of Tasuki and Atsuna, welcome back! I hope you enjoy the retelling of the story that brings Atsuna into the fold. The prologue here is just to help establish where we are in the course of the series, but I've also posted Chapter 1. I will be on a weekly update schedule, likely every Sunday. You can also visit my profile for story updates and any other important information I'll need to share. There's also a little poll to partake in. It feels good to be back! Happy reading!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Flames crackled and danced in the celestial Konan palace chamber. The seven Suzaku warriors, as well as their priestess, stood encircling it, all wearing expressions of disappointment.

But none felt the sting of disappointment more than Miaka, who had failed in the ceremony of summoning Suzaku due to Chiriko, or Amiboshi's, betrayal. The young man had since fallen into the raging river that zigzagged through the city, and the true Chiriko, Ou Doukun, had appeared before them.

But it was too late. The holy scroll of the "Universe of the Four Gods" had been thrown into the fire, and now Miaka stared down the rigid frown of Taiitsukun, who now floated among the celestial flames and had since informed them that this method of summoning their beast god would no longer work.

"Priestess of Suzaku! Things will no longer be as easy for you as they have been! It will become difficult. Are you willing to accept that?" Taiitsukun's voice boomed.

Miaka's face contorted into a hard look of determination. "Yes, I am."

"You have to firmly unite, and the bond between you and the Suzaku Seven must grow even stronger if you are to succeed. You must prepare yourselves for the worst!" Taiitsukun continued. Her eyes bore into Miaka's. "Can you handle it? Do you still wish to proceed?"

Miaka nodded resolutely. "I'll do it." She curled her hands into fists at her side. "For all the people who have been hurt and for all those who have encouraged us. It is my sworn duty as Priestess of Suzaku!"

Taiitsukun studied her, pleased at her wishes to continue. "Very well. First you must travel north to the Hokkan Empire, which is protected by Genbu. Once there, you must gain possession of a holy relic known as the Shinzaho."

Nodding once in understanding, Miaka turned to her friends, her protectors. "The land of Genbu." She turned back to Taiitsukun. "Will we be able to summon Suzaku if we do that?"

Taiitsukun nodded. "Yes, you will."

Tamahome joined Miaka's side, placing his hands on his waist. "So, what is this Shinzaho thing, anyway?"

Taiitsukun looked away. "That's all I'm able to tell you at this time."

Grumbling curses under his breath, Tamahome scowled.

"All right, then! I'll go to Hokkan and I'll find this Chinzy-Mold no matter what it takes!"

Eyes widening slightly, Taiitsukun turned to face the overzealous priestess. "_Shinzaho_. Are you sure you can handle this?"

Miaka peered down at her feet. "Now that I've ruined the ceremony, I have to summon Suzaku any way I can."

"Well, then…" Taiitsukun crossed her arms in an "X" shape over her body. "If you have made your decision…" She chanted something under her breath before opening a palm, a ball of light appearing there. The spheres of light appeared before each Suzaku warrior, save for Tamahome, and burst into special weapons and treasures designed for each of their individual abilities.

"I'm giving you all a small reward for the work you've done so far. I've increased your special abilities far beyond what they were."

Tasuki flashed a toothy grin, flexing his arms with his tessen, now made of diamond, above his head. "Now that ya mention it, I do feel like there's a lot more power in my body."

Tamahome turned to Taiitsukun excitedly. "That sounds great! What about me? What about me?"

Taiitsukun turned her nose up in the air. "Nothing. I'm not giving you anything special. You don't need some old hag giving you gifts when all you really want is money, now, do you?" She released a hearty chortle, no doubt enjoying herself.

Tamahome's face paled, defeated, as he saw all of his comrades admiring their special gifts while he got nothing.

"Oh, yes. Miaka." Taiitsukun turned to the priestess, ignoring Tamahome's pouting that he should get a gift, as well. "I nearly forgot something very important. Close your eyes."

"Okay," Miaka nodded.

Taiitsukun lifted her enclosed hand above Miaka. As she opened it, a dust of sparkles fell upon her. "These ashes are significant because they are the remains of the "Universe of the Four Gods." If you have any special powers of your own, they will most certainly help to draw them out."

Miaka watched as the sparkles dissipated around her. Smiling, she turned up to Taiitsukun. "Thank you for this honor, Taiitsukun. I promise I will do my best."

The Suzaku warriors gathered behind her, all smiling at their priestess's cheery demeanor.

"About that journey…" Tasuki started with a knowing grin.

"We're happy to coming with you," Chiriko continued.

Nuriko nodded. "That's right. We can't have Miaka getting into trouble al alone, can we?"

Exchanging grateful glances to each of her warriors, Miaka chuckled softly. "Thanks, you guys."

Tamahome walked up behind her, resting his head on the top of her head. "You won't forget about me, too, will you?"

Miaka felt a warming blush swim over her cheeks. "Tamahome." Flashing a toothy smile, she picked up the skirts of her priestess garb and began to rush out of the room. "Okay, team! Let's get going! I'll go pack!"

"Hold on a minute!" Taiitsukun's voice thundered, forcing Miaka into a confused halt. "I haven't finished my business yet. Would you all step aside? I need to speak to Miaka alone for a moment."

Although they were confused, the Suzaku Seven acquiesced and walked from the room. Tamahome was the last to leave, flashing one last smile to Miaka, before joining his friends outside. The guards shut the door after him.

"Well, it looks like we'll be taking a little trip," Nuriko said, cracking his knuckles. "This should be a cinch."

"Hold on, you know," Chichiri spoke up. Everyone turned to face him. "Now that Amiboshi has died, the Priestess of Seiryu will also likely be seeking the Shinzaho of Genbu, as well, you know. We must be cautious and prepare for any confrontations from the Seiryu Seven."

Tasuki scoffed. "Whatever. We can take 'em. Now that Taiitsukun has boosted our powers, there's no one to stand in our way. We'll be able to summon Suzaku and take 'em all down."

"Well, I wouldn't say it exactly like Tasuki, but I would have to agree," Nuriko replied. "We haven't heard reports that the Seiryu Seven have all been located and gathered, but we all are. Right now we have the advantage against them."

"We still shouldn't be too cocky," Chiriko advised. "Caution is the best thing we could exercise right now. Even from my home in Jozen City, I could sense the chaos coming from Kutou."

"Jozen City, huh? That's just a stone's throw away from here, isn't it?" Nuriko asked.

"Well, I was always busy studying for my kakyo exam, so I never had the chance to get over here to meet with all of you," Chiriko replied with a grin.

Nuriko peered over the other side of the young Suzaku warrior at the orange-haired bandit. "Hey, Tasuki, why don't you quit that boring bandit business and follow this kid's scholarly example?"

Tasuki scoffed at the thought. "Whatever. Once this is all over, I'm going back to Mt. Reikaku, and I'll be an even better boss than our last one. Then I won't have to worry about dealin' with any crazy girls. The ones in this city are damn nuts. And now that my tessen is all powered up, there's no one to get in my way fer nothin'."

Nuriko grinned slyly at the bandit. "You know, you say you hate girls a lot. Haven't you ever heard that if someone talks about something excessively, it means they actually like it?" He elbowed him in the ribs. "I think you like girls but just don't want to admit it."

Tasuki opened his mouth to rebuke, but the double doors to the holy chamber opened, and Miaka walked out quietly, her hands folded together in front of herself.

"Miaka, are you finished?" Hotohori asked.

Quickly flashing a smile, Miaka nodded. "Let's go back to the palace rooms. I think I need to rest a bit."

The emperor nodded. "All right. That sounds like a good idea for all of us. Then we can reconvene later and discuss our travel preparations."

Without looking at anyone, Miaka walked off, escorted away by Hotohori and Mitsukake. Chichiri and Chiriko followed them. Tamahome watched them go, a forlorn expression marring his face, before he forced himself forward, wondering what had caused Miaka's normally bubbly demeanor to change.

Tasuki shoved his finger at the obviously depressed warrior. "Ya see that?" he hissed, causing Nuriko to gaze at him inquisitively. "That right there is 'cause of a _woman_. Why the hell would I want to do that to myself? Miaka didn't even say anythin' to him an' he's all sad! Hell no!"

Nuriko shook his head. "You are over-analyzing this, Tasuki." Under his breath, he added, "If that's even possible."

Grumbling, Tasuki folded his arms over his puffed chest. "Women are evil. They're sneaky an' tricky an' can mesmerize ya to do what they want ya to do. I want nothin' to do with that."

"Somehow I don't believe you," Nuriko replied with a shrug. "It's easy to be jealous of the love between Tamahome and Miaka. They've been through a lot. You've seen it yourself. And they always come out loving each other more. You mean to tell me that you don't want that? You don't want a woman to look at you like Miaka looks at Tamahome? To have a woman devoted to you like she is to him?"

Scoffing, Tasuki shook his head definitively. "Nope. That'll never happen to me. Once this is all over, I'll be goin' back to Mt. Reikaku, an' it's not like there are a buncha women comin' up there."

Nuriko wagged his brows at him. "So that means you _do_ want to fall in love someday."

Tasuki sputtered as Nuriko laughed. "Hey! That's not what I meant! Yer as bad as a woman!"

Patting his hand on Tasuki's shoulder, Nuriko composed himself and flashed his friend a smile. "I don't know, Tasuki. I wouldn't count it out. I'm sure Tamahome never expected to fall in love with his priestess. I think love doesn't give you a choice. It hits when you least expect it. Even a manly bandit like yourself doesn't stand a chance."

With that, Nuriko walked off, whistling a happy tune to himself. Tasuki scoffed and grumbled to himself how ridiculous a notion it was that he, the leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits, would fall prey to such a thing as a woman's love.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a clear, star-filled night, a scene perfect for the Stargazing Festival in Konan. Laughter filled the streets. Children skittered joyously from booth to booth. On the surface, everything was perfect. Everyone was happy.

But in the crowd full of people, a most important young woman walked alone with a bouquet of white flowers in her arms, strolling slowly towards a bridge arching over a lonely, undisturbed stream.

The woman, hair brown like the sweetest chocolate, leaned over the edge, staring down into the sparkling water below her. She could see the stars and moon above reflecting in the water, dancing upon the gentle ripples made from a small breeze beginning to whisper around her.

Closing her eyes, a single tear trickled down her cheek and into the stream below her, and along with it fell the bouquet of flowers.

The young woman, the Priestess of Suzaku, Miaka Yuki, mourned the loss of a friend, one she thought had been a celestial warrior fated to protect her on her journey to summon the beast god. But in an act of betrayal, he had been a spy, a warrior of Seiryu of her dear friend, Yui, and had pretended to be the final celestial warrior, Chiriko, thus foiling their attempt at the summoning.

And now "Chiriko," real name Amiboshi, had fallen to his death, leaving her only with his flute and the memory of his smile and gentle music. She would not forget him. Despite his treachery, she knew who he really was.

She raised her hands in front of her chin, pressing them together in a prayer for the young man who had become her friend.

Soft footfalls approached from behind, causing Miaka to slowly open her eyes. Before she could turn around to see who had joined her, the footfalls stopped mere feet behind her and a familiar, sad, masculine voice spoke up.

"Saying a prayer for Amiboshi?"

A short, quiet gasp escaped her throat, and Miaka spun around, her eyes meeting the lavender that stared at her somberly. Tamahome.

They looked upon each other for what seemed like centuries, Miaka feeling her heart knock against her chest to prove that she was still alive and that he was standing before her, even after what she had done to him the night before.

"We have to talk," he said, turning away from her and starting to stride away from her. She stood in her spot, frozen, not sure what to do, what to expect. He stopped in his tracks and turned over his shoulder, looking at her again. The expression in his eyes uncemented her feet from their spot, and she followed him silently off the bridge.

The walk felt like ages as Tamahome led Miaka to a quiet, desolate alleyway where they could be alone. The laughter and loud discussions could be heard in the distance. They turned to face one another, Miaka's face sad and Tamahome's hard as stone. And then his face lowered, a long, exasperated sigh escaping his throat.

He lifted a hand to his forehead to rub his temple. He closed his eyes and sighing, "Okay. What did Taiitsukun say to you?"

Miaka swallowed, felt her heart skip a beat. She blinked once. "She didn't say anything."

Tamahome felt his patience snap. He thrust his hand forward, slamming his palm against the stone wall behind her as she gasped in surprise. "You're lying! I asked you to marry me! Do you really think that I'll just go away?"

Miaka's face softened, feeling the pain and hurt pulsing from his body. He was inches from her face, his expression shaken and unstable.

"Tell me why you said no!" he demanded. He groaned in frustration, his eyes stinging from the onset of tears and the refusal to blink.

Miaka slowly drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She promised Taiitsukun that she wouldn't say anything, but she couldn't hold it in. She couldn't bear to see the man she loved in such pain because she had rebuffed his marriage proposal and acted as if their relationship was just something as small as "puppy love."

No, it was much more than that to them both. She wanted to say yes to him.

"Okay, Tamahome," she murmured. Her exhale was unsteady, nervous. She opened her eyes but stared down at her feet. She couldn't bear to look at him. "She said…She said that until Suzaku was summoned, the line between priestess and celestial warrior could not be crossed. She said that I had to be pure and that my body had to be…unspoiled for Suzaku to be summoned. I…"

Her tears crawled to the surface, sliding down her cheeks. "She told me I had to abandon you so that I could summon Suzaku. He can't be summoned if I cross the line with you. I need to be a…virgin with no attachments. I'm not allowed to love you anymore."

Tamahome slowly drew his hand away, lowering it to his side as the words registered and echoed in his mind. It all seemed to make sense, but it didn't make it hurt any less to know the truth.

"Abandon your love…for me?"

Miaka felt sobs rising up in her chest. "It was so hard," she started, her voice breaking. "It hurt so much. But now…" She jerked her head up, tears beading in the corners of her eyes and streaming down her puffy cheeks. "We can't love each other or it'll ruin everything, our whole mission!"

"So, that's what it was," Tamahome spoke up, his voice low and soft. "That's asking a lot. Give up our love? Not touch you? Heh. Don't make me laugh."

Miaka whimpered in her attempt to keep the cries at bay. Hearing him say the words made it that much worse, made the reality of it all just as heartbreaking.

"She thinks we can do that?" he exclaimed. "Until Suzaku is summoned, I can't kiss you or touch you or…"

Balling his hand into a fist, he instinctively slammed his knuckles against the cold stone wall, groaning in pain as the impact shattered through his hand, his wrist, his arm. He felt the sobs tearing through him, and the first thing he wanted to do was cup his palm over her cheek and wipe away her tears, hold her close until her warmth comforted him.

But instead, he pulled his injured hand away, biting back a painful sob. "All right, then."

Tamahome spun on his heel and ran. Miaka gasped, watching him go. But he immediately stopped, not having made it more than 20 feet. He hesitated before turning around, and to Miaka's surprise, he was smiling.

"Okay, Miaka. Until Suzaku is summoned, I will protect you as a warrior of the Suzaku Seven."

Miaka released the breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding, her relief washing over her like a warm spring rain.

"But I promise that when this is all over, I will make you the happiest bride in the world. The very happiest," he continued. He curled his hand into a fist with resolution, flashing her a grin before turning back around and running off into the darkness.

Miaka smiled, chuckling softly to herself. "Yes. Yes, you will."

* * *

Tasuki watched as Nuriko shoved yet another meat bun in his mouth. The bandit sighed, folding his arms over his chest. "Ya know, we haven't seen Miaka in awhile. Shouldn't we try to find her or somethin'?"

Nuriko swallowed his food, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm sure she's fine. She probably just smelled some good food and went to go get us some then got distracted. She's having a good time."

Tasuki scoffed. "Ya let her give us the slip while you were shovin' food in your face. We leave for Hokkan in two days. Why don't ya come up for air for half a second so we can try an' find her? This ain't a good start to the trip to lose Miaka before we even left Konan."

Nuriko processed his words and swallowed. "Okay, okay. You have a point. Let's go and find her. Besides, I have a feeling she might be hoarding all that food for herself, and I'm still starving."

Tasuki groaned. "Good to know yer priorities are in order. C'mon, glutton. It could take forever to find her in this crowd. We better get movin'."

The two Suzaku warriors waded their way through the sea of people, hoping their connection to their priestess would aid in finding her that much quicker.

* * *

Tamahome had put on a brave face for Miaka, but as he walked back to the palace, hands in his pockets, the repercussions of Taiitsukun's conditions rang in his head. He wanted desperately to marry Miaka, and in a matter of hours of proposing to her, only to be shot down, he was trying to grasp how he would hold out until he could take Miaka as his wife and begin a family.

The sounds of the festival began to quieten as he reached the palace grounds, the guard duty bowing to him as he walked through the gates and into the courtyard. He sighed deeply and stopped, staring up at the clear, starry sky.

"Good things come to those who wait, right?" he murmured to himself. Except he had never been good at waiting when it came to Miaka.

Dressing his face with a look of determination, he moved to his room to begin packing. Knowing their impending marriage lie waiting on the horizon as his prize, his determination grew to recover the Shinzaho, summon Suzaku, and take Miaka as his wife before the fires of Suzaku would have a chance to smolder to ash.

* * *

"This is all yer fault, Nuriko," Tasuki grumbled. "If ya hadn't lost Miaka, we wouldn't be tryin' to find her right now! This is takin' forever!"

Nuriko groaned, rolling his eyes. "Stop whining. We'll find her."

"We've looked at every food booth there is in this damn festival, and she's nowhere to be found!" The bandit threw his arms in the air in aggravation, stifling a few curse words under his breath. "We leave in less than two days and we can't find the damn woman."

"Can't find who, Tasuki?"

At the sound of the familiar feminine voice, Tasuki and Nuriko spun around, finding their priestess standing before them with a smile on her peach-colored lips.

"Miaka, there you are!" Nuriko exclaimed. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Where did you go off to? We were worried sick!"

Miaka's smile uncurled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I just needed to get some air away from all the people, so I went to the bridge on the outside of town for a couple minutes. I didn't mean to worry you both. I just didn't want to interrupt your fun."

"Well, no harm done," Nuriko said with a smile. "We're just glad you're okay now. So, do you think you're ready to turn in? It's been a long night, and we could all use our rest before we make the trip to Hokkan. We have a lot of preparations in the morning."

Miaka nodded tiredly. "Yes, that's a good idea, Nuriko."

Nuriko turned to the tangerine-haired bandit. "You coming or what, Tasuki?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I'm gonna hang out here for a little bit longer. You just get Miaka back to the palace. I'll be up later."

"All right, well, don't drink yourself into a coma. You're not good to us that way," Nuriko said with a smirk. He put his arm around Miaka. "Come on. Let's get back up to the palace and get some sleep."

Miaka nodded, and as Nuriko urged her away, she turned to Tasuki and smiled. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your night, Tasuki. See you in the morning."

Tasuki gave an affirmative nod and watched as the twosome walked away, Nuriko's boisterous voice overcoming the crowds around him.

He walked over to a booth, asked for a cup of sake, and drank it in one quick gulp. He passed over some coin to the booth master and strolled away, hands now shoved in his pockets. He headed out of the town, opting for a quieter scene, and decided to take Miaka's lead and head to the bridge she had gone to when she so slyly gave he and Nuriko the slip. It was the long way back to the palace, but he figured the fresh air and the quiet time alone to look at the stars would be a fitting way to cap off the night.

The thought made him miss his mountain home, but he couldn't pass up on the action and adventure of being one of Miaka's protectors. It wasn't public knowledge through his bandit tribe, but when the sky was clear, he sat on the balcony of the bandit hideout and gazed up at the stars for hours at a time, enjoying the constellations of the Suzaku Seven and any others he could happen upon in the dark of night.

He reached the bridge, and to his surprise, he found that he was not alone. A figure draped in a dark cloak stood in the middle of the bridge, staring up at the sky. He could tell it was a woman judging by the slender and curvy form under the dark fabric. She peered up, blanketed in the soft glow of the stars and moon above.

Tasuki was prepared to forgo his plan to stargaze, walk right past her, and head back to the palace for an early night, but as he resumed his walking and grew closer to the lone figure, he heard her whisper something under her breath.

"Tamahome."

The bandit stopped and turned to the side, looking at the woman in confusion. "Ya know Tama?" he asked.

The woman turned to face him. Tasuki squinted slightly to make out her face in the darkness, but he could only catch a hint of violet in her eyes. The wispy bangs that hung over them seemed dark as the night itself.

"Do _you _know Tamahome?" she asked in return.

Tasuki frowned, puffing out his chest and scoffing. "I asked ya first, woman."

There was a short pause before a soft chuckle vibrated against her throat. "I used to know him long ago when I was a child," she answered. She clasped her hands in front of her stomach. Her voice grew somber. "I haven't seen him in a very long time." She looked up at the night sky once more, lifting her finger towards one particular constellation. "The constellation of Tamahome of the Suzaku Seven. I was gazing up at it, his mark in Heaven."

Tasuki followed her finger, noticing that all seven of Suzaku's celestial constellations burned bright against the dark blanket of the sky. He puffed out his chest proudly when he noticed his own. He returned his stare towards the young woman, prepared to announce that it was his constellation, as well, that she had been eyeing, but saw that she had begun to walk away.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" he shouted.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look over her shoulder. He could see the pearly white smile peeking through the cloak. "Thank you for assuring me that Tamahome is alive and well. It warms my heart to know such a thing."

And with that, she turned back around, walking slowly off the bridge and disappearing into the night.

Tasuki scratched his head in confusion. "But I didn't say nothin' about Tama." He frowned and folded his arms over his chest in a huff, wondering what in the world that had been about.

* * *

Tamahome sat alone on the terrace in the palace courtyard, his eyes settled on the small pond reflecting the stars and moon from above. His thoughts were elsewhere, or he might have noticed Nuriko tiptoeing behind him with a low snicker.

In a sing-songy voice, Nuriko leaned into Tamahome's ear and sang, "Oh, Tama!"

Tamahome jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind him, frowning as he turned to watch Nuriko jump up onto the terrace banister along with his friend, chuckling.

"That's not funny, Nuriko," Tamahome said, his voice low and unamused.

Nuriko ignored him. "So, why don't you tell me what's going on with you and Miaka?" His smile disappeared, and he pointed an incriminating finger in his face. "And don't tell me there's nothing because I can tell she's not acting like herself, either. Something is going on, and I want to know what."

Tamahome sighed. "Everything is fine, Nuriko. Drop it."

Nuriko frowned and shoved his face straight into Tamahome's. "I don't think so. I know that look on your face, same as Miaka's. It's completely fake. Own up. What's going on?"

"I'm telling you, Nuriko, not to worry about it. There's nothing going on."

Nuriko opened his mouth to question him further, but a certain bandit's voice boomed behind them.

"Hey! What's goin' on?" he asked, planting his hands on his waist as he came to a halt next to Nuriko.

"Tama is hiding something about him and Miaka," Nuriko explained. Tamahome released a loud, purposeful sigh of disgust as he returned his gaze to the courtyard. "Something's going on with Miaka, too. She was quiet the entire walk back here. I couldn't get her to say anything. I'm trying to find out what's going on with these two, or it could be a long, tense trip to Hokkan."

Tasuki turned his attention to Tamahome, who remained silent. "Well, maybe it has somethin' to do with this other girl of his."

Tamahome's head snapped around, his brows furrowed into his eyes. "What? What are you talking about?"

Tasuki shrugged and folded his arms over his chest, a toothy smirk curling over his face. "Well, as I was comin' back, there was this girl on the bridge starin' up at your constellation. She said she knew ya an' missed ya an' stuff. Then she just walked off like nothin' before I could find out who the hell she was. Is it yer new girlfriend or somethin'?"

Tamahome jumped up, balling his hands into incriminating fists. "Knock it off, Tasuki! I don't have another girlfriend!" He groaned and shook his head. "Since you didn't get her name, did you at least see what she looked like? Maybe she was someone from my village."

Tasuki shook his head. "Nope. She was wearin' a cloak. All I could tell was that she had purple-ish kinda eyes and dark hair. She wasn't stickin' around fer me to question her or somethin'." He waggled his eyebrows. "She was probably going to find ya, so maybe ya know where to find her, Tama."

Groaning loudly, he threw his hands up in the air in aggravation and pushed himself past his two comrades. "I'm going to bed."

Nuriko took a step towards his door. "But, Tama!"

Tamahome slammed the door, and Nuriko and Tasuki heard the door lock loudly.

"Guy can't take a joke," Tasuki grumbled. He slung his arm around Nuriko's shoulders and yanked him down the hall, despite the willow warrior's protests. "C'mon. Time to get some shut-eye. We can pester Tama some more in the mornin'."

* * *

The sun broke the horizon, waking the people of Konan for yet another day. Citizens of the city were out with the dawn, cleaning up after the night's festivities.

Inside the Konan palace, Miaka and her warriors sat down to enjoy a bountiful breakfast before they were to head to the docks to survey the boat they'd be taking to Hokkan.

"I can't wait to see the boat!" Miaka squealed gleefully as she reached for more bread. "I'm sure it's going to be huge and amazing!" She took a large bite of the bread with a joyous chuckle.

Hotohori smiled and nodded in agreement. "I was sure that only the finest vessel would be used for the journey to Hokkan. I've already had an opportunity to inspect it. I have no doubt all of you will be pleased with it."

Nuriko watched as Miaka all but packed large gulps of food in her mouth as if it were expected to disappear at any moment. Snickering, he said, "I sure hope there's a stockpiling room large enough for Miaka's appetite for the trip. We could run out of food in a matter of hours with her aboard."

The warriors all shared a boisterous laugh as Miaka blushed and continued with her breakfast.

A messenger entered the grand dining room and bowed before the table. "Many apologies, Priestess, Your Highness, but there is someone in the courtyard wishing for an audience with the Priestess of Suzaku."

Hotohori frowned. "This early in the morning? And without a proper announcement? There are no visitors scheduled for myself or the Priestess. Who is it?"

The man shook his head. "The person is cloaked, Your Highness. They've said they will only speak to the Priestess of Suzaku about the purpose of their visit. They refuse to leave the grounds until they are seen."

Hotohori stood up, his frown deepening into a scowl. "The audacity!"

Tasuki stood from his seat, pulling the tessen from his back. "I say we go out there an' see what this is all about. I wouldn't mind a mornin' exercise with this arrogant fool."

Miaka chuckled and rose to her feet, resting her hand on Hotohori's shoulder. "Let's just go and see who it is, Hotohori. It could be someone important if they want to see me."

The emperor sighed and nodded once. "All right, then. Let us see what the commotion is about."

The Suzaku warriors followed Hotohori and Miaka out of the palace and into the courtyard. Standing atop the stairs, Miaka noticed a single cloaked figure standing at the bottom of the grand staircase, surrounded by armed guards with their weapons trained.

Chichiri's brow furrowed as he laid his gaze on the mysterious figure. "There's something about this person, you know," he murmured. Mitsukake looked down upon his friend in question but said nothing.

"You have drawn us from our morning meal!" Hotohori shouted down the stairs. "I command you uncloak yourself and state your business with the Priestess and her warriors!"

Tasuki cocked his head to the side as he took the figure in. "Hey, hold on a minute." He leaned over to Nuriko. "I think that's the woman I saw last night."

Nuriko scoffed. "How can you possibly know that? The person's cloaked, moron. You can't see his face."

"I just know, a'right? Step off," Tasuki growled.

"Forgive me for the intrusion so early in the morning, Your Highness," the figure spoke up, her feminine voice carrying up the stairs. "My appearance here is of the utmost importance and could not wait any longer." She took a few steps forward, beginning a slow ascent up the stairs.

The guards moved towards her, keeping their weapons fixed on her should they receive the order to attack.

"I will get straight to the point," the woman began. "Lady Priestess, I insist that I accompany you and your warriors in your journey to Hokkan to retrieve the Shinzaho of Genbu."

Everyone released a gasp. Miaka rushed down several of the stairs, only stopping when Tamahome grabbed her wrist and stopped her before she could address the cloaked woman.

"How do you know about that?" Tamahome shouted. "No one should know we are going after the Shinzaho!"

The woman paused for a moment. "The information has been relayed to me by the Heavens," she said meekly, her voice having cracked.

Tasuki leaned forward and squinted his eyes. "Is the broad cryin' or somethin'? That or she needs a serious drink of water."

Nuriko swatted the bandit in the arm and shushed him.

"I will not ask again," Hotohori spoke up. "If you do not uncloak yourself, I will have my guards throw you from my palace!"

The woman ignored his command and once again made an advance up the staircase. Hotohori nodded to his guards, and they dove in for the attack before she could dare hurt their priestess.

But before their weapons could puncture her skin, she lifted her hands from under her cloak, and the weapons bounced off an invisible barrier, causing sparks of light to flicker around her. The guards cowered away from her, their weapons now clattering down the stairs.

Tamahome shoved Miaka back up the stairs and stood behind her. Tasuki removed the tessen from his back, and Nuriko adopted a battle stance, prepared to protect Miaka.

The woman came to the top of the stairs and lowered her head. "Please. That is not necessary. I am not here to cause harm to the Priestess or any of you. I am only here to help in any way I can."

Tamahome scoffed. "Well, if you're here to help, then why don't you stop hiding yourself? Show us who you are!"

The woman turned to him and lifted her hands shakily to her cloak. She hesitated for a short moment, sighing slow and deep, before she pulled the fabric away from her face. The light of the sun glimmered bright, capturing the blue of her long hair and the vibrant lavender of her eyes.

Tamahome felt his heart come to a clattering halt in his chest as his stance softened, his eyes widening and instantly filling with tears as he took in the sight of the woman before him.

"No." He took two staggering steps towards the woman. "This can't be. This…This has to be a trick."

Tears began to streak down the woman's reddened face. She sniffled and shook her head. "It's no trick, Kishuku."

Scratching his head, Tasuki walked up to Tamahome. "Kishuku?"

Tamahome swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded once. "My birth name." He moved towards the woman again until they were only a few inches apart. "Are you really here? Am I dreaming?"

Chuckling tearfully, she merely shook her head, choking back her own sobs.

"Tamahome?" Miaka clasped her hands to her chest. "Who is she? How do you know her?"

When Tamahome said nothing and made no effort to acknowledge she had even asked a question, Miaka looked between the both of them and noticed the similarities in their appearance. "Tamahome? Who is she?"

Tamahome, again, did not respond. Instead, he shakily lifted his head towards the woman's face, placing it gently on her cheek. She closed her eyes and released a long sigh. Tamahome choked out a sob, tears now blanketing his face. "Oh, gods. It's really you. You're here." He stumbled forward, wrapping his arms tight around the woman as she sobbed into his chest, her arms locking around his waist.

The Suzaku warriors exchanged confused glances with one another, not quite sure what to make of the scene playing before them.

Miaka felt a small pang of jealousy spark in the pit of her stomach as this unknown woman hugged Tamahome. "Tamahome. Who is this woman?"

Tamahome slowly pulled away from the embrace and turned to his friends, tears still streaming down his face. He grasped the woman's hands in his and chuckled weepily. "She's…She's my twin sister."

* * *

**A/N: And there's Chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm looking forward to revamping this whole thing. Thank you for reading, and please review to let me know what you think so far! Don't forget to check back on my profile for important story updates! There's also a poll for you to partake in! I'll be making weekly updates, so I'll see you next week for Chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Miaka's eyes widened as a gasp escaped her throat at the revelation. Her eyes darted back and forth between Tamahome and his sister. The likeness was uncanny, from the color of their eyes, their hair, even the shape of their faces and noses. She couldn't believe she didn't realize it sooner. "What? Twin sister? But you never told me you had a twin sister!"

Tamahome's smile faded, and his hands tightened over his sister's, replying simply, "I know."

His sister placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's a lot to explain." She turned to the Suzaku warriors and bowed her head. "Forgive me for this. I know all of you, including my brother, have many questions. But first, please allow me to introduce myself. My name at birth was Kana, but you may call me Atsuna. Tamahome is my older twin brother."

Tasuki scoffed and stepped forward. "So, ya have two names, too? Yer not a Seiryu warrior or somethin', are ya?"

Atsuna quickly shook her head. "Oh, definitely not. My nickname came about when we were children. Once we became aware that Tamahome was a celestial warrior, it became sort of a game between us. He gave me the name Atsuna so I would not feel left out, being his twin and all, and the name has since stuck, much like the name Tamahome has stuck with him as opposed to Kishuku."

Tamahome turned to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Atsuna, what happened to you? I looked for you for so long. I felt your life force go down to nothing! I thought you were dead! We _all_ thought you were dead!"

Atsuna sighed, her face contorting into one of sadness. "I'm so sorry, Tamahome. I know you have many questions." She reached out, stroking a single tear that trickled down his cheek. "But I'm not dead, as you can see. I'm very much alive."

Miaka stepped forward, approaching Tamahome's side. "You thought she died?" she asked, her voice soft and curious.

Tamahome nodded. "It was a few years ago. We were out picking nuts and berries. We always made it a game. Whoever could pick the most in an hour wouldn't have to do their chores for the rest of the day. The hour went up, and when I went back to our house, she never came back." He squeezed a hand over Atsuna's shoulder, taking a short pause to clear the cracking in his voice. "I went out looking for her. I found her basket further away than we usually went out. I thought maybe she went too far and a wild animal got her, but I found no blood. I didn't know what happened. The whole village tried to find her. No one ever could."

Atsuna flashed a comforting smile at her brother. "I'm sorry, Tamahome. I wanted to win our little competition, so I went out further. I figured there would be more nuts and berries to harvest that way. But I strayed too far and wound up in the hunting grounds of a group of bandits." Tasuki flinched and tensed as he watched her smile fade. "They took me back to their hideout."

Tamahome's eyes flashed red with anger. "Bandits kidnapped you? Who were they?"

Shaking her head, Atsuna continued her story. "It's not important, Tamahome. Regardless, they decided to keep me around to serve them. I cleaned and cooked for them. I was essentially enslaved." She swallowed, her throat growing dry. "They knew I was being searched for, Tamahome. They told me that if I ever tried to escape, they would go to the village and burn it to the ground. I saw the things they did to other people. I knew they weren't bluffing. So I decided to stay. I didn't want anything to happen to you and our family."

She broke away from Tamahome, rubbing her hand over her face with a sigh. "But I knew you would keep trying to find me. I feared that you would come too close to their hideout and they would find you. So I severed our connection to make you believe I had died."

Tamahome released a sharp exhale in disbelief. "You – You didn't _want_ me to rescue you? You pretended you were dead?"

"I had no choice, Tamahome," she pleaded with a frown. "It was either you or me. I chose you. I served with them for over a year until I was finally able to free myself. I escaped in the middle of the night with another slave, but…"

Miaka's face fell, her stomach beginning to churn, but her inquisitiveness won her over. "But what?"

Atsuna lowered her head, looking down at her feet as they peeked through her cloak. "They found me." She closed her eyes, her mind flashing back to that horrific night.

_She and the other young girl ran hand-in-hand through the black of night, thorny branches slapping them in the face as they pushed through, willing their short legs to take them as far away from the hideout as possible._

_They heard male screaming behind them, one in particular that boomed over the rest._

_Atsuna's companion cried her name as they continued forth, refusing to stop for nothing in fear of what would happen if they were to be found._

_And as if fate laughed in their faces, her companion tripped on an elevated tree root, slamming into the ground. Atsuna spun her head, seeing the bandits closing in on them quickly._

"_Go now," Atsuna hissed. "Keep going. Don't stop and don't look back, no matter what you hear."_

"_No, Atsuna! Come on!"_

"_No! Go now. You have to go. It's either both of us or one of us! It can be you! Now go!" Atsuna cried, tears stealing from the corners of her eyes. Atsuna pushed the girl forward, and she ran off, her sobs disappearing into the night with her._

"_Well, well, well," a throaty voice boomed behind her. Atsuna spun around, looking up into the dark eyes of her bandit captor. "You little mouse. Trying to leave me, are you?" He reached down, sliding his slimy hand across her face, down her neck, and daring to grab her breast. "I'll show you what happens to slaves who try to escape."_

_Atsuna's hands rose above her in defense as a large fist came pummeling down upon her, knocking her into the ground, and her shrill scream vibrated into the night._

Tears beaded in the corner of Miaka's eyes as Atsuna relayed the story. Tamahome's eyes burned with hatred, and he could only take his sister's hands in his, squeezing comfortingly as her voice began to crack.

"Those monsters beat you?" Nuriko spoke up, his voice breaking through the silence.

Atsuna lifted her head and nodded deftly. "Yes. Their aim was to kill me, no doubt. It was rather sloppy of them not to check their handiwork." She shook her head in disgust. "I don't know how long I had laid there after they left. Much of it was a blur. I surely would have died eventually from my injuries, but a warm, white light enveloped me. I remember seeing the silhouette of a woman, and the next thing I remember, I awoke several days later in the care of an elderly couple who had found me. When I came to, I found that I harnessed these gifts to manipulate and create light."

She opened her palm and a shimmering ball of white and yellow light sparkled there for a moment before closing her hand over it, dissipating it.

Chichiri stepped forward. "I thought I felt a celestial presence within you, you know."

Atsuna nodded. "Yes. The light that had enveloped and saved me that night was that of Hikari, the goddess of light. She had offered to save my life if I agreed to be her champion to travel across the countries to dispel darkness and save those imperiled by its clutches. Darkness and light are meant to be balanced, and darkness has tipped the scales in its favor. So, much like all of you are the champions of Suzaku, I am the herald of Hikari. Although Hikari is not a beast god that grants wishes like Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu, and Byakko. I am her one celestial warrior. And like all of you, I carry the proof on my body."

She unclipped the cloak from her body, allowing it to pool behind her, revealing the white, pink, and fuchsia garb she wore. Pushing away the white flowy fabric that concealed her left hip, a black celestial symbol, akatsuki, marked her skin.

Miaka leaned forward to get a better look. "Wow! The mark that means "dawn"! So you _are_ a celestial warrior!"

Tamahome's face twisted slightly. "Atsuna, if you were with the bandits for over a year…" He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Where have you been these last couple years? Why didn't you come to the village to let us know you were alive?"

Shame marred her features. Atsuna shook her head. "I'm sorry, Tamahome. You have no idea how badly I wished to come back home to you and our family. But once I had recovered completely from my injuries, I had work to begin in Hikari's name. I didn't want to abandon the oath I took when she had saved me. And once I began traveling, I found how many people needed my help, and I could actually _help_ them. It was freeing and liberating for me, after being stuck for so long in the clutches of those bandits, to help so many people touched by hate and darkness. And weeks quickly turned to months and years."

She saw the hurt in her brother's eyes, and she stroked his cheek softly. "I did return to Konan many times over the last couple of years. I often left packages of money and goods where I could to help Father with the children."

Tamahome's eyes widened. "That was you? You – You came to our house and never said anything?"

"I was afraid, Tamahome," Atsuna confessed. "I didn't know how to go about doing it. I had been gone for so long. And knowing I couldn't stay, that I had to continue Hikari's work, I didn't want to put our family through that, never knowing when I would come back, _if_ I would come back. It's dangerous what I do. I thought you were all better off believing I had died."

Tamahome scowled at the ridiculous insinuation. "We weren't better off! We needed you, Atsuna! _I_ needed you! You're my sister! I blamed myself for so long for your death! I swore on your grave and on Mom's that I would keep our other brothers and sisters safe since I had failed you!"

Atsuna flinched at the bite in his words. She placed her hands on his arms, grasping firmly. "Tamahome, look at me." His expression softened as his eyes met hers. "I know, as the eldest, you felt you had to keep us all safe. But I want you to hear me right now. What happened to me was not your fault. It wasn't mine. We were children who thought nothing of the games we played and where we ventured. I believe everything in our lives, good and bad, happens to teach us something. I'm here now, and I'm alive and well. Let's not focus on the years we lost, but the years we have ahead of us."

The ogre warrior felt his sister's words strike him down to the beating of his heart. The hard lines in his face softened as his mouth curved into a mild smile. "You sound so wise, Atsuna."

She couldn't help but chuckle. "I've grown up a lot since you last saw me, brother. I didn't have a choice. And neither did you. But a lot of good comes from it. You have a monumental task before you as one of your priestess's protectors." She turned to Miaka, nodding to her. "Which brings me to another reason why I've come."

She released her brother and walked up to Miaka, bowing down to one knee and lowering her head. "Priestess, with your permission, I wish to accompany you on your quest to retrieve the Shinzaho. I have seen the ravages of darkness in Kutou, and summoning Seiryu now would cause much destruction. It is my duty to prevent that from happening. I wish to lend my aid in your quest to summon Suzaku, if you'll permit me."

Miaka turned to her protectors, who all seemed to smile and nod in agreement. She turned to Tamahome, whose face was brighter than she could ever remember seeing it. Her decision was clear as glass.

Leaning down to Atsuna's level, she took her hand in hers and beamed. "Atsuna, I would love for you to come with us. I would be so grateful, and I think Tamahome would enjoy spending lost time with you." Giggling, she added, "Plus it would be nice to have a girl around to talk to!"

Nuriko scoffed. "Hey, what about me?" he piped up.

Tasuki snickered. "I think ya lack certain things to make ya a woman, dummy."

Nuriko growled and spun around, slamming his fist into the bandit's face, spending little effort careening him into a nearby wall. "That's what you get," he said, wiping his hands.

Laughing, Miaka pulled Atsuna to her feet. "I think I speak for everyone when I say we would love to have you." She turned to the emperor. "Right, Hotohori?"

He smiled wide and nodded. "Yes, of course. I am delighted that you have found your way back to Tamahome, Atsuna, and you are more than welcome to stay here in the palace with the rest of us."

Atsuna felt a blush creep up in her cheeks at the grand gesture. "Your Highness, that is… Thank you kindly for your offer. I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say!' Miaka exclaimed excitedly. "I'm so happy that you're with us! And, Atsuna, you don't have to call me Priestess. Just call me Miaka!" Her face suddenly twisted, and she rubbed her hands on her belly. "But can we go eat breakfast now? I'm starving!"

The Suzaku warriors all sighed, and Atsuna watched happily at their camaraderie as they made their way back into the palace. Tasuki pumped his fist in the air as he announced his revenge against Nuriko while Nuriko waved off the seemingly empty threat and Miaka practically skipped back into the palace.

Tamahome placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling upon her with the same joy she used to see on his face all those years ago. For that moment, it felt as if no time had passed at all away from him.

* * *

After everyone had finished their breakfast, Tamahome stole his sister away from the booming, overlapping conversations at the table in favor of a more quiet setting where he could speak with Atsuna alone. He led her outside to the west side of the courtyard, both slowly strolling towards the long covered bridge that led out of the palace and into the city.

"I know you still have a lot of questions," Atsuna finally spoke up, causing her brother to look down upon her. "A lot has happened since you and I were split up, and I'm sure there are discussions you'd like to have with me in peace. Hence this right now." She motioned to the scenery around them without a guard or Suzaku warrior in sight.

Tamahome tucked his hands in his pockets and sighed. "I know it's been four years, Atsuna, but sometimes it felt much longer. I know you said that you waited to come back because you had duties to fulfill for Hikari, but…" He stopped before walking onto the bridge. Atsuna stopped along with him, gazing at him with sadness behind her eyes. "But you obviously made appearances in our village to bring us money and supplies. Why couldn't you have just revealed yourself? Dad and everyone else would have been so happy to see you. It was bad enough after Mom died, but once we lost you…Dad was just never the same. Neither was I."

Atsuna closed her eyes, fighting the onslaught of tears threatening to break loose. Looking up at her brother, she said, "What should I have done, Tamahome? Burst through the door and announce I was alive? All the scenarios of how I could come back to all of you played through my head, but I couldn't figure out the best way to do it. You all had spent so much time grieving for me and looking for me. And for me to just come back out of nowhere, after so many years… I knew there had to be a proper way of doing it."

Tamahome frowned. "You could have found me and told me! I would have helped you break it to Dad and our brothers and sisters that you were alive!"

Atsuna returned the frown almost immediately. "Tamahome, I dreaded coming to you more than anyone else. _You_ were the one who blamed yourself for what happened to me. _You_ were the one who searched more than anyone else. I knew you felt guilty. Your guilt was misplaced to begin with, but for you to spend all that time beating yourself up and it turned out to be for nothing, that I had not died like _I_ led you to believe? I all but conned you, Tamahome. I wanted you to think I was dead. I didn't know if you could forgive me for doing that to you."

Tamahome sighed deeply, threading his fingers through his bangs. He closed the gap between them, pulling his sister into a firm hug. "Atsuna, I don't care about any of that. What I care about is that I didn't lose my sister like I thought I did. Losing you molded me, made me grow up so I could help Dad take better care of our siblings. I needed to step up and be a big brother to them. You and Mom were counting on me. Dad was counting on me."

Jerking away from him, Atsuna bore a hole through him with her frown. "You should not have had to grow up so fast. And I'm sure Dad hated it. _I_ hate it. We were kids, Tamahome." Her frown melted away into a somber expression. "We both had to grow up much faster than we should have."

Tamahome stood in silence for a moment, sensing the pain in her heart. He could tell she was thinking about her capture. "Atsuna." His voice grew quiet, soft. She looked up at him. "I want to know who was behind your kidnapping. I want to know who was responsible for keeping you locked up and made you his slave. You need to tell me."

Atsuna's eyes jerked away from him. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat as she struggled to find a suitable answer. Sighing, she said, "Tamahome, I just… I can't tell you yet. A lot of things happened with those bandits that I'd sooner forget." She found the courage to meet his eyes once more. "But I promise to tell you everything. I just need to find the words."

Her explanation only made him feel a sense of gloom. His imagination ran wild, wondering what horrible memories could possibly be keeping her from sharing details from her captivity. But seeing the distress in her features, he nodded. "Okay, Atsuna. I won't force you. Just tell me when you're ready, and I'll be here to listen." He lifted his hand to her face, flicking a stray lock of hair from her eyes. "I can't tell you how happy I am to have you back here with me. It doesn't seem real."

Chuckling tearfully, Atsuna nodded in agreement. "Yes. It's a welcome feeling to be back with my brother again. I think things will work out now that we're reunited. We should have plenty of time on the boat to Hokkan to catch up with one another, as well." A sly expression covering her face, she leaned in with a chuckle. "And you can tell me all about you and Miaka."

Tamahome sputtered, a cherry-red blush coloring his face. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Do you really think you can hide anything from me, brother?" Atsuna asked incredulously. "I suppose you're not used to our connection being reestablished. I can feel a great amount of warmth around you when she's in your presence." Her smile widened. "You're in love with her."

As Tamahome opened his mouth to respond, he saw a flash of brown approaching from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and found the object of their discussion running towards them, waving a hand in the air to catch their attention.

"Tamahome! Atsuna!" Miaka's smile was bright as she came to a stop before the siblings. "Are you both headed to the docks? Everyone else is starting to make their way there. It's so exciting that we'll be in Hokkan in a couple of days!"

Atsuna snuck a "you just got lucky" look to Tamahome, who had no problem catching it, before turning her attention solely on the priestess. "Hopefully the seas will cooperate with us and we'll have a fairly gentle journey."

Miaka couldn't stifle her excited giggle. "Well, come on, you two! Let's get going! I want to see the boat!"

"Actually, I want to run back into the palace for a moment. His Highness said he sent for my belongings. I wanted to see if they've arrived yet," Atsuna said quickly. Tamahome's expression flattened, knowing exactly what she was doing, which only made Atsuna's smile widen. "Why don't you two head off without me? I'll be right behind you."

Miaka nodded and turned to Tamahome. "Let's go, Tamahome!" She skipped over the bridge happily.

When Miaka was out of earshot, Tamahome leaned to his sister. "You're more cunning than I remember."

Atsuna pushed him forward with a laugh. "You better not leave your priestess waiting, Tamahome. I'll catch up with you in a moment."

Shaking his head with an amused smile, Tamahome turned on his heel and rushed off after Miaka. Atsuna covered her mouth with her hand, her heart warm at the prospect of her brother finding love.

* * *

Tasuki grumbled to himself as he made his way through the palace courtyard. His comrades had since rushed off towards the docks to inspect the boat they'd be taking to Hokkan. He was in no hurry, being the last to leave the palace.

"If the gods wanted us to swim, they woulda gave us fins," he muttered.

As he stepped onto the covered bridge leading into the city, he peered up and saw Atsuna leaning over the railing, staring out into the courtyard with a smile on her face. He approached her, folding his arms over his chest.

"So, are ya the woman I saw on the bridge the night of the festival?" he spoke up, revealing his presence.

Atsuna perked her head up, not having noticed that Tasuki had joined her on the bridge. Her smile returned, and she gave him a short nod. "It was. I'm sorry if that seemed a bit awkward to you. I was contemplating how best to reveal myself to Tamahome after so long. I didn't know what to expect when I explained myself and why I continued to keep myself hidden from him."

Tasuki said nothing, instead leaning against the railing, waiting for her to continue.

"I figured my presence with all of you could serve multiple purposes. I must thank you for inviting me on this journey."

Tasuki scoffed. "Hell, it ain't my choice. Miaka makes those decisions. She wanted ya to come along, an' so ya are."

Atsuna could appreciate his bluntness. "Yes, you do have a point, I suppose." She took a step towards him. "But I want you to know that I don't intend to be a hindrance. I am hoping my powers can help all of you in keeping Miaka safe. She has a good heart. With that and Suzaku's power, I believe they can stop this war with Kutou before more innocent lives are lost."

Wrapping her arms partially around herself, she sighed deeply. "I have seen what this war has done to Kutou. The people are sick, hungry, full of hatred and contempt. Their emperor cares nothing about them. He and the Seiryu Seven only wish to gain power. I can only hope my training has been enough to help all of you stop them."

"Nakago an' those idiots won't stand a chance against us," Tasuki replied. "My tessen has his name written all over it. I'll be the one to take him down. An' when he goes down, the rest of 'em won't know what to do with themselves."

Atsuna's face fell. "I can only hope that won't come to pass," she said quietly.

Tasuki jerked his head towards her, watching her expression turn dismal. "What do ya mean?"

"I like to believe I have the power to release the darkness in anyone's heart," she replied, her eyes meeting with his fervently. "I don't like to kill anyone unless I cannot save them. And Nakago may be saved from the darkness that plagues his heart."

The bandit shook his head incredulously. "Hard to save the darkness in someone's heart when they don't have one, ya know."

Atsuna approached him, placing a hand gingerly on his arm. "Everyone has a heart, Tasuki." His eyes bore into hers, his expression softening slightly. "But sometimes it gets lost in a sea of anger, hate, fear. Nakago may be no different. I won't know that until I have the chance to face him head on."

Tasuki was silent for a moment, drinking in her words of wisdom. He stared at her for a moment longer before pulling himself away from her. "Well, I'm sure that chance is right around the corner an' we can see the stuff yer made of."

With that, he walked off, hands now shoved in his pockets. Atsuna merely watched him go, contemplating their conversation for a moment, before eventually making her way slowly to the docks.

* * *

The sun's rays beat down hard and warm as Tamahome peered up at the boat, squinting through the sunlight. "Whoa. This thing is enormous."

"I'm so excited to get on it!" Miaka exclaimed giddily.

Atsuna smiled at the priestess and her brother, who both stood in awe next to one another. "It does appear to be made quite sturdy. I'm sure it will stand up well against the ravages of the sea."

Nuriko ribbed Miaka in the side, grinning. "But will it be sturdy enough to hold your appetite?"

"Nuriko! That's mean!" Miaka pouted as everyone's laughter rumbled at the joke.

Tamahome turned over his shoulder, watching as a patch of orange hair disappeared behind a tree. Face furrowing in confusion, he left the conversation and laughter of his friends to find Tasuki ducking behind the tree. Tawny eyes met lavender as Tamahome bent down to his level in curiosity.

"So, hey. What are you doing back here?"

Tasuki jumped to his feet, rubbing his hand through the back of his hair. "Nothin, nothin'."

Tamahome's mouth curled. "Just sitting around doing nothing, huh?" He rose to his feet, meeting his comrade head on. Tasuki avoided his gaze at all costs. "There a reason you're hiding behind a tree instead of being up there with the rest of us while we inspect the boat?"

Tasuki scoffed. "I can see the damn boat fine from here. It's fine. It floats. That's all that matters, okay?" he answered quickly.

Surveying his friend's response, a wily grin curled over his face. "Ah, I see. You don't know how to swim, do you, Tasuki?"

Miaka, Atsuna, and Nuriko turned around, catching Tamahome's statement.

Tasuki's face turned white and filled with horror. He took notice that everyone's attention had turned to them. Scrambling, he laughed, "What are ya implyin'? That I'm some idiot who doesn't know how to swim? C'mon, Tama. That's just crazy. Ya don't know what yer talkin' about."

Feeling sympathy for the tangerine-haired warrior, Atsuna walked up to them and batted Tamahome on the arm. "Come on, Tamahome. We have a lot of work ahead of us. You two can tease each other later."

Defeated, Tamahome's shoulders slumped, mumbling a bummed "okay, okay" as he rejoined Miaka, Nuriko, and an approaching Hotohori. Atsuna flashed Tasuki a small smile before following her brother to their comrades. Tasuki watched her go for a moment, knowing full well what she had just done. Giving his head a quick shake, he swallowed his fear and joined his friends.

"Hotohori, this boat is amazing!" Miaka squealed.

Hotohori smiled, pleased that the craft surpassed her expectations. "Yes, it's the finest vessel Konan has to offer. It should have no trouble getting all of you to Hokkan safely."

Miaka's face fell. "What? Aren't you coming with us, Hotohori?"

The young emperor placed his hand on Miaka's shoulder. "I wish I could accompany all of you, but I cannot leave Konan without its ruler." He flashed a comforting smile. "But this time, you have all of your warriors, along with Atsuna, to keep you safe, so I feel very confident that you will be in capable hands." Turning his gaze to Atsuna, his smile widened. "I had the opportunity to speak with Atsuna a bit, and since she's done a great deal of traveling, she may be able to lend some insight into Hokkan's weather and terrain."

Feeling a warm blush heat her cheeks, Atsuna dipped her head a bit. "I can only hope to be useful on this trip."

"Hey, don't be so modest," Tamahome said with a grin. "You coming with us is going to be great."

Hotohori stepped towards the siblings. "Before I forget, Tamahome, Atsuna, there's something I would like to discuss with both of you. With everything happening and all of you leaving Konan, I would like to bring your family here to the capital. I would like to move them into a home where they will be cared for and protected while you both are helping Miaka retrieve the Shinzaho."

Tamahome's eyes widened while Atsuna's began to fill with tears. She pressed a palm against her chest. "Your Highness, that is…that is so gracious of you."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Your Highness!" Tamahome exclaimed. "They will be so excited to come into the city!" Giving a quick bow to Hotohori, he then turned to his sister. "Why don't we go right now to get them? Having you back and moving to the capital will be so great for all of them!"

Atsuna's smile faded. She paused for a moment before releasing a sigh. "I'm sorry, Tamahome, but I can't go with you."

"What? Why?" Tamahome asked, his excited, happy expression fading quickly. "They will be so happy to see you! You and I should be the ones to go and get them!"

Atsuna shook her head firmly. "I can't just show up on their doorstep to play valet to their new home in the city when they've thought me dead for four years, Tamahome. I have to be delicate when revealing myself to them." Her lips pursed in thought. "No, I think you should go and bring them back here. Before we leave for Hokkan, I will reveal myself to them. It'll give me a chance to decide how best to go about doing this."

Tamahome was obviously disappointed, but he nodded in agreement. "Okay. Then that's what we'll do." He turned to Miaka. "Miaka, will you come with me? My family likes you. I think they would enjoy seeing you."

Smiling giddily, the priestess nodded. "Of course, Tamahome!"

The ogre warrior turned back to his sister, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. "Okay. I'll be back soon. Are you going to be okay in the meantime?"

Atsuna flashed him a shaky smile, covering her nervousness. "Don't worry about me. Just go get them. I will be here waiting."

Nodding, Tamahome spun on his heel and walked off with Miaka in tow.

Hotohori stepped to Atsuna's side, noticing her fidget and wrench her hands together. "Will you be all right, Atsuna? I know this is a big moment for you."

Atsuna smiled gratefully and nodded. "I promise I'm fine, Your Highness. I will be even better when I get to see my father and siblings for the first time in four years. It's been far too long." She released a heavy exhale. "But in the meantime, I think I'm going to head into the markets to pick up some personal effects for the trip to Hokkan. The weather is colder up north. I'll definitely need more attire."

"Well, a lady certainly shouldn't go alone into the city, even one as capable as yourself," Hotohori replied. He turned to Tasuki, who had remained quiet and elusive, traits he was not known for. "Tasuki, would it be any trouble if you were to accompany Atsuna into town while she gathers what she needs?"

Before Tasuki could respond, Atsuna quickly shook her head. "No, Sire, that is not necessary. I have no problem going to the markets on my own. I've had plenty of time to get used to it."

Hotohori opened his mouth to insist she have an escort, but Tasuki spoke up gruffly. "I'll go with her, Highness. Don't worry about it." When Atsuna turned to him curiously, the bandit shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like I have anythin' better to do, anyway."

The emperor nodded and smiled contentedly. "Good. That settles it."

Atsuna's gaze remained fixed on the wielder of the tessen. "Tasuki, thank you."

He waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothin'. Let's get goin'."

She nodded in agreement, and the twosome headed off into town. Nuriko caught the wide smile on Hotohori's face and approached him, arms folded over his chest. "Why do you look so happy?" he asked.

Hotohori chuckled. "While Tamahome and Atsuna spoke, I couldn't help but notice that Tasuki couldn't take his eyes off of her." He watched them disappear from the dock, both in obvious conversation with one another. "I can only wonder what changes there will be within our group once you return from Hokkan."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this installment! This story will differ from the original version in that we will be tracking with pretty much the entire series, so the coming chapters will be rather familiar to you. But once we get some steam, there's going to be some fun interactions that Atsuna gets to have with some of the characters, plus we will be delving a little bit into the mystery that is her past. Check back next Sunday for Chapter 3! Don't forget to check out my profile for story updates and for the fun, little poll you can partake in! Please review to let me know what you think so far, what you'd like to see, et cetera! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Atsuna smiled as she perused one of the market booths with cold-climate attire. She chose a new outfit that was forest green with white trim, as well as a thick wool coat, and asked the booth master to wrap them for her.

Turning over her shoulder, Tasuki stood looking quite bored, his arms folded over his chest and his foot tapping quickly against the ground.

"Tasuki, you don't have to be here, you know," she spoke up, spinning to face him while her purchases were wrapped in paper. "Watching me shop can't be very pleasant for you."

"No, not really," Tasuki admitted. He shook his head. "But I think Tama would feel better if ya weren't walkin' around by yerself around here. Gods only know what can be out an' about."

Atsuna smiled in gratitude. "I appreciate you accompanying me." She passed some coin to the booth master in exchange for her clothing. "Is there anything you need? I would be more than happy to get you something as thanks for escorting me."

"Nah," he replied. "All my stuff is in the palace. A guy like me can get by without a buncha frills."

Atsuna nodded and started off with Tasuki at her side. "Well, let me know if you see anything you like. I've raised quite a bit of money in my journeys with little side jobs. I would be more than happy to get you something."

He said nothing. Instead, he kept his eyes on her as she surveyed the other booths and the goods they sold.

Her eyes suddenly met his. "Tasuki?"

"Huh? Yeah, what?"

She nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment. "Why are you afraid of the water?"

Tasuki blinked, and a frown furrowed over his face. "I don't wanna talk about it. It ain't anybody's business but mine."

Nodding in agreement, she lowered her head. "Forgive me. I had no right to ask. I know that people don't like to speak of their fears." She paused for a moment. "Fears are ugly things that make us feel weak, after all."

The bandit looked down upon her, hearing the melancholy behind her words. "Do ya have fears?"

Flashing a sad smile, Atsuna nodded meekly. "I do. I have many. I've had to face quite a few of them. But since I am still alive and breathing, I suppose that means I can overcome them. The human will is much stronger than any fear in existence. It's just a matter of summoning up that courage within us to face them." Hugging her package to her chest with one hand, she lifted the other to his shoulder with a brightening smile. "Perhaps with our trip on the seas, you will overcome yours, as well."

The twosome stopped in the middle of the crowd, Tasuki staring down at her curiously. "You seem like a very tough man, Tasuki, in more than just the physical sense, otherwise Suzaku would not have chosen you as one of his warriors. I don't think water or anything else can hold you down for long." She gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "And it looks as if we will be spending quite a bit of time together, so if you ever would like to talk – about your fears, about anything – I will be there to lend an ear."

Tasuki found himself surprised that this woman who he'd known for mere hours offered him her friendship, but rather than reveal that he actually appreciated her kindness, he merely smirked and waved her off. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't do the inner feelin' stuff."

Atsuna only smiled and nodded, letting that topic of conversation end. She lifted her finger, pointing towards a booth that held children's items. "Do you mind if we stop over there? I think I have everything I need, but I'd like to get some gifts for my siblings."

Tasuki shrugged and motioned for her to lead the way. Atsuna smiled and took a step towards the booth, then instantly stopped, a sense of dread churning in the pit of her stomach.

Frowning, she spun around, her eyes darting through the sea of shoppers for anything suspicious. Tasuki tilted his head in confusion. She was glaring over his shoulder, the hold on her package tightening unconsciously. Tasuki asked her what was wrong, but she didn't hear him. She focused her power on the sense of darkness suddenly looming over them.

And just as quick as it had blanketed them, it was gone. Atsuna released the breath she had been keeping, and her eyes met with Tasuki's, who continued to stare at her confoundedly. "Ya gonna answer me?" he asked impatiently.

Atsuna blinked. "I'm sorry, Tasuki. What did you say?"

"I asked ya what was goin' on like three times. Ya just started starin' off into the crowd," he said, brow cocked suspiciously.

"Oh." She rubbed her temple firmly, attempting to rid herself of the instant headache that pounded against her head. "I'm sorry. Everything is fine. I just thought I…" She drifted off, forcing out a chuckle. "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's go get those gifts for my brothers and sisters, and we can head back to the palace. I'm sure you have better things to do than play babysitter to me."

Tasuki shrugged. "Not really. It's not like I have a lot to pack, anyway. It'll take me about 30 seconds to gather up all my stuff."

They crossed through the gatherings of people to the booth housing an assortment of children's toys, clothes, and other trinkets. Atsuna began to inspect them, Tasuki watching her heatedly. He cleared his throat after a moment, hoping to break the silence. "So, ya nervous to see yer family after all this time?"

Atsuna turned her head over her shoulder. "Yes, I am. As much as I've longed for this, I have a great deal of butterflies in my stomach about seeing them all after so long."

"Why did ya wait? As soon as ya got better, ya coulda gone back to 'em even for a little bit before doin' all this celestial stuff," Tasuki pointed out matter-of-factly.

Atsuna smiled weakly and turned back to her shopping, choosing a dress each for Gyokuran and Yuiren, a fishing pole and hooks for Chuei, and a wooden top for Shunkei. "Every day since I've been gone, I always thought to myself that maybe today will be the day I go back home. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. With it came so many questions that I wasn't prepared to answer. There were questions I didn't _have_ the answers to yet. The most I could do was show up in the middle of the night when I wouldn't be caught so I could check in on them and leave them money and supplies. I knew they were struggling, so every time I came through Konan, I made sure I stopped there and dropped off anything I didn't need myself. I wanted to make sure they were all cared for."

The booth master began wrapping her purchases as she pulled more coin from her money pouch. "I felt indebted to Hikari. I wanted to begin doing the work she'd charged me with. I felt like I owed her that much for saving my life." She handed the coin over to the booth master, who, in turn, handed her a satchel full of her purchases. Nodding in thanks, she and Tasuki walked away from the booth and started away from the bustle of the crowds. "That, and I felt if I had gone back home, I would have a difficult time leaving again. And I didn't want that, not without showing Hikari I was thankful for what she had done for me."

Moving on the outskirts of the marketplace, they stopped under a tree to get some shade from the unforgiving sun. "I knew with my return would come some sadness. Although they struggled to get by with all of those children, they were happy without me. I didn't want to tarnish that with my return from the dead."

"Ya gotta be dead to do that," Tasuki spoke up nonchalantly. "Ya weren't. Ya said Hikari saved ya before ya could die from what those bastards did to ya."

Atsuna stared at him, noticing a bite in his tone. "Yes, you're right, Tasuki. But…it felt like death every day I was away from them."

Tasuki couldn't help but sympathize for the woman before him. He could see the sadness behind the violet in her eyes. He could appreciate that she had chosen her duty as a celestial warrior over her family.

He rested a broad palm on her shoulder, catching her attention quickly. "Hey, don't worry about it. Tama is bringin' 'em here. You'll get to see 'em all soon. An' I'm sure they're not gonna care that much about all the details. They're just gonna care that yer alive an' back in their lives."

Tasuki's words of comfort warmed her, and she smiled. "Thank you. Tasuki. I appreciate you saying that. I sure hope that is the case."

Suddenly, another pang of foreboding struck through her, interrupting their pleasant moment. Atsuna snapped her head over her shoulder, quickly trying to locate the source of the dark presence. She closed her eyes, concentrating deeply until she could pinpoint that someone was slowly approaching them.

They were being followed.

"Atsuna, what's goin' on now?" Tasuki asked, squeezing her shoulder to get her attention.

Turning back to him, her frown deepening. "Nothing. I'm going to head back to the boat. You can go back to the palace. Thank you for coming with me here. I appreciate you taking the time."

"Nothin' doin', woman," Tasuki said with the shake of his head. "You're actin' weird. I ain't goin' anywhere until I find out what's goin' on."

Seeing she could not argue with him, she began making her way out of the market with him close in tow. "Try to act normal," she whispered. "Someone is following us. I can feel them. I want to lead him away from the crowds in the event we have a fight on our hands."

They veered from the path, heading towards an unpopulated area of the city near the river. "Do ya know who it is?" Tasuki asked, his muscles tensing. "Could it be the Seiryu Seven? I ain't lettin' them do anythin' around here."

Atsuna shook her head. "I can't tell whose life force it is. Only that it's full of darkness. It could be anyone. If there's going to be a fight, I'd like to keep it away from the citizens of the city. I don't want to see anyone getting hurt."

They walked to the edge of the river at a casual pace. Tasuki was itching to take his tessen in his hands, ignite his holy fire, and roast whoever dared to sneak up on them. But he could tell Atsuna was going through the motions in her head, trying to think of a plan that would minimize involvement from any bystanders.

Tasuki's ears perked when he heard the soft shuffling of grass from behind him. He wasn't waiting for Atsuna's approval. He clutched his hand over the handle of his tessen, gripping tight but leaving it on his back. Atsuna made no move to stop him. Instead, she placed her packages calmly on the ground and turned around to face their stalker.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into the eyes of the man she thought she would never see again.

* * *

Tamahome and Miaka, now joined by Nuriko, who had snuck up on them in the market, strolled down the footpath leading into Tamahome's village. In his hands was the ball he had bought for Yuiren, while Miaka carried the bag with the toys for the other little ones.

Tamahome tuned out Miaka scolding Nuriko for sneaking up on them in the market. The closer he got to his house, the happier he became, the more bounce he had in his step. He knew they would all be happy to see him, but once they found out that Atsuna was alive and they would get to see her, their family would be whole again.

He couldn't wait.

He broke into a run towards his front door, nearly yanking the doorknob off the door as he shoved it open. "Hey, guys, I'm –"

The smile on his face dropped instantly as he took in the sight before him. Yuiren's ball dropped from his grasp. Miaka came to a stop behind him, covering her mouth with her hands, but it could do nothing to muffle her horrified scream.

* * *

Atsuna's breathing quickened, her eyes widened at the man standing before her. Tasuki drew his tessen, leaning into a defensive stance.

It was an older man, about his early 30s, with dark-complected skin, brown eyes, ragged, raven-brown hair, and a jagged scar stretching from his hairline, over his left eye, and down his neck. A gut-wrenching smirk curled over his mouth.

"Who the hell are ya?!" Tasuki demanded, pointing his tessen towards the man. "An' why the hell are ya followin' us?!"

Atsuna closed her eyes. "He doesn't have to do that, Tasuki," she said quietly. He turned to look at her, inquisitive. "I know who he is."

The man released a deep-throated laugh, his hands firm on his waist. "As if you'd ever want to forget me, little mouse."

Scowling, Atsuna spat, "I'll never be able to tear you from my brain as much as I'd like to. My memories of you are far from good."

"Who the hell is this guy, Atsuna?" Tasuki asked, peeling his heated gaze to look down on her.

Atsuna didn't meet his eyes. "His name is Ryozo, Tasuki. He's the leader of the bandits that held me captive. He's the one who kidnapped me."

Tasuki's eyes flared, his anger boiling to the surface as he thought about all the things he wanted to do to the bastard for hurting her.

"I've been running from my past for a long time," she continued. "It looks as if it's finally caught up with me. I wondered if you would ever find out I didn't die that night."

Ryozo shrugged nonchalantly. "Truth be told, I didn't find out until about a year ago when I overheard some poor schmuck say that you had saved him from some hooligan trying to pickpocket him." His smirk stretched further across his face. "I heard you were in the neighborhood, so I decided to find you so I could bring you home with me."

Brows furrowing and her mouth piercing, Atsuna scoffed. "My home would be anywhere that you are not."

Ryozo chuckled. "Come now, Atsuna. You know your home will always be under me in my bed, with me deep inside that sweet body of yours, just like the good, ol' days."

Anger snapped inside of her. "Don't you ever bring that up! You have no right, you disgusting pig!" she shrieked in horror.

"You really were a squirmer back then," Ryozo laughed. He began closing the gap between them. "And now that you're a woman, I bet you're a squealer. I'm gonna enjoy finding out."

Atsuna staggered, the memories of his rough hands on her, his body, slimy and clammy, pressed against hers, slamming into her like an unforgiving tsunami.

"Ya son of a bitch."

Atsuna snapped her head to Tasuki at the sound of his seething voice. His flame-colored bangs could do nothing to mask the unparalleled fury flashing in his eyes. "Tasuki?"

Tasuki stepped towards Ryozo, flames flickering from the closed ends of his tessen. "Ya won't ever put yer filthy hands on her again, not as long as I'm around. An' I ain't goin' nowhere."

Ryozo sized up the Suzaku warrior. "Hmm. Are you the boyfriend? Are you sure you want spoiled goods?"

"Only a bastard like you would call a woman goods," Tasuki growled through his teeth. "Yer not a man at all. Far from it. An' yer a poor excuse fer a bandit. Even bandits have codes. I should know. I'm the boss of the Mt. Reikaku bandits."

Atsuna felt a gasp escape her throat at the revelation. The idea that Tasuki, a Suzaku warrior, was in the same profession as Ryozo, the man who had made her childhood a living hell, was unfathomable.

She continued to watch, speechless, as Tasuki opened the tessen wide, its flames spitting out as his fury spiked.

"Mt. Reikaku bandits, eh? I heard the former boss recently kicked the bucket, but I hadn't heard who his successor was. What's your name?" Ryozo asked, suddenly curious.

"My bandits call me Genrou. But my comrades call me Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven. Yer neither, so ya don't get to call me nothin'," Tasuki spat.

Ryozo's eyes widened. "You're a warrior of Suzaku? What are you doing with my Atsuna? Surely she's not the Priestess of Suzaku."

"I'm not yours," Atsuna scowled, finally finding her voice amidst the swirl of staggering bedlam. "And it's none of your business what he's doing with me! You have no right over me!"

Ryozo shrugged nonchalantly. "It looks like I have to re-condition you. That's fine. I had a good deal of fun doing it the last time. I got to say that I'm curious to see how different it will be now that you're a woman." His eyes traveled down her body, taking in her pert breasts, her feminine curves. He licked his lips hungrily. "I look forward to seeing how well you've filled out over the years."

"Shut up!" Tasuki shouted. The flames on the tessen once again sparked to life, mirroring Tasuki's own growing rage. "Don't talk to her! Take out yer sword an' fight me, ya little bitch. I won't tell ya a second time."

Atsuna shook her head and moved to his side, placing both of her hands on his arm. "No, Tasuki. You don't need to fight him. You shouldn't get involved. This is my battle."

Tasuki was shaking his head as soon as she began speaking. "Like hell. I'm not standin' around doin' nothin' while he talks to ya like yer some common whore. He is gonna pay fer what he did to ya, Atsuna. I fuckin' swear to Suzaku."

Her heart skipping beats against her chest, she watched as Tasuki pulled away from her, falling into a battle stance. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to ignore the sickness she felt churning in her stomach. The last thing she wanted was this confrontation.

"I'm not gonna give ya mercy," Tasuki warned. "Ya don't deserve it. An' it'll be yer own stupid fault if ya don't defend yerself. I'm not gonna stand around all day waitin' fer ya to do somethin'."

Seeing that Tasuki was dead serious, Ryozo sighed and withdrew the sword hanging from his belt. He aimed the edge of the blade towards Tasuki, the metal picking up the sun's light from above. "If you insist. The first move is yours."

As soon as the sentence passed through Ryozo's lips, Tasuki sprinted forward, lifting the diamond tessen above his head with a shout. Ryozo's eyes widened at the sheer speed behind the Suzaku warrior's movements, barely able to lift his sword in defense.

As the tessen slammed against the blade, Ryozo staggered back from the force. As he faltered backwards, he swung his sword, hoping to make contact with the orange-haired warrior, but Tasuki jumped backwards, easily avoiding the blade's wrath.

Tasuki smirked as Ryozo gathered his balance. He barely gave Ryozo a chance to take a breath before he was off his feet again, this time pulling his tightened fist back. Ryozo saw this as an opportunity and once again swung his sword, hoping to slice right through the Mt. Reikaku bandit's stomach.

But Tasuki ducked out of the way, sidestepping with ease and slamming his fist into the side of Ryozo's jaw.

Atsuna's childhood captor groaned at the contact of Tasuki's hard knuckles against his face, propelling him to the river's edge. His sword slipped from his grasp as he landed hard.

And just as fast as his back had met with the damp ground, Tasuki was over him, his fist curled over his collar while the other shoved the tessen into his face.

"Did ya really think ya stood a chance against me, ya fool? I am gonna love doin' this," Tasuki growled. The tessen sparked to life, causing Ryozo to shout as the flames began to lick teasingly at his face. "When I'm done with ya, there's gonna be nothin' left but ash."

As Tasuki began to mentally will his holy fire to burn the bandit to a crisp, he felt hands grasp his shoulders, yanking him back slightly. He turned his head, finding Atsuna standing above him.

"You can't do this, Tasuki," she pleaded with a firm shake of her head. "You can't kill him."

Tasuki's eyes widened, staring at her in utter disbelief. "What? What the hell are ya talkin' about?! After what I heard this guy say he did to ya, I can't just let him live!"

A small, grateful smile spread across her lips. "I know. But it's not your fight, Tasuki. I have to be the one to deal with him, and we have more important things to take care of right now." She gave his shoulders a comforting squeeze as he turned back to Ryozo, pressing his tessen into his face harder. "You have to let him go, Tasuki. Please."

Tasuki's face contorted, knowing he would be justified if he just ended the miserable lout's life here and now, but hearing the gentleness in Atsuna's voice pulled him back. Tasuki released him roughly and came to his feet with an unsatisfied groan. He grabbed Ryozo's sword and tossed it into the river.

Chuckling, Ryozo wiped the small trickle of blood coming from his lip and pushed himself off the ground. "You're quite a fighter, Tasuki." His eyes moved to Atsuna. "And, Atsuna, you… You do not disappoint me as a woman."

Tasuki scowled, instinctively moving himself in front of Atsuna. "Ya have 10 seconds to go before I do Atsuna and this world a favor an' rid it of yer sorry ass."

Ryozo lifted his hands in front of himself with a single nod. "Very well. I'll go." His eyes met with Atsuna's, winking at her suggestively. "Don't think I won't find you again, little mouse. I don't like to lose the things that belong to me."

Atsuna felt her stomach roil at his words. Tasuki took a step forward, but Atsuna caught him, shaking her head at him silently. Tasuki sighed heavily as Ryozo turned and walked away, saying nothing else.

As the bandit disappeared from view, Atsuna turned to Tasuki, whose back was still facing her. She closed her eyes, clutching her clasped hands against her aching chest. Her heart beat mercilessly, threatening to break free of her chest.

"Why?" Tasuki's voice suddenly rasped.

Eyes now open, Atsuna lifted her head to gaze at the Suzaku warrior. She said nothing as he slowly turned to face her, placing his tessen to his back. His face twisted in anguish as he took a step closer to her.

"Why didn't ya say anythin' about what that bastard really did to ya?" he asked quietly.

Atsuna's breath caught in her throat. She knew this conversation would happen eventually. She had hid from the truth of what happened to her for many years, not having to explain herself to anyone.

And now her past had slammed itself into her face once more.

"I was ashamed," she answered meekly. She tore her eyes away from him. "I've never had to discuss any of that with anyone. No one knew me in my travels. I was free of ever having to relive any of that." She swallowed, releasing a shaky breath. "I knew this day would come that I would have to face it all."

Tasuki felt his hands aching from the tight clench of his fists at his sides. He so badly wanted to turn around, find Ryozo, and beat his sorry ass into the ground with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Ya weren't the only one he did this to, were ya?" he asked cautiously. Atsuna finally met his eyes at the inquiry. "There were others, weren't there?"

Atsuna could feel tears welling up. She forced them down as she nodded in response. "Yes. He did it to every one of his female slaves. I just happened to be his favorite. But that didn't come about until after I started to fight him." She folded her arms over her chest, her face distorting into a frown. "After months of enduring those attacks, I couldn't take it anymore. I did everything I could to fight it, to fight him."

She hurriedly clasped a hand over her mouth as a sob wrenched from her throat. A lone tear trickled down her cheek. She shook her head, quickly wiping it away and clearing her throat as she attempted to gain her composure. "I'm sorry. I haven't had to face this since I escaped from him." Sniffling, she looked up at him as he stood still and holding his breath. "And I'm sorry for the burden you have of being the only one who knows of this."

Eyes widened slightly at the implication, Tasuki's lips parted as he drew in a breath. "Ya mean…ya didn't tell Tama? He doesn't know?"

Forcing on a smile, Atsuna shook her head. "No. No, he doesn't know. I haven't told him yet."

Tasuki scoffed loudly. "Ya hafta tell him! He needs to know what that bastard did to ya!"

"No, he can't know," Atsuna responded quickly. She swallowed against the dryness of her throat. "Not yet." She reached for him, grasping the tops of his arms. "Tasuki, please. You can't tell my brother. I will tell him in time. The business with the Shinzaho takes priority. Once things have settled down, I will sit down with him and tell him the truth."

She released him and took a step backwards. "I know I have no right to ask this of you. My brother is your comrade. I know there should be trust between the two of you. But I can't let him know yet." She flashed a weak smile. "He is so happy that I am alive and well. I don't want to ruin that."

Just as quick as her smile covered her face, it was gone. "When I saw the way you reacted to what Ryozo said, I knew Tamahome would be no different. I can't put that on him, not yet."

"Of course I'm gonna react that way!' he exclaimed. He threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "I hate girls with a passion. Hate 'em. But no woman deserves that! It's disgustin' to know ya had to go through that by yerself, that ya didn't have anyone to protect ya from him!"

Atsuna stared at him for a moment, shocked by his fervor. "Tasuki, anyone can see that you're an honorable man. You would have to be for Suzaku to choose you as one of his celestial warriors. But…" Her voice faltered at the burning look in his eyes. "You barely know me. You aren't expected to step to my defense."

Scoffing sardonically, Tasuki shook his head. "That doesn't mean a damn thing. Whether I've known ya fer 10 years or 10 minutes, when I hear a man does that to a woman, I'm gonna damn well do somethin' about it."

Warmth filled her body, comforted by the protective tone in his voice. Her smile returned. "Thank you, Tasuki, for standing up for me. Suzaku made a good choice when deciding you would be one to protect Miaka well. She has nothing to fear with you at her side."

A cherry-red blush swam over Tasuki's cheeks at the compliment. Scoffing, he waved his hand dismissively, saying nothing about it.

Atsuna moved to the pile of packages she'd left on the ground, picking them all back up once more and hugging them to her chest. "We should probably get going. We've been gone for a long time now. I don't want us to worry anyone." She flashed him a comforting smile and began to walk away.

"Wait."

Stopping in her tracks, Atsuna turned over her shoulder to Tasuki, who remained still in his spot. "Obviously ya heard me tell him that I'm the leader of bandits just like him."

Atsuna stood silent and immovable, not having a response to give him.

"I just wanted ya to know that me an' my bandits ain't anythin' like him," Tasuki continued. "We don't take advantage of people weaker than us, an' we don't hurt women an' kids. I would never let that happen. My ol' boss didn't, either." He cleared his throat, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. "I guess what I'm tryin' to say is that ya don't have to worry about any of that with me or even from my gang. Ya might end up meetin' 'em at some point. I just don't want ya to be afraid of 'em, or of me."

She released the breath she'd held through his explanation and smiled at him. "Tasuki, I used to believe all bandits were like Ryozo. I spent a lot of time around them, got to see all the damage and destruction they caused. They pillaged and raped simply because they could. I thought all bandits were like them. I feared them for a long time."

Atsuna took several steps up to Tasuki, her smile widening. "But seeing you defend me as ardently as you did, I know now that it's not being a bandit that makes someone do the things Ryozo has. Those were simply choices he made. You've made the decision to use your celestial strengths to do good, protect Miaka, and stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves. Being a bandit isn't what you are."

She pressed her hand against his chest, over his heart. "I felt it last night when we spoke on the bridge. There's light, gentleness, and compassion in your heart. _That's_ what you are."

Nodding once in finality, she turned and began walking away, towards the palace. Tasuki watched her go for a moment, her words ringing in his ears. He couldn't help but be amazed that this woman, who had endured pain and abuse in her childhood, could still speak so highly of humankind and know who he was deep down after knowing him for less than a day.

As he jogged forward to her side, he couldn't help but sneak a pleased smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: So, we get a peek of the horrors Atsuna endured after her kidnapping. As ugly as it is, I looked forward to this chapter because it's the beginning of the blossoming relationship between Atsuna and Tasuki, and we finally get to see more of her. She'll take a bit of a backseat for the next couple chapters so we can tackle the Shinzaho, but things will slowly begin to heat up for Atsuna and our cutie little bandit. And I purposefully left out the stuff with Tamahome's family because I cry like a baby every time. As tempting as it was to change that in my version, I wanted to stay true to the original story, plus the death of her family plays a big part later on for Atsuna. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Don't forget to check out my profile for important story updates and the poll! Have a great week, everyone! ~Halo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Atsuna awoke the next morning refreshed, giddy, and happy. She'd quickly dressed for the day and gathered the things she needed for the journey to Hokkan. She had spent the previous evening wrapping all of the gifts for her younger siblings. She closed her eyes, imagining the look on their faces upon seeing she was alive.

Tears beaded in the corner of her eyes at the thought of taking her brothers and sisters in her arms, of being held by her father and hearing the sound of his voice, the feel of his stubble-covered face.

She missed it all. And she would have it back once again.

She knew that her friends had all gone ahead of her to the boat. She was nervous, her stomach fluttering, and it had kept her from going with them all. She wondered what Tamahome's plan had been, if they would be at the boat waiting for her or if he would take her to their new home in the capital.

Either way, she couldn't waste another moment.

She grabbed her money pouch, attaching it to her belt to give to her father. She wouldn't need it on the trip to Hokkan.

It had been four years in the making, and finally, after so long, she would be with her family once more.

* * *

The Suzaku Seven stood in horror after Tamahome and Nuriko relayed the story of what happened when they had gone to retrieve his family.

Dead, all of them, by the hands of Suboshi of the Seiryu Seven.

The words stuck in Tamahome's throat, gagging him. He still didn't want to believe it.

Hotohori rubbed his temple, closing his eyes. "This cannot be," he said softly. "Those poor children. I am so sorry, Tamahome."

Miaka lowered her head, unable to get the flashes of the children's faces from her head as they lay in the house. She could feel the pain vibrating from Tamahome, although he struggled to keep his sadness hidden.

"Fuck. What an asshole," Tasuki cursed with the shake of his head. "Why the hell would he do somethin' like that?"

"Does it matter?" Nuriko asked with a frown. "It's been done. I think it's clear what kind of thought process that guy has if he felt it okay to go after defenseless children."

Chiriko felt tears in the corners of his eyes. "Tamahome? What about Atsuna?"

Tamahome's eyes widened in pain at the sound of his sister's name. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, fighting against the growing anger within his heart. "She's not going to know," he murmured.

Everyone gaped at Tamahome in disbelief. "Tamahome, ya hafta tell her," Tasuki said gently. "She's comin' here thinkin' she's gonna see 'em."

"I know that!" Tamahome barked angrily. Tasuki flinched at his tone. He took a deep breath, releasing it through his nose slowly as he fought to calm himself. "Yuiren was still alive when we got there. I was able to tell her Atsuna was alive and was going to see her." His voice began to waver at the thought of his youngest sister in his arms, her life fading fast. "She was so happy to know her big sister was okay. She said she knew it all along."

Miaka's soul cried out for Tamahome as she listened to the crack in his voice. She placed her hand on his arm, hoping to comfort him.

"Atsuna's been talking so much about seeing our family again, and now… No. I can't tell her this. I just buried our father and siblings. I just got her back after I thought she was dead. She's all I have left. I can't let her know this. Not yet," Tamahome continued. He lifted his head, sharing an eyelock with each of his friends. "Not a word from any of you. I will tell her when the time is right. But it's not now."

"Tamahome, of course we will say nothing. It is your place to tell her the truth," Mitsukake replied. "But what will you say to her when she asks you to take her to them? She's going to have questions."

Tamahome sighed deeply. "I'm going to have to lie," he said, his voice robotic. "I don't have a choice."

Miaka gasped as she noticed a blue-haired figure appearing in the distance over Hotohori's shoulder. "Atsuna's coming!" She covered her face with her hands. "I don't want to do this! I don't know how I can look at her without crying!"

Nuriko took Miaka by the shoulders. "You won't have to. Why don't we get stuff on the boat? You should have a little bit of time to process everything. It's going to be a long trip."

Hotohori nodded in agreement. "Yes. Everyone, let's board the boat and get everything situated before you cast off. We will leave Tamahome alone with Atsuna."

The Suzaku warriors shuffled off towards the boat. Tamahome watched them go, sighing and mentally telling himself to stay calm or she would immediately know something was wrong.

"You look awfully thoughtful," Atsuna's cheerful voice rang in his ears.

Tamahome's eyes shifted to his sister as she came to a stop before him, her bags slung over her shoulder. He forced a smile on his face and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you're coming with me," he said softly. "I'm going to need you."

Atsuna looked perplexed but returned the hug. "I'm glad, too. Although we have important business to attend to, I'm hoping we can have a bit of fun along the way. No reason not to, after all." She pulled away, her smile widening. "So, are Dad and the others in the capital? Were you able to get them here safely?"

Knowing he had to be as convincing as possible, he kept the smile on his face and nodded. "Yeah, they're all set. Getting situated in their new house. They're all excited about being in town." He cleared his throat, his smile fading. "But I have some bad news. It looks like the boat is casting off here shortly, so…you're not going to have a chance to go see them before we leave."

Atsuna's smile instantly melted from her face, her bags slumping from her shoulders. "What? I thought the boat wasn't supposed to cast off for a couple more hours. I thought I had some time."

Tamahome shook his head. "Chichiri said he could sense some bad weather coming and thought it would be best to try and get ahead of it by leaving a little early." He put his hands on her shoulders, trying to control the tremble in his body. "I'm sorry, Atsuna. We'll have to wait until we come back from Hokkan to see Dad and the others."

Lowering her head in disappointment, she sighed deep and long. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped," she replied. "The mission comes first. The Priestess of Seiryu is likely on her way for the Shinzaho, as well, so we can't delay. I suppose I've been waiting for four years. What's a little longer?"

Tamahome flashed her a small smile, cupping her face in his palm. "It'll be okay," he said simply.

"I'm comforted, at least, knowing that they're in the capital and being watched over by Hotohori," she admitted with a sigh of relief. "It makes it easier to get on the boat. And speaking of, we probably should go and get settled in. I'm sure that's what everyone else is doing." She broke from her brother, hoisted her bags over her shoulders again, and walked off towards the boat.

Tamahome watched her go, a lone tear trickling down his face that he had knowingly lied to his sister about the fate of their family. He prayed silently to Suzaku and his parents for their forgiveness and swore he would make it right.

* * *

The sky was a vibrant blue, cloudless, as the Suzaku warriors' boat floated swiftly and evenly across the sea. Chichiri, Atsuna, and Chiriko stood at the head of the boat, keeping an eye out for adverse weather or anything in their path.

Tasuki sat with his back against the entrance to the cabin, enjoying the warm weather and the sun on his face. He sighed, resting his arms behind his head, as he tried to forget the fact he was on a boat with nothing but water surrounding him.

"Checking out the scenery?" Nuriko's voice spoke up next to him.

Tasuki lifted his head, shading his eyes from the sun's rays with his arm as he peered up at his friend. "What scenery? There's water, water, an' hey, more freakin' water. "

Nuriko smirked and sat down next to him. He tilted his head toward the bow of the boat where Atsuna stood with Chichiri and Chiriko. "I think there's some scenery right there that you've been staring at."

The bandit grumbled to himself. "Ya don't know what yer talkin' about. I'm not lookin' at Atsuna. I wasn't lookin' anywhere."

Wagging his eyebrows, Nuriko elbowed him in the side. "Are you sure about that? You just got pretty defensive. And besides, why would you get defensive? She's a pretty woman. There's nothing wrong with looking at her."

"Knock it off, Nuriko," Tasuki barked. "What's the deal, anyway? Why are ya givin' me hell about this? I don't see ya botherin' Chichiri or Mitsukake or somethin' about makin' eyes at her. I'm not the only guy on this boat."

Nuriko shook his head with an amused smile. "There's no deal. You went with her to the market, so I'm sure you two had some time to talk and get to know each other better."

Tasuki scoffed, his eyes flashing at the mention of their shopping trip. "Yeah, an' thank Suzaku I went with her since that bastard bandit found her an' was gonna take her back with him."

"Wait a minute. What?" Nuriko asked, his smile falling. "Some guy tried to take Atsuna while you two were in the market?"

The bandit cursed under his breath. "Look, Tama doesn't know about it, Nuriko, an' Atsuna doesn't want him to know yet, so don't say anythin' about it. I'm serious."

Nuriko's face twisted. "I won't say anything to Tama, but you have to tell me what happened. Who was this guy? Why would he want to take her back?"

Tasuki swallowed hard, remembering Ryozo's words, how nonchalant he had been about the abuse he'd inflicted upon Atsuna as a child. He could already feel his blood simmering as the words echoed against his ears.

Clearing his throat, he shook his head, pushing his anger down as hard as he could muster. "It's none of yer business, Nuriko. I told Atsuna I wouldn't say anythin'."

"You told her you wouldn't say anything to Tamahome," Nuriko corrected. "And you already slipped, so the damage is done. Just tell me what the deal was with this guy."

Tasuki grumbled. "it was the guy who took her as a kid. He just said he didn't like to lose his things because the bastard thinks he owns her or somethin'. I stopped him from doin' anythin'. I was gonna kill him, but Atsuna didn't let me. She said she had to deal with him herself."

Nuriko scowled. "What a jerk. It's a good thing you were with her, then. It's too bad I wasn't." His face paled. "Thank Suzaku Tamahome wasn't. That wouldn't have been good at all."

"It ain't good period," Tasuki snapped. "That means the bastard is out there somewhere waitin' fer the chance to take her. Even if we're puttin' a damn ocean between us, it doesn't mean he won't be sittin' around Konan waitin' fer us to come back." He curled a hand into a fist, punching his open palm. "An' next time, I ain't lettin' her tell me to stay out of it." Growling, he raked his wild bangs from his eyes. "I shouldn'ta let him go. Suzaku only knows what he's out there doin' to people."

Nuriko placed his hand on Tasuki's shoulder. He could feel the bandit's tension under his palm. Taking in the fire burning behind his tawny eyes, Nuriko gave him a little jerk, pulling him out of his mounting anger. "Tasuki, we have other matters. And we know Atsuna will be safe while she's with us, so don't let it get to you. He'll get what's coming to him eventually."

"Yeah, maybe," Tasuki said under his breath. Brows creasing hard into his eyes, he looked back at Atsuna, who appeared to be having a rather jovial conversation with Chichiri and Chiriko. "I still don't like it."

Smirking, Nuriko's playfulness returned to the surface. "Atsuna doesn't seem worried about him. Why are you? Unless you're just concerned about protecting your new girlfriend."

Tasuki's head snapped to the side. "She's not my girlfriend!" he barked. "Knock it off, Nuriko!" His scowl turned into a pout as he rested his head against his palms. "Don't ya have someone else to go bother?"

"Well, I always could go and get the story out of Atsuna," Nuriko replied, batting his eyes.

Tasuki's hand snapped over Nuriko's arm, tugging the warrior as he made an effort to come to his feet. He jerked him close, the bandit's eyes shooting daggers. "Stay away from her, Nuriko," he spat. "I mean it."

Nuriko waved him off dismissively, which only infuriated the bandit further. Nuriko easily pulled himself free of Tasuki and came to his feet. "Calm down, boy. I won't say a word to Atsuna. Man, you really get defensive." He pressed his finger to his mouth in mock thought. "Not to mention you blush every time I say her name. Coincidence? I don't think so." He couldn't help but laugh when he heard a deep-throated growl come from his seated friend. "This is going to be one fun trip."

Nuriko spun on his heel, sticking out his tongue as he walked off towards the back of the boat, all the while snickering that he had effectively gotten under the bandit's skin.

Grumbling, Tasuki's muscles loosened as he shifted his gaze forward once more. He already hated being on the water, but being on the water with Nuriko was proving to be an even worse situation. "Talk about drawin' the short straw," he said to himself. His eyes fell upon Atsuna once more as she turned around with Chichiri and Chiriko, their conversation continuing.

Tasuki felt his cheeks heat up when her eyes fell upon him. Chichiri and Chiriko continued to speak, but for several long seconds, their eyes locked heatedly. She offered him a warm smile before returning her attention to her two friends.

Blinking hard, he shook his head as Nuriko's words replayed in his head. He scoffed at the prospect of him having any feelings toward a woman other than contempt and annoyance. It was absurd.

But as his eyes cemented back on his comrade's sister, he silently wondered how much credence he should lend to his friend's words, although of a teasing nature, and if there could be any truth slowly blooming from them.

"Something's happening in the sky!" Chiriko suddenly shouted, throwing Tasuki from his thoughts. He quickly pushed himself to his feet as he and his friends all converged in the middle of the boat.

In seconds, the sky turned from a brilliant blue into a dark, hazy gray, overrun completely by storm clouds. Thunder rumbled loud in their ears, and in a split-second flash, jagged lightning crashed down, striking their mast and lighting it on fire.

Chichiri shouted out in warning, lifting his arm as hot cinders carried around them on the growing wind.

"Chichiri, what's happening?" Tamahome shouted.

"I think an enormous enemy power is approaching us from head on, creating this storm front! They're attacking with lightning!" Chichiri replied, his voice filled with urgency.

Miaka's eyes grew worried. "Lightning? Could it be…Soi?"

Everyone turned to look at her in question. "Who is Soi?" Atsuna asked in alarm.

Miaka's eyes met with Tamahome's, knowing Atsuna wouldn't know who she was unless the fate of her family be revealed to her.

Tamahome quickly turned to his sister as rain began to patter around them. "She's one of the Seiryu Seven. Lightning is her special ability." He addressed his friends. "This could be bad out here."

No sooner had the words escaped his throat, lightning crashed around them, striking the boat as well as the climbing waves. Water burst up over the sides in a rage, causing the warriors to hurriedly grab on to something before they be swept off the boat and out into the unforgiving sea.

"We can't just stand around!" Nuriko shouted over the roaring waves and rolling lightning. "We have to find her and stop this before the whole boat goes up in flames!"

Tasuki pulled the tessen from his back, summoning his courage and moving towards the edge of the boat. "A little water won't stand up to my mighty flames!" He summoned his chi, pulling his tessen back as he willed his spell to the surface. "Rekka shin—"

Another monstrous wave crashed over the side of the boat, quickly taking Tasuki off guard before he could grab on to something as an anchor. The water seemingly wrapped its waves around his ankles like tendrils, yanking him from the protection of the boat and into the unrelenting sea beneath.

Miaka rushed to the edge of the boat as Tasuki's orange hair popped out of the water, his hands flailing. "I can't swim!" he shouted.

With instant resolve, Miaka catapulted herself over the side and into the waiting depths below, determined to save her warrior.

Tamahome's eyes widened in fear as he let go of his anchor, moving to the side of the boat as he watched Tasuki, and now Miaka, flailing on the surface of the water.

"Numbskull! You don't swim well enough to save someone else!"

As he jumped over the side of the boat, Atsuna shouted after her brother, only to have Chichiri tug her back. "Stay back, Atsuna!" he shouted. "We can't have all of us going into the water, you know!"

Nuriko spotted rope and grabbed it before it could be claimed by another wave. He gathered it quickly in his hands. "Hold on! I'll throw a line out to you guys!"

Moving to the edge of the boat, he saw as Tasuki, Tamahome, and Miaka managed to grab ahold of each other. Nuriko tossed the rope hard over the side, watching as the other end fell right into Tasuki's hands.

Tamahome nodded to his friend. "You go first, Tasuki."

"Don't be stupid!" Nuriko shouted over the edge. "All of you grab on! I'll pull you all up at once! If the lightning strikes while you're in the water, you're done for!"

Tamahome turned to Miaka, who held tightly around his neck. "Hold on tight to me, Miaka," he ordered. "Go, Tasuki. I'll grab what's left and go after you."

"Thanks, man," the bandit replied with a nod. He felt a warning tug on the rope before Nuriko began heaving, pulling the rope and Tasuki out of the water. Tamahome quickly grabbed the remainder of the rope, silently praying Nuriko's strength could hold out enough to yank them all out.

Nuriko grunted loudly when he felt the extra weight from Tamahome and Miaka added to the rope. He heard Atsuna call his name behind him as she grabbed some of the rope.

"Hold on, Nuriko. I'll help," Atsuna vowed, putting as much of her own strength as she could into it. Nuriko nodded in silent thanks, continuing to focus on bringing his friends back on board.

Tasuki's orange hair popped into view, and he quickly grabbed hold of the boat, pulling himself inside with a heavy, relieved sigh.

Nuriko and Atsuna felt the weight lift as they continued pulling, eager to get Tamahome and Miaka back on board before more waves threatened to knock more of them out into the water.

Finally, a small set of hands grabbed hold of the side of the boat as Nuriko continued to pull. Mitsukake rushed to the edge, helping Miaka as she climbed back on. As soon as Miaka's weight lifted from the rope, Atsuna let go and moved to her brother as he dug his fingers into the wood, finding the strength to pull himself in. She grabbed his shirt and gave him a firm yank, his legs swinging over the rail and his feet making shaky contact with the boat once more.

Nuriko released the rope and sighed heavily, happy he was able to save his friends from what could only have been a ghastly fate.

"This is why I hate water!" Tasuki shouted over the growing wind, shaking a fist at the darkened sky. "Where is this Seiryu bitch? It's dinnertime, an' I have a big helpin' of fire fer her!"

Miaka and Tamahome moved away from the edge of the boat as they gathered their wits about them, attempting to rid themselves of the anxious tremble in their legs.

Chiriko turned to Chichiri in alarm. The monk held two fingers up to his face as he silently chanted a spell. "We're being swept off course from Hokkan, Chichiri! The wind is too powerful!"

"There's no use! These storm clouds are acting like a barrier, you know!" Chichiri shouted. "They're blocking my ability to sense where Soi is!"

They heard a rumble and a crack above them. "Everyone, get down!" Atsuna cried out. Tamahome blanketed his body over Miaka's as they all ducked down, covering their heads with their hands. Another bolt of lightning rained down upon the ship, sending it rocking against the uneven waves.

Chiriko looked up to assess their direction, only to find a large black mass growing darker ahead of them. Gasping, he turned to his friends. "The cliffs are dead ahead! Everyone, watch out!"

The boat slammed into the giant rock, sending a terrifying rumble through the wood and bringing them to a shattering halt.

After a few seconds, everyone came to their feet, looking around for any impending danger.

Tasuki gulped. "Are we dead? Maybe we're dead!"

Tamahome groaned. "Your loud-mouth voice is getting on my nerves!"

Hoping to quickly diffuse the growing tension, Chichiri came between his two comrades. "We better check out the ship, you know."

The warriors began to spread out towards the front of the boat, save for Atsuna, who stood still in her place. She felt a ping in her stomach. Something was coming, and fast.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Tasuki asked as he came up next to her, a slight frown covering his face.

She shook her head. "I think we're about to find out."

Miaka grabbed the holy sword from inside the cabin, given to her by Hotohori, and slung it over her back as she made her way out from under the protection of the cabin's awning. Rocks and debris were scattered about the floor of the ship. Her face fell. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen with their quest to find the Shinzaho in Hokkan if their ship was damaged.

She stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening as a cloaked figure stood before her on the boat's railing. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"You actually made it this far," a deep, feminine voice spoke up. "I congratulate you." She lifted her hand towards the sky. "But now your journey ends!"

A swirling, dark mass of clouds formed right above Miaka as her warriors quickly gathered behind her. A bolt of lightning flickered before striking at Miaka's feet, causing her to jump backwards in alarm. Smoke instantly swirled around the now-burned spot of wood not half a foot away from the priestess.

"That was close," Miaka gasped.

"You dodged that well, Priestess of Suzaku," the cloaked woman conceded, an amused smile evident on her face.

Miaka pushed herself to her feet, determined to ignore the mounting fear in the pit of her stomach. "That lightning – You control it?"

"I am a warrior of the Seiryu Seven!" The woman gathered her cloak in her hands, pulling it from her body and throwing it into the gentle breeze. A character mark glowed on her exposed right thigh. "Soi is my name. And, Priestess of Suzaku, you will never reach the Hokkan Empire. I will destroy the entire Suzaku Seven contingent with one fatal blow."

She lifted two fingers above her head, and a swirl of dark clouds quickly formed around them.

Tamahome and Tasuki pushed Miaka behind them. "Miaka! Be careful!" Tamahome warned.

Soi's lightning sparked and zigzagged forward, wrapping around Miaka's protectors. They all fell to the ground, groaning, finding that the lightning had paralyzed them in place.

Miaka was alone to defend herself against Soi.

The Seiryu warrior looked on in triumph. "A captive audience to watch as I diminish your precious priestess to a charred cinder." In a series of movements, she called upon another lightning spell. "Haku Jin-Rai Hoh!"

Miaka looked up with a gulp of fear as many of the darkened clouds above her illuminated with new bolts of lightning that came careening down upon her, sending her running about the ship in an attempt to avoid them all.

Seeing their priestess in duress, the Suzaku Seven fought against the bonds of lightning that continued to strike through their limbs. But as they quickly discovered, the more they fought, the tighter the bind became around them, the greater the pain grew.

Soi grumbled in aggravation as, by some grace of Suzaku, Miaka continued to dodge her lightning strikes. "You are nimble, you little sprig!"

The gears turned in Miaka's head, knowing she couldn't rely on her friends to help.

Hotohori. The holy sword. She had nearly forgotten the sword hanging on her back. With a resolve like fire, she grasped the hilt, pulling it out of its sheath and preparing to defend herself, to prove she could hold her own weight.

Tamahome stared at her in alarm as she held the blade firm before her, issuing a silent challenge to the Seiryu warrior. "No, Miaka! Get back!"

Soi gladly accepted the challenge, once more summoning her Haku Jin-Rai Hoh spell.

Chichiri grimaced in distress. "She's aiming right for Miaka!"

Miaka watched helplessly as Soi's lightning barreled from the sky, unknowing that her blade was nothing but a beacon for the lightning to attack. It struck the sword mercilessly, jolting Miaka and sending a scream into the air. She could hear her friends yell for her, knowing they could do nothing to help.

She knew everything at risk on this journey. She knew what would happen to her, to her friends, to Konan. She refused to lose. She wouldn't let it happen.

Soi's eyes widened, a surprised gasp escaping her lips, as she watched her lightning gathering at the tip of the sword rather than striking through the priestess's body as she'd commanded. Miaka held the sword high above her head, wincing and praying to Suzaku for strength.

"Very clever," Soi growled. "But that's not all I have in store for you."

The holy sword began to hum and glow a magnificent crimson, far deeper and rich than any flame. Soi's lightning began to concentrate into one dense sphere of pure energy.

Miaka opened her eyes, meeting the aggravated gaze of the Seiryu warrior.

Soi raised her palms upwards to the sky. "Impudent Priestess of Suzaku! Now you die!"

A large mass of clouds swirled into one large one, shooting out massive bolts of lightning that converged into one as it struck Miaka hard, causing the boat to rumble. The Suzaku warriors cried out for her in terror as the light blinded them momentarily.

Atsuna shouted out in aggravation, praying hard to Hikari for the strength to free herself of her binds so she could aid the woman her brother had come to love.

But as the smoke cleared and everyone's eyes blinked away the light, they were shocked to find Miaka standing strong, the lightning flashing and pulsing in a great convergence of power.

Soi stepped backwards in shock, seeing her own power being controlled by the rival priestess.

"No matter what, I cannot lose!" Miaka shouted. Gathering the last bit of strength she had, she swung the sword in front of her, launching the gathered sphere of power towards Soi.

The Seiryu warrior had no time to react. Her own lightning struck through her, sending a shrill scream through the air.

The binds of lightning around the Suzaku warriors dissipated into nothing. Everyone struggled to their feet, flexing their hands and shaking the uneasy feeling from their hands. Miaka watched as Soi trembled to regain her balance, but she couldn't help but smile at the victory she had attained all on her own.

She turned around as she heard Tamahome call out her name. Seeing she was now outnumbered, Soi hurriedly called upon her remaining chi and disappeared into nothing.

Miaka felt arms tighten around her, knocking the wind out of her lungs. "Tamahome, my first fight! Did you…see…"

"Are you crazy?" Tamahome exclaimed, hugging her close to him. "I thought you were dead for sure! I was so worried about you!"

Atsuna smiled at the warm display before her, overwhelmed with contentment.

Chichiri walked up next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right, Atsuna?"

Smiling, she turned to the monk and nodded. "Yes, I'm all right. Thank you. I'm glad to see that the ship didn't endure any lasting damage. We're still floating, at least."

"And it looks like Miaka scared Soi away!" Chiriko announced giddily.

Tasuki put his hands on his waist, frowning. "Looks like she blew a fuse big time."

Nuriko smiled, proud of his priestess. "Miaka, you fought her really well."

"I'm not too sure what happened," Miaka admitted. She lifted the sword, looking it over. "All the lightning seemed to be attracted to it, and it just started glowing and flashing."

Chichiri smiled, offering an explanation. "The emperor's sword is holy. It absorbed all the lightning's power and then unleashed it right back at her, you know."

Before anyone could comment, there was a loud rumbling reverberating through the ship. Everyone looked up at the large mass of rock they'd slammed into, watching as it cracked into two and fell, submerged under the sea. The dark clouds faded, the sun returning to its former glory above them.

Chiriko peered out and smiled wide. "There's Hokkan right there!"

A large mass of prairie land lay before them, untouched and serene. "Are ya sure, Chiriko?" Tasuki asked as he and everyone else joined the young member of their team. "All that lightnin' opened a path for us!"

"That's great!" Miaka exclaimed. "Now we can make our way into Hokkan! We're finally here, the land of Genbu and the Shinzaho!"

* * *

**A/N: And now we're in Hokkan! I'm getting excited about the coming chapters, and I hope you all enjoy them! Happy February, and I'll see you all next week! Please review to let me know what you think! ~Halo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tasuki practically kissed the ground after he and his friends disembarked. He didn't know how much he loved feeling the dirt beneath his shoes until he had been stuck on a boat and thrown out into the ravaging sea.

"I can sense a collection of life forces, you know," Chichiri replied, pointing to the large, grassy mound before them. "There might be a village near here. The villagers may know something about the Shinzaho."

Tamahome turned to his sister. "Are the people of Hokkan friendly, or should we prepare for some retaliation?"

Atsuna shook her head. "I wouldn't expect any resistance. They were always very friendly to me in my travels." She looked to Miaka, offering her a comforting smile. "Once they know Miaka is the Priestess of Suzaku, they will likely be more than welcoming to our cause. Unlike Kutou, Hokkan is not a rival nation to Konan."

"So, where do we go from here?" Tamahome asked, resting his hands on his waist.

"Well, Hokkan is three times bigger than Konan, you know," Chichiri replied.

Tamahome stared at him in disbelief. "Three times? How are we supposed to find the Shinzaho if we don't even know where to start? We don't have time to cover the entire country if it's that big, especially with the Seiryu Seven looking for it, too!"

Atsuna rested her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Have faith, Tamahome. I'm sure we will find the Shinzaho. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, after all."

Tamahome sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping. He was not quite as positive as his sister seemed to be.

Before Tamahome could pout further, a young boy's shouts could be heard echoing across the prairie. Everyone turned their attention towards a child hanging on for dear life to an untamed horse that bucked and ran wildly.

"He's going to fall off!" Tamahome shouted. He sprinted forward, quickly grabbing the boy from the horse's back. He checked the boy for any injury, relieved to see he was free of any obvious bumps or bruises. "You're safe now, kid."

"Tamahome! Look out!"

Hearing the alarm in Miaka's voice, Tamahome spun over his shoulder just in time to see the horse's hooves land down upon him, slamming into his face. The horse bucked off, leaving Tamahome lying on the ground with the boy standing over him, tears beading in his eyes.

As his friends approached him, Tasuki snickered and Miaka covered her mouth in concern, asking, "Tamahome, are you alive?"

Tamahome lifted his hand, flashing a thumbs up, before pushing himself up off the ground. Atsuna walked up next to him, cringing a bit at the large bump on his forehead. She couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Mister, are you okay?" the young boy asked, tugging on Tamahome's pants.

Tamahome looked down at him, forcing on a smile. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Atsuna knelt down to the child's level with a warm smile. "Not to worry, little one. My brother should be just fine. We were all quite worried about you."

The little boy's cheeks tinted with a faint cherry red, his eyes glittering in curiosity. "He's your brother?"

Nodding happily, Atsuna's eyes met with Tamahome's. "Yes, he is. He's my big brother." She returned her attention to the boy. "You shouldn't be out here all by yourself. We would like to take you back home to your parents. Could you show us the way?"

His eyes beamed happily, instantly grabbing on to Tamahome's hand. "Yeah! Come on, big brother! I'll show you the way!" The boy tugged Tamahome along, who couldn't help but chuckle.

Atsuna pushed herself back to her feet, shaking her head amusedly. She turned to her friends. "He seems to have taken quite a liking to Tamahome. We should probably follow them. He seems excited to introduce him to his parents."

Chichiri nodded in agreement. "Hopefully there is someone in his village who has information on the location of the Shinzaho."

The Suzaku warriors followed Tamahome and the boy over a nearby hill, looking down onto a small gathering of huts. Small herds of farm animals grazed about lazily.

Atsuna turned to Tasuki, flashing him a smile. "Do you feel better to be back on land?" she asked casually. "That wasn't the most ideal for a first boat trip."

Tasuki scoffed. "My ass will be stayin' on land from now on. Bein' thrown into the ocean once is enough fer me."

Covering her mouth with her hand to muffle her chuckle, Atsuna nodded in agreement. "I think once would be enough for anyone, despite any personal feelings towards the seas." She rested her hand atop his shoulder. "But everything turned out all right. Things could have ended much worse. We've all arrived to Hokkan together and in one piece, not to mention we sent Soi off with her tail between her legs. That's a victory if I ever saw one."

The bandit chuckled with a triumphant grin. But before he could continue with their pleasant exchange, they heard a woman's voice shout out worriedly for the young boy as they all approached the small village. She took the boy in her arms, hugging him tight against her.

Tamahome offered the woman a smile. "Your son must have a love of riding horses, even wild ones. We happened to come across him as he was riding one. Luckily we were able to get him off before he got hurt."

The woman gasped and bowed her head in gratitude. "Oh, thank you so much. Please, all of you, come in and rest." She moved into her hut, the Suzaku warriors following close behind her. They filed inside and moved into the living area, a bit small for all of them but otherwise comfortable after their long journey.

"Thank you, kind strangers, for saving my son's life. How can I ever repay you?" the mother asked after the Suzaku warriors took a seat.

Tamahome grinned, a glimmer in his eyes. "How about 50 gold pieces?"

Miaka scowled, slamming him over the head. He quickly placed his hand over the sore spot, muttering an apology.

Chichiri moved forward with a smile. "We have nowhere to stay. If you could put all of us up for the night, you know, we would be forever grateful."

The mother smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. You may all make yourselves at home here. And I'd love to hear about your travels." She released her son, and he scurried over to Tamahome's side with a wide grin. "You must all be hungry. I will prepare something for all of you."

"That would be wonderful," Atsuna said. She pushed herself to her feet. "I would be more than happy to help. It's the least I can do as thanks for allowing us to stay here for the night."

Miaka drooled, nearly forgetting they all had not eaten for many hours. Her stomach grumbled loudly in response, smiling happily as the woman and Atsuna walked off into the kitchen.

* * *

A little over an hour later, the Suzaku warriors sat around the table with the meal Atsuna and the Hokkan woman prepared.

"This tastes great! It's just like yogurt!" Miaka exclaimed as she ate another spoonful of her food.

"I've never tasted anything like this before. Is this sheep meat?" Nuriko asked.

Before the woman could respond, a middle-aged man appeared in the doorway. "Travelers, we have brought our elder to meet with you."

The Suzaku warriors turned their attention to an elderly man with a long, white beard who walked inside with the use of a cane. He sat down before them, taking a quick glance at each of them.

"I am called Tomoru, high elder of the northern tribe. I hear you've come from Konan in search of the Shinzaho."

Miaka nodded. "Yes, sir. That's right. Do you know anything about it?"

Tomoru nodded. "Perhaps I do. But please remember that this is a legend I heard from my grandfather. Supposedly some 200 years ago, the Priestess of Genbu came here from an exotic, foreign land. At that same time in history, Kutou began to expand violently and targeted this country for attack. But the Priestess of Genbu and the Genbu Seven saved Hokkan for all time."

"So, you're saying that the priestess summoned the beast god Genbu?" Nuriko asked.

"Supposedly," Tomoru replied. "Genbu created a treasure, the Shinzaho, that he bequeathed to us."

One of the elder's aides turned to him confusedly. "Elder, that's not right. I heard that the Shinzaho is a small jewel that Genbu is sealed into."

"No!" another of the elder's aides interrupted. "I heard from my mother's brother's friend that the Priestess of Genbu made it from the hair of the Genbu Seven and that it has great magical power."

The elder frowned. "Are you daring to call my grandfather a liar, young man?"

The first aide shook his head. "Well, I think the Shinzaho is a piece of Genbu's shell that he left behind."

The second aide shouted, "That's not what you just said a few minutes ago!"

Atsuna cleared her throat loudly, rousing everyone's attention. "High Elder, it's no question that the details are hazy of what exactly the Shinzaho's physical description is. Genbu was, of course, summoned two centuries ago. Is there anywhere you can direct us that may hold clues as to its location?"

The elder nodded his head, pushing down his irritation at the young men who flanked him on either side. "If you head into the central region of Touran, I'm sure you will learn where to find the Shinzaho."

Atsuna nodded her head in thanks, flashing the elder man a grateful smile.

"Can I ask a question?" Tamahome spoke up.

"Certainly, young man," the elder nodded.

Tamahome paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and unconsciously clutching the young boy a bit tighter against him. "The Priestess of Genbu, after she summoned Genbu, did she leave this land and return to her own world?"

Miaka turned over her shoulder, surprised at the question, as well as the staid expression on his face. "Tamahome?"

"Well, that's what I was told, but I don't know the details," the elder replied.

Tamahome's face fell, nodding once in affirmation. "Oh. I see." He closed his eyes, wondering about the implications of summoning Suzaku.

Miaka's eyes met with Atsuna's, who returned the priestess's gaze with a somewhat sad smile.

"In any case," the elder spoke up, now slowly moving to his feet with the aid of his cane, "I will leave you all to return to your supper. Get a good night's rest before your journey to Touran. My aides will give you a map to the quickest route and will arrange for some horses."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Elder," Atsuna thanked with a bow of her head. "We appreciate all of the help in our journey. Hikari bless you."

With that, the elder and his aides left the hut, leaving the Suzaku warriors thinking to themselves about the journey ahead of them.

* * *

After helping the mother of the little boy clean up from their supper, Atsuna moved outside the hut where her friends had begun to congregate, each filing in their own small groups – Miaka, Tamahome, and the young boy, Mitsukake and Chichiri, and Tasuki, Chiriko, and Nuriko.

She took in a deep breath, the taste of the fresh prairie air sweet and inviting. While she took in the sights of the rolling hills, now painted with an orange hue as the sun began to set, Nuriko noticed her, turning to Tasuki with waggling eyebrows. Tasuki moved to grab the violet-haired warrior, but Nuriko was already out of arm's length, moving towards Atsuna and leaving the bandit muttering curses under his breath and Chiriko wearing a confused expression.

Atsuna turned her head, seeing the bouncy willow warrior in the corner of her eye. She flashed a happy smile. "You seem to be more bubbly than usual," she replied as Nuriko patted a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just happy that we have a lead to the Shinzaho," Nuriko said. He snaked an arm around Atsuna's shoulders, leading her away from the small group of their friends. "I wanted to take a walk, try to loosen up after eating all that great food. Why don't you come with me?"

Chuckling, Atsuna shook her head. "It doesn't look like you're giving me much of a choice, but sure. I'd love to."

"Great." Nuriko turned over his shoulder, sticking out his tongue to Tasuki, whose eyes seemed to burn a hole through him in warning. "So, have you been to Hokkan a lot before?" Nuriko removed his arm from Atsuna's shoulders, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"A little bit," Atsuna replied with a nod. "It's a pretty quiet, peaceful country. It's comprised of a lot of what you see here – just many farming families tending to their herds and living on a great deal of land. They have a few cities, of course, that they use for trade and other commerce. But mostly they appreciate the quiet life." Her smile widened slightly. "As do I."

Nuriko studied her for a moment as she looked up at the sky, watching the wind carry the wispy clouds along the expanse of the now pink and orange sky. "I can see why you would like it out here so much after all you had to deal with as a child, being locked up by that bandit guy and having no free will."

Atsuna snapped her head to Nuriko, her eyes widened slightly at the observation.

"And after that close call you and Tasuki had in the market, I can see why you would appreciate it even more," Nuriko continued, his eyes meeting with Atsuna's.

A short, surprised gasp escaped Atsuna's throat. "H-How did you know?"

Nuriko chuckled, waving it off. "That stupid Tasuki blurted it out on accident. Don't hold it against him. I made him tell me what happened." His smirk faded, and he stopped walking, staring down at his feet. "I'm just glad Tasuki was there to stop that guy from taking you back to his hideout. It burns me to know that fool actually thinks you belong to him or something."

Atsuna's heart clambered against her chest, praying that was all Nuriko knew on the matter. She fumbled with her fingers nervously. "Well, I am grateful I had Tasuki there for support. Although I knew Ryozo would be no match for Tasuki and his celestial abilities, he was still very brave."

Nuriko's brows flattened, a smirk curling over his face. "Yeah, he tends to be brave like that when he wants to protect someone he really cares about."

A blush splashed across Atsuna's cheeks, warming her face. "Well, I'm sure he was just wishing to do the right thing. He's a Suzaku warrior, after all. He's very loyal."

Nuriko laughed, once again wrapping his arm around Atsuna's shoulders. "Loyalty isn't the half of it, Atsuna. I saw him making eyes at you on the boat."

The blush intensified on Atsuna's face, and she suddenly found her tongue tangling. "Uh, Nuriko, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sure he wasn't."

"I'm sure he was," Nuriko teased. "The guy says he's a woman hater. But he made sure to keep you safe against that bandit guy in the market. I was wondering why he kept looking at you so much. It makes sense to me now." He waggled his eyebrows, chuckling deep against his throat. "He likes you, Atsuna."

Atsuna stammered for a response, embarrassed at the implication. "Perhaps he does. We're comrades now. I'd like to hope he would like me since we will be spending a good deal of time together until we retrieve the Shinzaho and summon Suzaku."

Nuriko was shaking his head through Atsuna's stumbling explanation. "I mean he _likes_ you, likes you. It's so obvious that it's painful at this point." He snickered. "And I can only wonder what it means that you're reacting like this…unless you're feeling the same way for him."

While Atsuna stumbled for a logical response, Nuriko released her, wrapping his arms around his stomach as his laughter exploded. Atsuna folded hair behind her ears, fidgeting and wondering why Nuriko's words would shake her as they did.

Unless they were true.

* * *

Night had fallen over the quiet prairie. The stars twinkled bright above the little village. The breeze carried a frigid chill in between the houses. Miaka stepped outside of one of the huts, instantly hugging herself as the bite of Hokkan's trademark weather nipped at her. She saw Tasuki, Chichiri, and Atsuna sitting before a fire, all of them covered with their own blankets.

"Hey, guys," the priestess greeted happily. "Where is Tamahome?"

Tasuki scoffed, lifting his chin high in the air. "He went out in the woods with that stupid kid."

Miaka tilted her head to the side in confusion, leaning down to the monk before her. "What's wrong with Tasuki?"

Chichiri grinned. "The boy ran off because Tasuki's face scared him, you know."

The bandit growled and shouted, "There's nothin' wrong with my face!"

In an attempt to defuse the situation, Atsuna grabbed three blankets and handed them to Miaka. "Perhaps you should take them a blanket. It's cold out there without one. You should take one for yourself, too, before you get ill."

Nodding, Miaka swathed herself in one of the blankets and clutched the others to her chest before rushing off into the night. Atsuna grasped her blanket around herself and sighed, staring up at the glittering stars above her, mesmerized by their magic.

"Hey!"

Atsuna blinked and turned around, peering at the fire-haired bandit as he stared at her with a cocked eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Tasuki. Did you say something?"

Scoffing, he shook his head. "Only like three times. I asked why ya kept lookin' up at the sky all thoughtful-like."

She flashed a weak smile as she walked back over to the duo, situating herself between them before the crackling fire. She held her hands out to the flames, warming her fingers. "I was just thinking about my family and how much I miss them." The fire danced in her eyes as she leaned towards the heat so much that she didn't notice Tasuki and Chichiri exchange sad glances at each other. "It will be nice to see them all again once we've finished our pilgrimage."

Tasuki rubbed the back of his head nervously, looking to Chichiri for a response. The monk could only shrug. Tasuki frowned and cleared his throat, causing Atsuna to turn over her shoulder to gaze at him. Attempting to save face, he released a boisterous chuckle and waved his hand dismissively. "Don't be gettin' all sentimental on us. We've barely even started this trip. At least wait awhile, fer Suzaku's sake."

Atsuna couldn't stop the wide smile stretching across her face. She found Tasuki's happy-go-lucky demeanor comforting. "You're right, Tasuki. I wouldn't want you to want to be rid of me quite so soon when we still have a ways to go."

Chichiri took in the exchange of grins between his two comrades and smirked. Clearing his throat, he gathered himself to his feet with a fake yawn. "I think I am going to turn in, you know. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He slung his blanket over his arm, flashing them a wide smile. "I'll see you both in the morning, you know."

"Good night, Chichiri," Atsuna replied with an affirmative nod. Tasuki only shrugged as Chichiri turned towards the hut, leaving the twosome around the fire alone.

Atsuna, again, looked to the skies, admiring how many glimmering stars painted the canvas of night. She hugged her knees to her chest, not noticing that Tasuki's eyes watched her intently, taking in her content features, the slight curve of her lips, the orange glow of the flames coloring her cheeks.

As soon as the heat began to build in his stomach, he shook his head hard, frown creasing his face, silently questioning what the hell that was all about.

He blinked from his stupor and raked his bangs from his eyes. As he did so, he turned once more to Atsuna, only to find her staring back at him, her smile still on her face.

His frown deepened, and he cleared his throat. "What?"

Chuckling, Atsuna shook her head. "Nothing. It looks like I'm not the only one with things on the mind. Anything you'd like to talk about?"

He quickly scoffed. "I don't have any deep thoughts about nothin'. I'm just ready to find the Shinzaho so we can torch the Seiryu Seven an' I can go back home to Mt. Reikaku."

Atsuna rested her chin on her knees, leaning in slightly towards the bandit. "Do you miss it there?"

Grinning, he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Damn right. It's nothin' but good times there. Bein' the new boss has perks, too." He studied her reaction, noticing that her smile never wavered. But his did. "I don't abuse my power like that bastard does."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Atsuna nodded, the curl in her lips flattening ever so slightly. "It's okay, Tasuki. You don't have to defend yourself to me. I don't see you as a bandit. I see you as a Suzaku warrior who put the needs of his priestess before his own. That tells me all I need to know about you."

Tasuki sighed exasperatingly, shaking his head. "I can't help it. I can't stop thinkin' about everythin' he said to ya. It's drivin' me nuts. Why did ya let him live? I coulda ended his life an' ya woulda never had to worry about him showin' up again."

Atsuna lifted her head from her knees. She peered down at her feet. "I can't let you fight my battles for me, Tasuki. It won't do me any good in the end. I have to see this to the end myself. I've put it off for a long time because I knew it meant I would have to bring all of those memories to the surface again. I wasn't ready." She sighed, swallowing the small lump growing in her throat. "I'm not sure I'm ready now."

Tasuki scowled. "Yer not honestly thinkin' about lettin' him live, are ya? Like that whole thing ya talked about with tryin' to free the darkness from Nakago's heart. Don't tell me yer gonna give him that choice, 'cause he sure as hell don't deserve it." He scoffed. "Not that Nakago does, either."

Atsuna paused, her eyes looking over the wrinkles in Tasuki's forehead as he bore through her. "Honestly, I thought about it." She hugged the falling blanket back around her shoulders. "But I know all the things he did to me then didn't stop there. I think it's too forgone in his heart to be saved."

The bandit sighed in relief, rubbing his face with his palm. "Ya just have to promise me somethin', all right?"

Atsuna tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Promise?"

Nodding, he said, "I wanna be there when ya fight him. Ya might need backup."

Atsuna smiled in gratitude. She rested her hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I appreciate that, Tasuki, but Ryozo isn't the most skilled of fighters. He depends more on his brute strength than anything. I was taught to fight alongside Tamahome when we were children." Her grin faded slightly, now bittersweet. "If only those skills had worked to my advantage while there. I was easily outnumbered."

"I don't care if ya know ya can beat him in a fight," Tasuki said gruffly. "Bein' able to beat him ain't what I'm talkin' about. Bein' around him ain't gonna be easy fer ya. Yer gonna need someone there to help ya out." He thumbed himself in the chest. "I'm yer man fer that."

Butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach at the fervor in his voice. She couldn't control the smile overtaking her face. "In that case, I promise. I won't pursue a fight without you." She couldn't contain a chuckle. "But are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with your hope that you can get a shot in yourself?"

With a wide grin on his face, Tasuki shrugged. "Hey, if I get that chance, I'll be a happy guy. Two shots would be even better."

Laughter vibrated against her throat as she covered her mouth with her hand. After composing herself, the twosome sat in silence, save for the crackling from the fire, gazing upon each other with content smiles.

Tasuki couldn't help but curse under his breath when he saw Tamahome, Miaka, and the little brat emerge from the darkness, all of them swathed in blankets. Atsuna turned her head, smiling as they approached.

"You better get inside," Tamahome told the young boy. "It's cold, and it's getting late. Your mom is probably wondering where you are."

The young child nodded excitedly and rushed into his hut.

Atsuna's smile widened. "He's taken a liking to you."

Tamahome rubbed the back of his head with his hand, a minute blush creeping up on his face. "I like the kid. He's doing better with learning how to ride a horse. I'm just glad I can help him out." He offered his hand towards his sister. "We should probably get going to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Atsuna nodded in agreement, taking her brother's hand. He pulled her off the ground. He and Miaka turned off, moving into the nearby hut. Atsuna turned around, looking down upon Tasuki. His eyes met hers. "I hope you sleep well, Tasuki. And thank you."

His eyebrow cocked up in confusion. "Fer what?"

Smiling, she folded hair behind her ear. "For making me laugh. It felt nice." She hugged the blanket around her shoulders and headed towards the hut, leaving Tasuki alone by the dying fire and a creeping smile on his face.

* * *

The following morning, bright and early with the sun hanging low in the sky, Miaka and her protectors packed their belongings onto the horses that the village so kindly donated to them for their pilgrimage. They all had been given thick wool coats to wear against the unforgiving cold of the north.

The elder walked up to Miaka as Tamahome finished packing the rest of their things onto the horse the two of them would share.

"Please take care of yourselves on your journey," he said, bowing his head slightly.

Miaka smiled and nodded. "We will. Thank you so much for your hospitality and for everything you have given us." She bowed in respect. She could only hope all the people in Hokkan were as friendly as the villagers here.

With tears in his eyes, the young boy rushed up to Tamahome, tugging on his coat to get his attention. "Big brother!"

Tamahome turned over his shoulder, looking down on the child with a smile and a happy greeting.

"I promise I will learn how to ride. I know I will! Because then I can ride over to your country and visit you there!" the young boy declared.

Touched by the innocence in the boy's words, Tamahome knelt down to his level, placing a hand atop his head. "Okay, that's a promise, then. We'll see each other again."

With a wide, content smile, the young boy turned his attention to Tasuki, who turned from his horse just in time to see the child wave to him. "Goodbye, Mr. Scary Face! Don't scare any little kids, 'kay?"

Forcing on a fake smile, Tasuki begrudgingly waved in return, all the while hearing the quiet chuckling from Nuriko and Atsuna, who stood nearby with their own horses.

Tamahome helped Miaka atop her horse, following suit once she got situated. "We should get going, guys," he announced.

The other warriors mounted their horses, waving to the villagers and voicing their thanks. They urged their horses forward, the young boy shouting his goodbyes behind them with an exuberant wave.

* * *

Several hours later, Miaka and her friends settled at a table at an inn in Touran, enjoying their lunch and perusing a map given to them by the elder of the village as snow began to fall outside.

"Where do we go from here?" Tamahome asked, turning his attention to Chichiri, who held his hands over the curled edges of the paper.

"Well, right now, we're at the city gates, you know. We should split up and search for clues about the Shinzaho. Since Chiriko is just a kid, I'll go with him." The monk turned to Atsuna, who sat across from him at the table with Chiriko at her side. "Atsuna, I'd like for you to join us, you know. I'm hoping your insight into the country will be valuable."

Atsuna flashed a smile and nodded. "Of course. I would be delighted to come with the two of you." She placed a hand on Chiriko's shoulder, who flashed a happy smile up at her.

"And since Tasuki is such a hothead, the even-tempered Mitsukake should go with him," Chichiri continued.

Tasuki's face grew unamused. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Ignoring the bandit to his right, Tamahome turned to Miaka, who continued to shove food in her mouth like tomorrow wouldn't come. Unable to control his smile, he took a sip of his sake. "And naturally, I should go with Miaka."

With her mouth half full of dumplings, Miaka turned to Nuriko, who sat silent at her side. "What about Nuriko?"

The willow warrior looked up from his plate, folding his hands on the table in front of him. "I'd prefer to go with Miaka and Tamahome." He flashed a smile. "As steward of His Majesty Hotohori, I have to protect you in his place."

Miaka returned the smile in gratitude, excited to have Nuriko join her and Tamahome through the city.

A man stumbled up to the table next to Nuriko, holding a half-full cup of sake, his face reddened with drunkenness. "Hey, baby. Yeah, you're a pretty one," he slurred. He took Nuriko's chin in his fingers, nudging him closer. "How's about you have a drink with me?"

Nuriko wasted no time clobbering the man in the face, glass clattering around them as he fell to the ground in a daze. Nuriko sat back down, wiping his hands. "Sorry, buddy. I'm not that kind of girl."

Tasuki smirked. "Hey, _baby_. Maybe it's not such a good idea for ya to pair up with Miaka. Looks like there's plenty of rednecks around this joint."

"No kidding," Tamahome agreed. "If the sight of girls together here causes this much excitement, we're not gonna get anywhere without a bunch of hassles along the way."

Nuriko frowned and crossed his arms over his chest hard. "Yeah, yeah. The problem is I look like a girl." He leaned over to his bag, pulling out a small dagger. He gave his friends no opportunity to question him before he took hold of his long braid and sliced it off.

They all gasped in shock and surprise as Nuriko held his beloved braid in his hand, now disconnected from the rest of his violet hair.

"Nuriko, are you sure about this?" Miaka asked, her eyes wide. "You'll give up looking like a girl?"

Nuriko flashed a comforting smile. "It's all right. It's done. I don't feel the need to do the cross-dressing act any longer. Besides, I can't have this hair flapping all over the place while I'm trying to fight the Seiryu Seven, can I?"

At the mention of their enemies, Tamahome's face furrowed. "Yeah, the Seiryu Seven. That's right. They may attack us when we least expect them to."

"Exactly," Chichiri spoke up in agreement. "The biggest problem is finding a way to keep in touch with each other while we're searching for the Shinzaho, you know. But if I use any of my magic, the enemy will be able to find us."

"Yeah, that's tricky," Tasuki replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Hey, I have a great idea!" Chiriko shouted unexpectedly. He rummaged through his bag, pulling out several sticks.

Tamahome tilted his head in confusion. "Fireworks?"

Chiriko shook his head. "They're signal flares. If you find out anything about the Shinzaho, just light one of these off to let us know. They can be seen from anywhere in the city."

Atsuna smiled, taking a flare in her hand. "These should work really well. Good thinking, Chiriko." She took them and began passing them around the table so everyone had one. "Daylight doesn't last long up here, so we should probably get started. It wouldn't be best to be roaming about here in the dark, especially if the Seiryu Seven are here also looking for the Shinzaho. We would do best to keep the advantage on our side as much as we can."

Chichiri nodded in agreement, moving to his feet. "Yes, we should get going. Atsuna, Chiriko, and I will take the east end of the city. Tasuki and Mitsukake, you take the west end. Tamahome, Nuriko, and Miaka, you begin in the city center and work your way out. We will reconvene here at nightfall if we find nothing, you know."

Everyone stood from the table, gathering their bags. "Be careful, everyone," Miaka said, clutching her hands to her chest. "Please be safe. I hope we can find something from the people of Hokkan today and get the Shinzaho before Yui can."

Miaka could only pray so hard that their search would prove fruitful, leading her that much closer to a life in Konan with Tamahome.

* * *

**A/N: Things are heating up for our Suzaku warriors! And soon we're going to see more of a shift in the story's focus. I hope you'll all like it! Thank you all for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! ~Halo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tamahome, Miaka, and Nuriko walked through the central area of Touran, the cold of Hokkan's typical weather biting at their faces.

Miaka didn't want to admit it, but she was getting frustrated. They had been walking through the city for near to an hour and hadn't found anything about the Shinzaho. She knew she couldn't get her hopes up, but her eagerness to marry Tamahome as soon as she could was beginning to get to her, and she knew if Yui found the Shinzaho first, things would end up in disaster.

"Hey, hey! Look at this!" Nuriko shouted, jolting Miaka from her musings. Tamahome and Miaka walked up to Nuriko, who pointed up at a stone erection that held a green scroll with gold lettering. "Take a look at this monument here."

Miaka touched the cold stone. "What is it?"

"There's a carving of Genbu on the top," Nuriko replied, motioning towards the engraving of the great beast god, whose form was a giant turtle. "You think it might give us a clue to the Shinzaho?"

Tamahome's brows furrowed in confusion. "What are those? The characters look like worm tracks."

Miaka bit the inside of her lip in thought. Just then, an elderly woman carrying a basket on her back began to walk past. Miaka walked up to her, flashing a warm smile. "Excuse me, ma'am. Could you read this for us, please?"

The woman peered up at the ancient scroll. "Oh, this? This is an ancient language we stopped using 200 years ago. The only people that can read it are scholars."

Miaka's face fell, her hopes dashed once again. It was hardly the answer she'd been hoping for.

"I know someone who can read it."

The three Suzaku followers turned their heads towards the masculine voice. A brown-haired man stood before them, arms folded over his chest and a sword attached to his waist.

Miaka's eyes glittered in hope. "Do you know someone who can read this ancient script?"

"Yeah, my father knows how to read it," he nodded. "I'll take you to him right now. Come on. Follow me."

Miaka turned to Tamahome and Nuriko. "Come on, you guys. Let's go with him!"

The elderly woman grabbed the back of her jacket as she took an all-too-eager step forward.

"Hold it. I wouldn't if I were you," she replied. Miaka turned to look at her in question. "Everyone knows that man is a good-for-nothing bum. It's true his father was a scholar, but he's fallen on hard times."

The man turned over his shoulder, smirking and unfazed by the woman's insult. "So don't come if you don't want to." He turned and took two steps forward.

"I'll go," Tamahome spoke up. He walked up next to Miaka. "Stay here with Nuriko and wait till I get back."

Miaka frowned. "I'm going, too!"

Tamahome shook his head, looking over Miaka's shoulder at his comrade. "Nuriko, take care of her."

Nuriko nodded, waving once. "You got it."

With that, Tamahome followed the man down the snowy alley, disappearing around a corner. Miaka could only watch him go, hoping the man's father could shine the light on the monument's scripture.

Nuriko turned to the elderly woman, flashing a grin. "Thank you for worrying about us, but our friend will be just fine." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And thank you for stopping to try and help. It means a lot."

The elderly woman nodded, smiled, and bowed before turning on her way. Nuriko and Miaka walked under the pagoda of the shrine, sitting down to wait for Tamahome to return.

Miaka rested her chin in her palms. "I hope Tamahome will be back soon. I really want to know where the Shinzaho is."

"Don't be such a worrywart, Miaka," Nuriko replied, leaning back against the cold, sturdy stone. "He'll be back before you know it."

Miaka wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to rid her body of the sudden chill passing through her. "Hey, Nuriko. Do you have any regrets about cutting off your hair?"

Nuriko smiled. "No, I don't think so. I thought that having this long hair could make up for losing my little sister." He pulled a pouch from his pocket that held the braid he'd cut from his head.

Miaka leaned around the corner with a happy smile. "You know, I think you look really cool with your hair cut like that."

Chuckling, the willow warrior tucked the pouch back in his pocket. "Oh, come on. Haven't you ever noticed how attractive I am?"

Miaka giggled. "You're mighty quick to take a compliment."

Nuriko turned to look at his priestess, an eyebrow raised in question. "What are you trying to say?" Their eyes met, and they burst out laughing.

Just as quick as their laughter started, Miaka gasped sharply, her breath catching in her throat. She had a sick feeling creeping up in the pit of her stomach. Miaka didn't notice Nuriko as he looked upon her worriedly.

"Hey, Miaka, what's wrong?" he asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I just got a bad feeling about Tamahome," she replied, her voice wavering. She stood up, Nuriko's hand falling away from her. "I'm going to go look for him."

"Hey, wait up! I'll come, too," Nuriko said, following her out from under the monument.

As the two of them passed from under the protection of the pagoda, a growl vibrated above them.

"I've found you," a deep voice snarled. "Priestess of Suzaku!"

Miaka stopped in her tracks, turning over her shoulder to look up at the source of the unfamiliar voice. A beast man resembling that of a wolf stood atop the monument, his red eyes glowing, his sharp teeth peeking out from the smirk on his face. "You must die!"

With that, the beast man launched himself from the pagoda, his claws stretched high. Nuriko rushed towards his priestess, calling out her name in alarm.

Miaka felt strong arms around her body, quickly creating a shield as the beast's claws swiped down upon them. Nuriko held Miaka fast against his chest as he shoved them out of the way, feeling the burning slash of claws against his upper arm. He winced as they both fell to the ground, Nuriko rolling away from Miaka as blood seeped from the open holes in his arm.

Miaka cried out her friend's name as the wolf man swiped at a few of the townspeople that had congregated around the commotion. The priestess heard a man's bloodcurdling screams and looked up from her fallen warrior, only to find a bloody arm sticking out of the beast man's mouth.

She stammered in disgust, the color draining from her face as she lifted her finger shakily towards the spectacle. "N-Nuriko, it's – it's an arm! He's eating an arm!"

Nuriko struggled to his feet, grasping his arm to block the blood pouring from his wound. "He's one of the Seiryu Seven!"

Miaka felt alarm running through her limbs, hurriedly scanning their surroundings. "The holy sword! Where's Hotohori's holy sword?!"

The beast man wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hairy hand. "Old flesh never tastes good. Now for some young flesh!"

Miaka pressed her hands to her cheeks as she came to the haunting realization. "I left the sword in the luggage with Chichiri!"

The wolf man lunged forward again, his claws outstretched behind him. Nuriko quickly grabbed the flare peeking out of Miaka's coat and yanked on the string, sending a barrel of flames right into their attacker's face.

A painful cry roared through the air as he grabbed his eye, steam sizzling from his face. He quickly turned around, rushing out of the city square and disappearing over the rooftops.

Miaka smiled in relief, turning to her friend. "You did it, Nuriko. He ran away!"

"It's a good thing we had these signal flares handy. Chiriko was right about his great idea," Nuriko replied. Pain zipped through his arm, and he reached for his wound, wincing.

Miaka reached for him in alarm. "Nuriko, are you all right? Maybe we should sit down." She led her friend back over to the monument, where she helped Nuriko sit down to survey the damage to his arm.

Nuriko smiled, comforted by the concern on his priestess's face. "It's nothing serious. I'm all right. Anyway, I'm starting to wonder what's taking Tamahome so long."

Miaka couldn't hide the worry from her face, wondering exactly the same thing. Instead, she tried to shrug it off, sure she would make herself sick if she dwelled on it too long. She returned her attention to Nuriko, who began to remove his jacket to tend to his wound. Miaka pulled out bandages from inside her coat, helping her friend tightly bandage the puncture wounds in his arm.

Once they were tied tight, Nuriko quickly shrugged his jacket back on, buttoning it up swiftly before the chill in the air could get to him.

"Thanks for saving me, Nuriko," Miaka spoke up after several moments of silence.

Nuriko flashed a grin. "What are you talking about? That's just what a warrior of the Suzaku Seven does. I'll always be ready and willing to protect you with my life as long as I'm able."

Miaka stared at him in disbelief, preparing to question the sudden seriousness in his voice when she noticed Tamahome walking from one alley, heading in the opposite direction from the ancient monument.

"Look, there's Tamahome. But where is he going?" Miaka wondered aloud. She turned to Nuriko, expecting an answer, but instead, Nuriko rubbed his hands together plottingly and began to gather large handfuls of snow.

Miaka cringed, knowing what was coming. She shouted out Tamahome's name in warning, but it was too late.

As Tamahome turned towards the sound of her voice, a boulder-sized snowball slammed into him, knocking him over and sending a frigid chill through his spine.

Nuriko and Miaka walked up to him as he struggled to get up through the mountain of snow on top of him.

"Uh-oh. Did I make the snowball a little too big?" Nuriko asked, finding it fairly difficult to bite away the growing grin on his face.

Tamahome's face, now red with anger, stared down his comrade. "Nuriko! I was thinking! Now you made me lose my train of thought!"

"Sorry, sorry," Nuriko apologizing, stifling his chuckles.

"I'm just glad you made it back in one piece," Miaka spoke up, hoping to calm down the angry Tamahome. "So, what'd you find out? Anything about the Shinzaho?"

"Oh, yeah. I found it. The writing said it's about 200 leagues away from the city at some caves on top of a mountain called Mt. Koku. Getting it shouldn't be any trouble at all," Tamahome explained with a satisfied grin. "We better tell Tasuki, my sister, and the others right away. Where's the signal flare?"

Nuriko rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, about that. We had a little run-in with a member of the Seiryu Seven, some kind of wolf man. I had to use the signal flare as a weapon to get him to retreat."

Tamahome's eyes widened. "What? You were attacked? Are you both okay?"

"We're both fine, Tamahome," Miaka assured him with a smile. "Nuriko protected us both. He ran off. Hopefully he won't be showing his face anytime soon."

"Hopefully not," Tamahome said with a frown. He folded his arms over his chest. "So then the problem now is trying to reach Chichiri and the others. We're gonna have to look until we find them."

"But we have to get to the Shinzaho as soon as we can," Miaka pointed out. "We can't procrastinate."

Tamahome nodded in agreement. "Okay. You and Nuriko will stay here in town to look for Chichiri and the others. I'll start out ahead of you for Mt. Koku and the Shinzaho."

Playfully, Nuriko yanked on Tamahome's ear, causing him to yelp in pain. "What the heck are you thinking? You and Miaka go look for Chichiri and the gang. I'll go on ahead to the Shinzaho. I'll head over to the stables for my horse and be on my way." He turned on his heel, beginning to walk away.

Miaka called out after her friend. "Be careful!"

Nuriko flashed his trademark grin, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't you worry. I'll be fine."

Tamahome and Miaka watched their friend walk off, smiling that things were looking up in their favor.

* * *

Chichiri and Chiriko watched as Atsuna finished her exchange with an elderly man, who smiled gingerly at the young woman. She bowed her head in thanks and moved back over to the twosome, her smile fading with every step she took.

"Information on the Shinzaho doesn't seem to be common knowledge with the citizens," Atsuna said with an exasperated sigh.

Chichiri's face fell. "The summoning of Genbu took place 200 years ago, you know. That's no surprise. This could be more difficult than we thought, you know."

Atsuna rubbed her temples as the three of them walked to a nearby bench, sitting down under the gently falling snow. "We've been questioning the citizens for hours and we've come up with nothing. I really hope the others have had more luck."

Chiriko watched her brows furrow in aggravation, and he couldn't help but smile. "You get the same expression as Tamahome when he's impatient," the boy said with a chuckle. Atsuna peered down on the young Suzaku champion. "It's not hard to see you two are brother and sister."

Atsuna couldn't control the smile overtaking her face. "I've tried to rid myself of impatience over the years, but I suppose it's an old habit. Being around Tamahome again seems to have rubbed off on me."

"I bet the two of you were close growing up," Chiriko said, his curiosity winning out.

Laughing, Atsuna nodded. "About as close as twins can be. I think we were both quite the troublemakers as children. But as our younger siblings were born, we matured. We knew we were the eldest and had a responsibility to them. They looked up to us. We wanted to be good role models for them." Her smile turned sad as she looked down at her hands, now folded in her lap. "It makes me wonder what things would have been like for us had I not been taken. I think we would have continued to be very happy together, even after the death of our mother."

Chichiri's face fell at the mention of her mother's passing, knowing she remained unaware that the rest of her family had joined her mother in death. He swiftly attempted to hide his sadness, placing a comforting hand on Atsuna's shoulder. She turned her attention to him as his fingers squeezed her. "Your mother and family would be proud of the woman you've become, you know. I'm sure they are proud of Tamahome, as well."

Atsuna nodded in agreement. "Yes, I know Tamahome took so much on his shoulders, especially after I was abducted. Things got very difficult when our mother died. We had a new baby in the family that needed cared for and fed. And it wasn't long after that where I…" Her voice trailed off, not wishing to relive the painful moment. "Either way, things will be better now. Once Suzaku has been summoned and we can return to Konan, everyone we care for will be safe and the war with Kutou will be over. That is always something to look forward to."

She sniffled, her nose red from the cold weather. She pushed herself to her feet, looking down at her friends. "We should probably continue forward. I'm sure if we move on, we will find someone who knows something of the Shinzaho's whereabouts."

Chichiri nodded, and he and Chiriko stood from the bench, the three of them preparing to move deeper into their sanctioned area of the city.

Just as Atsuna took a step to turn around, a spark of pain rattled through her. She staggered a bit, and her eyes met with Chichiri and Chiriko, who stared back at her with a look of utter dread.

"Chichiri, did you…?" Atsuna's voice wavered and dried as she pressed a hand to her heart.

Chichiri's face furrowed, his mind racing, as his eyes fell atop a mountain in the distance. "Something's wrong. With one of our warriors, you know."

* * *

Tasuki and Mitsukake exchanged glances before looking around them worriedly, the pain leaving aftershocks through their body.

"What in the world did I just feel?" Tasuki questioned aloud, a frown permanently etched on his face. Mitsukake remained silent. Deep down, they feared they already knew the answer.

* * *

Miaka felt a painful shiver shimmy down her spine. She looked up to Tamahome, whose face lost all color. His head snapped towards the direction of the mountain.

Miaka gulped, her throat dry and scratchy, dreading the implications of what she'd just felt.

Nuriko.

"Tamahome." Miaka's voice came out in a croak. His eyes remained on the mountain, his fists now curled tight at his sides. "We have to go. We have to go now!"

* * *

Back in Konan, Emperor Hotohori dropped the scroll to his desk, his advisor looking upon him in worry.

"What's the matter, Your Majesty?" he asked, his tone filled with concern.

Hotohori's hands rested on the surface of his desk as he attempted to steady himself. He said nothing, the pain in his heart too great, wondering with trepidation what was happening in Hokkan.

* * *

Tamahome and Miaka jumped from their horse, running and tripping through the mountain snow towards the summit, hoping they were not too late.

The sun's rays beat off the crystal white snow, nearly blinding them, as they found their way to the top. Standing at the now-unbarred entrance of the holy cave was Nuriko, his body hunched over and his bloody hand pressed over his chest. The Seiryu Seven beast lay unmoving near him, blood tainting the snow. A large boulder lay close to Nuriko in the disturbed snow.

Miaka felt her heart stop as Nuriko suddenly lost his balance and fell back, the snow helping to cushion his fall. She cried out his name in desperation, pushing herself forward as quick as she could. Tamahome moved past her, coming up to Nuriko's still body.

The willow warrior peered up at him, blood trickling from his smiling lips. "What took you guys so long?" he asked with a weak chuckle.

Tamahome tried to hide the horror in his eyes as he took in Nuriko's mangled appearance, blood gushing from the wounds in his chest. He leaned down, instantly pressing his hand against Nuriko's chest to stop the bleeding. Nuriko cried out and jerked under him and, to Tamahome's dismay, the blood continued to trickle from between his fingers.

"Miaka, come here," Tamahome ordered, his voice short and firm. "You need to put pressure here. I'm going to start a fire."

Miaka quickly knelt down, replacing Tamahome's hands with her smaller ones. She whispered an apology as Nuriko winced and groaned at the contact on his injury while Tamahome rushed over to the withered tree next to the cave entrance, ripping off branches to use as tinder. He rushed them back over next to Nuriko and pulled the flint from his coat pocket, shakily knocking it together to create sparks.

"Hurry, Tamahome," Miaka said, her voice wavering as the blood continued to dribble from between her fingers.

"Just hang on," Tamahome replied, gritting his teeth. "I need to get this signal fire lit and call Mitsukake." Sparks flew up from the flint, finally landing on the branches and catching fire. "Got it." He blew lightly on the flames, helping them to grow. Smoke began to rise into the sky.

Tamahome turned back to Miaka and Nuriko. Miaka's eyes beaded with tears. "What do we do? Nuriko won't stop bleeding." She bit back her sobs, looking down at the eerily peaceful Nuriko. "You were crazy to fight that monster all by yourself!"

"Don't cry…Miaka," Nuriko spoke up, his voice low, staggered, and weak. "This isn't gonna…kill me. You can't get rid of me…that easily." Despite the pain shooting through his body and the strength draining from him, he lifted his hand, brushing away the tears coming down Miaka's cheeks. "Sheesh. You're…such a crybaby. And you're stubborn and…clumsy and silly."

Miaka grasped his hand, holding it tightly. She could feel the warmth leaving it. "Nuriko."

"I have to make sure I…watch over…both of you," Nuriko continued, his eyes closing. He suddenly felt so tired.

"Nuriko, don't talk," Tamahome ordered gently, taking his friend and comrade against his body, hoping his body heat would help. "You have to stay still until Mitsukake gets here."

Nuriko shook his head slowly. "No. It's all right." He swallowed hard against the dryness in his throat. He reopened his eyes, meeting Miaka's tearful gaze. "There are a lot of good things…waiting for you at the end of this. I…I know it. So, for me…please…don't lose to them. No matter what happens."

Miaka's stomach roiled. She felt like she could vomit. "What – What are you talking about? You're acting like I'll never see you again. And you know that's not true." She forced on a smile, hoping to comfort him. "You're going to be around to protect and defend me until you're old and gray. Just hang on. I know Mitsukake and the others are almost here!" Quickly making a decision, Miaka pushed herself to her feet. "Tamahome, I'm going to go look for him."

Tamahome nodded curtly. "All right."

Miaka turned and rushed towards the edge of the mountain. She was about to make her descent when she heard a sharp, loud gasp come from Tamahome. She stopped in her tracks, a sensation of cold and emptiness now filling her.

No.

Tamahome's lips parted, rasping the name of his comrade and friend. He pulled Nuriko closer, saying his name again, louder this time, as Miaka slowly turned around to face them. She saw tears streaming down Tamahome's face, his shoulders shaking as he began to sob.

Miaka forced herself to smile, chuckling tearfully. "What are you doing, Tamahome? Come on. What are you doing?" Her knees trembled and gave out, and she collapsed to the ground, all the while her eyes staying on the unnervingly motionless body of her injured protector. "Answer me. Why don't you say something?"

She crawled towards them, ignoring the frigid snow sifting and wetting her clothing. "I don't like this. Come on, Tamahome." She stopped when she came to Tamahome's side, her smile widening as more tears continued to make their way down his face, landing upon Nuriko.

"N-Nuriko is…" Tamahome whispered, his chest aching from the sobs he tried to hold in.

Miaka scowled, taking hold of Tamahome's collar. "No! He is not! Don't say it!" Her forced smile returned. "Come on. It's not true. He was just talking to us. He was smiling. Right? You saw him." She released Tamahome, who collapsed backwards, unmoving, as if made of stone.

Miaka leaned over Nuriko, a smile still painting his lips. "Nuriko, come on. Open your eyes. For me?" She watched him for a moment, and when nothing happened, her smile faded in lieu of more tears pooling in her eyes. "Come on. Open your eyes, Nuriko. Nuriko? Oh, please! Open your eyes, Nuriko! Open them!"

Tamahome felt the presence of his friends as Miaka's desperate pleas filled the air. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, turning around to face the horrified expressions of each one of them.

Tasuki was the first to step forward as Miaka continued to cry for Nuriko to open his eyes. "Tamahome, what's wrong with Nuriko? Tell us!"

Tamahome walked up next to the bandit, leaning in close, and whispered, "He challenged one of the Seiryu Seven. Miaka and I arrived a moment ago. We were…too late."

Tasuki felt his heart drop, his anger and sadness boiling to the surface. "That's…That's nuts." A scowl overtook his features and he lunged forward, Tamahome's body blocking him from moving towards his felled comrade. "Idiot! Why'd ya do that?! What's the point of gettin' yerself killed?! Fer what?! Coward! Get up! Ya get the hell up right now!"

Chiriko retreated into Mitsukake's side, quietly sobbing into his clothes. Chichiri removed the mask from his face, his uninjured eye cemented on his fallen comrade. Tamahome moved over to his sister, whose hands covered her mouth as tears and sobs began to overtake her. He pulled her hard in his arms, letting her sob against his chest, despite the urge to do the very same thing. Be he silently vowed to stay strong.

"Hey, wait a minute," Tasuki said suddenly. He turned to Mitsukake, who could only stare down at the snow while Chiriko continued to cry against him. "Mitsukake, we need you. Use yer power to help this sissy out an' put him back together again." He released a sardonic chuckle. "What a phony. He may have Tamahome fooled, but he doesn't fool me one bit."

When Mitsukake didn't move, didn't speak, Tasuki grabbed his collar, giving him a quick jerk. "Why aren't ya doin' anything?! Heal him! You can do it, can't ya? Mitsukake? You can do it!"

Tasuki felt his heart rip in two when Mitsukake closed his eyes and he watched a single tear fall down the stoic healer's face. "You…can't do anythin' at all?" His fingers unfurled from the healer's coat, moving towards the boulder Nuriko gave his life to move out of the way of the cave's entrance. He collapsed against it, catatonic. "He's…dead?"

Atsuna, still crying, pulled herself from Tamahome's grasp, looking into the pained eyes of her brother. She pressed her palm against his cheek, silently giving her condolences for the loss of his friend and comrade. She could feel the hurt coming from her brother's soul, knowing he, as only Tamahome could, felt guilty for not being able to save him.

"He's not dead."

Everyone turned their attention to the Priestess of Suzaku, who remained at Nuriko's side, her head lifting up to look upon them after being buried into Nuriko's chest. "Nuriko isn't dead. He's not dead! He can't be!" She staggered to her feet, her fists hard at her sides. "He can't!"

She spun around, nearly tripping in the snow as she rushed off. Tamahome called after her, but he only watched as she cried out Nuriko's name, collapsing headfirst into the snow. But even that could do nothing to mask her sobs.

Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Chiriko moved to Nuriko's side, all three of them leaning down to look upon their friend who had died so valiantly. Chichiri raised a hand in prayer, while Chiriko sobbed into his hands. Mitsukake rested a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, remaining quiet as he mourned.

Atsuna's eyes fell upon Tasuki, who tearfully gazed off into nothingness, while he tried to process the loss of his dear friend. She sniffled and rubbed the tears from her eyes, moving towards him. She knelt down in front of him, his eyes blinking once before locking with hers. They said nothing, only staring at one another while they shared the pain of their sorrow.

She watched as Tasuki's face contorted, giving way to another round of uncontrollable sobs. She reached for him instinctively, pulling him into her arms, and silently prayed to Hikari for the strength to handle the pain and reality of the situation.

Mitsukake pulled out his orb of holy water, unscrewing the top. "All I can do is erase his wounds, make him as beautiful as he always was." He dipped his hand inside, allowing the cool water to seep into his skin. He flicked his fingers, allowing the water to sprinkle over Nuriko's body. The blood, scratches, and puncture holes from his fatal wound all disappeared. To their surprise, even his hair and clothing returned to their former undisheveled state.

Atsuna turned her head slightly, watching the magic of Mitsukake's power weave over their fallen friend. Tasuki peered over her shoulder, listening to Chiriko's quiet sobs as he replied, "He looks like he's sleeping."

"Find Miaka," Mitsukake said, looking up to a silent Tamahome. "Let's get everyone together."

Tamahome nodded and moved off towards Miaka, quiet, while inside, his mind screamed.

Atsuna turned her attention back to Tasuki as she loosened her grip on him. "We, um, we should join them." She cleared her throat, fighting against another onslaught of tears. "We should say goodbye to Nuriko together."

Tasuki said nothing. Instead, he groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. He rubbed his hands over his face, wiping away the tear streaks. He sniffled and looked at Atsuna, noticing how hard she tried to keep her own cries at bay. She was trying to be strong for him, for their friends.

He reached for her without saying a word, taking her in his arms for a soundless moment. Atsuna said nothing, did nothing, only soaking in the comfort and warmth of being in his arms, despite the pain they both felt as they prepared to face the last time they would look upon Nuriko.

"Tamahome! You're hurting me! Let me go!" Miaka's voice cried in the distance. Atsuna and Tasuki pulled away from each other, while everyone else turned around in time to see Tamahome dragging Miaka by the arm to where everyone had begun to congregate around Nuriko's body.

Atsuna and Tasuki said nothing, deciding to join their friends as Tamahome released Miaka's wrist, letting her collapse to her knees several feet from Nuriko. She kept her eyes closed, refusing to look upon her friend.

"Look at Nuriko, Miaka," Tamahome said quietly.

"No!"

"Look at him," Tamahome repeated, his voice firm. He felt his anger, his sadness, everything boil to the surface. "Are you going to let his death amount to nothing?! What do you think Nuriko sacrificed his life for?! You! You, more than anyone, should understand!"

Mitsukake rested his hand on Tamahome's shoulder as the tears once again released from his eyes. He nodded once at his sobbing friend and moved to Miaka, kneeling down next to her.

"Miaka, I've given Nuriko his beauty back. Won't you come and look at him?"

Miaka peered up at him, her lip quivering.

"I know how sad you are and how terribly lonely you feel. We don't expect you to feel better anytime soon. No one here does, because we all feel the same. There's nothing to be done about the grief. I wish we had the time, the time to heal. But right now, we don't. You don't have that time." He rested his hand on Miaka's shoulder, her eyes now fixated on Nuriko. "I know it'll be hard. Grieve as much as you need to, but keep moving forward. It's time for Nuriko to rest in peace now."

His fingers squeezed her shoulder. He could feel the tension in her muscles as her body trembled. "We all have a purpose in life. Everyone is born to do something only they can do. And to the very end, Nuriko lived to the fullest to fulfill his role as one of the Suzaku Seven."

Mitsukake turned to Chichiri, who gazed upon his fallen ally sadly. "He does look satisfied, you know."

Atsuna nodded gently. "Very satisfied," she agreed tearfully. "Because he gave his life under his own terms. Only Nuriko was as stubborn as to do such a thing."

Miaka took a deep breath and came to her feet, Mitsukake holding her elbows to give her more stability as she found her balance. She walked over to Nuriko's side, looking down upon him. She was surprised to find his trademark smile on his face, the blood and injuries gone, as if they had never marked his features in any way.

"We have to say goodbye to him, you know," Chichiri spoke up, looking to Miaka.

Tamahome leaned down, gently removing Nuriko's bracelets from his wrists. He turned to Miaka, placing them in her palms. "You should take Nuriko's bracelets, Miaka. He'd want you to have them."

Tasuki extended his palm, holding a small bag. "Here. This is the parcel with his hair inside. We should bury it with him." He knelt down, placing it next to him. "Was he a woman? Was he a man? I couldn't figure the guy out."

"No," Miaka spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her. She wore a sad smile on her face, wiping away the aftermath of her tears. "He wasn't a man or a woman. Nuriko was just…Nuriko."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'll admit that I somewhat debated on not killing Nuriko because it's the saddest thing ever, but I wanted to stay true to the facts of the series. This was beyond depressing to write, and I dreaded it. Nuriko is one of my favorite characters, but even so, his death meant something, and it's going to mean even more in the relationship between Tasuki and Atsuna. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The shift in the story's focus is about to change up, and I hope you'll all like it! ~Halo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Miaka and her protectors stood around the mound of powdery white snow, a long, uneven stick pointing out of the ground as a marker where their comrade now lay in eternal rest after his valiant fight.

The Priestess of Suzaku did her best to hold her head high, silently vowing to her friend that his sacrifice would not be in vain, that they would retrieve the Shinzaho of Genbu and summon Suzaku. She looked down upon her wrists where Nuriko's bracelets dangled. She touched one gingerly, dragging a finger over the smooth surface. She could feel a warmth crackling to life inside her, and she knew then that Nuriko would be always watching over her.

Atsuna closed her eyes, murmuring a short prayer to Hikari and Suzaku to embrace Nuriko into their protective arms. She sent Nuriko a promise of her own, that she would see the journey through to the end and protect his priestess with everything she had.

"We should go," Tamahome spoke up, walking in between Miaka and his sister. "It's time."

Miaka put on a brave face, turning to her friends. "Let's not waste Nuriko's sacrifice, everyone. Let's get the Shinzaho and go back home!"

They all moved to the barricaded entrance to the cave, staring down the large metal door.

"So, the Shinzaho's in there, huh?" Tasuki spoke up, a determined frown covering his face. "I say we punch down this damn door an' get movin'."

Tamahome heard a soft creak, noticing the door slowly coming to an open as if it had heard Tasuki's threat. "Hey, guys, it's opening!"

The screech of the door got louder, and it crept open, revealing the path ahead. The light from the outside barely illuminated the pathway.

"Something's not quite right here, you know?" Chichiri spoke up, worry etched in his features.

Chiriko looked up at the monk in question. "Chichiri?"

Chichiri continued. "We killed a warrior of the Seiryu Seven. You think they'd launch a counterattack, but they're not doing anything, you know?"

"It's possible they're not close enough to strike just yet," Atsuna offered. "But I wouldn't count it out. We should probably be on guard for a while."

Miaka stepped forward, peering inside the cave. A chill swirled around her, sending a shiver through her bones. "It's so dark and so cold!"

Tamahome moved in front of her, not about to let her make the first step. "Well, let's get in there." He moved forward, everyone following close behind him.

A loud thud resonated from behind, causing them all to spin around. The door had shut on them, leaving them all standing in the pitch-black darkness.

Miaka shivered, uncomfortable, and as she stepped backwards, she slipped on something slick under her feet, sending her to the ground hard.

"Miaka, what's wrong?" Tamahome asked, moving in the direction of her gasp.

"I don't know. I slipped on something," she replied, shaking her head.

"Hold on," Atsuna spoke up. She held out her palms facing upwards, and two large spheres of light pulsed, illuminating the cave around them. "It's dangerous around here without any light."

Miaka looked down to find the culprit of her fall, and the color drained from her face. Dozens of skeletons lay beneath their feet. "B-B-Bones! They're all bones!"

"Yep, that's what they are, all right," Tasuki agreed. He was unable to deny the eerie chill quaking through him, wondering just whose remains these were.

"They're human bones," Tamahome spoke up. "It looks like we're not the first ones to come looking for the Shinzaho."

Suddenly, he felt a presence emerge, and he jumped in front of Miaka as shards of ice flew towards them, landing around them on the ground. One sliced through his arm, cutting a small sliver of flesh.

Miaka stood up, approaching him. "Tamahome, are you all right?"

Tamahome grasped his arm. "I'm all right. It's just a flesh wound."

"You who seek the Shinzaho will find only misfortune!" a deep, masculine voice shouted, echoing through the stone walls of the mountain cave.

The Suzaku warriors watched as two figures appeared down the path, a faint, green glow outlining their bodies.

Tasuki's eyes widened. "Well, who are they?"

"We shall never surrender the Shinzaho to you!" the other figure spoke up, his voice also male but a tone higher.

Miaka frowned. She wouldn't let anyone get in her way of finding the Shinzaho, sure that Nuriko's sacrifice would not be in vain. "Who are you?! Show yourselves to us!"

Green spheres of light appeared above them, fully illuminating the cave, as well as the figures standing in their way. One man had pale skin, long, white hair, and a black eye patch. The other bore darker skin and black hair.

"The girl has spirit," the white-haired man said. "My name is Hikitsu!"

"And I am Tomite," the other man replied. "We are the guardians of the Priestess of Genbu's Shinzaho!"

Tamahome's eyes widened. It couldn't be. "Wait a minute. Hikitsu. Tomite. I've heard those names! You mean…?"

Tomite pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back. "We are of the Genbu Seven." The arrow glowed green, and he launched it forward, the arrow slicing into dozens of shards in the air as they flew towards the Suzaku warriors. Tamahome grabbed ahold of Miaka, pulling her out of the way and sandwiching her between Tasuki and Chichiri.

"The Genbu Seven?!" Chichiri exclaimed.

Tasuki scoffed. "That doesn't make any sense. They died over 200 years ago, didn't they?"

Hikitsu held his hand vertical in front of his face, preparing to summon a spell of his own.

But Miaka paid no mind, ecstatic to hear that the two long-passed warriors could be their allies. "The Genbu Seven? That's great! Then you'll understand! We're warriors also!" Miaka rushed forward, eager to introduce herself to them.

Tamahome quickly noticed Hikitsu swing his arm in front of his body, sending out ice serpents that latched quickly onto Miaka's body, halting her in her tracks. "No! Miaka!"

Hikitsu stood nonchalant as Tamahome rushed towards Miaka. "We will show no mercy to thieves. The cold will crawl inside your mind, and sleep will come. Your body will be as ice. At the slightest touch, you will shatter."

Tamahome reached Miaka, his heart dropping as the ice dug into her arms and legs. He rested his hands on her, his face furrowed in desperate thought. "Miaka, you can fight this. Hang on."

"Rekka Shinen!"

Tamahome spun around just in time for a barrel of flames to engulf them, effectively melting the ice from Miaka's body.

Miaka's eyes glimmered in gratitude. "Thanks, Tasuki!"

The bandit smirked toothily, his diamond tessen resting on his shoulder. "Fire always beats ice. Just leave this to me."

Miaka's smile faded, and she shook her head. "No, don't! I want to talk to them!"

"You can't take that risk, Miaka!" Tamahome replied with a firm shake of his head.

Miaka's shoulders slumped. "What risk?"

Tamahome took her hand in his, grasping it tightly. Miaka stared at him in question. "If we don't break through them, Nuriko will never forgive me. Everything we've done so far will have been for nothing." He closed his eyes, the pain still fresh in his heart at the loss of his friend. "I promised him that I would make you happy."

He released her hand, turning around to face the twosome blocking their way. The mark of the ogre glowed bright and true on his forehead. "If we can get through this, that means we can be together that much sooner."

Tomite scoffed. "What foolishness. You think you can defeat us?"

Hikitsu rested a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Don't waste your breath, Tomite. It seems obvious they intend to make this cave their burial chamber."

Tamahome clenched his hands into fists. "Enough! The Suzaku Seven is not so easily intimidated!"

The Genbu warriors exchanged glances. "The Suzaku Seven? You're the Suzaku Seven?" Tomite asked, a brow perked in interest.

Tamahome wasted no time, the thought of being with Miaka driving him. "Tasuki, you take the one on the left!"

Both Suzaku Seven warriors launched themselves forward. Tomite chuckled in amusement, releasing another round of ice arrows. Hikitsu summoned his ice serpents, and they slithered forward in the air, hissing and seeking out flesh.

Tasuki grinned. "More ice serpents, huh?" He swung the tessen, more holy fire streaking towards the icy attacks. The arrows and serpents were no match. They melted into nothingness.

But while Tasuki reveled in his victory, green, glowing chains wrapped around Tamahome's body, ensnaring his arms and constricting tightly. He could feel the circulation quickly cutting off.

"You should have been paying more attention," Tomite taunted with a smirk. "That energy ring will get smaller and smaller until it slices your body in two!"

Tamahome winced at the pain. He could feel the bind getting tighter by the second. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and he lifted his head, his eyes meeting with Tomite's. "I swear to Suzaku I will not die here. I swear I won't."

Tamahome clenched his fists, the ogre symbol flickering back to life, and strength ripped through his arms, swinging them loose and shattering the energy circle around him.

Tasuki held his tessen fast before his body, a ring of fire surrounding him. "Let's fry these bozos!"

An identical ring of flames flickered at Hikitsu's feet, barreling up around him. He lifted his arms up, attempting to protect himself.

When Tomite turned his attention to his comrade, Tamahome jumped in the air, poising himself for a kick. But when his foot should have impacted against the man's chest, Tamahome simply passed through him, landing on his feet behind him.

The Suzaku warriors stood agape. "He went right through!" Miaka gasped.

"Sorry. That won't work," Hikitsu replied, clenching one hand into a fist in front of his face. The flames barreling around him sped up and lifted to the ceiling of the cave, dissipating into nothing.

"What the hell!" Tasuki shouted.

"Your feeble attempts are in vain," Hikitsu continued. "The bodies we abandoned two centuries ago are long since dust."

Atsuna turned to Chichiri. She could see the wheels turning in his head. "No bodies? That must mean…"

Chichiri nodded. "They're spirits."

"Ya sissies!" Tasuki shouted, shoving an incriminating finger in their direction. "I don't know what the hell yer talkin' about, but real men wouldn't be afraid of hand-to-hand combat!"

Tamahome groaned. "That's why they don't have bodies – so you can't fight them. Don't you get it?"

"If you understand that, you'll stop your futile struggles," Hikitsu spoke up.

"No more playing around, Hikitsu," Tomite said, groaning in frustration and impatience. "Witness the loyalty we have for the Priestess of Genbu!"

Miaka watched from behind Tamahome as Hikitsu began conjuring another spell. Thoughts of Nuriko's sacrifice, of her future life with Tamahome, and the protection of her friends swam through her head in fast-forward.

She knew she had to do something. She had to do it now.

"Wait!" Miaka nearly shoved Tamahome out of the way and ran forward, collapsing in a gracious bow before the two Genbu warriors. "Warriors, please! I beg of you! Please let us pass! We've been through so much to get here and desperately need to retrieve the Shinzaho so that we can summon Suzaku! I'll do anything I can to get it!"

The Suzaku warriors stood in awe as their priestess lay in mercy to the Genbu protectors of the Shinzaho.

"If we can't recover the Shinzaho, we can't return to Konan! Please! I'm begging you!"

Hikitsu and Tomite exchanged a long, thoughtful glance at one another before returning their attention back to the priestess before them.

"Very well," Hikitsu spoke up, his booming baritone echoing against the cave walls.

Miaka snapped her head up, hope flooding through her. "You're letting us pass?"

"If you truly are the Priestess of Suzaku and if you can prove that you are worthy of the Shinzaho, then you will be allowed to pass," Hikitsu replied.

Miaka pushed herself to her feet, her brows creased with purpose. "I agree."

"Wait, Miaka!" Tamahome shouted. "Wait a minute! You don't know what they'll do to you!" He took a step forward, only to have his sister's hand land on his shoulder, squeezing firmly. "Atsuna?"

"She must do this, Tamahome," Atsuna said quietly. "Have faith."

Miaka turned around, facing her protectors. "I don't want anyone to interfere!"

Tamahome stared pleadingly at Miaka, then at Atsuna, not liking one bit to leave Miaka alone. Atsuna gave his shoulder another squeeze, flashing him a small but comforting smile.

"All right, then," Tomite said, clearing his throat. "Take off all your clothes."

Tamahome felt the blood drain from his face. He heard his friends gasp behind him. Anger rumbled in the pit of his stomach. "And _that's_ how you're gonna decide if she's worthy of the Shinzaho? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You guys are nothin' but a couple o' perverts!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Silence! It's not up to you!" Tomite shot back, his patience wearing thin.

Atsuna saw both Tamahome and Tasuki were prepared to launch themselves forward before this could go any further, and she yanked them both back by the arm, rousing surprised cries from both of them.

"What's the big idea, woman?!" Tasuki exclaimed, shaking his fist in the air.

"You can't possibly think this is a good idea, Atsuna!" Tamahome replied, his anger boiling.

"Miaka already agreed. Just let her do this," Atsuna replied nonchalantly. "I'm sure their intentions are pure. Miaka can handle this."

Tasuki grumbled under his breath, folding his arms in a huff over his chest, and Tamahome gritted his teeth. He already didn't like this.

Miaka shed her coat, the cold already nipping at her vulnerable skin. "Fine! I am going through with this!"

She tossed aside the overcoat, blouse, and skirt of her uniform, leaving herself in only her thin, satin slip. She wrapped her arms around herself, the cold biting viciously.

Tomite lifted his palm, now facing Miaka. "All right. Stand right there and don't move." A familiar green glow pulsed around his palm as he summoned his spell.

Tamahome stood in horror as he watched ice crackling from the ground, slowly reaching up Miaka's feet, her ankles, her legs. "How dare they do this," he gritted through his teeth.

"They're turnin' Miaka into solid ice!" Tasuki exclaimed, his hand falling on the handle of his tessen.

"Don't move!" Tomite ordered. "If she is the priestess, she'll try to hold out till the end!"

Tamahome watched helplessly as the ice continued its journey up Miaka's body. She remained still, her face contorting as the ice prickled her skin. It was so cold that it began to burn. She couldn't help but scream.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it!" Before Atsuna could stop him, Tamahome rushed forward, intent on saving Miaka from a subzero fate, but he suddenly bounced backwards, landing on his back.

Hikitsu shook his head. "You fool. Didn't you notice that we surrounded you with a wall of ice?"

Atsuna moved forward to help her brother to his feet, all the while now noticing the sheen on the barrier of ice splitting them from Miaka. She pressed her hand against it, wincing slightly at the sting of cold against her skin.

"This has to be close to a foot thick," she said softly. She turned to Tasuki, who already had his tessen off his back. "Your fire won't be enough to melt it, Tasuki. Not quick enough to get to Miaka, anyway."

Whether any of them liked it or not, Miaka was on her own.

"Now then, if you truly are the priestess, try and find a way out of this," Hikitsu replied, his arms folded across his chest and now wearing a confident smirk.

Tomite nodded in affirmation. "There's no way."

The ice now crept up Miaka's neck and face. Miaka's mind raced as she watched it reaching up over her eyes. But even then, she kept silent, her eyes burning through the Genbu warriors.

"Stop! Enough! Can't you see you're killing her?!" Tamahome shouted, banging his fists against the wall of ice.

The crackle of ice stopped as it folded together atop Miaka's head. She was now still, encased completely in her icy grave.

Tamahome felt a tremble through his knees as he pressed his hands against the barrier. "Miaka."

"She's – She's frozen!" Tasuki exclaimed. "C'mon! There has to be somethin' we can do!"

"Soon her heart will stop," Tomite said, resting a hand coolly on his waist. "In the end, she was just a girl."

Atsuna rested a hand on her brother's shoulder as he rested his forehead on the icy barricade keeping him from rescuing the woman he loved. She turned to Miaka, looking carefully for any signs of movement.

And then, suddenly a weak, red glow that grew in vibrancy bounced off the walls of the cave, nearly blinding them.

"Hey, hey, hey! Tamahome, look at this!" Tasuki called out to his friend.

Tamahome lifted his head, gaping in surprise as the ice surrounding Miaka's body began to crackle and melt, Nuriko's bracelets having transformed into wrist guards, their power now activated.

Everyone held their breath as the red fissures in the ice grew until it shattered off around her body, freeing her from her frosty prison. Miaka collapsed to her knees, the straps from her slip falling off her shoulders. She coughed and gasped, eager for oxygen to fill her lungs once more.

Nuriko's bracelets returned to their normal state, their glow pulsing off to nothing. Hikitsu and Tomite exchanged glances, both of them now wearing a small, pleased smile. Hikitsu snapped his fingers, and the giant wall of ice shattered into small shards around the Suzaku warriors.

Miaka's protectors all rushed forward, shouting her name in worry. Tamahome collapsed at her side, his hands resting on her bare shoulders. He was surprised to find her skin warm.

Atsuna quickly grabbed her coat, shoving Tamahome out of the way so she could sling the garment over the young girl.

"Did you see it, Tomite?" Hikitsu asked quietly.

Nodding once, Tomite replied, "I saw. For a brief moment, the girl was surrounded by a red life force. It looked like fire. It was the flame of Suzaku!"

Tamahome had his arms wrapped around Miaka from behind, a frown overtaking his face. "Darn it, you. Every time you do something foolhardy like that, you take years off my life!"

Miaka blushed, touched by the concern in his voice.

Chichiri knelt down next to his priestess, curious. "So, how were you able to break free of the ice?"

Miaka lifted her arms, peering down at the jewelry dangling from her wrists. "I'm not sure, but suddenly power started coming from Nuriko's bracelets. I thought only Nuriko could use these. I guess he saved my life yet again."

"No, I don't believe that's all that happened here."

The Suzaku warriors looked up as Hikitsu moved forward, smiling, Tomite not far behind him. "You have demonstrated your own power, Priestess of Suzaku."

"My power?" Miaka asked, rubbing the back of her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Please accept our apologies, friends," Hikitsu said, bowing his head slightly. Tomite followed suit.

Miaka's eyes beamed, her mouth curving into a wide, hopeful smile. "You mean, you're going to let us pass?"

"Yes," Hikitsu replied with a nod. "We will lead you to the Shinzaho." He looked over his shoulder to his comrade.

"I guess we have to now," Tomite said with a knowing smile. He turned to the side, motioning his hand. "Please follow us, warriors of Suzaku." He and Hikitsu began walking down the hall.

Atsuna helped Miaka to her feet as she hurriedly slipped back into her own coat, buttoning it up to her neck. Miaka handed Atsuna her coat back and excitedly grabbed her hand, giggling delightedly. "Come on, Atsuna! Let's go get the Shinzaho!" The others chuckled and smiled as Miaka yanked the champion of light down the hallway to catch up with Hikitsu and Tomite. The Suzaku warriors followed close behind the women, meeting with Hikitsu and Tomite before a set of grand doors, locked tight.

"These doors are kept shut with our will," Hikitsu explained. "For 200 years, we've defended them. They've been closed. And now…the time has come to allow the doors to open."

Saying nothing more, there was a gentle rumble and a loud creak as the doors slowly opened, leaving a grand streak of light in the otherwise dark cave.

Hikitsu and Tomite moved inside, followed closely by Miaka and her warriors. Miaka's eyes widened as she took in the grand sight. The walls were made of smooth, solid ice, the ceiling held up by large, majestic pillars, also made of ice. And at the other end of the room, an item glowed and sparkled against the light.

"That's the Shinzaho there," Tomite explained.

"Priestess, please follow us. Your protectors can wait here," Hikitsu said, motioning for her to come forward.

Miaka's eyes widened, her heart quickening against her chest. She turned to face her friends, who all, minus Tasuki, urged her forward with comforting smiles.

"Hey, why aren't we invited?" Tasuki griped, his arms firm over his chest.

The Priestess of Suzaku gulped loudly – she swore she heard it echo against the ice walls – and stepped forward, following Hikitsu and Tomite to the other end of the hall to the ice pedestal housing the Shinzaho of Genbu.

It was surrounded by sheer satin curtains. Miaka held her hands fast against her chest, her pulse thumping against her throat, as the two Genbu warriors moved the fabric away from the pedestal, revealing the sparkle of the treasure laying before her.

It was a grand gold necklace with a large amethyst jewel shimmering in the center. Miaka's hands shook as she reached for it, stroking a finger softly against the cold metal.

"The Priestess of Genbu received this necklace in the ceremony to summon Genbu. It contains the priestess's power to summon the beast god," Hikitsu explained. He smiled. "And now it is yours, Priestess of Suzaku."

Miaka took that as permission to gently take the piece of jewelry in her hands. She studied its glimmer, a happy smile overtaking her face, before hugging it to her chest.

"Now I can summon Suzaku," she whispered to herself, turning to look upon her warriors, who had moved closer to witness the occasion. They all wore pleased smiles, happy that they were successful and, of course, were able to retrieve the Shinzaho before the Seiryu Seven.

Tomite cleared his throat behind her, shaking her from her reverie and causing her to look upon him in confusion. "Excuse me. I hate to break it to you, but that's not enough to summon Suzaku."

Miaka gasped. "What?!"

"Whaddaya mean, we can't summon Suzaku?!" Tasuki shouted, his arms flung in the air in a huff.

"You can't release its power without the other Shinzaho that is kept in the Sairo Empire to the west," Tomite replied. He cocked his head to the side. "You didn't know this?"

But watching as the Suzaku warriors and their priestess hung their heads in utter disappointment, the answer to his question silently presented itself.

"Well," Chichiri began, scratching his cheek, "I remember at the ceremony, Taiitsukun _did_ say 'first you have to go to Hokkan,' you know?"

"Well, why the hell didn't she make that clear in the first place?!" Tasuki demanded, his face reddening in anger. He turned to Tamahome, prepared to have his comrade back him up, but the color in Tamahome's face disappeared, his eyes distant and unblinking. "Um, Tama?"

Before the bandit could approach his friend to question what the hell his problem was, Miaka stepped forward, a look of sheer determination painted across her features. "So what? It doesn't matter! We'll do what they say and go to Sairo! We already have one Shinzaho! So let's go!"

Tasuki's expression of anger melted away into a content smile. "Okay, then. Let's do it!"

"I think we will all be fine," Chiriko spoke up with a smile.

Miaka stepped down from the pedestal, approaching Atsuna. "Atsuna, you'll stay with us, right? You'll come with us to Sairo for the other Shinzaho, won't you?"

Smiling, Atsuna rested a hand on the priestess's shoulder. "Of course. I will help you until the end of your journey, wherever that may be. Hikari wishes it of me to help you. Even if she didn't, I still would. It's the right thing to do. You can count on me," the blue-haired woman replied.

Tamahome said nothing. Instead, he began moving from the pedestal towards the door on the far end of the hall.

Miaka took a hurried step forward. "Tamahome?"

He stopped in his tracks at the worried sound of her voice, only turning over his shoulder to peer at her. "What are you waiting for? Come on, slowpokes. It's a long journey to Sairo, after all."

Miaka's smile spread from one cheek to the next, and before she realized it, her feet carried her quickly to him, wrapping her arms around his back in gratitude. Tamahome closed his eyes, the feel of her arms around him comforting, and all he could do was smile.

They all moved to the doorway, but Tomite and Hikitsu stopped, the open doors now parting them.

"The quickest and most direct route to Sairo is to travel south through Hokkan and cross the desert," Tomite informed.

Miaka and her warriors turned their attention to the two warriors of Genbu. "What will you do now?" she asked.

"Our duty here has come to an end," Tomite replied.

"Once this door is closed, we return to Heaven," Hikitsu added.

"It's been a long time. 200 years," Tomite said with a thoughtful sigh. He flashed a small smile to the Suzaku warriors. "Be careful, all of you."

"Farewell, and good luck on your journey," Hikitsu said.

And with those parting words, the doors leading to the Shinzaho's resting place closed tight, leaving Miaka and her warriors staring at it in silence.

Saying a quiet prayer in their honor, Miaka nodded her head in affirmation and turned around, making her way out of the cave. Her warriors followed her, the light from the outside now stretching inside the tunnel.

"I wish we could have talked with them more," Miaka said sadly, holding the Shinzaho tight against her.

Tasuki folded his arms over his chest once more. "Hey, that makes me wonder," he spoke up. "Can Suzaku bring dead people back to life?"

There was a thoughtful silence among them for a short moment. Chichiri broke the ice, clearing his throat. "I'm afraid it wouldn't work, you know. The flesh would begin to rot and return to earth. He wouldn't have a body, you know. There's no way he could be brought back to life now."

They all exchanged sad looks with one another, facing the harsh reality that Nuriko was gone and they could do nothing to bring him back.

"Still, we can continue on for him," Miaka said, forcing a smile on her face. "And just like those two guardians, I think he's looking out for us."

They all came to a stop at the opening of the cave, the sun greeting them from high in the sky. Miaka lifted a hand towards her face, hoping to mask some of the harshness of the sunlight beating down on her face and impairing her vision.

And in a quick flash, she felt the Shinzaho tugged from her grasp, her balance wavering at the unexpected and sudden force brushing past her.

Miaka blinked the sun out of her eyes, her eyesight coming into focus hurriedly. She found herself staring at a large gray wolf, one eye severely scarred and burned while the other glared at her menacingly. He had the Shinzaho gripped tight in his teeth.

She gasped as she noticed the scar on the wolf's eye being eerily similar to that of Ashitare's after Nuriko had used the signal flare on him. But that was impossible, considering Nuriko had killed him before he could get the Shinzaho for himself.

Her chest tightened as her eyes locked with the wolf's uninjured one. There was no question now.

"It's Ashitare!" she exclaimed.

With that declaration, the wolf quickly turned around and rushed off, kicking up mounds of snow in his wake.

"No! Give that back!" Miaka cried out and followed hotly after him, hearing Tamahome shouting behind her to stay with them. But she couldn't do that, knowing that Nuriko died so they could retrieve the Shinzaho, only to have it captured from them within minutes of having it bestowed upon them by the Genbu guardians.

Tamahome turned to Tasuki as Miaka ran out of sight. "Tasuki, come on! We have to catch up with her!"

Tasuki nodded, and they both rushed off, leaving Chichiri and the others standing alone at the cave entrance, hoping and praying Miaka would be brought back safe and perhaps they could have the Shinzaho returned to them.

* * *

Miaka looked up from the snow, having tripped, with teary eyes as the damned animal escaped, Shinzaho in his possession and taking it straight to the Seiryu stronghold.

"Give it back. Give it back!" She buried her face in the snow, sobbing. "It's not fair! We finally… We finally got it! And Nuriko gave up his life for it, but now…" She drifted off again into her cries, unsure of what to do now that the Shinzaho was lost.

"What's wrong, Miaka?"

Gazing up at the sound of the familiar echoing voice, Miaka came face to face with Taiitsukun.

The words spilled in a quickened flurry from her mouth. "Taiitsukun! What'll I do? What'll I do, Taiitsukun? The Shinzaho was… It was in my hands and I let it go! Without it and the other Shinzaho in Sairo, I can't ever summon Suzaku!" she cried, tears leaving a trail down her cheeks.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, I just came here to check up on you," Taiitskun replied, her face flattening.

"Which way did that wolf go? I have to go and get it back!" Miaka exclaimed, the urgency continuing to rise up within her.

"You're willing to follow him straight into the Seiryu camp?" the great creator asked, her form floating closer to the saddened priestess.

"It's my fault it was stolen! I have to go!" Miaka insisted, her voice beginning to crack again.

Taiitsukun brought her hands up in front of her face, folding her hands with her index fingers held upright and pressed together.

"Hold on."

She appeared as if she prayed, deep in her thoughts and muttering an incantation. "Yes, Nakago is already in possession of the Shinzaho. It is now in his hands and surrounded by his powerful life force. This is a barrier."

"A barrier?" Miaka asked, her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"His life force in nearly invincible. You could not break through it as you are now," Taiitsukun continued, her hands folding back into her sleeves.

Miaka's face fell. "No, I guess not."

"Let's see. There is one thing you could try, but it's not something you would want to do," Taiitsukun said, her eyes locking with the priestess's with intensity.

Miaka leaned forward, her eyes widened at the prospect of retrieving the Shinzaho and making everyone – Nuriko – proud of her. "No, I want to! What is it?" the Suzaku priestess demanded.

There was a short pause before Taiitsukun answered. "It is intercourse."

Miaka felt as if she'd been slapped. "I-Intercourse?"

"Male and female intercourse is also known as bou-chuu jutsu and is one of the ways you can take control of another's life force. When performed properly, it can enhance one's chi. But if misused, the life force can be controlled and the mind confused. In other words, you can manipulate his life force," Taiitsukun explained.

Thoughts scurried in chaos in her mind as she processed Taiitsukun's words. "But – But I thought the priestess had to be a virgin."

Taiitsukun scoffed. "That is downright mythology."

Miaka felt her heart clamber to a halt in her chest. "What?!"

Taiitsukun continued, clearing her throat. "If I hadn't said that, the Suzaku warriors would have exhausted all their powers vying for the priestess, wouldn't they? Your friend Yui is a priestess and she certainly isn't a virgin, is she?"

A small gasp escaped Miaka's throat as she sat in the snow, her hands turning red and frigid, but she couldn't feel them. Taiitsukun's words continued to echo in her head as she tried to juggle the consequences of going to bed with Nakago of all people and what it would do to Tamahome, while their need for the Shinzaho was imperative if they hoped to summon Suzaku.

As Miaka continued to debate within herself the course of action she should take, she heard her name being called through the trees by Tamahome and Tasuki, who sounded dangerously close to finding her.

"They're calling for you," Taiitsukun spoke up, causing Miaka to peer up at her. "Anyway, forget about that idea and head for Sairo at once! You must retrieve the other Shinzaho!"

Miaka gulped loudly as she pushed the calling of her name from her head. She hated that she knew what had to be done, and she silently apologized to Tamahome.

Pushing herself to her feet, Miaka asked with resolve, "Taiitsukun, where is Nakago?"

* * *

Tamahome felt a mix of aggravation and worry creeping up in the pit of his stomach as he continued to call for Miaka, wondering how she could have gotten so far ahead of him. And while he pondered her sudden talent for evasion, he nearly ran right into Taiitsukun, who merely frowned at him.

Tamahome jumped back slightly at the elderly woman's sudden appearance. "Taiitsukun! What are you doing here?"

"I've got a message from Miaka," she replied simply. "She got sick while she ran too hard while chasing the enemy, and she would like for you and the others to move on to Sairo without her."

Tamahome shook his head quickly, already not liking the sound of it. "Is she here? Where is she now?"

"She's resting somewhere. She said she didn't want you to follow her. She wants you to go on to Sairo and she will meet you there," Taiitsukun said.

"But why?!" Tamahome exclaimed, exasperated.

Taiitsukun cleared her throat. "You moron. Boys really are idiots. Girls get girl problems, you know."

Tamahome felt the cherry blush creeping up in his cheeks. "Oh. _That_." He rubbed the back of his head. "I just thought maybe she might be blaming herself for the Shinzaho being stolen away from us by that wolf."

"You should just get going to Sairo rather than worrying about the Shinzaho. I will watch over Miaka and bring her to you myself," Taiitsukun reassured.

Tamahome felt placated by the sound of that, nodding once in affirmation. "All right. Let her know we will head to Sairo right away."

Saying nothing, Taiitsukun merely disappeared, leaving Tamahome to turn around and head back toward Mt. Koku to share the news with his friends.

Taiitsukun reappeared behind him, watching him go. A smirk curled on her face, and her visage melted down into a small shell that lay discreet on the snow.

* * *

Atsuna was the first to notice the orange tuft of hair moving over the hill of Mt. Koku, knowing that it could only belong to one person. She moved towards him in curiosity. "Where's Tamahome? I take it you had no luck finding Miaka?"

Shaking his head with an exasperated scoff, Tasuki folded his arms over his chest. "Tama decided to keep lookin'. I thought maybe she came back up here. There's no way she caught up to that wolf."

Atsuna bit on her bottom lip, making no effort to conceal her concern for the priestess. "I hope she's all right out there. She shouldn't be off by herself, especially since it looks as if the Seiryu Seven are lurking about."

Tasuki scowled. "Yeah, I don't like it, either. Those bastards are the reason Nuriko…"

Atsuna's face softened when Tasuki bit off the end of his sentence. She watched his muscles tense and go hard as he tore his gaze away from her, gritting his teeth hard. She felt sadness welling up in her chest. She took a step towards him and touched his arm, causing his head to jerk in her direction.

"I'm so sorry, Tasuki," she said quietly, slowly rubbing her hand up and down his arm in hopes to comfort him at the mention of their dearly departed friend and comrade.

Tasuki looked at her, silent, for a moment, watching her face twist as she fought back another onslaught of tears. He opened his mouth, preparing to console her, when her eyes snapped from his and over his shoulder.

"Tamahome!" Atsuna pulled her hand from Tasuki's arm as she saw her brother running up the mountain towards them. She felt her heart drop. "You didn't find Miaka?"

Shaking his head, Tamahome drank in a few deep breaths. "No, but I found Taiitsukun."

"What? What the hell is the old bat doin' around here?" Tasuki asked.

Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Chiriko circled around Tamahome, eager to hear his news.

"She said she would stay with Miaka. I guess she's not feeling well and decided to go on at her own pace. She wants us to go to Sairo without her, but Taiitsukun is going to stick with her and make sure she meets up with us safely," Tamahome explained, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Well, at least she won't be alone, you know," Chichiri replied. "We already know the Seiryu Seven are in Hokkan, and now they're in possession of the Shinzaho. We should make haste to Sairo so we can retrieve the Shinzaho of Byakko before they can, you know."

"Hopefully we will be able to get ahead of them," Atsuna spoke up. "But we should probably watch our backs. My guess is that they were letting us do the hard work here. They might try employing the same tactic in Sairo."

"They won't get the other Shinzaho. I swear it," Tamahome said, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. "We should go. We'll grab some supplies in town and then get going."

The Suzaku warriors turned on their heels, preparing to make their way down the mountain when they noticed a small group of men, about half a dozen, making their way up the path.

"Don't tell me it's the Seiryu Seven," Tamahome groaned. "We don't have time for this."

Atsuna felt a presence pinging in her head as she squinted her eyes, hoping to get a clearer look of who made their way to meet with them. Her eyes fell on the center figure seemingly leading the charge, and a heavy weight crashed down on her shoulders as she realized who it was.

She staggered back, her head suddenly feeling very light. She felt Tamahome steady her from behind. "Atsuna, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Son of a bitch," Tasuki hissed, his eyes meeting with Atsuna's. "Is that who I think it is?"

Atsuna sighed shakily, nodding lightly in confirmation. Tasuki instantly pulled the tessen from his back, prepared for battle.

"What? Who? Who is it?" Tamahome asked, shifting in front of his sister. He froze when he saw the fear she tried so desperately to hide behind her eyes. "Atsuna, who is it?"

Swallowing, she looked up into her brother's eyes. "His name is Ryozo," she said, her voice cracked. "He's the bandit leader responsible for my abduction. He's found me."

* * *

**A/N: A lot happened in this chapter for sure, but now we're really going to start having some fun. I really enjoyed writing Chapter 8, and I hope you'll all like it...next week! :D Thank you so much for reading! ~Halo**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tasuki's first instinct to protect Atsuna rolled over him in a wave, and he instantly pushed her behind him, flames already beginning to spark at the edges of his tessen. "How the hell did this bastard find ya? How did he know we were freakin' here?"

Atsuna sighed deeply, rubbing a finger against her temple. "I don't know, but that doesn't really matter. I'm going to have to face him."

Tamahome turned to his sister, wide-eyed. "You can't face this guy, Atsuna! Why would he come after you after all this time? He left you for dead! How did he know you were alive?"

She moved from behind Tasuki towards her brother, taking both of his hands in hers, as she knew his temperament would likely get the better of him at the coming revelation. "He found me and Tasuki in the market while I did some shopping for the things I would need for the trip. He found out I survived, and he's been looking for me."

Tamahome snapped his gaze over to Tasuki, who merely shot him an apologetic glance. "Hold on a second. He approached you and you didn't tell me? Why didn't _either_ of you tell me?!"

"I don't think we have time for this, you know," Chichiri spoke up, motioning his staff towards the mountain path. His friends turned their attention towards the small group of bandits who finished their trek to the top of the mountain, and Ryozo flashed a triumphant smirk in Atsuna's direction.

"Let it be known that even a sea cannot stop me from taking back what belongs to me," he said with an amused chuckle.

Tasuki opened his mouth, prepared to warn him not to talk to her, but Atsuna stepped forward, her scowl readily apparent. "How on earth did you find me?" she snapped.

Ryozo's chuckle morphed into a boisterous laugh. "Do you think I don't have connections everywhere in Konan? I had you trailed, little mouse. As soon as you and your friends disembarked for Hokkan, I paid off the dockmaster to tell me where you and your little band were headed."

"How dare you! You are interfering with a celestial pilgrimage!" Atsuna spat, shoving her finger angrily in his direction. "Any issue you have with me can wait until this is over!"

Ryozo's hand rested on the hilt of his sheathed sword. "Yes, so I've gathered. I don't give a damn about your little quest. I told you I would come back for you. Did you think I would wait to reclaim what is mine?"

"She doesn't belong to ya!" Tasuki roared, the flames of his tessen igniting to life along with his anger. "Shut the hell up!"

"Tasuki, it's okay," Atsuna quickly interrupted, resting a placating hand on his arm. "I can handle him."

Ryozo laughed once more. "I see you have your protector with you once again. And from the looks of it, you have quite a few this time." He cocked his head to the side. "But no priestess, I see."

"She is no concern to you!" Atsuna shouted. "You have no right to even speak of her. You have no right to be here at all! This is sacred ground! And if you don't remove your filth from this place, then I will do it _for_ you!"

Ryozo's eyes widened and he stepped back as a staff made of light materialized in her hand. The expressions on the Suzaku Seven's faces matched the dark-haired bandit's. "What is this sorcery?"

"If it weren't for divine interference, you would have indeed killed me that day," Atsuna replied, holding her staff tight before her. "I have been imbued with the powers of light by the goddess Hikari herself, and you are intruding with more than just the summoning of Suzaku. I am charged with ridding this world of the overabundance of darkness plaguing these lands. And unfortunately for you, you are a scourge that needs to be dealt with, and I will be the one to do it."

Tamahome moved forward, grabbing his sister's shoulder. "Hold on, Atsuna. I can't let you fight them all by yourself."

Atsuna didn't turn to face her brother. He heard her chuckle lightly. "In the years I was away from you, brother, I learned how to defend myself quite easily. You have nothing to fear. This is my fight."

Ryozo's ears perked at their exchange. "Brother?" His eyes fell upon Tamahome, instantly noticing the resemblance between them. The corner of his mouth curled. "Ah, I see. So this must be the brother you were so intent to protect."

Tamahome scowled. "I will never forgive you for taking my sister away from me, you bastard."

"Come now. You shouldn't be so stingy with the little mouse. She has plenty of wealth to go around," Ryozo replied. His smirk deepened. "Although I enjoyed her company in ways you wouldn't know."

Atsuna felt a stab of sickness through her stomach at his implication. "Enough!" she shouted, quick to turn the conversation away from her brother. She noticed in the corner of her eye that Tamahome was prepared to ask for clarification. "Don't you speak to my brother or any of my friends. They will simply be witnesses to your downfall, Ryozo. I am ending this nightmare once and for all."

Before Ryozo could respond, Atsuna rushed forward, her staff held behind her and her free hand stretched out with her palm facing the unwanted bandits. A flash of bright light pulsed, causing the bandits to stagger in blindness. She launched herself in the air, taking advantage of their impaired vision, and slammed her staff against them. She knocked each of them out instantly, save for Ryozo, whose vision begun to recover in time for him to watch her dance among his men.

And just as quick as the fight began, it ended. Ryozo's men now lie unconscious behind him, and Atsuna stood mere feet away from him, not having broken a sweat or suffering from an expenditure of energy.

"Holy shit, man," Tasuki whispered to no one in particular. "If I'da known she could fight like that, I woulda let her deal with the bastard on her own in the market."

"Your men are merely knocked out. They will come to eventually," Atsuna spoke up, her voice hard. "You will not be so lucky, Ryozo. I have certain reservations about killing people, but you don't deserve to live. Hikari bids me to rid this world of you and the darkness you spread, and I will complete that task." She took a long drag of cold oxygen, filling her lungs. "I have been waiting for this for a long time."

Ryozo hid his worry with a confident smile. "You have become quite a warrior, little mouse. It's a shame you couldn't use those gifts in combat while you were with me. You were much too young then to be able to hurt me or any of my gang."

"I'll make up for that lack now, Ryozo. Don't you worry," Atsuna vowed as she pointed the end of her staff towards him. "It is my job as the champion of light to expediently tip the scales of light and darkness to a more balanced state. Getting rid of you will be a substantial step in the right direction to see that this world sees peace."

Ryozo grasped the hilt of his sword, pulling it from its sheath. "Is that a challenge, little mouse?"

Atsuna grit her teeth at his arrogance. "It won't be a challenge for me. You are no match for the powers of light. I intend to end this swiftly. My friends and I have more pressing matters to attend to, and you are in the way of that mission."

"Do you remember the first time you tried to fight me, what happened?" Ryozo asked suddenly, his sword hanging at his side casually. He saw the color drain from Atsuna's face. "Of course you remember. You thought your training would be a match for me, even though my brute strength far outweighed yours. And then I quickly proved you wrong, did I not?"

"Stop it now," Atsuna seethed, her heart now thumping wildly against her chest. "This is neither the time nor the place."

"You were no match for me," Ryozo continued, ignoring Atsuna completely. "That night will always be special to me, little mouse. The first night I claimed you specifically as mine, the first time I spilled my seed deep inside of you."

Atsuna slammed her eyes shut as she bit back a horrified whimper, her world crashing down on her. She was very aware of the gasps that came from behind her as the ugliness of her past dripped from Ryozo's mouth like poison. As much as she dreaded to see the looks on her friends' faces, on her brother's face, she turned slowly over her shoulder, her eyes instantly connecting with Tamahome's.

His eyes were wide, his mouth hung open in complete disbelief. She could tell he was trembling and that it had nothing to do with the cold. She closed her eyes, the tears trickling down her cheeks as she felt her brother's pain and anger moving through him and through her.

"Judging by the look on your companions' faces, they didn't know about our special relationship," Ryozo spoke up, the amusement seeping from his voice.

Atsuna's eyes snapped open, her own fury swimming over her. "You bastard," she seethed. "Haven't you caused enough pain?! I should have come to rid this world of you as soon as I received these powers. You don't deserve to take another blessed breath on this earth for what you've done to my family!" She swallowed hard, choking back her rising sobs. "And what you did to me. You treated me like a toy! You treated all those poor girls like your playthings! You have no honor and no consideration for anyone but yourself!"

Ryozo smirked, shaking his head with a chuckle. "I missed that feisty attitude of yours, little mouse."

"Shut up!" Atsuna shouted. Her fingers tightened over her staff, her knuckles white as paper. "I am not your little mouse! I was never yours!" The tears flowed down her reddened face, her chest heaving and her shoulders trembling. "The disgusting things you did to me, no matter what I do or how hard I try, I will never be able to forget them! I will never be able to push those memories down far enough! I can still feel your repulsive touch on me. You will haunt me for the rest of my life!"

She jerked the edge of her staff to face him. She couldn't control the quiver vibrating through her weapon. "Knowing there are vile human beings in this world who prey on children and those weaker than they are only drives me to rid this world of you! No parent should have to lose their child the way my parents lost me! And no child should lose their innocence as I lost mine! You stole from me what never belonged to you in the first place, and I will enjoy removing you from this plane of existence! You will serve your penance in Hell!"

Ryozo stood silent for a moment, expressionless, at Atsuna's impassioned speech. His eyes shifted to her companions standing behind her. The monk had his hand gripped tight on her brother's shoulder, whose eyes burned in a flurry of different emotions. He appeared to be attempting to console his fellow comrade from intervening. His eyes moved to his fellow bandit leader, whose tessen trembled in his grasp as he fought for control over his own raging emotions.

The ebony-haired bandit could only smile, which caused something to snap inside Atsuna, an anger and temper she had fought so hard against for the past three years of her life. "Oh, little mouse. Your life stopped belonging to you the moment I set eyes on you. And you can't steal what already belongs to you." He lifted his blade, pointing it towards her. "I will take you back to Konan with me by force. I have no problem with that, as you're already aware. And once you're back where you belong, well, I'll let your imagination fill in the blanks as to what I have planned for you."

Atsuna watched as Ryozo dragged his tongue hungrily over his mouth. As his eyes scoped her, she could practically hear his thoughts. She snapped her eyes shut, casting off the flurry of images in her head of all the times he'd violated and abused her as a child, of all the times he now had planned for her as an adult.

She could take no more.

Tightening her grip over her staff, it began to pulse erratically with a blinding yellow light. Tears continued to fill her eyes, blurring her vision, but she continued to channel her power, prepared to end Ryozo's trail of destruction, as well as her own torment, in one blow.

Tamahome watched his sister intently, silently wishing their connection remained dissolved, for he wouldn't feel the pangs of pain that she felt as her powers swirled around her in a rage. He took a step forward, but Chichiri's hand moved from his shoulder to his arm, grasping tight. Tamahome turned to his comrade, who shook his head, silently reminding him that this fight was hers.

Tasuki noticed the quiet exchange between Tamahome and Chichiri in the corner of his eye, but he kept his attention on Atsuna, prepared to jump into action despite her wish to keep them out of her fight.

Atsuna's stomach tumbled as her eyes connected with Ryozo's, who stood smug and smirking, unintimidated by her display of power. It was the same disgusting smirk he wore every single time he'd ripped the clothes from her body, every time he'd grunt and groan her name in her ear as he'd violated her, made her cry, left bruises on her arms from holding her in place.

She cried out and, without warning, cast herself forward, swinging her staff behind her as she prepared to end his miserable life. She could hear her brother and Tasuki call her name behind her as she clumsily rushed towards the man who ruined her childhood. But as she grew closer to him, the wind carried his musky scent to her nostrils, bringing on another slew of unwanted memories.

She blinked out of her trance, nearly forgetting that her feet still carried her towards him, and realized she was much closer to him than she thought. She forced herself to stop so she could bring her staff down upon him, the light pulsing from her body.

But she felt her staff stop in midair, and a harsh pierce of pain jabbed into her unprotected left side, just under her ribcage. She gasped hard, which only intensified the pain, and looked down, seeing that Ryozo's blade now impaled her body.

Her friends shouted her name behind her as her staff fell from her hand and into the snow next to her feet. Against her will, she collapsed against Ryozo, who leaned into the side of her face, smelling her hair and taking her earlobe in his mouth. He chuckled, keeping his sword still as her blood began to trickle down the blade.

"You foolish little mouse," he murmured, taking advantage of her weakened state to drag his fingers along her neck, tracing her collarbone, and groping a breast. "It looks as if your goddess couldn't really help you. It's a shame it had to come to this. But I will always have our special memories. No girl will ever compare to you."

Atsuna coughed, blood sputtering from her lips. She grasped his shoulders tight, her fingers digging through the thick cloth of his coat. "You…don't win…this…time," she croaked. The lavender of her eyes turned yellow as she muttered a quiet chant, light now swirling around them both. Ryozo's eyes snapped back and forth as the light glittered around them, forming chains around his ankles and traveling up his body.

"What is this sorcery?!" he demanded as he yanked his sword from her body. She wavered slightly, but she kept her grip tight upon him, not allowing him to move. "Let me go, woman!"

The light exploded in a grand flash, and Ryozo released a painful scream as light began to spill from his very pores. His sword fell to the ground as he tried to free himself from her grasp, but the chains of light proved immovable around his limbs.

Atsuna gave him a swift jerk, causing him to meet her gaze. To his horror, she smiled, the blood still trickling out of her mouth. "This spell…it won't stop…not until you're – you're dead."

"You stupid bitch," Ryozo cursed, wincing and groaning as he felt his body weaken with every passing second.

"You say I…was your little mouse?" Atsuna then released him, grasping the wound that continued to pour blood from her abdomen. "You were always a rat, Ryozo. And now…now you'll die as one."

The chains pulled Ryozo to the ground, and a rune of light closed around him, engulfing him in a grand blast of celestial power. The Suzaku warriors lifted their arms in front of their faces in an attempt to salvage their sight.

Tamahome was the first to lower his arm, his heart beating erratically against his chest. He saw his sister still standing, the light having dimmed to nothing and her fallen staff dissolving into small spheres of light.

Ryozo's body lay before her feet, steaming and unmoving. Atsuna stared down at his lifeless eyes, a large weight lifting from her shoulders, from her soul. She turned around, flashing a weak smile to her brother. She took a step forward before her sobs returned and overtook her, the loss of blood now taking its toll as she collapsed to her knees.

"It's done," she whispered to herself as she watched Tamahome and Tasuki rushing toward her with Mitsukake, Chichiri, and Chiriko right behind them.

Tamahome was ripping his coat off as he approached her, quickly slinging it over her shoulders. "Mitsukake!" he shouted, turning tearfully to his comrade. "She needs help!"

"C'mon, Tama. Let's lay her down or somethin'," Tasuki said gently, removing his own coat to lie over the snow.

Tamahome eased her down atop Tasuki's coat, watching the tears stream down her face, the blood from her mouth making a path down her chin and neck. "Damn it, Atsuna. Damn it," Tamahome cursed tearfully, trying his hardest to get ahold of himself. "That bastard. I can't believe…" He trailed off, cupping a hand over her cheek and pushing down his lingering anger and shock. "You're going to be okay. Mitsukake can heal you."

Atsuna's eyelids lowered in exhaustion as Mitsukake knelt at her side, resting a hand over hers. "Try to relax, Atsuna," his comforting baritone voice echoed in her ears. He pulled out his healing water, dipping his fingers inside and sprinkling the droplets over her gaping wound. She winced at first, but the cooling water numbed the pain, sending warmth through her veins as her wound closed and mended.

She released a long, deep breath as the pain dwindled away to nothing and her strength began to return. She started pushing herself up to her elbows, but Tamahome grabbed her, helping her sit up. She turned to Mitsukake, giving him a gentle, grateful smile. "Thank you, Mitsukake. That is the second time I've cheated death, it seems."

Tamahome pressed his hands against her face, making her look to him. Tears still filled his eyes. "Tell me none of that was true. Please tell me, Atsuna," he pleaded, his voice cracking. "Tell me he didn't do all of those things to you!"

Atsuna stared at her brother silently for a moment, reflecting back to her outbursts moments before. She sighed, placing a palm over one of his hands and pulling it from her face. "I'm so sorry, Tamahome. I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would be hurt by it. And…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "I wasn't ready to face my past again. I kept it buried deep down during my travels. I didn't want to remember all of those horrible things. That's why I didn't tell you before we left. I didn't want those things to destroy the happiness of being reunited after all this time."

She turned her head, looking upon Ryozo's lifeless body. "He can't hurt anyone else anymore. He can't hurt me anymore. I no longer have to live in fear that he will come for me. His darkness died along with him." She turned her attention back to her brother and her friends. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I haven't spoken a word of Ryozo since he found me and Tasuki in the market. It was a long time to keep it all bottled up inside."

Tamahome instantly scowled and turned to a quiet Tasuki, grabbing a fistful of his jacket in his hands. "You! Why didn't you tell me this happened?! I should have known! I'm her brother!" Tamahome shouted.

Tasuki's face fell at his comrade's pain and anger, having nothing to say to him.

"Tamahome, don't," Atsuna said, quickly intervening and pushing Tamahome away from Tasuki. "I asked Tasuki not to say anything to you. It was horrible of me to put him in that position, but you needed to hear it from me. I never wanted you to find out like this. And I knew once you found out the truth, you would once again blame yourself for all of it. And none of it was your fault. It was Ryozo's, and now he can't terrorize anyone else again. He will answer to his crimes in damnation for eternity."

She turned to Tasuki, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for making you keep this a secret for me, Tasuki. It was wrong of me." She exchanged glances with the other Suzaku warriors. "And I'm sorry all of you had to be a witness to that. I never wanted him to interrupt this journey. I never thought he would go to such lengths to find me again."

Tasuki scoffed, shaking his head, trying to make light of the situation for Atsuna's sake, as well as Tamahome's. "Don't be stupid, woman. We're just glad yer okay an' that bastard is gone. I still think I shoulda fried him back in Konan."

"Yes, we are glad you're okay, Atsuna!" Chiriko chimed in with a smile. He wrapped his arms around Atsuna's neck. "We're your friends, and we want you to be okay!"

Atsuna melted at the kind words from the young boy, and she returned the hug, squeezing as tight as her strength would allow. He pulled away from her, his smile fading. "_Are_ you okay?"

The courier of light looked down at her abdomen, now healed and her clothing no longer ripped from the blade's puncture. "Honestly, Chiriko, I'm not. I have a lot I have to come to grips with that I've purposefully refused to face all these years. But now that Ryozo is gone and I have all of you…" She lifted her head, a smile playing on her face. "I will be."

She turned to her brother, pulling him into a hug. "The past is the past, Tamahome. There's nothing we can do to change it. And we shouldn't dwell on it. We look ahead now to new and better things, and I think it can only improve now that we're together again." She pressed her lips against his cheek. "Now, we have a Shinzaho to find. We should probably move on. We've lost enough ground with Ryozo's interruption, and we don't want to keep Miaka waiting."

She moved to her feet, Tamahome grabbing her elbows to help her up. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly. "I don't want to rush you after all of that."

She chuckled lightly. "I'm still not at full strength, but Mitsukake healed me. I'll be all right. I promised Hotohori that I would be of help on this trip. I have much to make up for since my personal life got in the way of our mission."

"You are one of us now, you know," Chichiri spoke up with his trademark smile. "Don't worry about that. We will find the Shinzaho and meet up with Miaka. We are all in this together, you know."

Atsuna offered her friends a grateful smile. "Yes. We certainly are."

"Okay, then if you're sure you're all right…" Tamahome started, taking his sister's hand in his.

She nodded quickly, hoping to dispel his fears. "I promise I am. We should make haste towards Sairo. The Seiryu Seven might already be on their way there," Atsuna replied. Her eyes moved towards the still bodies of Ryozo and his lackeys. "We can leave them. Ryozo's bandits will probably be waking up soon. They can decide what to do with his body. I would like to be long gone before they wake up and realize what happened."

"Then let's get goin', 'cause I'm tired of this damn snow an' cold," Tasuki grumbled, tapping his foot impatiently.

"We will retrieve our horses in the village, gather a few supplies, and head towards the desert," Tamahome said, squeezing his sister's hand. "Hopefully Miaka is okay with Taiitsukun. I want to get to her as soon as we can so she's not alone out there."

The warriors passed a glance at one another before looking to the mound of snow where their friend lay in eternal rest. Saying nothing, they all moved towards it, forming a half-circle and each giving a silent, solemn vow to Nuriko that they would continue on his name and see to it that Suzaku be summoned and Konan saved from the clutches of Kutou.

* * *

Miaka stopped to catch her breath, bending over and clutching her knees as she struggled to fill her lungs with oxygen. Her coat was long forgotten somewhere behind her, the heat of the desert beating down on her. She had no idea how long she'd been running, but according to what Taiitsukun told her, she should be close to the Seiryu camp.

She pressed her hands against her stomach. She felt sick at the prospect before her. She sighed deeply and walked forward, pondering the consequences of her actions. She could barely fathom the thought of lying with Nakago of all people, of sharing that intimacy for the first time with anyone other than Tamahome. But she saw it as her own fault that the Shinzaho was taken, and as the priestess, she swore to herself, as well as to Nuriko, that she would do anything and everything to get it back.

She stopped in her tracks, looking down at the Seiryu tents down below. The one in the middle was larger than the rest and flew a blue flag on the top.

Nakago was inside. She could feel it.

A lone tear trickled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Tamahome. Please forgive me."

* * *

The Suzaku warriors rode casually through the desert, having abandoned their winter clothing a couple hours back as the environment changed, the snow melting in favor of the heat and sand now in abundance around them.

"The scenery changes drastically once you leave Hokkan, doesn't it?" Tasuki spoke up in the silence.

"Only a little ways further and we'll be entirely surrounded by the desert, you know," Chichiri added, taking in the rock formations and sand dunes forming in the distance.

From behind Mitsukake, Chiriko turned to Tamahome, who rode alongside them. "Tamahome, are you certain that Miaka will be coming to meet us soon?"

"Yeah, sure," Tamahome said with a nod. "That's what Taiitsukun told me." He shifted his head forward, looking down absently at the ground in thought.

Atsuna took note immediately, leading her horse closer to her brother while the others engaged in conversation. "Hey. Are you all right?" she asked, leaning towards him to touch his leg. "You look troubled by something."

"I'm nervous," he admitted. "I feel like Miaka could be in danger. I don't like being away from her. I don't know how she's doing."

Atsuna offered him a comforting smile. "You're just anxious. Taiitsukun assured you that she would watch over Miaka. I don't like it, either, but Taiitsukun will ensure she's kept safe. All will be well."

He stayed silent for a moment, pondering. "Are you doing okay?" he asked suddenly, peering at her thoughtfully.

She stared at him. "Of course, Tamahome. I'm feeling much better now. Mitsukake healed me, and all of my strength has returned."

His gaze hardened. "That's not what I meant."

Atsuna swallowed hard past the dryness in her throat. "I'm okay, Tamahome. I promise. Don't worry about me. Now that Ryozo is gone, I feel much better. There is nothing to worry about anymore." She paused for a moment, studying him. "What do you ask?"

Tamahome sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Kana."

As she opened her mouth to question his apology, he yanked on the reins, urging his horse to turn back around. His friends stopped, turning over their shoulders as they heard Tamahome's horse whinny.

"I'm sorry, everyone! You'll have to go on ahead without me!" Tamahome shouted as his horse galloped off.

Tasuki moved his horse next to Atsuna as she watched her brother go, her face pensive. "What's up with him?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "He's anxious not having Miaka here with us. I suppose he's going off to find her." She turned to the others. "We're in a foreign territory with the Seiryu Seven roaming about. I can understand his apprehension."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, you know," Chichiri spoke up. "Let's just continue on and let Tamahome and Miaka catch up with us." The monk turned his horse around, followed by Mitsukake and Tasuki, and they continued forward.

Atsuna watched her brother disappear over the horizon, saying a silent prayer for his safety, before moving her horse to trail after her friends.

Tasuki eased back on his reins, slowing down so Atsuna could catch up with him. His eyes met with hers. "How are ya feelin', by the way?" he asked as they followed closely behind their comrades, the three of them embroiled in their own conversation about the Shinzaho of Sairo.

Atsuna smiled. "I'm doing all right. Mitsukake's healing powers have taken full effect. I'm back to full strength." She cleared her throat of its dryness. "How are _you_?"

Tasuki stared at her in disbelief. "What? What do ya mean, how am I? I'm not the one who got skewered, ya know."

Her smile faded behind a mask of solemnity. "You know what I mean, Tasuki."

The bandit sighed deeply, fixating his gaze on a random rock formation. "Yeah. I know." He paused for a moment, thinking of his fallen friend. "Ya know, just tryin' to stay strong an' remember that Nuriko would be kickin' my ass if I cried over him. He'd hate that."

Atsuna smiled somberly. "Yes, he certainly would." She paused for a beat before leaning towards him, resting a hand on his. "But that doesn't mean you can't if you need to. I think he would understand the need to grieve for him."

"Yeah, maybe," Tasuki shrugged. "I just want to do the best I can for him, make sure Miaka stays safe while we finish this Shinzaho business so we can summon Suzaku."

"Miaka will be safe with you to protect her, Tasuki," Atsuna consoled as she squeezed her hand over his before pulling away to grasp her reins. "I know you will exercise all of your gifts to keep her protected. And I know Nuriko would have never done what he did if he didn't believe Miaka would be in good hands with you."

"You, too," Tasuki added. Atsuna looked at him quizzically. "After that fight ya had with Ryozo, I feel sorry for any poor sap that faces off against ya." His face grew dark. "But when I asked ya how ya were doin' after that fight, I didn't just mean the physical stuff."

Atsuna bit her bottom lip, chewing it nervously. "I suppose I'm better than I was now that I know he's dead and can no longer hurt anyone else. He can't hurt me anymore. That's a significant weight lifted. I think I can begin to move on with my life without that fear of him." She closed her eyes, drawing in a heavy breath of air. "But those memories of him will never die. I still fear they will hold a power over me I won't be able to escape despite him being gone from this world. I know he would be pleased at that."

Tasuki scowled. "There ain't a fool in this world stupid enough to try somethin' like that with me around." Atsuna's face melted at the passion laced in his words. "As a Suzaku warrior, I'm supposed to protect Miaka. An' damn right I will. But that doesn't mean I won't be there to protect ya, too. I won't let somethin' like that happen to ya again, Atsuna. _I'm_ around this time."

Atsuna felt a heated blush creep onto her cheeks at his admission. She gripped on the leather reins a bit tighter, a lump taking hold in her throat. "Well, I know I have little to fear if you are around to keep me safe, Tasuki. I appreciate that."

He flashed a toothy grin, satisfied, his ego inflated. "Damn right, woman." He chuckled, thumbing himself in the chest. "No one messes with me."

Atsuna watched him, smiling and giggling under her breath at his confidence. A wave of warmth washed over her, and little did he know just how safe she felt with him by her side.

"Ya know," he started, jerking her from her thoughts. "This trip might not be so bad with ya around. I kinda like ya."

As soon as the words passed through his lips, he stammered, a cherry blush covering his face. Seeing his face now identical to her own, Atsuna couldn't help but release a bout of laughter, feeling deep down that everything was looking up for her.

* * *

**A/N: This was a chapter I couldn't wait to write. This was the first real time we got to see Atsuna truly and utterly exposed and human. She tries so very hard to be strong and to move on from the pain of her past, but like any other red-blooded human being, it's easier said than done and she has fears just like the rest of us. I hope you all enjoyed this week's installment. Please review and let me know what you think! Things are starting to get exciting! Have a great week, and thanks for reading! ~Halo**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Night had fallen across the canvas of the sky a number of hours before, the field of stars sparkling above the Suzaku warriors' heads as they continued to tread through the desert.

And in what should have been the silence of darkness, Tasuki's voice spoke up again in another whine. "Hey, Chichiri! Let's stop an' rest so we can wait for Miaka an' Tamahome!"

The monk sighed, turning only slightly over his shoulder to address his comrade. "We don't have time for that, you know. If we don't travel by night through the desert, we could be burned to a crisp by the sun, you know."

Tasuki's groan echoed loudly through the night, quite possibly waking any desert animals within several miles' radius. "I _know_ that! But my horse has a mind of its own an' won't move!"

Atsuna and Chichiri exchanged glances, halting their horses to turn around to Tasuki, who shook his fist in the air atop his horse about 30 feet behind them. "C'mon! Are ya still mad because I stole one little carrot from ya?! Will ya move it?! We're gettin' left behind, ya stupid horse!"

At the angry insult, Tasuki's horse bucked hard, sending the flame-haired bandit off the saddle and face-planting into the cool sand. Chiriko and Atsuna shared a muffled chuckle while Chichiri could only sigh and shake his head.

"Come on, Tasuki! The sun will be coming up soon, you know!" Chichiri called out, his aggravation beginning to show.

Tasuki pushed himself to his knees, looking up at his horse with a pout. "Okay, I'm sorry for eatin' that carrot. Just let me ride on ya! C'mon!"

"Chichiri, look!" Chiriko suddenly shouted giddily.

The monk turned his attention to the young boy, who sat behind Mitsukake on their horse. Chichiri and Atsuna moved towards the healer's horse, finding a large city with sparkling lights lying below them.

"That must be Sairo, you know," Chichiri replied. "What other large city is there situated in the middle of the desert? We should go check it out." He turned over his shoulder towards the bandit. "Hey, Tasuki! Let's get going!" His eyes settled on the bandit, who continued to beg to let him ride him.

Atsuna rested a hand on Chichiri's shoulder. "I'll handle it. Don't worry, Chichiri." She urged her horse towards the bandit, coming to a stop several feet away. She dismounted and pulled a carrot from the bag hanging off the side of her mare. She moved to Tasuki's horse, gently rubbing her hand along his long face and offering the carrot to him. He took it quickly, chomping happily, and nuzzled against her in thanks.

Tasuki pushed himself to his feet, his eyes meeting with Atsuna, who nodded an affirmation to him. The bandit took hold of the saddle and pulled himself up, the horse making no move to buck. He only whinnied happily.

Atsuna smiled, looking up to the bandit. "Now, you two get along. We don't have much further to go before we can rest for the night. The city is just down below. Let's get going, shall we?"

Tasuki grumbled under his breath as Atsuna mounted her horse, and the two of them joined with their friends as they made their way down the sandy hill towards the lit city.

* * *

A figure moved from the shadows above them, smirking as the group galloped towards the city. "Yes, Suzaku warriors. Please come inside. Once you've entered Tomo's city of mirages, you won't be able to escape." He chuckled to himself. "And I'm sure that Nakago already has the Priestess of Suzaku in his clutches."

* * *

Tamahome held his stomach in pain after receiving a hard blow. Before him stood Nakago, smug and smirking as if holding information only he knew.

"The girl you're looking for is inside the yurt down there. She has such lovely young skin," Nakago replied nonchalantly. Tamahome glared up at him, eyes still pained from Nakago's punch.

Nakago turned and began walking away from the felled Suzaku warrior. "I always thought of her as a young child." He stopped and turned to look at Tamahome, his smirk returning. "But I was wrong. Her body is very much a woman's."

Tamahome's eyes widened at the implication, hoping and praying that Miaka didn't suffer through the same as his sister. "What did you do?!" Tamahome instantly came to his feet and summoned his celestial powers in a fit of rage, his hands consumed in a bright red ball of light. Without a second thought, he launched it at the Kutou general.

Nakago merely stood and watched, unintimidated, as the ball of energy slammed into his shoulder, melting off armor and flesh. He cringed and grabbed his wound, glowering at the ogre warrior.

"How dare you?" Nakago growled, surprised at the sudden display of power.

Before Tamahome could do anything more, a bolt of lightning zigzagged from the sky, separating the two warriors. Tamahome was quick to jump out of the way.

Soi appeared in front of Nakago, her arms stretched out in preparation for another assault. "Nakago! Go get on the horse!" she commanded.

Just as Tamahome landed back on his feet, Soi and Nakago had rushed off on their horses and out of sight.

"Damn it!" Tamahome shouted. He lifted his hands up to look at his palms quizzically, wondering where such a power had come from. Before he could answer his own question, Tama the cat meowed, throwing him out of his thoughts. "That's right! Miaka!"

Below him stood the yurt where Nakago said Miaka was being held prisoner, and before another moment could pass, he rushed down, silently praying Nakago was not capable of doing such harm to a woman.

When he stepped inside calling out her name, he found the broken necklace Yuiren had made for her. He picked it up, a piercing pain jabbing through his chest at the memory of his fallen, innocent sister. A few of the beads fell to the ground, scattering around his feet. He followed a fallen bead, his eyes landing on the unconscious, battered form of the woman he loved.

* * *

The sun had risen over an hour ago, just in time for the Suzaku warriors to make their way into the city. The markets had since opened for the day, its citizens bustling around them as they took rest out of the way as they decided what they should do next.

"This place is thrivin'," Tasuki said with a grin. "We gotta be in Sairo. An' it's about damn time, too. I was tired of ridin' through the damn desert. I could use some sake."

Chichiri ignored the bandit, turning towards a cloaked woman who began to walk past them. "Pardon me, ma'am." The woman stopped, turning to look at the monk. "Would this city be in the Sairo Empire?"

She nodded once, flashing a smile. "Yes. It's on the border."

Saying nothing else, she moved off, quickly rounding a corner. Her feminine face phased into the painted one of Tomo of the Seiryu Seven, who smirked contentedly. "They are falling deeper into my spell. But I don't know the woman traveling with them, nor do I see Tamahome. I better find him quickly and discover the identity of this woman."

* * *

Chichiri turned to his friends, smiling, after the woman passed away from them. "We can wait here for Miaka and Tamahome. It'll give us a chance to rest, gather supplies, and consult some of the citizens for any information on the Shinzaho, you know."

Tasuki folded his arms behind his head with a content sigh. "I'm just glad it wasn't a long trip after all. I could use a nap."

"We should probably start by looking for some lodging," Atsuna suggested, coming up next to Chichiri as he surveyed the large group of people moving around them.

"Excuse me."

The Suzaku warriors turned their attention to a young woman with straight, dark hair. "Forgive me, but I couldn't help overhearing that you are seeking an inn. I'm afraid they're all booked. It's a busy time of year for tourists in Sairo."

Tasuki pushed himself to his feet, coming up next to Chichiri and Atsuna with slumped shoulders. "Well, what the hell are we gonna do now? Sleep outside?"

The woman quickly shook her head. "I'm afraid that wouldn't be a good idea. We get some pretty heavy sandstorms. They can come without a moment's notice. You wouldn't be safe." Her smile widened. "But I would be more than happy to put you all up. I have a large house that belonged to my grandmother. There is plenty of room for all of you."

Tasuki beamed. "It's a deal!" He thrust out his hand for a handshake to seal the agreement.

"Tasuki, hold on!" Atsuna exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and jerking his hand back. She flashed a grateful smile to the woman. "We appreciate the offer, but we couldn't intrude on your home. I am sure we can find other accommodations before nightfall."

The young woman shook her head. "It's no bother, really. I can tell all of you are travelers. You don't seem to know much about the weather conditions around here if you're considering staying outside. And it will take you several days to reach the next city. I simply can't let all of you stay outside when a sandstorm can hit at any time. Please, I insist."

Atsuna turned to Chichiri, seeking a response. He shrugged and sighed. "We don't seem to have any other choice. We don't want to get stuck in a sandstorm, you know." He bowed his head to the woman. "Thank you for the offer. We humbly accept."

* * *

As the sun began to make its journey down towards the horizon, the Suzaku warriors finished their dinner, feeling lethargic from having a full stomach. Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Chichiri decided to turn in early after their long trip, eager for a chance to rest in a real bed, and reconvene in the morning over breakfast to decide on their next course of action as they waited for Miaka and Tamahome to arrive.

Tasuki poured himself another cup of sake, and then he wiggled the jug in front of Atsuna, who sat to his right, with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. "How 'bout it, Atsuna? Wanna drink with me?"

Atsuna chuckled, shaking her head. "I've already had two cups. That's probably enough to help make me sleepy." She grinned, resting her chin on her propped hands. "Are you attempting to drink yourself into a coma? You've had quite a few."

He shrugged, tossing the cup back with ease before pouring himself another. "Nah. I can handle it. It'll make me tired anyway." He scoffed, setting aside the jug, now half empty. He leaned in next to her, playfully nudging her with his elbow. "As if I need a reason to drink, but whatever."

Atsuna covered her mouth with her hand, laughing. "I hope your body can handle it."

"Ha! I've been givin' it plenty of practice. I'm a champ," he said. He lifted his cup to his lips, but instead, he waggled his eyebrows and passed it to her. "C'mon. Don't be a lightweight. It's no fun drinkin' alone."

She hesitated before taking the cup out of his hand, taking a large swig. He stared at her in surprise as she sighed and placed the cup down in front of him with a smile. "Is that better?"

He chuckled and snatched another cup, filling them both. "Nothin' like a woman who knows how to drink. I can get used to that."

She leaned in close to him as she took her cup from in front of him. He felt her body heat radiating against him as she lingered close to him, her smile wide as she moved the cup to her lips, this time taking a much smaller sip. He cursed to himself when she dragged her tongue across her mouth, catching a stray droplet of sake before it could evade her.

He blinked, shaking his head and quickly chugging his sake to lessen the sudden lightheadedness. What in the sweet hell was going on? It had to be the sake clouding his head.

"Tasuki? Are you all right?" Atsuna brushed a hand against his arm. She chuckled, pulling his empty cup away. "Perhaps it's time for me to cut you off. Your face is flushed."

Tasuki cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head while he tried to stumble for an answer. "Nah, it's just hot in here," he grumbled. He swiped the empty cup from her fingers, hurriedly filling it to the top and nervously spilling some in the process.

Atsuna grabbed a cloth napkin and mopped up his spillage. "Are you sure you're okay? I was mostly joking before, but maybe you _should_ lay off the sake for the night."

The bandit knocked the sake back in one large gulp, coughing as it rushed down his throat a bit too quick. He chuckled and waved her off in an attempt to hide his tension. "I've barely warmed up. Me an' my buddies can pound a lot more than this before we're feelin' it." He eyed the jug suspiciously. "Maybe Sairo sake is stronger than Konan stuff."

Yeah, that had to be why it felt as if flames were licking at his skin constantly, especially every time Atsuna touched him or even so much as looked at him. It had to be the sake.

"It's certainly possible that their brand is more potent," Atsuna agreed with a nod. She offered her empty cup to him with a smile. "I promised I would drink with you. I probably should have more than one. Although I'm not nearly as seasoned as you, so I should probably keep it to a minimum."

Tasuki snickered, pouring her another cup and then filling his own once more. "Girls are just lightweights. Ya gotta leave the heavy drinkin' to the men. An' even then, if ya have too much, ya can find yerself doin' some pretty embarrassin' things."

Atsuna watched as he tossed the sake back like a pro. Her eyes met with his inquisitively. "Surely you're not going to say that and not give me an example. It sounds like you speak from experience."

"Yeah, maybe," he said teasingly. "My buddy Koji an' me play drinkin' games sometimes. I don't know why 'cause he always loses. He always swears he can beat me, an' the moron never can." He poured himself another cup, noticing that only a couple more cups worth remained in the jug. "Like, the last time we played, the dumbass ended up so drunk that he ran around the hideout buck naked, singin' at the top of his lungs." He released a boisterous laugh. "We even convinced him to sit down long enough fer us to put his hair in pigtails. An' when he woke up the next day, he couldn't remember a damn thing he did."

Atsuna giggled at the story, admiring the happy grin on the bandit's face. "It sounds like you have a good time with your friends."

Tasuki sized her up for a moment, his smile lessening slightly. "Yeah. That's kinda what it's always like at the hideout. They're all just a buncha goofs that like to have some fun. We all just play jokes on each other an' have some fun drinkin' an' eatin.' It's kinda like a big family. We all look out fer each other."

"It must be nice to have so many people to call your family," Atsuna said with a smile. "And blood certainly doesn't make you family. That has become clear since I joined all of you on this journey." Her smile grew melancholy. "But as much as I've enjoyed getting to know all of you and helping Miaka to summon Suzaku, I miss my father and siblings terribly. I look forward to the end of our pilgrimage so I can see all of them again."

Tasuki's joyful mood instantly crashed at the mention of her family. He'd nearly forgotten she still did not know their gruesome fate. He grabbed the jug and finished its contents, leaving Atsuna staring at him in awe.

He rubbed his mouth with the back of his sleeve, clearing his throat. "Looks like we're gonna need another pitcher." He began to reach for the one left by Chichiri and Mitsukake on the other side of the table.

"Yes, perhaps of water now," Atsuna said flatly, grabbing the jug from his reach and placing it on the table behind her. She scooted closer to him, which only caused a hiss of air to escape his lips. "What's going on?"

He sighed exasperatingly. "Stop askin' me that, woman," he groused. "I'm fine. Just thirsty." He cursed inwardly to himself. "I'm sure yer family is proud of ya an' all that. As much as I like bein' at the hideout with my gang, I like bein' on this journey, so I'm not tryin' to rush through it."

Atsuna studied him for a moment before cracking a smile. "I have to thank you, Tasuki."

The bandit turned to look at her quizzically. "Thank me fer what? I didn't do nothin'."

"On the contrary." She sighed, turning her attention to the empty sake cup sitting before her. She traced a finger over the edge. "You've been a good friend to me, especially coming to my defense mere hours after having met me. That kind of loyalty is calming to me after all the darkness I've seen." She lifted her head to look at him, flashing a grateful smile. "You've been under no obligation whatsoever to do such a thing. Your priority is to Miaka. And yet you've sworn to keep me safe where Ryozo is concerned. I just wanted you to know how much that meant to me."

Tasuki's face turned to a frown. "I'm glad that bastard is dead. He didn't deserve to live." He paused for a moment, his eyes searching hers. "An' you didn't deserve what he did to ya." He curled his hands into fists on the surface of the table. "I can't stop thinkin' about how he talked to ya like ya weren't even human, like you were some kind of toy. Women ain't toys. They're supposed to be cared for an' loved an' pleasured by a man. If a man doesn't do that, he ain't a man. He's just a son of a bitch."

Before Atsuna really knew what she was doing, she reached for him, wrapping her arms around his back and resting her chin on his shoulder. "Thank you, Tasuki. I am blessed to have met you and to call you a friend."

Tasuki hesitated, somewhat flustered, before returning the hug, sliding his arms around the middle of her back. And while he held her against him, he couldn't help himself but to slowly and slyly take in a deep drag of the scent of her hair. She smelled like fresh berries.

He didn't know how long they sat there holding each other before he felt his face – as well as his lower extremities – beginning to heat up. He moved away from her in a panic, chuckling to hide his tension. "Ya know, fer a woman, yer not so terrible."

Atsuna laughed lightheartedly. "I consider that the highest compliment coming from you."

Tasuki stared at her for a moment, clearing his throat before bringing up the topic lingering in his head. "So, ya say we're friends, right?"

She looked at him curiously. "Of course, Tasuki."

"Which means we can talk about whatever. Right?"

Atsuna's smile faded, trading it in for a look of disquiet. "Yes. Tasuki, what is it that you want to talk about?"

The words poured from his mouth before he had a chance to stop himself. "I want to know if yer really okay now that Ryozo is dead."

Atsuna flinched at the inquiry and, without warning, a flood of dark memories invaded her head. She forcibly blinked, as if trying to physically push them from her mind. "What makes you think I'm not all right?"

Tasuki scowled. "Yer a pretty strong woman. I saw that when ya fought him. But any sane woman would have a rough time dealin' with all that crap bein' brought up in front of yer friends an' Tama. An' just 'cause he's dead don't mean ya can't forget all that, no matter how hard ya wanna," he explained, his brows pierced into his eyes.

Atsuna felt her façade beginning to shatter. She opened her mouth, prepared to answer him, but Tasuki was already shaking his head. "Don't lie to me, woman. I saw how ya reacted up on that mountain. An' I remember what ya said on the way here. Ya tried to make Tamahome feel like you were okay, but I ain't a fool."

As she thought about how best to answer him, she turned around, fetching the extra jug of sake. She poured herself a cup and then one for him. The filled cup quickly replaced the jug in her hand, and she took a sip, enjoying the feel of it coating her dry throat.

"I have nightmares often," she murmured after a tense moment of silence, her eyes fixated on the ripples of sake in her cup. "Not every night, but close enough. They've intensified since Ryozo found us in the market." Her fingers tightened over the cup as she felt a flurry of emotions rushing to the surface like a tidal wave. "Having those nightmares has become a regular occurrence for me. I'd wake up, take a few moments to compose myself and push the memories back down, and then I would go about my day."

She took a larger gulp of her sake this time before rubbing her hand against her face. "But lately, I don't even have to be asleep to have those nightmares." Her eyes met with Tasuki's, who stared upon her in sympathy and concern. "Every time I blink, I can see his face. I have lied to myself over and over that he doesn't have the hold on me that he believed he did. But he did. He still does." She swallowed against the growing nausea in her stomach. "I fear he always will."

"Like hell," Tasuki spat, finally tossing back the sake in his cup. Atsuna looked at him in surprise. "That bastard is dead. He can't do nothin' to hurt ya anymore. An' now that he's gone fer good, I think you'll be able to move on. It just ain't gonna happen overnight." He shoved a finger in her face definitively, causing her to jerk back slightly. "An' no one's gonna hurt ya ever again. I'll die first."

Atsuna shook her head. "No! I don't want you to say something like that. I could never let someone give their life for me under any circumstance!" She took a deep breath, releasing the tension in her muscles. "I think you're right, though, Tasuki. I think eventually I will be able to move on. But it wasn't that long ago that I looked into that man's eyes and listened to his plans for me. It brought all that childhood fear back to the surface."

"Well, I want ya to listen to _me_ now, woman, an' listen good," Tasuki spoke up. "It'll only get better from here now. The bastard is dead. He doesn't have any power over ya anymore. An' when ya have those nightmares an' stuff, I want ya to come to me. I'll get yer mind offa them."

A smile slowly broke the somber look on Atsuna's face. "Tasuki, that's so very sweet of you, but I don't expect you to do such a thing. It's unnecessary."

"Shut up," he interrupted. "Don't tell me that. I'm doin' it an' that's final. If anyone should help ya, it needs to be me."

Atsuna studied him for a moment as he poured himself another cup of sake. Before he could take a drink of it, she spoke up. "Why?"

He held the cup away from his lips, looking at her inquisitively. "Why, what?"

"Why does it need to be you to help me get over my past with Ryozo?" she clarified with a slight frown. When he didn't answer her, her frown deepened. "I just want to understand why you feel that way."

Tasuki's eyes fixated on a random point of the wall behind her as he formed his answer. "'Cause I'm a bandit," he said, his voice quiet. "An' there's no way in hell that bastard's gang is gonna do anythin' to make up for what they did to ya. So it needs to be me, okay?"

Atsuna's frown deepened, and she shook her head. "No."

Tasuki's attempt at a drink of his sake was once again thwarted by her hard response. "Whaddaya mean, no? I said I'm gonna do it."

"Do you think I want you to feel guilty for what Ryozo did to me just because you're a bandit like he was? Like you have to perform some sort of penance in his place for that reason alone?" Atsuna pushed herself from her seat, pacing to the other end of the table, Tasuki watching her intently. "You have no reason to do such an absurd thing. You and Ryozo are complete opposites. Ryozo was selfish, cold, and domineering. And you…"

Her frown melted away as her eyes settled upon him. "You are kind, loyal, brave…and a fiercely good friend. You are everything Ryozo was not." She folded her arms over her chest, sighing deeply. "You have reminded me that it's not bandits I should hate for what happened to me. It's Ryozo."

She moved towards him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You have done more for me than you've needed to. You defended me when you barely knew me. You were the first person to find out what happened to me, and you kept it a secret for me." She squeezed her fingers over his shoulder, feeling his muscles tense under her touch. "That showed me that if there were a person who was a complete contrast of the vile man Ryozo was, it's you, Tasuki."

Tasuki swallowed as her words echoed through him. Saying nothing, he placed his full cup of sake on the table and stood before her, now looking down upon her. They held each other's gaze for a few moments of silence, hearing nothing but their own beating hearts.

Tasuki opened his mouth, prepared to finally respond to her, when she stumbled against him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her against him. He felt the heat rise up in his face as he took notice to the feel of her breasts pressed against him as she searched for her stability. Her fingers curled into his shirt, her forehead now resting on his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tasuki," she said with a weak laugh. "I guess the alcohol is beginning to have an effect on me. I'm a bit dizzy."

"I always said women can't hold their liquor," he said with a forced chuckle, trying his hardest to cover the tension, anxiety, and now growing tightness against his trousers as his mind raced with impure thoughts about the woman in his arms. He swallowed hard, now desperate to get away from her. "It's probably time for ya to call it a night, woman."

"I'd say you're right," Atsuna agreed as she pushed her head from his chest, rubbing her fingers against her temple. "I think I'll be all right."

He slowly moved his arms away from her, gauging her balance cautiously. She chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "I guess I drank a little more than I thought I did. It's easy to lose track when in conversation," she continued. She flashed him a smile. "I think I'll go soak in the tub for a bit before going to bed. It might do me a world of good after all the traveling we've done."

Tasuki bit back a curse. As soon as the words passed through her lips, he was imagining her fingers grazing over her wet, naked body as it lay submerged in the water-filled tub, the sweet sheen of her legs, her perfectly round breasts, his mouth suckling them…

A flurry of curses invaded his head at the sudden barrage of pictures. He seriously needed to stop drinking.

"Tasuki? Are you okay? Your face is red," Atsuna spoke up, jerking him from his thoughts, for which he could only silently thank her.

He nodded, rubbing his hand against his face. "It's just hot in this damn desert," he grumbled.

"It's a big difference than the weather in Hokkan, to be sure," Atsuna agreed with a smile. She absentmindedly rubbed her hand up and down his arm, to which Tasuki grit his teeth. "Are you going to be okay out here by yourself? You drank a great deal more than I did."

He scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm way better at holdin' my liquor than you, woman. I got more experience."

Atsuna laughed, nodding in agreement. "I suppose I will have to just become as seasoned as you if I hope to hold a candle to that experience." Her eyes twinkled teasingly. "Thank you for the talk, Tasuki. It was nice to open up and laugh. Good night."

With that, she turned around and grabbed the table as support as she made her way out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Tasuki watched her go, all the while wondering what the hell was going on with him and whether the alcohol was really to blame. He took the remaining jug of sake and drank a few large gulps, hoping he would drink himself to sleep before more of those damning thoughts could dare to invade his head. He could only hope.

* * *

**A/N: Things are starting to get so fun for Tasuki and Atsuna! I hope you're all enjoying it! For the next several chapters, we're going to have a lot of them! Thanks for reading! Please review to let me know how you're liking it! ~Halo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The unrelenting sun greeted Atsuna bright and early the next morning, waking her from her sake-induced stupor the night before. She rubbed her hands over her face, forcing herself to come out of her sleepy daze. However, she made no move from her comfortable position, instead opting to stare up at the cream-colored ceiling as the prior days' events replayed back in her head.

She still found it hard that Ryozo was dead, that she no longer had to live in fear that when she turned over her shoulder, she would be staring into his blank, dark eyes.

She was free.

A relieved smile crept over her face, and she couldn't help but chuckle. She pressed her palms against her mouth, masking the growing laughter against her chest as a wave of glee washed over her.

After a few minutes of incessant laughter, her arms fell loosely to her sides. Her eyes remained transfixed in a daze on the ceiling, and her smile twisted from her face as the other events over the last few days took hold.

Nuriko.

This was the first true moment she was alone to think about the loss of her friend. As she felt the tears welling up in her eyes, the sobs growing against her throat, she could already hear Nuriko's voice in her head telling her to knock it off, not to waste her time crying for him. But even so, Atsuna cried quietly, this time covering her mouth to keep her sobbing a secret from her friends, who slept across the hall from her.

Her voice broke as she muttered her friend's name, sniffling and wiping away her tears. She pushed herself up and swung her legs over the bed, standing up and moving towards the lone window in the room. She looked down at the marketplace below as vendors bustled to their booths, preparing for another busy day.

She drew in a deep breath and silently willed herself to calm her sobs. She peered out into the orange horizon, wondering where their journey for the Shinzaho of Sairo would take them.

A sharp gasp escaped her throat then as she remembered her brother and Miaka could very well be in the city by now. She grabbed her silk bathrobe from the back of her door, lent out to her by the female owner of the manor, and rushed out of the room while jerking it over her body.

She moved around the corner into the guest dining room, hoping to find her brother's smiling face waiting for her. But instead, Tasuki sat in the same spot she left him the night before, dark circles under his eyes and his hair, if even remotely possible, looking more disheveled.

She walked up next to him as he moved a cup to his lips, drinking the contents with a groan. "I hope you're still not into the sake," she said with an amused glint in her eye.

He looked up at her, his eyes drooped in exhaustion. "What are ya doin' up this early?"

"I'm not much of a late riser," she replied as she took a seat next to him. She leaned over, taking in the contents of his cup. "But at least I see you're drinking coffee and not more sake. You look terrible."

Tasuki flashed a half-hearted grin. "Thanks. I work hard at it."

Atsuna chuckled, shaking her head. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that it looks as if you didn't get much sleep last night."

Tasuki scoffed, lifting the cup back up to his mouth for another slow gulp of his coffee. "'Cause I didn't."

Atsuna's playful smile faded. "You didn't sleep at all? No wonder you look so tired. Why couldn't you sleep?"

The fire-haired bandit paused, grumbling to himself as he recalled the events of his night after Atsuna retired to bed. He'd demolished another jug and a half of sake, stumbled his way to bed, and laid there for the rest of the night thinking about her.

"My bed was hard," he said lowly as he took another sip of his coffee. _An' that's not the only thing that was hard, _he thought sardonically. And as soon as it passed through his mind, he wanted to light himself on fire with his tessen. He assumed it would be far less painful.

"That's odd," Atsuna said, completely missing the sarcasm in his words. "My bed was comfortable. Maybe you should try again. It's still early. I don't think the others are awake yet, are they?"

"Chichiri is," Tasuki replied. "I don't know where he was runnin' of to, but he did say he wanted to see if he could sense the Seiryu Seven in the city. Mitsukake an' Chiriko are still sleepin' far as I know."

Atsuna's face fell. "And still no sign of my brother and Miaka?"

The bandit frowned, shaking his head. "No, an' I'm wonderin' what could be keepin' 'em. It can't be that hard to find this place. We're in the middle of a damn desert."

"I sure hope they are all right," Atsuna said, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "I thought for sure they would have been able to make it by this morning. Unless Tamahome is having trouble looking for Miaka."

Tasuki took note of the worry etched in her features. He poured a cup of coffee and slid it in front of her with a wide grin. "Hey, don't worry about 'em. If I know Tama, he's not gonna let anythin' happen to him an' Miaka. She probably needed to rest for a bit on the way here an' it's holdin' 'em up."

Atsuna circled her cup with her fingers, the warmth quickly bleeding through the ceramic onto her skin. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Tasuki could see she remained unconvinced of his positivity. He patted her on the shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "Hey, it's not every day we get a chance to relax. Try an' enjoy it. Besides, can't ya sense if somethin's wrong with Tama through that twin thing?"

"Well, yes, typically," Atsuna admitted. She chuckled lightly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ears. "I feel foolish. I suppose I'm just paranoid with us racing the Seiryu Seven for the other Shinzaho. I want to make sure we can get to it first since we've lost the Shinzaho of Genbu."

"I ain't worried," Tasuki said, waving her off. "Those bastards will get what's comin' to 'em after what they did to Nuriko an' fer makin' us do all the work gettin' the Shinzaho."

Atsuna felt her face twist into a frown. "Yes, indeed. I don't know why I didn't expect such foul play from them. They surely don't do anything honorable. However, at least we know to be on our guard from now on. They won't be able to play that trick with us again."

Tasuki smirked at the angry bite in her words. "Now yer speakin' my language." He finished off his cup of coffee, sighing as the rest of the beverage passed down his throat. "In any case, it looks like we're gonna have more time to relax while we wait fer Miaka an' Tamahome to get here. I wanna take advantage of that while we got it."

Atsuna flashed a smile. "Well, since you look like death warmed over, it would probably be a good idea for you."

"Watch yerself, woman," Tasuki said, pointing a finger incriminatingly in her direction.

Laughing, Atsuna lifted her hands in defeat. "I'm simply saying you could probably use a chance to rest. Although drinking that coffee is going to make it rather difficult for you now."

Tasuki shrugged, pushing his empty cup away. "Coffee don't affect me that much." He raked his fingers through his bangs.

"Well, while you do that," Atsuna started as she pushed herself from the table, "I think I'll take a look around the city. I'm sure Chichiri is around somewhere. I will reconvene with him to see what he thinks our next course of action should be while waiting for Miaka and Tamahome."

"That could be a good idea," Tasuki said. He stood up, facing her down. "But I don't think ya need to be goin' out alone. Ryozo might be deader than dead, but we're still in a strange country. We don't know what kind of people could be lurkin'. I'm taggin' along."

Atsuna shook her head with a grateful smile, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Thank you, Tasuki, but you have nothing to worry about. The people of Sairo are fairly peaceful. And even if I were to run into someone such as that, I can handle myself." She chuckled, giving him a gentle pat on the arm. "Besides, you may not be much good to me as a bodyguard when you're sleep-deprived."

He stared at her, clearly displeased with her intention to roam about the city unattended. He opened up his mouth, prepared to forcefully insist he accompany her, but she pressed a finger against his lips, quickly silencing him.

"Seriously, Tasuki, I'll be just fine. Besides, Chichiri is out there somewhere. If it makes you feel at ease, I'm sure he and I will find each other," Atsuna reassured, dropping her finger from his mouth.

His brows met together in a dissatisfied knot, but after a moment of intense eye contact, his shoulders slumped with the release of a long sigh, defeated. "Okay, fine." He watched as Atsuna's eyes beamed in victory. He shoved a finger in her direction. "But if yer not back in a couple hours, I'm comin' out there lookin' fer ya!"

Atsuna nodded, chuckling amusedly at his protectiveness. "All right. Deal. I'll be back before lunchtime. I promise." She leaned in, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. She closed her eyes, the warmth of his body nearly intoxicating her. She shook herself from the sudden stupor. "In the meantime, get some rest. Hopefully Chichiri and I will have something to report when you wake up."

Tasuki felt her begin to move away from him and, in a kneejerk reaction, his arm slid around her waist, pulling her against him. "I mean it, woman," he said softly, gruffly. "Be careful out there."

He felt the rumble of her chuckle in her chest. He barely caught her response of affirmation, now suddenly aware of the feel of her fingers splayed against the back of his neck, tangling in the ends of his wild mane of hair, her hot breath beating against the side of his face.

Unaware of how long he'd been holding her there, he retracted his arm, allowing her to move away. As she did, she nuzzled her cheek against his – intentional or not, he didn't know – and flashed him a grateful smile.

"I better go," she said, clearing her throat of its sudden dryness. "Get some sleep, Tasuki." She spun on her heel, retreating from the dining room.

As the door closed behind her, Tasuki rubbed his hands against his face, groaning loudly against his palms. He then moved from the room with a purpose, opting for a cold bath before trying his hand at sleeping when his mind – and body – sought to destroy him.

* * *

The marketplace was now open for business, and it was easy to see how populated the city was by the amount of people now flocking into the city square. Atsuna moved towards the row of houses and businesses lining the square, hoping to get out of the way of the masses.

She leaned against a stone building, folding her arms over her chest with an exasperated sigh. There was no sign of Tamahome and Miaka, and she couldn't help but feel the concern rising within her. She couldn't imagine her brother and Miaka being that far behind them, even if they had stopped during the night so Miaka could rest.

Something didn't feel quite right, and she didn't like it.

"Atsuna, what's wrong?"

The familiar voice of Chichiri snapped her from her musings, and she lifted her head from its fixated gaze on her feet to meet the masked face of the monk. She smiled, happy to see her friend. "Good morning, Chichiri. I'm just a bit worried that Miaka and Tamahome have not yet arrived. I'm wondering what could be keeping them."

Chichiri moved to her side, taking rest against the side of the building, as well. "I'm curious why they haven't arrived, too, you know. But I'm sure everything is all right. Tamahome will keep Miaka safe, you know."

"I have no doubt that he will," Atsuna conceded. Her face contorted into a frown. "But I have been trying to reach out to Tamahome through our link. I haven't been able to detect his life force at all. It makes me wonder just how far away he is from us if I can't." She took her hair in her hands, twisting it over her shoulder nervously. "I don't know if it has to do with distance or if I'm just not used to our connection being reestablished."

Chichiri offered her a smile to calm her growing nerves. "Or perhaps it could be due to exhaustion. It has been a long couple days for us, you know."

Atsuna paused before nodding in agreement. "Yes, I suppose that could play a part." Her eyes fell on the growing groups of people moving to the merchants' booths scattered about the city square. "Maybe it's just something I'm used to, but I still can't shake this feeling I have. It's disconcerting."

Chichiri studied her tension, secretly wondering what could be keeping Miaka and Tamahome from joining them in the desert. But rather than worrying Atsuna further, he put on an extra wide smile, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't worry, you know. I have faith in Tamahome to keep himself and Miaka safe out there."

A weak smile cracked through on her face. "Yes, I've always had faith in my brother's abilities to keep himself safe. And I know he would ensure no harm comes to Miaka." She released a heavy sigh, drinking in another helping of fresh air. "I suppose given what we've all dealt with over the past few days, it's hard to think positive sometimes."

"It's not a matter of positive thinking, you know," Chichiri replied. His façade fell for a moment, giving way to a sad stare. "We lost a comrade, and now we are split up, you know. His Majesty is in Konan while Miaka and Tamahome have yet to rejoin us. Our positivity comes in numbers, you know. Once Miaka and Tamahome arrive, I think you will feel better, you know."

Disgusted at the negativity coursing through her, Atsuna forced on a smile and nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're right, Chichiri. Of course. Perhaps while we wait, we should seek out some of the townspeople. Maybe they will know some information on the Shinzaho."

Chichiri nodded, his trademark smile returning. "Yes, I think that is a good idea. It's a big city, so why don't we split up, you know? We will meet back at the manor in a few hours to report any leads."

Atsuna patted her friend on the back with a content smile. "Yes, that works. Hopefully the citizens of this city have some information."

The monk nodded in agreement and moved off with a wave. Atsuna watched him go, her smile fading as soon as his back was to her. She flicked wayward bangs from her eyes, her shoulders slumping with a worried sigh. "Wherever you are, brother, I hope you and Miaka are safe."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Atsuna, high above her on a cliff stood Tomo, his arms folded tight over his chest as he observed the woman whose identity had been unknown to him.

Until now.

"So, she is Tamahome's sister. I wonder what business she has accompanying the priestess and the Suzaku warriors." His brows furrowed in thought. "Nakago must hear of this."

* * *

The sun hung high over Atsuna's head as she purchased a cold, refreshing cup of water from a nearby vendor. The smile she flashed the elder man was fake and forced. She lost count of how many townspeople she'd questioned about the Shinzaho of Byakko. Whatever the number, it matched how many people knew nothing about the whereabouts of the sacred relic and anything remotely describing what it even looked like.

She drank the water in a single gulp, thanking the vendor and placing the empty cup back on the surface before walking away. She made her way through the crowd, eager to find a space devoid of people so she could catch her breath and gather her thoughts.

She sought refuge between two buildings, enjoying the reprieve of the relentless sun from the window awnings. She rubbed her arm over her forehead, catching rogue beads of sweat. She craned her head backwards, resting against the cool stone of the building with her eyes closed.

Her thoughts fell on her brother once more, wondering where he could be. The never-ending questioning of the townspeople kept her mind focused on the Shinzaho rather than the whereabouts of Tamahome and Miaka, and in the first moment of peace, her mind raced, wondering just where he could be.

"You're late, woman."

Atsuna's eyes snapped open, coming into focus and staring right into the tawny eyes of the Suzaku bandit. He stood before her with arms crossed over his chest, unamused. "Oh, Tasuki. I'm sorry. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even hear you approach." She flashed him a gentle smile. "You're looking far better than the last time I saw you."

Tasuki scoffed. "I got a little shuteye. When I finally woke the hell up, Chiriko came to my room an' told me you an' Chichiri weren't back yet." He lifted his finger, pointing upwards towards the sky. "Ya said ya'd come back by lunchtime. It's past lunchtime. I'm starvin', an' I started to get worried. From now on, I'm stickin' close to ya."

"No, that's not necessary at all, Tasuki," Atsuna said, waving him off with a chuckle. "I simply got sidetracked. Chichiri and I split up to speak with the townspeople about the Shinzaho. I was desperate to find some information."

Tasuki's brow lifted in interest. "And? Did ya?"

Her shoulders slumped, releasing a frustrated sigh. "Unfortunately, no. Everyone I questioned knew nothing about what the Shinzaho looked like or where it could be hidden." Her face twisted into a frown. "Which is maddening, to say the least. I'm assuming that Chichiri has had the same luck. I sat down with dozens of townspeople, and they could give me nothing concrete."

Tasuki scoffed, patting his hand against the hilt of his tessen. "Maybe I need to go around an' give 'em a talkin'-to. I can give 'em the motivation to tell us what we need to know."

Atsuna couldn't help but chuckle amusedly. "No, Tasuki. As much as you're itching for a fight, attacking the people of the city isn't going to get us anywhere except maybe banished."

Tasuki pouted, tapping his foot impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, okay. So that's not the best idea." He leaned in towards her, causing her eyes to widen slightly at the close proximity. "I have a better idea."

She tilted her head to the side. "What's that?"

"Lunch. I'm starvin'. The lady said she was makin' lunch fer us. I bet by the time we get back, it'll be sittin' out waitin' fer us," he replied with a toothy grin.

Atsuna pressed a hand to her stomach. "Yes, I suppose I could use some lunch after all that."

"Damn right, ya can," Tasuki said with a definitive nod. "We can talk to Chichiri about what to do after we get some food in our bellies." He offered her his arm, his grin widening. She chuckled, saying nothing as she slid her hand through his, gazing up at him gratefully as he led her through the ocean of people, keeping her close so she wouldn't get lost.

Her stomach crackled with warmth, silently wondering when the woman-hating bandit she met transformed into such a chivalrous gentleman.

* * *

Miaka felt vile and disgusting, even after taking a turn in the lake in an attempt to scrub Nakago's filthy touch from her now-tainted skin. Tamahome slaved over the fire, cooking a couple river trout for their supper. He had laughed that surely eating would get her into better spirits. For once, she didn't think eating would do her any good.

She felt another onslaught of tears threatening to break through the already cracked dam as she recalled the nightmare in Nakago's yurt, her failure to retrieve the Shinzaho that Nuriko died for. The Seiryu Seven still had the Shinzaho of Genbu in their clutches, Nuriko was still dead, she was separated from her other friends, and now…

Now her virginity was gone, stolen away from her by Nakago. She could no longer summon Suzaku.

All was lost.

Miaka hugged Tamahome's shirt around her shoulders, lent to her while her own clothes dried after Tamahome so lovingly washed them for her, and she took in the warm, comforting scent of him. She felt so incredibly foolish, and despite her poor choices that led her to this point, he kept a smile on his face for her, remaining positive and jubilant.

It made her feel even worse.

"Miaka, I have a fish ready for you. It sure smells good!" Tamahome said with a grin as he pulled the skewered fish from atop the fire.

"I can't marry you, Tamahome."

Tamahome felt his heart clutter to a stop at her sudden declaration, unsure of whether he heard her correctly. "What?"

Miaka lifted her head, flashing him a sad smile. "I can't marry you now, Tamahome. How could I after this?"

He paused for a moment before plastering a smile on his face in hopes of comforting her. "Miaka, what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, especially after you proposed and everything," she continued. She turned her head, unable to meet his gaze, instead focusing on the setting sun glimmering against the rippling lake. "You can laugh if you want to. You can call me an idiot now, because I really am one. Go on and laugh." She couldn't help but chuckle.

Tamahome could hear no more, not after the revelation on Mt. Koku about what that bastard bandit had done to his sister. First her, and now Miaka? "But don't you know that none of this was your fault? If I had just been more careful and not lost sight of you –"

"No! I knew what was going to happen!" Miaka exclaimed. She heard Tamahome gasp, but he said nothing. She hugged his shirt closer around her. "I thought that if I made love to Nakago, I could weaken his life force and steal back the Shinzaho. I believed that fake Taiitsukun's lies, tricked everyone, and intentionally went there." Her voice wavered. "But what's that saying? You reap what you sow, right?"

She lowered her head, giving way to her sobs. "And look what I've done to you! I never, ever meant to betray you! Forgive me, Tamahome! Forgive me!" She pressed her hands against her face, her cries muffled by her palms.

Tamahome watched her intently, feeling her pain deep within his heart. He made a declaration to himself before crawling up to her, wrapping his arms tight around her until she sat nuzzled against his bare chest.

Miaka pulled her hands away from her face, staring at him quizzically.

"Your body. I want to see it." He waited a moment for her to process his request, and upon having no objections, he took his shirt gently from her shoulders, allowing it to pool around her. His eyes scoped her curvy, glistening form and could only smile. "You're beautiful. Nothing has changed since the day of the purification ceremony. No one could ever spoil you."

He cupped his hands over her face, wiping away the tears trailing down her cheeks, before tugging her into his chest once more. "Please don't cry. I'm here for you. Even if you're not able to summon Suzaku now, I made a vow that we'd never, ever be apart again. I promised you that I'd make you the happiest bride in the world, didn't I? I'll say it as many times as you want to hear it. You're everything to me."

He leaned in, taking her lips in his gently, lovingly, as a testament to his vow. Miaka whimpered, his kiss, his touch refreshing, but despite the love behind his words, she could only feel more pain, more guilt, that she had betrayed the man before her.

And as she rest against his firm chest within the protective expanse of his arms, she could only continue to silently declare her apologies for betraying the man she loved.

* * *

The orange glow of the sun fought its way through the thin fabric of the curtains, leaving a colorful sheen on the walls of the dining room as the Suzaku warriors finished their supper. After the lady of the manor departed from the room with their dirty dishes, a silence fell upon them. Tasuki's eyes fell upon Atsuna, who sat to his left, her focus on the small ripples in her cup of tea.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, so we gotta talk about what we're gonna do next," Tasuki spoke up, causing his comrades to look at him. "I'm startin' to get antsy. I need some action."

Chiriko chuckled in amusement, leaning over the table on the other side of Atsuna to smile at the bandit. "You need a fight, Tasuki?"

"Damn right, I do!" Tasuki shouted. "There's nothin' goin' on in this city! It's gettin' on my nerves!"

"Well, Atsuna and I spoke with some of the townspeople today, you know," Chichiri spoke up, interrupting his friend's tirade. "Neither of us were able to get any information on the Shinzaho of Byakko. I'm afraid the citizens here really don't know anything about it, you know."

"I have been looking through some of our host's books," Chiriko said. "She has quite a library. The tomes I've looked through haven't lent any information on the Shinzaho's location, but I will keep looking."

"And my brother and Miaka still haven't arrived," Atsuna added quietly. Her fingers circled the rim of her cup of tea. "I'm getting worried."

"I am sure Miaka and Tamahome are all right," Mitsukake offered the young woman with a gentle smile. "We would sense if something were wrong with either of them."

Chichiri broke into a smile, as well, hoping to jump-start Atsuna's wavering positivity. "That's right, you know. We would know if they were in trouble. Maybe they have stopped for their own questioning about of the Shinzaho, you know."

Atsuna paused, pondering her friends' words. "Yes, I suppose that's true. I just assumed they would have found their way to us by now."

"The desert's huge," Tasuki replied. He snickered, waggling his eyebrows playfully. "An' Miaka probably wanted to stop an' eat a buncha times. Ya know how she is. She's probably spendin' more time eatin' than ridin'."

The comrades chuckled amusedly, knowing it was no exaggeration of Miaka's love of food. Atsuna couldn't help but share in their laughter.

Chiriko reached up, patting Atsuna on the arm comfortingly. She looked down at the young boy, who flashed a bright smile up at her. "Don't worry, Atsuna. I know Tamahome and Miaka are okay. I suggest we use our time to do as much research as we can while we wait for them. I'm sure we will be able to find out something about the Shinzaho, and then when they get here, we will have the information we need to find it!"

Atsuna smiled, resting her hand on the young boy's shoulder. She admired his optimism. "Yes, you're right, Chiriko." She looked to her friends apologetically. "I'm sorry, everyone. I really don't know what's gotten into me." She rubbed her fingers in circles on her temples, sighing exasperatingly at herself. She shook off the negativity that began to invade her and pushed herself out of her seat. "I think I will go to the library. I saw one on the edge of the marketplace. Perhaps they have something on the Shinzaho that I can look through before they close for the evening."

She bowed her head at her friends with a smile before retiring from the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Tasuki rubbed his hand against his face with a loud groan. "She's worried about Tama," he said with the shake of his head. "She said she can't feel him an' it's startin' to make her worried."

"She confided in me," Mitsukake spoke up. "She said she's considered going off to find them."

"Hell no!" Tasuki roared, his head shaking violently. "There's no way she can go out there by herself when those Seiryu bastards are out there somewhere! What the hell is that fool woman thinkin'?!" He slammed his hands on the table, jerking himself out of his chair. He moved towards the door.

"Tasuki, where are you going?" Chichiri asked. The bandit practically yanked the door from its hinges as he pulled it open, ignoring the monk completely as he rushed from the room, only one focus on his mind.

* * *

Atsuna walked outside, not bothering to grab her jacket although the sun had all but disappeared behind the horizon of sand dunes in the distance. Most of the vendors in the marketplace had packed up their things and closed shop for the day. Her feet carried her hurriedly, hoping she could make it before the library closed its doors for the night.

She came to a stop before the double doors, her hand reaching for one of the gold-plated handles. A broad, callused hand snapped over her wrist, causing her to gasp in alarm.

"Ya have somethin' ya wanna tell me?" Tasuki's gruff voice rumbled as her eyes met with his.

She sighed in relief that it was only Tasuki. She pressed a hand against her forehead. "Tasuki, you scared me. What's going on?"

"Don't play dumb, woman. Mitsukake told us what ya said ya wanted to do," Tasuki growled.

Atsuna hung her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Tasuki."

He scoffed, releasing her wrist. "Fer what? Fer wantin' to abandon us or fer not tellin' me what ya wanted to do?" She opened her mouth to respond, but he powered through. "So, what were ya gonna do? Just leave in the middle of the night when none of us could stop ya?"

Atsuna paused, forming her explanation in her head. "It crossed my mind," she admitted.

Tasuki crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. "Women are so fuckin' stupid. Tama an' Miaka are comin'! Separatin' even more right now is the stupidest thing we could do when those Seiryu assholes are out there just waitin' to get the drop on us! We already lost Nuriko 'cause of it!"

Atsuna flinched at the passionate bite in his words. "Tasuki…"

"I don't wanna hear it," he snapped. "I don't give a damn." He pointed an incriminating finger in her face. "Yer not goin' anywhere. The end. I'll stand outside yer bedroom all night. It's not happenin', so get it out of yer stupid woman head."

She tilted her head to the side with a warm smile. "Tasuki, it's all right. I'm not leaving the city."

Tasuki stared at her for a moment, bewildered, as his arms loosened to his sides. "Well, damn right yer not! I just said that!"

She shook her head with a chuckle, reaching forward to rest her hand on his arm. She took a step towards him, feeling the heat from his body pulsating into her. It was calming. "No, I meant that I had already decided not to leave all of you. Mitsukake and I spoke, and he convinced me that strength was in numbers. I have just been so worried about my brother, and since I have been unable to detect him, I've been uneasy not knowing where he and Miaka are." She squeezed his arm, his muscles contracting under her touch. "I decided I am best here with all of you and trying to find out information about the Shinzaho. I just have to have faith that my brother can keep both himself and Miaka safe."

Tasuki studied her for a moment, searching her eyes and trying to deduce if she was sincere or was simply pulling his chain to get him to back off. He slit his eyes and leaned in towards her. "Okay, but I'm keepin' my eyes peeled on ya. Don't even think of runnin' off. I'll come after ya. Don't think I won't."

Atsuna released him, laughing at his threat. "I have no doubt that you would. But I promise, Tasuki. I'm not going anywhere." She turned towards the library doors, and when she tried to open them, she felt the bolt of the lock in the door barring her. "It looks like I'm not going to the library, either. I suppose I was just a little too late. Perhaps I will try again tomorrow."

"Good, 'cause I hate readin'," Tasuki griped. "Let's go back. There's some sake callin' my name."

Atsuna chuckled, and they both turned back towards the house. "Do you have any other stories about your bandit friends? I'd love to hear more."

Grinning, Tasuki rubbed his hands together. "I got a million of 'em. An' they'll cry like little babies when they find out I told ya."

Atsuna pressed a hand against her mouth to muffle her laugh as they headed back to the house, the sun tucked away behind the horizon and the moon beginning its vigilant watch for the night.

* * *

Clothed in her tattered school uniform, Miaka ran tearfully into the night, eager to get away from Tamahome while he slept. She couldn't bring herself to stay with him, not after everything she had done to hurt him, not after her failure to reclaim the Shinzaho from Nakago. Despite his loving promises, his comforting embraces, and his sweet kisses, she felt undeserving of them. She vowed she would be alone while she tried to figure out how to rectify her mistakes.

Her tears began blurring her vision, her sobs growing louder and echoing against the expanse of boulders and cliffs surrounding her. She murmured another apology to Tamahome for her betrayal, pressing her hand against her mouth to muffle her cries.

Her foot suddenly twisted under her, and she stumbled on the jagged rock beneath her. She gasped, her heart jumping up into her throat in surprise as she heard the rumble of the rock floor as it gave way. She felt herself plummeting into darkness, her scream the only thing she left behind in the night.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I love feedback, so please review and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! See you next week for Chapter 11! ~Halo**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Miaka awoke in a confused fog, pain striking through every bit of her body. She blinked several times, forcing her vision to come back into focus. She felt her heart beginning to race as she found herself surrounded by rock and darkness, the only light source coming from the moon hanging high above.

Her memory slowly crept back, remembering that she had lost her footing and fallen through a weak part of the ground. She tried to move, but her ankle seized. She looked down upon it, gasping at its swollen, red state.

She felt the tears creeping up, wondering what she would do, how she would get out of there, without anyone to help her.

She saw a glimmer of yellow light shining against the rocks around her, and she turned her head, noticing a cloaked figure with a lantern walking casually toward her.

And then suddenly, a familiar voice spoke up. "I finally found you. Don't move."

She gasped as the man came into view, her heart racing hard against her chest. "Suboshi!"

* * *

Tasuki felt the haze of sleep lifting from him, slowly becoming aware of the sun's heat beating onto him through a nearby window. The night's sleep was restless, leaving him sprawled across his bed with his sheets half tossed onto the floor, half draped over his naked midsection. He groaned, groggy, as he slammed an arm over his eyes, masking the unforgiving morning sun from blinding him.

Unlike the morning before, where he had spent most of his time awake pondering just what in the blazes was going on with the weird stirrings in his mind and body concerning Atsuna, he had slept the entire night through. A sense of refreshment washed over him despite the disarray from the night's slumber.

He couldn't remember the details of the dreams he'd had, but he knew exactly who they were about. It was the same person who slammed into his mind as soon as his consciousness returned.

Groaning in frustration, he pushed himself into a sitting position, his sheets falling from his nakedness to pool around his ankles. He rubbed his hands against his face, wishing for a moment's reprieve from the woman who continued to invade his thoughts.

He hated women. Despised them with a passion of a thousand roaring suns. So why in the hell was he feeling this way? What kind of spell was this woman weaving to make him, the leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits, feel like her prey? He loathed every second of it.

Or so he wanted to make himself believe.

When he looked upon her now, he noticed more than just the sound of her voice or the way her smile played about her face. He noticed every curve, every dimple, every twinkle in her lavender eyes. He fantasized about slowly, gently removing her clothes from her body, relishing in the feel of her silky skin under his rough hands. He wondered what it would be like to lay her naked form beneath him, drinking in and memorizing every inch of her, before making love to her throughout the night, long and sensuous, fast and passionate.

It was then that he realized he had been sitting there with his eyes closed imagining it all once more. He muttered a sharp curse before forcing himself off the bed, pacing to the window.

He delved deep in his mind, praying to find an answer for the maddening images playing through his head of late. He snapped his fingers, coming to a conclusion almost instantly.

He thought she was gorgeous. She had a damn nice body. All of his dreams were always of an intimate and rather passionate nature.

It was lust.

He nodded definitively, silently agreeing with himself that it had to be the reason for the flurry of impure thoughts invading his mind at seemingly all hours of the day. He wanted to bed her something fierce. Of course, he hadn't experienced that with a woman yet, which didn't help matters when he lived with a bunch of horny men who talked about women and sex on a regular basis. They'd all had their fair share of women in the hideout.

But not him.

And now here he was in close proximity for the first time with a woman close to his age that actually seemed to care about him. The temptation was deafening.

He rubbed his hand over his face, knowing such a thing could never happen, not after all she had been through.

Plus there was Tamahome, who would probably skewer him if he found out about all the passionate thoughts passing through his head about his little sister.

"Fuck. I need a walk," Tasuki grumbled to himself, unable to take the enclosed space. He snatched his slacks, yanking them over his legs as he moved to the door. He swung it open, nearly ripping it off the hinges in an attempt to get the hell out of that room.

But as he took a step out into the hallway, the door across from his opened, forcing him to an abrupt halt as Atsuna appeared, yawning and tying her silk bathrobe closed. She gasped when she noticed him standing there shirtless, his eyes practically burning a hole through her.

"Oh. Good morning, Tasuki. I didn't expect anyone to be awake yet," Atsuna said, quickly grabbing her hair in an attempt to flatten it into a more presentable fashion. She blinked, knowing she was staring at his physique, and tried to focus her attention on something else.

"I don't need that much sleep," he replied in a grumble. The thoughts of her in the throes of passion under his touch rose back up to the surface, much to his chagrin.

She smiled, pulling her door closed behind her. "Well, would you like to accompany me for some breakfast? I was going to take a walk around the marketplace until everyone woke up so we could eat together, but since you're awake…"

Tasuki couldn't control the pleased smirk from spreading across his face. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'm starvin' anyway."

She cleared her throat and licked her lips as her eyes fell upon his broad, muscled chest. She suddenly felt very warm and uncomfortable, finding it hard to peel her focus away from his body. "But perhaps we should get dressed into something more appropriate first," she added.

Tasuki noticed her fidgeting. His pride got the better of him, knowing she was admiring his unclothed chest. But rather than give in to the temptation to offer himself up to her, he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess so. I think ya look great that way, though."

As soon as the words passed through his mouth, he regretted them, a warm, red blush overcoming his cheeks. A rival crimson flushed Atsuna's face, but she forced herself to chuckle, hoping to break through the sudden tension. "Thank you, but I think you may have me beat in your current, um, your current state."

They both stood there, a heavy pause hanging over them, as their own words continued to echo in their ears. Tasuki felt his pants beginning to tighten, while Atsuna felt her heart thumping clumsily against her chest.

The bandit groaned in frustration suddenly, causing Atsuna to blink herself from her musings. "Okay, damn it. I'm gonna get dressed. I'll see ya in the dinin' room."

Before she could say anything, he stumbled back into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Atsuna clutched the ends of her bathrobe closer together, releasing the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and wondered how they would ever get through breakfast with this tension as the third wheel.

* * *

Breakfast was uncomfortable in more ways than one. Atsuna tried her hardest to force on a smile and make conversation, but all she could think about were the muscles that rippled in Tasuki's shoulders, his lean pecs, his defined abdomen…

As she sat on her bed, alone and in a daze, she felt herself growing dizzy. These feelings were foreign to her. She grew up around Ryozo's domination. He viewed women as instruments, as inhuman, and cared nothing for them. She never knew the caring touch of a man, the passionate vows to keep her safe from harm.

Until now.

She admitted to herself outright that she cared deeply for Tasuki. She grew warm to him from the moment he accompanied her to the market, when he was prepared to fight Ryozo on her behalf after knowing her for mere hours. It was a testament to the kind of man he was. She counted her blessings that she could call him her friend.

Except she could hardly convince herself that she saw him as nothing more than that.

It intimidated her to think of herself being intimate with a man after the history she held with Ryozo and his horde. There had been times in her life when she felt that she would never know the love of a man, that she would never be able to overcome the pain and nightmare that Ryozo had bestowed upon her.

But now, much like Tasuki's holy flame, her emotions sparked and heated her, and she could almost hear a gentle female voice in her head, that of Hikari's, telling her to let go of her fears and live her life.

She pressed her palms against her face, sighing deeply into them, as she wondered how she could force down her overwhelming feelings to focus on the true objective, and that was to see to it that Suzaku be summoned.

She couldn't hold back the curse that escaped her lips as she pushed herself from her bed to move to the window. She decided there that her personal feelings were unimportant, that her true mission was helping her friends find the Shinzaho of Byakko, return to them the Shinzaho of Genbu, and summon Suzaku.

Once those objectives were fulfilled, she would sit down with her brother for advice on how to best deal with the flurry of emotions swelling within her.

A round of loud knocks on her door roused her from her thoughts, causing her to jump just slightly. "Hey, woman! It's me!"

Atsuna clenched her hands into fists at the gruff, impatient voice of the bandit on the other side of her door. She swallowed the lump in her throat, took a deep breath, and moved to the door. She opened it slowly, finding Tasuki standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hello, Tasuki," she rasped, then cleared her throat of its dryness. "Is everything okay?"

He looked upon her for a moment, his eyes seemingly searching her, before he shrugged. "Everythin's fine. I was gonna go walk around an' look fer yer damn brother. It'd be a hell of a lot easier if yer around to point him out so I can wallop him. Ya wanna come?"

Atsuna couldn't stop the chuckle from vibrating against her throat. "You mean you want me to go with you to help you find my brother so you can beat him up quicker?" She hugged the doorframe, her eyebrow lifted curiously. "That isn't much of an incentive for me."

Tasuki waved her off and grabbed her wrist, tugging her from her room. "Yer incentive is havin' to save him from me an' then I get to make fun of him fer bein' rescued by his sister. Trust me. It's a win/win."

Atsuna couldn't help but melt and warm up to his charm and sense of humor, all the things she had just finished convincing herself of now forgotten. "Well, all right. I will come with you. But you may have to wait to hurt him. I don't think he and Miaka have arrived. I still can't sense him."

The bandit immediately noticed the smile drifting from her face, her sadness and worry returning to the surface. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't even! We're not gonna do that!" he shouted, jabbing a finger in her face to recapture her attention. "The longer he waits to come, the more I'm gonna pummel him fer makin' us sit around here doin' nothin'. But ya never know. He an' Miaka could show up today. I'm not sittin' around in here all day, an' neither are you. So come on."

He didn't wait for a response. He pulled her down the hall and out of the house, not letting go until they were met by the unrelenting morning sun. "I do want to go to the library at some point today since I didn't make it last night," Atsuna said as Tasuki pulled the door shut behind them. "Chichiri is once again out and about trying to find someone who may know something about the Shinzaho."

"An' Mitsukake is doin' some kind of medicine thing, an' Chiriko is nose-deep in some more books," Tasuki grumbled as he dug his hands into his pockets and walked in the opposite direction of the marketplace. Atsuna followed suit, tagging along to his left. "I don't know how they can do anythin' that boring."

Atsuna smiled. "I suppose your idea of a good time is being in a fight," she said matter-of-factly.

Tasuki waggled his eyebrows playfully. "There's some other things that are fun."

Scarlet painted her cheeks at his implication, and she snapped away from his gaze, hoping to hide her blush. She lifted her hand, slowly tucking hair behind her ear in an attempt to further hide her face.

Tasuki noticed her tension and immediately cursed himself for the way he worded his response. As much as he wished to pull her aside into an alley and show her just what else could be fun for them, he cleared his throat, deciding to disarm the tension. "So, how strong exactly is yer connection to Tama? Can ya talk to him psychically or somethin'?"

Atsuna turned to face him, her blush mostly faded and leaving patches of red behind. "No, we've never really been able to do that, really. But we've never tried, either. It may be different now that I have the gifts Hikari bestowed upon me, but I wouldn't really know where to begin to learn how."

Tasuki scoffed. "The monk could teach ya, probably. It would be helpful if ya could tell him what's waitin' fer him when he gets here." He clenched his fist and punched his palm. "A big helpin' of my fist."

"I'm sure he would be willing to take the task," Atsuna replied with an amused chuckle. "When he arrives, perhaps we'll discuss learning from Chichiri. Surely there's some way we could do it. As twins, all we've ever really been able to do is sense the other within a certain distance. Since I haven't been able to feel him, I'm assuming he is still too far away."

She stopped, looking down at her feet. Tasuki turned towards her, noticing her fidget with her hands. "I can't stop worrying about them, Tasuki. How can you be so calm? Something has to be wrong here, and I don't know what it is. Too much time has gone by. What if the Seiryu Seven caught up to them?"

"Knock that off," Tasuki scolded. He grabbed her arms, pulling her close to him. She felt her face heat up once again. "Listen, I've seen Tama fight. An' with Miaka, there's no way he would let some Seiryu bastard hurt her. He wouldn't give up. He loves her too much to let somethin' happen to her or to him. He'll get 'em both here no matter what."

He squeezed her arms gently, leaning down closer to her. "An' he found ya again. He's not about to let himself die before he has a chance to make up fer lost time with his sister."

A small smile stretched across her face, thankful for the bandit's uncharacteristically comforting words. "Thank you, Tasuki. You're right. I'm sure they're both okay."

Tasuki released her, nodding once hard. "Damn right. I'm always right."

Atsuna's smile widened. "Of course." She released a heavy sigh, the weight in her chest lifting. "I'm so happy my brother has found love in Miaka. He deserves it. Miaka is a good, sweet, and caring soul. She's good for him." She crossed her arms under her breasts. "And I'm grateful that I'm here to see it."

Tasuki studied her as her eyes moved off into the horizon, reveling in the cerulean blue painting the morning sky. "I spent a great deal of time traveling alone," she continued. "It gave me a lot of time to think about many things. There wasn't much else I could do in my spare time other than think."

Tasuki's face fell. "Ya had to be lonely doin' somethin' like that."

She nodded. "I was lonely, yes. Such was my job at the time." She forced a smile on her face and met his eyes. "But it's all right now because I've been reunited with my brother. Ryozo is dead and can no longer hurt me or anyone else. And I have all of you to call my friends. I believe everything happens for a reason. And after all the loneliness I've felt since the moment Ryozo kidnapped me, I think everything has come full circle. I feel very blessed."

She chuckled lightly, pressing a palm against her cheek. "I am happier than I've been in a very long time, Tasuki. Even despite some of the horrible things that have happened, like losing Nuriko and with the war with Kutou, I am actually very happy." She chuckled and looked upwards, watching as small wisps of cloud began to form. "I think he would be happy with the way things are, too."

Tasuki smirked, turning to look up at the sky, as well. "Yeah, I think he would be."

Their arms brushed together as they lamented for their fallen friend, both silently vowing that they would press on, knowing it would be what he wanted from them. Tasuki, after promising to get things done no matter what, took notice to the close proximity between them. Atsuna remained unaware, a single tear dropping down her cheek as she continued to peer up at the vast sky of blue.

Tasuki reached over, instinctively brushing the tear from her face with his thumb. She blinked and turned her head to look at him, but his hand pressed against her cheek, not moving. Atsuna felt her heart skipping against her chest as she felt his rough, warm skin against her face. She blinked slow, but her breath sped up with every passing second that they stood staring at one another, saying nothing.

Tasuki fought against every impulse he had to take her against his chest, profess his want for her, and plant his mouth against hers, which he had no doubt was as soft as a flower petal. Her skin felt like silk under his callused hand, and the last thing he wanted to do was take it away.

But he did, despite the longing he felt charging through him. It frustrated him to no end that he couldn't take her in his arms. He kept remembering her past, and he feared what she would think of him if he did such a thing. He couldn't bear her to think of him as someone remotely similar to that bastard Ryozo. He swore to her that he would show her that not all bandits were like Ryozo.

So he would suffer in silence.

He groaned, raking his bangs out of his eyes in defeat. He muttered a few curses under his breath and took a step backwards, putting air between them.

Atsuna stood lightheaded, taking in his exasperation. She found her voice, pressing her palm against the base of her neck. "Um, Tasuki, are you all right? What's wrong?"

Tasuki shook his head, the need to catch his breath maddening. "Nothin'. I gotta go."

Atsuna watched in curiosity and confusion as he said nothing else before spinning around and heading off back towards the manor. She watched him rush off, leaving her breathless, alone, and wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Miaka gasped out of her nightmare, the last thing she remembered was Nakago's grinning face hovering above her. Her eyes fixated on the ceiling above her, wishing she could forget the look on that man's face before he took advantage of her.

She gasped again, her eyes darting across the unfamiliar ceiling.

"Thank goodness you're awake now," a voice said next to her. "It was only a dream."

Miaka snapped up at the sound of Suboshi's voice, clutching the blankets close to her. It was then that she remembered he had saved her from a giant weasel before she passed out from the pain of her injury.

"There's no need to be alarmed," he said with a smile. "This is my home. You're safe now. We're in Makan Village in Sairo. I hope you slept well. You haven't woken up since you passed out last night when I found you."

She studied him, his smile comforting and confusing. "You aren't Suboshi, are you? Why did you help me?"

He opened his mouth to answer her, but the door to the room opened, and an elderly couple walked in, smiling.

"Ah, Kai-Ka, I see our young guest has woken up," the man said with a smile. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

Miaka blinked, surprised that she had forgotten about the pain. "Actually, no. I feel fine."

"I'm not surprised," the boy called Kai-Ka replied as he rested his hands on his waist. "That's thanks to the juice of the Forgetfulness Leaves. They're brewed into a potion by the best shaman in the village. It made you forget about your pain."

"You should continue to rest and regain your strength," the elderly man said.

"Yes, and, Kai-Ka, you should play a song for her on your flute," the woman added.

Kai-Ka nodded and took the wooden flute that sat on the night stand next to Miaka. Her eyes fell upon it, and she gasped, noticing it right away. And when the first notes floated wistfully in the air, she knew it had to be him.

Amiboshi.

* * *

Chichiri walked into the dining room, finding a shirtless Tasuki sitting alone at the table surrounded by a bountiful dinner. The monk sighed as the bandit tossed back a large gulp of sake.

"Hey, Chichiri! Yer just in time! Check out this feast!" he exclaimed with a happy and somewhat drunken smile.

"Where are Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Atsuna?" Chichiri asked as he studied the spread before him.

"Eh, they won't even have a drink with me," Tasuki said with a scoff. "Chiriko's cooped up in the library downstairs still lookin' through those dusty, old books. Mitsukake's wrapped up in researchin' all these local herbs an' stuff." He paused, the smile falling from his face. "I think Atsuna is prayin' to Hikari since she couldn't find anythin' about the Shinzaho in the library in the city. Seems like none of these people know anythin' that's gonna help us."

Chichiri's face fell, his worry evident. "Miaka and Tamahome still haven't arrived, you know. It's been days. I want to update His Highness about our progress so far, but something's interfering with my spells. I'm worried, Tasuki."

He turned his head, hoping to get a bout of wisdom from the bandit, but could only stare in disbelief as Tasuki now stood with two empty cups, that he no doubt drained of sake, pressed to his ears.

"Look at this! Elephant ears!" he shouted giddily, hopping back and forth from one foot to the other. He then pressed them to his chest, rubbing them around suggestively. "I have breasts!"

Chichiri sighed, resting his chin on his hand. "This is the last time I try to talk seriously to you, you know." Tasuki ignored him, dancing around the table as the monk sat there, immobile. "You shouldn't be allowed any more sake."

Tasuki only continued to laugh, allowing the sake to take hold over him in hopes of forgetting the heart-pounding moment he had in town with Atsuna.

* * *

Soi and Tomo, both cloaked, stood above the Sairo city, unbeknownst to the Suzaku Seven that it was all, in fact, an illusion created by Tomo to ensnare them.

"My shell, Shin, is showing the Suzaku Seven an illusion of Sairo," Tomo explained to Soi, who stood with eyes wide as she watched the Suzaku Seven warriors in the large expanse of desert. "By day, the sun scorches them, and at night, the temperature drops quickly. They're all drying out and dying in this desert."

Soi turned to the man, confused. "Then what do you need me for? You seem to have everything well in hand."

"Because you are familiar with bou-chuu jutsu. You can control an opponent through intercourse." Soi said nothing, only trying to study the man's lines through his face paint. "You know that Nakago's wound was caused by Tamahome. He's definitely grown stronger. I want you to weaken his life force with your skills. It is time we eliminate him."

* * *

Atsuna almost had to laugh at the irony. She had no idea how long she sat in her bedroom trying to connect with Hikari for guidance, answers, and calm, but she emerged from her prayers far more agitated and impatient than before. She could still not detect Tamahome's presence, she and Chiriko had found nothing in the city's library, and Chichiri sought out just about every scholar he could find in the city, and none could give any information on the Shinzaho.

They had nothing, and her prayers to her goddess were left unanswered.

She stomped in a huff towards the dining room, her throat dry with thirst, hoping to seek out Chichiri to deliver the bad news.

She shoved the door open, charging inside with a frustrated groan. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a red-faced Tasuki sitting at the table with a cup to his lips, looking at her in surprise.

"Well, someone's not in a good mood," he slurred as he grabbed an empty cup and filled it, along with his own.

Atsuna sighed, walking to his side. "That's a bit of an understatement," she said. He handed her a cup of sake, which she took willingly. "I see you're well on your way to an alcohol-induced coma. Perhaps I should join you."

His eyes widened as he watched her toss her cup of sake back in a single gulp, surprised that her usually calm and collected demeanor had left her in favor of a side that all but proved she was related to Tamahome. He took the cup from her hands and handed her his, still full, with a wide smirk on his face. "Wanna try catchin' up? 'Sides, it looks like ya can use someone to talk to." He patted the chair next to him. "C'mon. Sit down, woman. What's got ya riled up?"

Atsuna grumbled and took the seat next to him, taking another large swallow of her sake as he filled up the empty cup. "I've been meditating to Hikari for hours to no avail. She's not heeding my calls." She raked her fingers through her hair, tousling it over her shoulders. "And to make matters worse, I still cannot detect Tamahome." She finished her cup of sake, unaware that Tasuki sat there staring at her, leaving his newly filled cup untouched. "Something is wrong. I've tried to convince myself otherwise, but I can't. I have a bad feeling. First Tamahome, and now Hikari? She always answers my prayers to give me guidance. Something is at work here. Chichiri must feel it, too."

Tasuki shrugged, taking another drink of sake. "I think he said somethin' about tryin' to reach His Highness but couldn't make contact or somethin'."

Atsuna scoffed loudly and shook her head. "Something is happening here. I do not like this at all. Why isn't Tamahome and Miaka here? Why can't I communicate with Hikari or Chichiri with Hotohori?" She slid her empty cup in front of Tasuki, waiting wordlessly for him to fill it for her.

He laughed, pouring another round. "Gotta say, yer even prettier when yer all pissed off."

Atsuna was reaching for the cup when his admission passed from his mouth. She stopped, her face heating up and reddening. "Tasuki, you don't know what you're saying. You're obviously drunk."

Tasuki covered her hand with his as she made a move to clasp her cup, stroking her skin ever so slightly. He tugged her towards him, leaning forward himself until his face was only inches from hers. He wore his signature toothy grin, and a chuckle rumbled against his chest. "I always thought you were beautiful," he said in a whisper. "I like to see that fire of yers. I wanna see it more."

Atsuna swallowed hard, her heart skipping clumsily against her chest. She could feel herself being pulled further in. In an attempt to defuse the tension, she pulled away with a forced laugh and yanked her hand away from his so she could grab the nearby jug of sake. "I think it's time for me to cut you off."

The bandit's smirk twisted into a pout. "Oh, c'mon. Just one more drink."

She couldn't help but chuckle amusedly. "I think not. It might be a good time for you to go to bed and start sleeping this off." She moved the jug out of arm's length of the inebriated bandit. "And since Tamahome and Miaka still haven't arrived, I think it's time we start thinking of our next move. We can't stay here forever, after all."

Tasuki shrugged, resting his chin on his knuckles. "I dunno. I like bein' here with ya, so I'm not in any kind of hurry to go anywhere." His eye eyebrows furrowed suddenly. "What's gonna happen after we summon Suzaku, anyway?"

Atsuna paused, thinking of her response. "Well, I haven't really thought about that much. I suppose everyone will probably go their separate ways for the most part, but I'm sure everyone will keep in touch to ensure Konan's peace after the end of the war," she replied. "My work for Hikari is binding, so I will have to resume my travels. But I will certainly try to keep in touch with everyone as much as I can." She flashed him a smile. "Perhaps I can limit my travels to just Konan. I would like to stay close now that I know I don't have to worry about Ryozo anymore. I can be close to the people I care about."

She stopped, her eyes connecting heatedly with Tasuki's. She cleared her throat of its sudden dryness. "You have become one of those people, Tasuki."

The bandit lifted his chin from his knuckles, peering deep into the lavender of her eyes. He leaned in towards her, and his hand cupped her cheek gently, lightly tugging her to him. "I care about ya, too, Atsuna. A whole hell of a lot."

His other hand found her face, his fingers moving into her hair and sliding through the silken locks. She tilted her head into his palm, closing her eyes and relishing in the feel of his skin, warm and shielding, against her own.

Atsuna opened her eyes slowly, finding Tasuki an inch or two away from her face. The loud thumping of her heart in her ears grew silent. She became only aware of the heat coming from his body, the sweet aroma of the sake on his breath, the slight, teasing stroke of his lips now against hers.

She fell into his mouth, giving in to the desire sparking in her stomach. He began to deepen the kiss, slowly and gingerly stealing her breath away.

"Atsuna! Are you in here?"

Gasping, Atsuna snapped away, eyes wide as she turned towards the open doorway as Chiriko rushed through with a handful of books held against his chest.

"Son of a _bitch_!" Tasuki hissed, quickly rubbing his hand over his face in frustration at the brat's impeccable timing.

Chiriko didn't hear Tasuki's curse, however, and seemed completely blind to what he had just interrupted. "Atsuna, I'm glad I found you. The lady of the house found a couple more books hidden away on Sairo's history. There could be something in them. Could you help me look through them?"

Atsuna turned to Tasuki, who sat gritting his teeth and quickly reaching over the table for the jug of sake. She flashed him a sad smile and returned her attention to Chiriko. "Of course, Chiriko. Let's go downstairs."

Chiriko nodded giddily and rushed out of the room as Atsuna pushed herself from her chair. She looked down at Tasuki, who avoided her gaze and now began to drink the sake straight from the jug. She pressed a finger against her lips, still aching from his kiss. Her mind drew a blank, not knowing what to say or do.

She closed her eyes and silently apologized to him before turning from the room, stealing a glance at him from the doorway. She pulled the door closed behind her with a soft click.

Tasuki slammed the jug down on the table with a loud thud, spilling sake and leaving cups overturned. He muttered a string of curses to himself, wondering how in the hell he could face Atsuna after this.

* * *

**A/N: I was so excited to write the closing scene here. It was probably one of my favorites. I love tension between these two. It's just so fun for me haha. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! There's a new poll posted on my profile! Check it out and vote! Thank you for reading, and, as always, I'll see you all back here next Sunday! ~Halo**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Tamahome stumbled through an abandoned desert town, weaving his way through the rubble of long-forgotten buildings and homes. Normally he didn't care about being alone. He had gotten used to it on his many travels into the capital while trying to earn money for his family. But after the events of the past several days, he didn't know if it was such a good idea.

First there was Nuriko. The loss of his friend left a hole in his heart. Perhaps it was because of their celestial connection that made him feel like a part of himself had died along with the willow warrior.

Then there was the agonizing truth of his sister's past with Ryozo. Tamahome rubbed his hands over his face, unable to get the man's words out of his head. He couldn't help but wonder if he could have done more to find his sister those fateful four years ago, if he could have prevented her going through so much horrifying abuse.

And now Miaka. The love of his life courageously faced off Nakago in an attempt to retrieve the Shinzaho, only for the vile Kutou general to violate her in the same way Atsuna had suffered through as a child.

He didn't know if his mind – or his heart – could take the meshing of such thoughts invading his mind at all hours of the day.

And now Miaka was gone, having run off in the middle of the night after professing to love her always, whether she could summon Suzaku or not and despite what Nakago had done to her.

He stopped in his tracks, his head growing light and dizziness taking over. He took a slow draw of breath in, then releasing it just as slow from his nose. "I think the heat is getting to me," he said to himself.

He moved forward, silently promising that although he could not make Ryozo pay for what he did to Atsuna that he could sure as hell make Nakago pay for what he did to Miaka.

"Tamahome?"

Tamahome jerked to a stop when he heard his name, soft and tired, coming from his left. He turned his head, eyes widening as he took in the disheveled form of his beloved, her clothes wrinkled and dirty and her hair spilled messily over her shoulders.

"Miaka!"

He rushed over to her as she staggered towards him, taking her in his arms. He could feel the relief washing over him. "Thank god you're all right. I've been looking all over for you!" He squeezed his arms around her, resting his cheek against her head. "Please don't do that to me again, Miaka. I was so worried about you."

Standing above them, seemingly hidden from Tamahome, was Tomo, who held his shell, Shin, in his palm. The small trinket emitted a pungent smoke that swirled around the twosome, revealing that Miaka was, in fact, Soi in disguise. "Tamahome is now under my spell's control. Well done, Soi. He sees you as only the Priestess of Suzaku." Tomo chuckled amusedly. "He should consider himself fortunate that I am considerate enough to make him believe he has the woman he loves back with him."

The illusionist watched with magic in his eyes as Tamahome took who he thought was Miaka against him deeply and pressed a thankful kiss against her. "And so it begins."

* * *

Atsuna moved through the quiet house, now on her way up the stairs to the bedrooms after several painstaking hours poring over the books with Chiriko. They found nothing. Or perhaps there was something hidden in those books that she missed, which she knew was a possibility, given her lack of focus.

The only thing she could think about was the short but heated kiss Tasuki had pressed against her before Chiriko interrupted them.

She stopped at the top of the stairs, gazing down the dark, empty hallway as the memory flashed through her head. She pressed her fingers against her mouth, the tingle of his kiss still there. She didn't know what to make of it, didn't know what to say to him the next time she saw him. Things had already been tense between them, but now…

She shook her head, wondering if it was all brought on by the fact Tasuki was well into the cup tonight. Everyone had a limit, and the question hung unanswered as to whether Tasuki had passed his.

Her eyes fell on his bedroom door, open ajar. She bit down on her bottom lip and stepped lightly towards it. She could see the orange flicker of his lantern against the door. She peered inside and saw Tasuki sprawled on his bed, his sheets tangled in his legs and his mouth open wide. She giggled slightly at his less than graceful slumber and quietly opened the door, slowly moving her way in.

She moved inside the room, tiptoeing towards his bed. The faint glow of the lantern danced against his face. She stood still, staring down upon his chest as it rose and fell with every deep breath he took. She felt her heart speeding up against her chest as she studied him, finding herself leaning down to gaze upon his features.

"I don't know how to handle this," she whispered in a hush. "You have been so wonderful to me. And I am feeling something I have never felt before. I wish I knew if I was ready for something like this or if you even feel the same way that I do."

She swallowed hard and reached for him, carefully moving wild locks of hair out of his closed eyes. "I think I love you," she admitted, her eyes welling up with tears. "After everything with Ryozo, I never thought I would be able to stomach a man's touch. But you… You're different. You've shown me nothing but compassion since the day we met Ryozo in the market. You've shown me that I can move on from all of those horrible things. And when you kissed me tonight, I…"

She stopped, her eyes closing and imagining it all in her mind once more. "The _way_ you kissed me, I have to wonder…"

As she trailed off, unable to finish a complete thought with the memory of his kiss playing and replaying in her head, she watched him fidget in his sleep, causing her to jerk back in fear that he was waking up. She waited for a moment, listening to him moan something unintelligible before quietening once more.

She bent down to his face, her breath coming in short, quick pants. She leaned into him and pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth for a short second before pulling away. She shook her head and stood up. "No. I don't _think_ I love you."

She took several steps back as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I _know_ I love you, Tasuki."

And with that, she turned on her heel and moved from the room, closing the door behind her just as the flame in his lantern sizzled to nothing.

* * *

The moon now hung high in the desert sky as Tamahome and Soi, who still appeared to him as Miaka, walked through a rock canyon. But with every passing step, he felt his energy leaving him. His knees trembled and gave way beneath him, and he collapsed down, his hands planting against the now cool sand and rock for stability.

"What's wrong?" Soi asked, leaning down to his level.

Tamahome shook his head. "Nothing. Suddenly my body is burning up. It's strange."

"The heat must have gotten to you," Soi said, putting on her best performance. "Let's go somewhere and rest, okay?"

She helped Tamahome to his feet and moved over to a nearby rundown windmill farm. She walked Tamahome through one of the smaller buildings, long abandoned and in ruin, and led him to the tattered bed that sat in the corner of a room.

Tomo stood above, arms crossed, as he watched Soi continuing to draw in her prey. "I see. Soi put the potion in her mouth and then passed it on to Tamahome when they kissed." He shook his head with a curling smirk. "Impressive, Soi. You are a master manipulator of men." He lifted Shin closer to his face as its power continued to wrap around an unsuspecting Tamahome. "And now, Tamahome, your body will rot here as Soi drains the life out of you while you believe yourself to be in the arms of your beloved Priestess of Suzaku."

Soi dropped the cloak from around her body, silently sliding her hands under the collar of Tamahome's shirt and gently moving the fabric from his body. He said nothing, did nothing to stop her, as she leaned forward and pressed her hot lips against his even hotter skin, roving gentle kisses along his neck. Unknown to him, every kiss left behind on his flesh spelled his eventual undoing.

* * *

Miaka jerked up with a loud gasp, her heart pounding mercilessly against her chest as sleep lifted from her violently. She clasped a hand over her mouth, hoping to silence the instant onslaught of sobs that began to rise up in her throat.

"I had another dream about – about him!" she muffled tearfully against her palm. She slammed her eyes shut, trying to push the afterthoughts of Nakago out of her head.

She heard her door open with a soft creak. "Miaka?"

She turned her head and saw Kai-Ka walk inside holding a bowl filled with a green broth. "Hello, Kai-Ka," she said, forcing on a smile.

"Here. Drink this," he said as he stopped at the head of her bed.

Miaka tilted her head in confusion as she peered at the bowl's contents. "What is it?"

"Forgetfulness leaves," he said, his face hard with a frown. "If you drink this, you'll forget everything that's happened to you." He offered her the bowl, and she looked up at him for a long, silent moment as she pondered the tempting offer. She took the bowl from his hands, and he sat down next to her, watching the leaf concoction ripple.

"Take this and wish as hard as you can to forget everything that's happened. Then you can finally be happy," Kai-Ka urged. He could see the pause in her face as she stared unblinking down at the bowl. "There's nothing to think about. Go on."

Miaka's head raced. She knew if she drank the broth of leaves, she would forget all the sad and terrible things that have happened to her, forget about Nakago.

The thought of the Kutou general caused her to bring the bowl up to her lips, and, as she did so, she heard the jingle of Nuriko's bracelets on her wrists. She stopped, staring down at the glimmer of her jewelry. It was then that she realized she couldn't just forget about Nuriko, her friends, or Tamahome. For all the bad that had happened to her, she had gained so much love and happiness from them.

With resolve, she lifted the bowl above her head and slammed it at her feet, the ceramic shattering and the broth pooling around her bare feet.

Kai-Ka stood up in surprise as Miaka's head lowered, her eyes fixated on the floor. "But why?" he asked. "Why? Don't you want to be happy?"

Miaka's shoulders trembled as her sobs returned to the surface. "I can't! I can't forget, not about the people who care about me! I can't forget the people who have saved my life again and again, the people I love! I just can't do that!"

Kai-Ka stood still before her, his brows furrowing in displeasure. "You're talking about Tamahome, aren't you?" Miaka gasped, lifting her head to look up at him. "What happened to him, anyway? Every time I saw you, you two were always together."

"What did you just say?" Miaka asked in disbelief. "Does that mean…?"

Kai-Ka nodded. "It does. I remember everything. I am Amiboshi of the Seiryu Seven, your enemy."

She stared at him, knowing the implications of his confession. "So you remember your life before this? But why did you pretend you didn't?" she asked, confused.

Amiboshi walked over to the window, his eyes fixated on the calmness of the night sky. "At that time, I really wanted to die," he explained, sighing deeply. "Kutou wasn't peaceful like Konan. Where I was born was wracked with civil war." He closed his eyes, reliving the painful, fiery past of he and his brother. "When Suboshi and I were very young, we saw our parents killed in a battle our country was in. So when Lady Yui appeared from another world, I thought Kutou might finally find peace if we were able to summon Seiryu."

He turned around, facing Miaka. Her eyes were sad, speaking soundless volumes of the sympathy she felt for him. "Then I heard that if Konan summoned Suzaku, it would take over the world and never let us achieve that peace. That's what Nakago told us. As a warrior of Seiryu, I was destined to fight against you and the Suzaku Seven."

He paused, flashing her a sad smile. "As I fell into that river, I thought if I disappeared, we wouldn't be able to summon Seiryu. The war that was brewing between our countries would never start. Nobody would get caught in the middle of it. And no innocent children would have to suffer the way my brother and I had to."

He clenched his hands at his sides, his fury boiling to the surface. "War is meaningless, Miaka! Don't you think so, too?!"

Miaka nodded numbly. "Yes. I do."

"Then stay here with me!" he pleaded. "Without us, neither side can use the power of Suzaku and Seiryu to fight with!"

Sighing, Miaka shook her head. "Amiboshi, there _is_ a way to summon Suzaku and Seiryu without either of us being there."

Amiboshi gasped, flinching at the revelation and the inference of what still could happen despite his best efforts to prevent it.

With resolve, Miaka stood and walked over to Amiboshi, careful of the broken ceramic. "I have to go."

"What? Go where?" Amiboshi asked.

"To find Nakago, to save Yui, and to summon Seiryu!" Miaka announced with fervor. "If she knew she was being lied to, I think Yui would stop doing what Nakago and the Kutou emperor tell her to do. Then she could take charge and wish for peace in your land." She flashed Amiboshi a comforting smile. "I know it's a lot, but it's our only chance now. And I will do what I have to do to make it happen!"

* * *

Tasuki sat outside the manor staring up at the night sky. His sleep had been restless, and he couldn't bear the feeling of the walls closing in on him as he tried – and failed – to go back to sleep. He rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face in his palms, muttering a few curse words. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, about how he was too stupidly drunk to stop himself, how inappropriate it was of him to do such a thing considering the woman's past.

But he also couldn't stop thinking about the fact she had kissed him back.

The woman was his friend and his comrade's sister, and he'd planted one on her like it was nothing. He could already feel Tamahome's death grip around his neck.

"What's going on with you?"

Tasuki lifted his head, gazing up into the mask of Chichiri. The bandit scoffed and looked away. "There's nothin' wrong. I don't know what yer talkin' about."

Chichiri leaned down to his level, burning a hole through the bandit's façade. "You're really transparent, you know. You should just tell me what it is."

"I don't do the touchy-feely, gettin'-in-touch-with-yer-emotions stuff, so no," Tasuki grumbled. "It's the middle of the night. Shouldn't ya be sleepin' or somethin'?"

Chichiri sighed, knowing he was getting nowhere by trying to urge the truth out of him. "I can see the looks on your face when Atsuna is around, you know."

Tasuki snapped his head, his eyes burning through Chichiri. "Yer crazy, monk. Yer seein' things. There's nothin' wrong. I don't get 'looks' on my face when she's around. Go bother someone else."

Chichiri could only smile as he watched a crimson blush fill the bandit's cheeks. "It's okay, Tasuki. It's okay to admit that you have fallen in love."

Tasuki looked upon his friend, agape, but said nothing. He didn't want to talk to him about this. He didn't want to talk about it at all.

"Love is a wonderful feeling, you know," Chichiri continued. "You should freely admit it, you know. Trying to deny how you feel won't do you any good."

"Listen, monk," Tasuki snapped as he jabbed a finger in Chichiri's face. ""I'm not fallin' in love or whatever. I care about Atsuna, but that's it. She's my friend. I'm just goin' stir crazy in this damn city, an' I wanna get the hell out of here. Miaka an' Tamahome are probably in another city just sittin' around waitin' fer us. We should just go an' find 'em."

Chichiri's smile faded. "I think there is something off about this city, you know. I haven't been able to reach His Highness since we arrived here, and Atsuna still can't detect Tamahome's presence anywhere near us. We will discuss our options in the morning. We can't just leave in the middle of the night, you know."

Tasuki groaned exasperatingly, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. "Why the hell are we stayin' here? We've been here forever an' Miaka an' Tama still ain't here! They're obviously in another city! It's stupid to keep stayin' here when none of these people know a damn thing about the Shinzaho! Those Seiryu Seven bastards are out there, an' I'm itchin' fer a fight!"

Chichiri rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I can understand your frustration, Tasuki. We're all starting to feel it, you know. But we have to make sure we keep the odds in our favor as much as we can. We won't make a move until we know for sure that it's the right thing to do." He pushed himself back to his feet. "We'll talk tomorrow morning about what we'll do next." He moved towards the front door but stopped, peering down at his friend. "And, Tasuki, remember that it's okay to let yourself love. I think it's what Atsuna needs, too, after all the violence she's lived through, you know."

Tasuki stared at him, thoughtful, and watched as he disappeared into the house, closing the front door behind him. He wasn't pleased with the notion of staying in this city for another minute. He was antsy and eager for a fight. At least when he got to battle with the Seiryu Seven, he had some way to release his pent up frustrations.

And the thought of his kiss with Atsuna reentered his head, as if it had ever left his thoughts since the moment his lips touched hers for the first time. As much as he wanted to leave this god-forsaken city behind, he wanted even more to find Atsuna and finish what they started in the dining hall. He'd only stolen a short, teasing kiss when all he wanted was to taste her mouth and feel her skin under his palms.

He dug his fingers into his hair, clenching his teeth in another curse. He knew the right thing was to stay the hell away from her with a vengeance, that he would consider himself no better than Ryozo if he sought her out for nothing else than to take her as his. He lowered his head and stared at the ground.

"What the hell do I do here?" he muttered to himself. He looked up to the sky, his eyes gazing at the myriad of stars looking down on him. "Tell me what to do, damn it!"

But to his dismay, the night left his plead unanswered.

* * *

Tamahome pulled himself away from the tantalizing kisses, the sweet touch of skin on skin, and rubbed his hands over his face.

Soi hid her displeasure and pushed herself up, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What is it, Tamahome?" she asked.

"We can't do this. Not now. Not yet," he said as he pulled his hands away from his face. "We can't give up hope."

"But I've lost the right to summon Suzaku after…after what Nakago did to me," Soi replied, feigning guilt.

Tamahome shook his head and turned to her. To Soi's surprise, he was smiling. "No, I know there has to be another way to summon Suzaku, and I will find it. Don't worry, Miaka. It's not time for us to give up hope." He pushed himself off the bed and gathered his scattered clothes.

Soi stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't understand why her potion was ineffective. In disgust, she could only wonder if it had to do with his love for the Priestess of Suzaku.

Tamahome tucked in his shirt and moved to the door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a warrior with a painted face barring his path.

"You underestimated him, Soi," he said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Tamahome demanded.

"I am Tomo of the Seiryu Seven. And although this is the first time we've met, this is where we shall kill you," he replied, his smirk curling wider.

Tamahome felt his heart stop against his chest, and he turned over his shoulder to look at Miaka. To his dismay, her visage melted away, showing that she was, in fact, Soi. He frowned, turning back to Tomo.

"Tomo, is it? So then you're behind this whole illusion? Where's Miaka?" he seethed, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

Tomo laughed. "Your precious priestess is no doubt being dealt with as we speak."

Wasting no time, Tamahome jumped over Tomo, knocking him to the ground and rushing off as fast as he could in the other direction. He could see faint glimmering lights in the distance. He moved towards them, his mind only fixated on finding Miaka.

But he halted, finding himself perched atop a large cliff with no easy way of getting down to the city that now lay before him.

"Those are the lights of the Sairo capital," Tomo spoke up behind him. "The _real_ one."

Tamahome snapped around, facing the nonchalant Seiryu warrior. "Then my friends aren't there?"

He chuckled and folded his arms over his chest. "Your friends are trapped in an illusory capital of my own creation. They don't even realize they are growing weaker and weaker. Their deaths are fast approaching. Just like your own."

Thorny vines suddenly sprang from the rocky ground beneath Tamahome, slithering around his ankles and wrists. Tamahome shouted but could do nothing as they continued to ensnare him, leaving him at Tomo's mercy.

* * *

Fire rumbled and crackled around Miaka and Amiboshi, Makan Village now left smoldering from a sudden attack by Kutou warriors in an attempt to retrieve Miaka. But thanks to Amiboshi and his flute, the Kutou warriors now lay dead and bloody on the ground before them.

"I sense a powerful life force nearby," Amiboshi replied, his eyes moving off in the distance. "It's Tamahome and Tomo." He watched Miaka's face contort, and she said nothing. "You two love each other, Miaka. You belong with one another." He tucked his flute into the back of his pants and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I will bring him here to you. I'll be right back. Just wait here where you'll be safe."

Miaka reached for him, hoping to stop him, but it was too late. Amiboshi ran off, disappearing into the flames. She stood still for a moment, watching him go. She closed her eyes and bit back a sob before turning in the opposite direction and running off, apologizing to Amiboshi for his wish to see her happy with Tamahome. As much as she wished to be with him again, she had convinced herself that she no longer deserved him.

The one thing she wanted to do now was to find Yui and help her summon Seiryu, and hopefully Tamahome's happiness would come along with that. She could only hope and pray.

Miaka came to an abrupt halt as a cloaked figure phased atop a formation of rocks in front of her. She gasped and took a cautionary step backwards. "Soi!"

"Just where are you in such a hurry to, Priestess of Suzaku?" Soi asked, her long hair wisping in the breeze behind her.

Miaka could only stare up at her, her heart beating hard and fast against her ribs, and wonder what Soi had planned for her.

"Tamahome is up the path there," Soi said nonchalantly. "But you won't find him in the direction you're going. He seemed very persistent to find you last I saw him."

Miaka scowled. "Why are you talking to me like this? Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"

Soi chuckled. "Good point. Why, indeed." She lowered her head and closed her eyes in thought before resuming. "Especially since had Nakago _really_ had sex with you, I would kill you on the spot without any hesitation."

Miaka gasped loudly, her heart jumping into her throat. She couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face.

Nakago never raped her. She was still able to summon Suzaku.

"However," Soi continued, "Tamahome is currently facing certain death on the cliff behind you." She heard a horrified gasp escape Miaka's throat. "Yes, it's true. It's sure to be difficult to witness. You should stay away. If you go, the consequences for you this time will be far more severe than you could imagine."

Miaka felt her body trembling, unable to bear the thought of Tamahome in danger. Deciding not to heed Soi's warnings, she rushed off in Tamahome's direction, praying he was all right and that she was not too late.

* * *

With every attempt to relinquish himself of the vines, their hold on him grew tighter, the thorns digging into his flesh. Tamahome winced and groaned, his aggravation coming to a head. "I swear I'll get out of this and kill you, Tomo!"

Tomo laughed, shaking his head. "You'll kill me, will you? And did you threaten to kill Nakago when you wounded him?"

Tamahome said nothing, his teeth gritting as the pain mounted.

"If that's the case, I will make sure you never say such things again," Tomo continued as he leaned towards the Suzaku warrior, the feathers from his headdress flicking hard against Tamahome's extremities. He lifted his hand, exposing an open Shin in his palm, and prepared to summon a spell.

A tantalizing melody flowed through the air from the sound of a flute, shattering Shin into pieces, much to Tomo's horror. The vines disappeared from Tamahome's body, leaving him unbound and weak on his knees.

Tomo snapped his head around, finding Amiboshi standing before them with his flute at the ready. "Get away from Tamahome now, Tomo!"

"Suboshi?" Tomo's eyes fell on the flute, and his eyes widened. "No. Amiboshi? You're still alive?"

"Never mind that!" Amiboshi shouted. "Get away from Tamahome! I won't ask again!"

Tomo smirked and turned his back to Tamahome. "Now, now, Amiboshi. Consider what it is you're saying. You'd contest a fellow celestial warrior of the Seiryu Seven? One of your own?"

Amiboshi considered his celestial brother's words and prepared to give his answer, but a familiar feminine voice rang out in the air calling out Tamahome's name.

Tamahome felt his heart stop as he turned his head and saw the woman he loved standing several yards away from them, breathless and red-faced. "Miaka!" The Suzaku warrior came quickly to his feet and rushed towards her, ignoring the pain in his limbs.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Tomo shouted. His feathers sprang forward, prepared to pierce him through the back, but he suddenly disappeared. Tomo's eyes darted around him, trying to pick up Tamahome's location, but it was too late. A sharp pain stabbed him on the back of his neck as Tamahome's elbow fell upon him, knocking him to the ground.

Miaka was rushing over to Tamahome before Tomo's body hit the ground. She reached for him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. Tamahome took her against his chest, relieved to have her – the real Miaka – back with him once more.

"Tamahome, please forgive me! I'm so sorry for running away!"

Tamahome pulled away from her, pressing his hands against her face. "That doesn't matter now. I'm just glad you're here and you're safe."

Miaka mowed through his words. "Tamahome, Nakago didn't really rape me! He just wanted us to think he did! I can still summon Suzaku!"

Tamahome's eyes widened. "What? Really?" Miaka nodded giddily and giggled. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Oh, I'm so glad. I'm just so glad."

Miaka looked over Tamahome's shoulder at Amiboshi with a flaring smile. "Amiboshi saved me when I fell through some uneven ground and hurt my leg. He took care of me. And he came here to find you to bring you back to me. He was worried about us."

Tamahome turned his head to Amiboshi, who merely lowered his head in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry," the Seiryu warrior said as he turned away. "I really don't think I even deserve to look you in the eye after all that has happened."

The ogre warrior could only smile. "What are you talking about? You're one of us, aren't you?"

A small gasp escaped Amiboshi's throat as he looked up at the twosome in surprise. He opened his mouth to respond, touched by the care and understanding, when the ground rumbled beneath him. He took a step backwards as vines broke through the ground, snapping around him quickly.

Tamahome shouted his name and prepared to rush forward to his aid when two sharp stabs of pain rushed through his chest, causing him to stagger and shout out in agony. Amiboshi and Miaka stared on in horror as they saw two feathers pierce through Tamahome's back and reach through his chest.

And behind Tamahome stood Tomo, the two feathers protruding from his headdress. He cackled in amusement as Tamahome reached for the diamond-hard feathers sticking out of his chest, his cries of pain echoing through the night air.

"You shouldn't be so proud of yourself for killing one of my illusions," Tomo replied. The feathers pulled out of Tamahome's body, and the Suzaku warrior staggered backwards as his head grew dizzy. Tomo stepped out of the way, smirking as Miaka watched on in dismay while her beloved clutched the two wounds in his chest spurting blood.

"Run…Miaka," Tamahome sputtered. Miaka gasped and rushed forward, but Tamahome lost his footing, and before she could reach for him, the unstable ground gave way beneath him, casting him into the dark crevice below. Miaka collapsed on her knees as his scream faded away and he disappeared, swallowed up by the bottomless darkness below. She cried out his name, but all she heard in return was the echo of her own scream from the deep gash in the earth that had claimed Tamahome.

* * *

**A/N: A big moment for Atsuna! If only Tasuki had been awake to hear it. :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Swing by my profile for story updates and a new poll I posted just last week. As always, thank you for reading, and please review to let me know what you think! See you all next week for our first update of April! ~Halo**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Atsuna lay in bed, her blankets pulled up to her chin, and stared up at the ceiling, watching the orange patterns created by the flickering lantern on her nightstand. She didn't know how long she had been lying there, sleepless. Her mind continued to race, refusing to turn off, as she replayed the not-so distant memory of Tasuki kissing her, desperate to remember the feel of his lips on hers, the feel of his hot, damp breath beating against her.

She closed her eyes, releasing a heavy, shaky sigh. She never thought she would feel this way about a man, not after all that Ryozo had done to her. Hikari help her, but she wanted nothing more than to thread her fingers through the wild mane of Tasuki's hair and kiss him again, to feel his strong, protective arms around her, to listen to him tell her how much she meant to him, only for her to say it in return.

So this is what it felt like to be in love. As glorious a feeling it was, it was just as tortuous not knowing how Tasuki felt about her. And there still remained the task of finding the right time to confess to the bandit leader that he had effectively captured her heart, although she wasn't sure he had aimed to do such a thing.

With an exasperated groan, she slapped her hands against her face, whimpering in frustration against them.

In the silence of the night, a soft, slow creak echoed against the walls, causing Atsuna to snap her hands away from her face and push herself up. To her surprise, standing in her now open doorway was Tasuki, wearing only a pair of black slacks and a blank stare.

She swallowed the hard lump in her throat and pulled her blankets back up towards her neck as he took a step inside the room. He shut the door behind him, saying nothing.

Atsuna cleared her throat as the heat rose in her cheeks at the disheveled, unclothed sight of him. "Um, are you all right, Tasuki?"

Still saying nothing, Tasuki took long, slow strides towards her bed, the lines in his face becoming more defined as he closed in on her, the lantern's flame playing upon him. He leaned down and covered her hands with his, loosening her fingers until the blankets fell from her grasp.

And to her surprise, he slowly moved the blankets away from her body and climbed into the bed next to her.

A short gasp escaped her throat, but she made no move to stop him as her heart picked up against her chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and slid his fingers through her hair, splaying across the back of her head, and eased her gently on her back. He followed close, his body draping over hers.

The words stumbled from her lips, a warm haze now swirling in her head. "Tasuki, what are you doing?"

In a response, he leaned down to brush his lips against her jawline, suckling sweet, gentle kisses up to her ear. Atsuna closed her eyes, her senses overpowered by the touch and smell of him. She grasped his arms as her body sparked to life.

His mouth grazed at her ear. "Don't say anythin'," he rasped low. "I've waited long enough. I can't wait anymore." His hand moved from behind her head, his fingers tracing the line from her neck to her collarbone. "No one will ever hurt ya again 'cause they're gonna know yer mine. I'll never let anythin' happen to ya."

Atsuna melted under the passion in his words, her eyes open now to gaze up at him. He flicked a lock of hair from her shoulder, showering the now-bare flesh with open-mouthed kisses. A tingle zigzagged through her body, through her blood.

"I wanna make love to ya tonight an' every night after this," Tasuki confessed in a groan. He paused, his eyes searching hers. "As long as that's what ya want."

Atsuna couldn't control the satisfied smile that stretched across her face. "That's what I want," she whispered, her fingers raking through the wild bangs hanging over his eyes. "I want _you_, Tasuki."

The bandit released a shaky sigh of relief and lowered his head, prepared to kiss the breath from her lungs.

* * *

With a loud, sharp gasp, Atsuna jerked upwards, her heart punching hard against her chest. The only source of light in the room was from the moon's beams, her lantern long distinguished. She looked around the room, summoning small spheres of light, and saw that she was alone in the room.

It was a dream.

She released a long sigh in an attempt to steady her breathing, and she wiped her hand against her brow, slick with sweat.

Her bedside confession to a sleeping Tasuki obviously had more of an effect on her than she was willing to admit.

As she prepared to ease herself back down on the bed, her door slammed open in a rush, and standing before her was a tessen-wielding Tasuki in only black slacks, looking much as he had in her dream. The thought made her cheeks flare up.

Ignoring the ache in her body, she pulled her blankets up around her chest as he scoped the room, looking for an intruder.

"Are ya okay? I thought I heard somethin' in here," he said gruffly.

Swallowing and searching for her voice, Atsuna nodded numbly. "Yes, I'm – I'm all right. I just, um…" _Had a dream about you professing that you wished to make love to me._ "I just had a nightmare that jarred me awake. I'm all right. I just need to catch my breath a bit."

Tasuki lowered his tessen, relieved to know Atsuna was in no danger, and walked towards her bed. "Criminy, ya scared the hell out of me, woman," he groaned with a shake of his head. "At least yer okay."

Atsuna smiled weakly with a nod. "Yes. I appreciate you checking on me, but you should probably go back to bed. It's late. I'm sorry for waking you."

Tasuki scoffed. "I wasn't sleepin'. I was just on my way back to my room to try fer some shuteye when I heard ya in here." He paused for a moment, looking upon her with the yellow glow of her celestial powers highlighting her features. Her hair rested messily atop her shoulders, her sheets wrinkled and in disarray from an obviously restless slumber.

As much as he didn't want to leave, he took a step towards her door. "Well, if yer okay, then I'll let ya go back to sleep."

But he didn't move. Instead, he stood staring upon her while she did the same, his eyes searching hers. He muttered a curse under his breath before moving back toward her, placing his tessen on the nightstand next to her bed.

"I'm sorry, Atsuna," he rasped, lowering his head.

Atsuna's eyes widened at the sudden apology. "What? For coming in here to check on me? Tasuki, you were only –"

"Fer kissin' ya!" he interrupted with a shout. He saw her flinch back at the tone in his voice, and he shook his head, threading his fingers through his hair in aggravation. "I was a drunk fool," he continued, his voice quiet once more. "I shouldn't have done it. It was stupid. I didn't know what I was doin'. But that's no damn excuse."

He folded his arms over his bare chest, pacing to her window. "After what you've gone through, the last thing ya need is an idiot like me kissin' ya 'cause I can't control myself after I've had a couple too many to drink. Ya don't deserve to be treated like that. An' damn it, I don't want ya to be afraid of me."

Atsuna stared at him in surprise. Saying nothing, she pushed herself from her bed, letting the sheets fall from around her, and walked to his side. She placed a hand gently on his arm, causing him to look down upon her, her nightgown hugging her curves and leaving little to the imagination. "Tasuki, I could never be afraid of you. I trust you with my life. I know you would never do anything to hurt me, or any of your friends, for that matter. You don't need to apologize."

She took a step closer to him, her body grazing lightly against his. He lowered his arms to his sides as he gazed down upon her. "Ya don't deserve someone like me takin' advantage of ya like that," he groaned. "Not after all you've gone through."

Her mouth spread into a smile. "You didn't take advantage. Alcohol loosens you up, sometimes a little more than we'd like. It's easy to be influenced by it. I don't hold it against you."

"Yer makin' excuses fer me," he interrupted with a scowl. "Don't."

Without realizing it, Atsuna met his frown with one of her own. "Tasuki, listen to me. You have no reason to feel guilty. You have done nothing for which you need to apologize to me. You just came in here in the middle of the night because you thought something was wrong. That's who you are, not someone who takes advantage of people weaker than you are."

Tasuki scoffed with an amused grin. "Whoever said ya were weaker than me? I saw ya fight with Ryozo. Ya have a good chance of kicking my ass an' the rest of the Seiryu Seven if ya wanted."

A low chuckle vibrated against Atsuna's throat, the tension in the room beginning to lift. She squeezed her hand over his arm before pulling it away. "Then you know better not to trifle with me," she said jokingly.

"I'd be a dumbass if I tried," he replied. His smile faded, and he shook his head. "I'm still mad at myself, though. That's not the kind of guy I am. I don't know what I was thinkin'."

Atsuna looked upon him for a moment, the thought having passed through her mind more than once whether the alcohol was the only factor in his kiss. It was then that she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Tasuki, you look tired."

He returned her gaze with equal fervor. "So do you."

There was a pause between them, both now suddenly aware of the other's state of dress, the quiet of the night, the soft glow of Atsuna's powers still lingering above them. Atsuna's mind sparked to life, the aftereffects of her dream still flashing in her mind and having a rather uncomfortable effect on her body.

She suddenly felt very stifled being this close to him.

Atsuna took a step backwards and folded her arms in front of her chest, fidgeting. "You should probably try to get some sleep. I'll be all right. Thank you for coming to check on me."

Tasuki could feel her pulling away from him. He shook his head. "I don't think I can sleep with the way things are," he said, his voice low.

Atsuna felt her heart pick up, thumping hard against her chest. She swallowed. "What do you mean, Tasuki?"

The Mt. Reikaku bandit wanted more than anything to take her against him, to kiss her, to touch her, to swear he'd never let someone like Ryozo hurt her ever again. But as loud as his inner self told him to just go for it, he scoffed and shook his head. "I'm just tired of bein' in this damn city. I can't stand bein' in one place for so long without some action."

Covering her disappointment, Atsuna nodded. "I can understand your frustration with Miaka and Tamahome not yet arriving. But we can talk about it in the morning with the others. We're going to have to make a decision."

Tasuki nodded slowly. "Yeah," he whispered. "Some decisions are gonna have to be made around here." He reached for his tessen, stealing one last glance at Atsuna. "Get some sleep, Atsuna. I'll see ya in the mornin'."

Before she could respond, he turned on his heel and walked out, quickly closing the door behind him.

Atsuna moved to her bed and sat down, her eyes staring at the door in the hope that Tasuki would come back in after her.

He never did.

* * *

With the moon still hanging high against the dark sky, Tamahome lie in a bed, bandaged and feverishly muttering for Miaka. No matter how he moved, pain struck through him like daggers. He groaned and winced, the pain too great to try to get out of bed.

The door to the room opened with a creak, leaving in a sliver of light from the moon.

"Well, how is he?" a deep, masculine voice spoke up.

"His flesh wounds are fairly light," a woman responded, her voice young and light.

Two figures, a man and a woman, entered the room, moving towards the young woman at Tamahome's bedside. "Hmm," the man mused. "A miracle after falling from that cliff."

"Perhaps," the elder woman agreed. "But something else is causing him a great deal of pain."

The man hovered Tamahome, who continued to mutter and fidget uncomfortably. "Let me see." He rested his hand on Tamahome's shoulder. "Where does it hurt?"

Unable to open his eyes to meet with the twosome, Tamahome coughed and choked out a guttural response. "Feathers. In my back. In my blood."

The man studied Tamahome for a moment. "I see." He crackled his knuckles. "This should take care of it." He leaned over, applying pressure with his thumb to Tamahome's chest.

Tamahome cried out in pain at the touch, but, within seconds, the pain was fading from his body, freeing him to move and open his eyes. He could make out the blurred features of a young woman standing over him, and for a few moments, he could have sworn it was Miaka. But as he blinked his vision into focus, the woman's visage did, as well. She had long, wavy, dark hair and dark eyes. She stared down at him quizzically.

Tamahome's eyes widened, alerted, and he snapped upwards, his eyes moving over the dark-haired woman, the elder, white-haired woman, and the cloaked man standing before him. "Where am I?" he demanded, his muscles tensing in preparation for a fight.

"Don't be afraid," the man said. "You're in my home. You seemed to be under some sort of an illusion spell."

Scattered thoughts in Tamahome's head began to form back together. "An illusion?" He scowled at the memory. "I see. Tomo got me."

"I released you by using a pressure point," the older man explained. "You can move now." He knelt down to Tamahome's level. The ogre warrior searched the man's wrinkled, weathered features. "It may have been an illusion, but the shock would have killed an ordinary person. But not one of the Suzaku Seven. Right, Tamahome?"

Tamahome flinched. "But how do you know who I am?"

The man stood back up and pulled the cloak from his face, revealing his white beard and smirking face. "It's been eight years. Your body's grown quite a bit, but I recognize you just the same."

Tamahome gasped, throwing the sheet from his body in surprise. "Master!"

* * *

Miaka watched in horror and relief to see Tomo fall to the ground, bloody and battered. But in his attempt to keep her safe, Amiboshi lie before her in much the same condition as Tomo, although he continued to breathe raggedly.

And to her surprise, Suboshi stood before them, his spherical weapons floating around him, now bathed in Tomo's blood.

The last thing she expected was for Suboshi to save her, although she assumed he was more or less saving Amiboshi than her. But she was grateful all the same.

Suboshi called out his brother's name and rushed to his side, pulling him against his chest. "Are you all right? It's over now. He's dead."

Amiboshi said nothing, only groaning from the pain of his wounds and the sting of the blood that trickled in his eyes.

"Amiboshi, why did you stay away? Why didn't you let me know you were alive?" Suboshi asked, holding his brother tight against him.

"I'm so sorry, Brother," Amiboshi croaked. "But I didn't ever forget about you."

Miaka blinked as the sky slowly began to light up on the horizon, the sun bidding the moon a farewell and greeting the new day. She watched the brothers talk, happy to see them reunited once more.

"Brother, we have to stop," Amiboshi said with a wince of pain. "We have to stop attacking Miaka and the others. We can't let Seiryu be summoned. Come with me to – to Makan Village." He peered up at his brother, flashing him a tired smile. Suboshi could only stare at him in surprise. "We can live in peace with a new family."

Amiboshi shuffled, pulling a small container from his pocket. "If we both drink the juice of the Forgetfulness Leaves, then we'll forget everything." He lifted his hand, offering the container to his brother. "If you want to live with me in peace, then drink, Suboshi."

Suboshi paused, his eyes on the small jug in his brother's palm. After a few moments of pondering, he took it from Amiboshi's hand, popped the top open, and took a large gulp.

Amiboshi sighed, smiling happily, until his brother's mouth was suddenly smashed against his. He felt the juice passing from his brother's lips to his, trickling down his throat in a cool rush. A stream of the juice escaped from Suboshi's mouth and dripped down Amiboshi's cheek.

Suboshi pulled away, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Brother. Forgive me. But I can't forget Lady Yui. I'm in love with her."

Amiboshi felt a haze overcoming him, his head suddenly feeling very light. He stammered his brother's name, but blackness swept over him, sending him into unconsciousness.

Miaka gasped at the sight of her friend. "Amiboshi!"

Suboshi rested his brother on the ground, staring at him for a moment and muttering another apology, before meeting eyes with Miaka. And in that moment, the tears disappeared and a fire erupted in his eyes. Miaka felt nausea well up in her stomach as his eyes burned through her, dreading what he had planned for her.

* * *

Atsuna and the Suzaku warriors sat around the dining room table, morning now slowly beginning to creep up on them. They all sat there quiet, tired, and unexplainably ill.

"I'm ready to get the hell out of here," Tasuki snapped, propping his cheek against his fist. "Can't we go already?"

"You sound irritable this morning, Tasuki," Chiriko replied with a yawn.

Tasuki scoffed. "That's not even the word to describe it, Chiriko," he grumbled.

"None of you were able to sleep?" Atsuna asked, her brow cocked quizzically. They all shook their heads. "How odd. Neither could I." She folded her arms over her chest. "There's something odd about this city. I've been so worried about Tamahome that I've barely had time to think about it. I should be able to sense him by now, and Chichiri should have been able to contact Emperor Hotohori, but to no avail."

"These difficulties didn't arise until we arrived here, you know," Chichiri added. "And now we're all beginning to feel sick. It might be a good idea to leave. We need to find Miaka and Tamahome, you know."

Tasuki threw his hands up in the air. "Finally! I've only been sayin' that forever, but no one listens to me!"

"Let's gather our things and leave immediately," Atsuna said. "I think we should at least seek out the kind woman who let us stay here to give her our thanks."

"Am I really that tired, or are things startin' to look weird?" Tasuki interrupted, pointing towards the walls around them.

The Suzaku warriors turned their attention to the walls, watching in surprise as they began to fade away. They all stood up from their chairs just as they, too, faded into nothing.

"What's happening, Chichiri?" Chiriko asked as he retreated into Atsuna's side.

The monk's eye widened as everything around them, including the house, disappeared, leaving them standing in the middle of the desert with nothing but their belongings and the remains of their horses, now dead, lying around them.

"The city was an illusion!" Chichiri exclaimed.

"What?! Ya mean to tell me we've been stuck in some illusion fer days?!" Tasuki shouted. "How are we not dead?"

"One of the Seiryu Seven must be behind this," Chichiri surmised. "I wonder what's caused the illusion to falter. I'm assuming he meant for us to perish out here."

"Which would also explain why you couldn't contact Hotohori," Mitsukake spoke up. "He must have found a way to bar your powers."

Atsuna snapped her head, a familiar, comforting sensation welling up in her belly. She lifted her finger, pointing towards some rock formations in the short distance. "I can sense my brother! He's right over there in that direction!"

"He must have Miaka with him," Chichiri said. He pulled his cloak from his shoulders, allowing it to float on the sand. "We should hurry. I should have enough energy to transport us there, you know."

Tasuki watched as Atsuna stepped on the cloak, followed by Chiriko and Mitsukake, and he had to wonder just how much of the past few days was an illusion and what was real.

* * *

"It's been a long time, Priestess of Suzaku," Suboshi said coldly. He slowly made his way over to her. Instinctively, Miaka backed away. "What kind of a welcome is that? Come here."

Miaka frowned, ignoring his demand. "You stay away from me!"

Suboshi felt his rage building. "It was your fault those men in Kutou accosted Lady Yui," he spat. A cruel smirk curled on his face. "So it's only fitting that the same thing should happen to you. Wouldn't you agree?"

Miaka stopped, shaking her head wildly. "No! You've got it wrong, Suboshi! Yui wasn't raped!"

Suboshi took this opportunity to reach for her, digging his fingers into her wrists as he jerked her close to him. "Stop making lies! I'll defile you the same way she was!"

Miaka cringed, slamming her eyes shut as the tears began to cascade down her cheeks. She knew the cliff where Tamahome had fallen was just inches behind her, and in an attempt to get away from him, she took a quick step backwards, hoping to plummet down and away from Suboshi.

But the Seiryu warrior tugged her back to him, causing her to gasp. "Oh, no, you don't." He chuckled in amusement. "Are you trying to kill yourself? I can't let you do that."

Seeing no escape for herself, Miaka shouted out Tamahome's name, hoping with all of her heart that he would hear her.

As soon as the echo of her scream faded off, a bright beam of light tore through the earth towards Suboshi. He snapped around and crossed his arms in front of his chest just as the energy slammed into him, sending him sliding backwards several feet.

Suboshi lowered his arms, the attack sizzling off to nothing, and his fists tightened at his sides when he saw the source of the attack.

The red ogre symbol burned bright atop Tamahome's forehead as the smoke around them cleared. Miaka felt weight lift from her shoulders, relief swimming over her to see her beloved alive and well.

"It's been quite a while, Suboshi," Tamahome said nonchalantly. "Have you forgotten about me? I am Tamahome of the Suzaku Seven, and I've come for the Priestess of Suzaku!"

Miaka started towards him, only to have Suboshi grab her wrist and yank her towards him as a human shield. "Damn you! How did you get here?!" the Seiryu warrior demanded. He could feel panic rising up in his stomach.

"If you don't want to get blown away by my life force, then get the hell away from Miaka now!" Tamahome shouted.

Suboshi laughed. "Go ahead and try! If you do, you'll get your precious priestess right along with me!"

Tamahome squeezed his fists, preparing to make do on his promise, when a barrel of flames rumbled towards the Seiryu Seven warrior, causing him to jump away from Miaka. Knowing very well whose flames they were, Miaka quickly moved towards Tamahome, reaching for him. Tamahome met her halfway, taking her against his chest protectively.

"Hey, Suboshi!" a gruff, familiar voice called out.

Tamahome and Miaka turned around, relieved to find Tasuki, as well as Chichiri, Atsuna, Mitsukake, and Chiriko, standing before them with weapons at the ready.

"Unless ya wanna end up a pile of ashes, ya better behave yerself," Tasuki warned with a toothy smirk. "I can't let Tamahome have all the fun here."

Miaka called out her friends' names, happy and relieved to be all together once more.

Chichiri rubbed his hand against his neck in embarrassment. "We got into some trouble, you know. We were stuck in an illusion."

Tamahome swept Miaka off her feet, holding her tight against him. "So, what are you gonna do, Suboshi?"

Suboshi grit his teeth, going over his options, knowing that he was outnumbered. His eyes fell upon his unconscious brother, his face falling. He took his brother against him and hurriedly jumped off, rushing away from the scene with his brother against him.

"Hey! Come back here!" Tasuki shouted, throwing his fist into the air.

"It's okay, Tasuki," Miaka said, causing the bandit to look over at her. "Just let them go."

"What?! C'mon, Miaka! Ya can't be serious!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Amiboshi saved my life," she confessed, her eyes dancing with tears. She pressed a hand against her beating heart, flashing a weak smile into the distance. "Thank you, Amiboshi."

Tamahome looked upon her, studying her for any sign of injury. "Miaka, are you all right?"

Miaka wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling against his face happily. "I am now. Thank god you're all right, Tamahome." She turned her head towards her other warriors as they walked to them. "And I'm glad you're all right, too! You said you were stuck in an illusion?"

Chichiri nodded. "It was a few days for us, you know, but we thought we were in Sairo. We had no idea until just a short time ago that it was all an illusion."

"That was Tomo," Tamahome said. "He was a master of illusion. He had me ensnared, too. But it looks like he's gone now."

Miaka swallowed the lump in her throat, retreating into Tamahome's side. "I'm really glad you're all okay, but…Tamahome, that creepy, old guy there keeps looking at me."

They all turned to where Miaka's eyes fell, finding the older man who had relieved Tamahome of his illusory pain gaping at Miaka and snickering.

Tamahome growled and slammed a high kick against the old man's jaw. "You dirty, old man!"

The old man stumbled back once before countering with a heavy swing of his fist, knocking Tamahome backwards and Miaka falling from his hold. "How dare you call your master a dirty, old man!"

Miaka blinked in confusion. "Master?"

Tamahome nursed his face as he came back to his feet, his master smiling triumphantly.

"Master Tokaki?"

The older man turned his attention to Atsuna, who walked up to him with tears in her eyes. He chuckled and opened his arms with a nod. "It's good to see you again, sweet Kana." She went into his arms, happy to see the older man again after so long. "It's good to see both of you. It looks like not much has changed since I last saw the both of you."

"Hey, Tama, who's this guy?" Tasuki asked, elbowing Tamahome in his side.

"Atsuna and I were trained as kids in martial arts. This is our master. His name is Tokaki," Tamahome said. "He and his wife, Subaru, found me at the bottom of the cliff after I fell during the fight with Tomo. They healed me."

"Yes, indeed," Tokaki replied as Atsuna pulled away, smiling happily. "It is kismet to have found all of you here in Sairo. I'm sure you all need some rest. Follow me, and I will take you to my home."

* * *

Miaka stood in the open doorway of the room, smiling as she watched Chiriko, Tasuki, Chichiri, Atsuna, and Mitsukake sleeping soundly on the floor, all of them covered in blankets. Miaka giggled, shaking her head amusedly. "They're all fast asleep."

The older woman, now known as Subaru, came up next to the young priestess. "They were all worn out from their ordeal, but they'll recover quickly. Don't you need to get a little rest, too?"

Miaka chuckled, shutting the door so they wouldn't disturb her slumbering friends. "Yes, ma'am. But can I ask you, how exactly is that man Tamahome and Atsuna's master?"

"Once, long ago, Tokaki went out traveling and stayed in Konan for a while. He taught Tamahome and Atsuna how to fight and also schooled them both in some scholarly subjects, as well."

Miaka smiled, happy and relieved that they were in the company of allies. "In Konan." She sighed deeply. "I miss it so much. And I wonder if Hotohori is all right."

"I'm sure your young emperor is safe," Subaru reassured, resting a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"We've finally made it here to Sairo," Miaka said quietly. She curled her hand into a fist determinatively. "Now it's time to find the Shinzaho of Byakko and get back the Shinzaho of Genbu so we can summon Suzaku!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this week's chapter! I particularly had fun with Atsuna's dream sequence. They're just so cute. Thank you all for reading! See you next week! ~Halo**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Atsuna felt better than she had in days as she stood on the balcony of her former master's home, peering out into the nature-rich horizon. A foreign sense of calm washed over her, glad to be reunited with her brother and Miaka and on their way to the Shinzaho of Sairo.

After being stuck in Tomo's illusory city for days, she had to wonder what had been illusion and what was real, namely all the tension, as well as pleasure, that had transpired between her and Tasuki. She wasn't sure if Tomo had exploited the deep-rooted affection she had for Tasuki to weaken them further or if it all was real – the touches, the smiles, the laughter…the kiss.

The smile faded from her face, and she sighed. She would have to pray to Hikari for guidance.

"I was wonderin' where ya got off to," a familiar husky voice said behind her.

Atsuna spun around, meeting Tasuki's gaze with a forced smile. "Just admiring Sairo's scenery," she replied. "I always thought it was beautiful here. I rather enjoyed when my travels brought me here." She turned back around, her eyes focusing on the lush green of the trees that surrounded the home. "It has a beauty that the other countries don't. It's majestic."

Tasuki came to her side, leaning against the railing. "Yeah, I guess yer right," he said with a nod. He pointed towards the towering mountain in the distance. "It kinda reminds me of Mt. Reikaku."

"Do you miss it?" Atsuna asked, her eyes connecting with his as he turned to face her. "Your home, I mean."

The bandit scoffed. "I never really had a home, but I guess Mt. Reikaku is as close to a home I'm ever gonna have." He shrugged, contemplating her question. "I guess sometimes I do. I wonder how Koji an' the guys are doin' without me."

"You worry about them," Atsuna added matter-of-factly. Tasuki's eyes looked at her, unblinking. "There's nothing wrong with that. You care for them. They're your family."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Tasuki conceded with a shrug.

Atsuna nodded, placing a hand atop his as it lay on the banister. He said nothing, made no attempt to move from the touch of her soft hand on his. She chuckled lightly and turned her gaze back towards the line of trees, watching the birds circle the trees before disappearing in the canopy of leaves. "I consider it good fortune that we have found Master Tokaki and Subaru. Surely they will be able to help us find the Shinzaho of Sairo. Hopefully we will be able to prevent the Priestess of Seiryu from summoning the beast god."

She lowered her head, the tone of her smile changing to one of despondency. Her fingers tightened lightly over Tasuki's hand. "It looks as if our journey will be coming to an end soon."

Tasuki could hear the sadness in her voice, and the desire to take her in his arms was maddening. But instead, he stayed still, said nothing as she turned to look up at him once more.

"I've enjoyed my travels with you and our friends," she said softly. "It has been one of the greatest blessings of my life to have met all of you. My travels up until now have always been quite lonely."

"Ya won't be alone anymore," Tasuki spoke up quickly.

Atsuna's smile widened, and she lifted her hand to his face, stroking his face gingerly. "I'm really glad to hear that."

Tasuki swallowed hard and placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently and pulling her closer to him. He watched her cheeks flare up in a vibrant cherry, the perfect complement to the pink luster of her lips that he so badly wanted to taste again. His eyes fell onto her mouth, hung open just slightly, and he could feel himself practically salivating as he grasped onto the memory of her sweet taste.

He shoved the thoughts from his mind, noticing just how long he had been standing there staring at her, and cleared his throat. "When this is all over an' we can kick the Seiryu Seven back into the hole they crawled out of…" He faded off, taking another step closer to her until their bodies touched. "I hope I still get to see ya. I kinda got used to bein' around ya an' all. Even goin' back to the hideout with the guys will seem borin'."

Atsuna flashed him a warm smile, touched by his uncharacteristically sentimental words. "Well, I can certainly promise to come to Mt. Reikaku and visit when I'm able. I would love to meet your friend Koji. He sounds like an interesting, kind man, much like you."

Tasuki could practically hear a voice in his head telling him to get a grip and not touch or kiss her like his heart screamed for him to do. The way she talked so pretty and innocent was downright unbearable for him not to bestow on her what he'd wanted for quite some time now.

He stood there silent, studying the slight lines in her face, reveling in the wispy touch of her body against his, hazy from the feel of her body heat wrapping around him. He didn't think he could take it.

Atsuna leaned against him, her hands resting on his chest and fingers curling over his jacket. She forgot where she was, that they weren't alone, that her friends, her master, her brother could come out and find them so close and intimate, but it was the last thing she cared about. She could hear her heart beating hard against her ears as his hands slid from her shoulders to the curve of her lower back. Her heart thumped so hard that she barely heard him whisper her name in a husky rasp.

Even as Tasuki leaned down, prepared to heed the call of his heart and kiss her the way it should have been done the first time, he could hear an elevated, masculine voice coming from the balcony on the other side of the house. But he cared nothing about it as he pulled Atsuna closer still, his nerve endings practically on fire.

As Atsuna closed her eyes, fully prepared to feel the touch of Tasuki's mouth on hers, she heard her name being called out amidst her master's loud scolding, causing her to open her eyes in a daze and turn her head from Tasuki, whose mouth was mere inches from hers.

"What's going on?" Atsuna asked, her fingers tightening over his jacket. "I heard my name."

Tasuki turned his head in the direction of the master's voice and picked up the return voice of Tamahome, who spoke much quieter than the elder man. They couldn't understand anything he said in response to his master. "I dunno, but he's talkin' to Tama."

"About me," Atsuna added. She turned to look up at him, sad and disappointed. "I think we should go see what's going on."

Tasuki frowned and, knowing she was right, begrudgingly slipped his hands away from her body. "Yeah. I guess we should."

Atsuna sighed deeply and pulled her hands back before walking away. Tasuki watched her go for a moment before following suit, wondering if this was the gods' way of telling them it just wasn't meant to be.

* * *

Tamahome kept his head lowered, unable to meet the fiery, angry gaze of his master.

"You have to tell her, Tamahome!" Tokaki snapped, his arms folded over his chest tight. "She has a right to know! It's been long enough! There's no reason to keep it from her!"

Tamahome raked his hair back with a heavy sigh. "I know, Master. I'm just…trying to figure out how."

"I know what it is," Tokaki continued with a scowl. "You telling your sister the truth means you have to face it yourself." Tamahome flinched at the truth in the old man's words. "Your father wouldn't want this. He would want his daughter to know the truth! And it's time that you tell Atsuna!"

"Tell me what?"

Tamahome felt his heart drop as he heard the gentle voice of his sister from behind him. He turned around, facing the worried expression on her face. Tasuki stood at her side, looking as annoyed as always.

"Tamahome, what do you have to tell me?" Atsuna asked again as she walked up to her brother.

The ogre warrior flashed a knowing gaze at the bandit, and, from the look in his tawny eyes, he instantly knew what Tamahome and Tokaki had been arguing over.

"Atsuna, we should go somewhere private so we can talk," Tamahome said, his voice cracking in dryness and growing emotion.

Atsuna studied the pained look behind her brother's eyes and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. "You are scaring me, Tamahome. I can feel something twisting inside you. You need to just tell me right now. What's wrong? Has something happened?"

Tamahome felt the dam containing his sheltered emotions shatter into a thousand pieces, and the tears began to fall from his eyes in a torrent. He wrapped his arms around his sister, pulling her hard against him. "I'm so sorry, Kana. I'm so, so sorry."

"Kishuku, tell me what's happened!" Atsuna exclaimed against his shoulder, panic washing over her like a tsunami.

"Dad's gone. They're all gone," Tamahome sobbed. He felt Atsuna go still against him. "Dad, Chuei, Gyokuran, Shunkei…Yuiren… They're…"

Atsuna felt a rush of cold zigzag through her spine at his words. Her stomach roiled in nausea as they echoed in her ears, his voice full of pain and sadness. "W-What? What are you…" She suddenly shoved against him, pushing herself from his hold. She felt sick and breathless. "What are you talking about?"

Tamahome shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kana. I was too late. Dad and the others are…" The word stuck in his throat as he fought against the onslaught of cries threatening to rip through his throat.

Atsuna staggered, shaking her head. "No. No, you don't know what you're saying! How – How could you know such a thing? We've been away from Konan for a long while now!"

Tamahome's eyes flashed to Tasuki, who stood with his hands clenched into fists at his sides as he watched Atsuna's face grow red and her eyes teary.

"Tell me now, Tamahome!" Atsuna shouted, unable to take the silence.

Tamahome swallowed the lump in his throat and approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "They've been gone since before we left Konan, Atsuna," he confessed. He watched her eyes snap wide in surprise. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

Atsuna felt fury boiling inside of her and, before she realized what she was doing, swung her hand back, slapping him hard across the face. He staggered a bit from the force of the blow, and his eyes searched hers, silently begging her for forgiveness.

"You…You've been keeping this from me the whole time?" Atsuna asked, her voice breaking. She tightened her hands into fists, her knuckles turning paper-white. "This entire journey for the Shinzaho, you have known our family has been dead?! How could you keep this from me?!"

"I had just found you after I thought you were dead for four years," Tamahome said, his sobs subsiding and his eyes now puffy and red. "We were together again after so long. And you were so afraid to see them. I didn't want you to feel guilty for deciding to wait."

"That wasn't your choice to make!" Atsuna shouted, snapping an incriminating finger in his direction. She curled her fingers into her hair, fighting against the coming sobs. "I don't believe this is hap—Wait." She stopped, her eyes flashing. "Who did this to them?"

Tamahome bit his lip and shook his head. "I don't think it matters anymore."

"It matters to _me_!" Atsuna snapped, jerking a finger to point at herself. "And I have every right that you do to know who killed our family! You need to tell me right now!"

Tamahome felt as if someone stabbed and twisted a knife in his heart as he watched tears streaming down his sister's reddened face. His attention turned to the door to the house as his friends filed outside, having heard the commotion. He closed his eyes and rubbed his hand against his face with a heavy sigh.

"Tell me _now_, Tamahome!" Atsuna demanded, her voice wavering.

Despite his better judgment, he took a step towards her, but she shook her head and raised her hand, silently telling him not to come near her. He sighed again and closed his eyes, as if he didn't wish to see the look on her face as he revealed their family's murderer. "Suboshi. It was Suboshi."

Atsuna felt something snap inside of her, and a gust of wind blew in circles around her, throwing her hair up into the air. She shook her head slowly, sniffling and sobbing loudly. "Suboshi? Suboshi killed our family?" She stopped for a moment, processing the information, before stomping over to her brother. "Suboshi killed our father and younger siblings and you let the bastard live?"

"I fought him in the village," Tamahome said softly. "I reacted the same way you did when I..." He bit off his sentence and cleared his throat. "I wanted to kill him, Kana. I really did. But what would that have accomplished? Killing Suboshi won't bring them back. And Dad wouldn't want us to act out of vengeance." He hesitated before reaching for her, taking her hand in his. "And after all you went through, do you think I wanted you to have to deal with this, too?"

Atsuna shook her head. "All the torture and abuse Ryozo inflicted on me pales in comparison to this, Tamahome," she said, her voice cracking. "I endured a year of Ryozo dragging me to his bed as his plaything to keep you and our family safe. He raped me almost every single night, sometimes more than once, and I considered that to be far less painful than the thought of him finding you and our family and killing you!"

Miaka staggered at Atsuna's words, snapping her head to Tasuki, who stood cold and silent. "No. Tasuki, Atsuna was…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "She was raped by that bandit who kidnapped her?"

Tasuki kept his eyes focused on Atsuna and only nodded in confirmation, the thought still painful for him to admit.

Miaka cupped her hands over her mouth to muffle her sobs and went into Mitsukake's broad chest. The healer wrapped an arm around his priestess's shoulders as she cried at the revelation.

"After all of that, after surviving through that, you think I wouldn't be able to handle the truth of our family's deaths?" Atsuna asked, her anger changing into hurt and sorrow.

"I didn't want to find out if you could handle it," Tamahome confessed. "I didn't want you to carry that."

Atsuna shook her head, wiping the wetness from her face with her fingers. "You don't get to decide that, Tamahome. You should have told me the minute you returned to the capital. You should have told me the truth! I deserved the truth!"

"You deserve a lot better than what you've had to deal with," Tamahome said, his voice straining in returning emotion.

Fury flared within her once more. "What I deserved was my brother not lying to my face about the deaths of our father and siblings!" she shouted. Her head suddenly felt light, and she collapsed to her knees, burying her face in her hands as she sobbed. The wind circling her died down, and the only thing that could be heard in the silence were Atsuna's muffled, strangled cries.

Tamahome paused for a moment before slowly walking towards her. He knelt down to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Kana. I didn't want to lie to you. I thought it was the best thing. I know you're angry at me, but I hope you'll understand one day why I did it." He pressed his lips against her temple before easing her into his shoulder. "Don't forget how much our family loved you. They talked about you every day. And the best thing we can do for them now is to make sure Suzaku is summoned."

"I can't believe they're gone," Atsuna whispered against her sobs. "I didn't get to say goodbye. I never got to say goodbye."

"I know," Tamahome said quietly. He rubbed his hands against her back, hoping to soothe her cries. "And I promise you, Kana, that I will never let what happened to them happen to you. I will not lose you. Not again. I will not lose more people I love. We have each other. We will always have each other."

The Suzaku warriors, Tokaki, and Subaru stood in sad silence as the siblings embraced each other on the balcony, their cries slowly beginning to subside as the minutes passed. Tasuki so very badly wanted to reach out to Atsuna. He wanted to find Suboshi and wring the bastard's neck for taking a father and his young children from this life. He wanted to summon Suzaku to end the strife in his country so that the Seiryu Seven and Kutou could no longer rain hell, pain, and death everywhere they breathed.

Atsuna pushed herself away from Tamahome and staggered to her feet. Tamahome looked up at her, saying nothing. She looked at her friends, sniffling and wiping the tears from her face. "Forgive me. I-I need some time alone." Leaving no room for her brother or anyone else to intervene, she rushed from the balcony, disappearing around the corner.

Tamahome pushed himself to his feet and moved in her direction, but Tokaki grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. "No, Tamahome. Your sister needs to breathe. We should all give her space and leave her alone for now."

Tasuki watched disapprovingly as Tamahome, defeated, nodded his head once and stared off in sadness before being ushered into the house, his friends following suit. Tasuki stayed on the balcony, looking in the direction Atsuna disappeared.

No one told the leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits what to do.

* * *

Atsuna sat under a tree, her eyes staring and unfocused in her lap, as she replayed the news in her head that her family was dead, that her brother had lied to her. She couldn't stop thinking about how much she hated Suboshi for having so little disregard for life, how angry she was at her brother for keeping the truth from her all this time, and how much she hated herself for putting off revealing herself to them.

Her family had died without ever knowing she had been alive. Why them and not her?

Now it was too late to ever see them again, to speak with and hold her siblings and her father, to tell them how much she loved them.

She knew she would be crying still if her emotions weren't feeling numb. For that, she was grateful. Her body ached and her head thumped from all the crying and yelling.

She rested her head against the cool bark of the tree, closing her eyes as she heard a familiar, calming voice in her head and her soul that worked to calm her down from the hatred and sorrow that now churned through her blood.

It was the same voice she heard the night she almost died at Ryozo's hand, the same voice that had asked her to fight on her behalf.

She felt the palpitations of her heart waning and her fury dissolving. But sorrow remained. She knew even Hikari couldn't dull the pain from the loss of her father and siblings.

And as angry as she still was with her brother, she knew he was right, that they were all they had left now. She began mentally trying to convince herself to come to grips with the reality of the situation and to forgive her brother's well-meant intentions.

She just didn't think it would be happening right away.

Atsuna opened her eyes and lifted her head from the tree, and, when she did so, she found Tasuki standing before her, silent, unmoving, his eyes sad and worried.

She said nothing as he stared down upon her, his hands tucked into his pockets. He cleared his throat and knelt down before her, his eyes searching hers as they once again filled with tears. As soon as he saw the first tear escape, his arms were around her, pulling her deep into his chest, his arms tight around her back.

"I can't believe my family is gone," she rasped as her fingers curled over his jacket. "And I can't believe Tamahome lied to me. I never thought my brother would do such a thing."

"He just wanted to protect ya," Tasuki said quietly as he loosened his grip. She leaned back against the tree once more, and he sat down next to her, drawing his legs up towards his chest. "Ya know Tama wouldn't lie to ya to hurt ya."

She nodded once. "Yes, I suppose you're right." She turned her head, gazing at him numbly. "You knew. Didn't you?"

Tasuki mentally cursed as soon as the question left her lips. He sighed deeply and nodded. "Yeah. I knew. We all did."

Atsuna felt a spark of anger flicker to life in her stomach, but she fought to control it. "I see."

"Fer what it's worth, Atsuna, we all wanted him to tell ya before we left Konan," Tasuki added quickly. "We didn't think ya should be left in the dark about it."

"It's okay, Tasuki," she interrupted. She placed her hand on his knee. "It wasn't your place to tell me the truth or to convince my brother to tell me. He should have done it on his own." She folded her hair behind her ears and rested her chin in her hands. "I am trying very hard to realize that he did what he did to prevent me from feeling guilt or sorrow, but it's difficult. I had just as much a right to know the truth as him."

She shook her head and scoffed lightly, rubbing her eyes of the newly formed tears. "And there's still more I need to know about what happened. I want to know everything he saw, everything he did." She lifted her head from her palms and clenched them into fists. "If he would have told me before we left, I could have made my peace with it on the journey to Hokkan. I could have grieved on the boat and been focused enough for our mission to retrieve the Shinzaho."

She turned her head, looking at him again. Her voice began to crack, ridded with sadness. "And now my personal matters will once again be a hindrance on our journey to summon Suzaku."

"Hey, stop that crap," Tasuki snapped with a firm shake of his head and jabbing a finger in her face. Atsuna didn't flinch at the bite in his words. She only stared at him blankly. "None of us think yer causin' problems. Yer one of us. What hurts ya hurts the rest of us, ya know. An' we all wanna make sure yer okay. So stop thinkin' like that."

Her mouth twisted as a round of sobs began to rise from her throat. She shook her head, sniffling. "Oh, Tasuki. Why didn't I just go see them sooner? They all died not knowing the truth, not knowing how much I loved all of them. I was a coward. And now look where it's gotten me." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "I was so afraid to go and see them, but I assumed I had all the time in the world to reveal myself to them."

Her face contorted from one of sadness to one of anger. "And I talked about them through the entire trip, about how I looked forward to seeing my family again after we completed our mission, except they were dead! They were dead this whole time, and Tamahome _knew_! He told all of you before he told me, his sister!"

She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath of air, trying to calm herself down once more. Tasuki could only watch, his hands in fists now, and wished he could take away her pain, stop her from crying.

"I am so angry with him," Atsuna said, her voice soft. "I don't want to be, but I am. I've been sitting out here reminding myself that he was trying to do what was best for me, but the more I think about it, my anger just keeps returning. I want answers. I want…" She sighed, shaking her head. "I want revenge for my family."

"Hey, I'm all fer Suboshi goin' down," Tasuki said. "I think they all need to go down fer all the crap they keep pullin'. They keep killin' the people we care about, an', damn it, I'm not gonna sit around an' let 'em keep doin' it." He turned towards her and rested his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look at him. "But I agree with Tama on this one. I think the best revenge is summonin' Suzaku before those bastards can summon Seiryu. Yer dad an' brothers an' sisters wouldn't want ya killin' people 'cause of their deaths."

"I can't stop thinking about it, Tasuki," she spoke up, sniffling and shaking her head. "I don't want to think that way. It's everything against what Hikari wants of me. But I can't stop thinking about wanting to inflict on Suboshi what he did to my family. He deserves to feel that pain."

"Don't think I don't agree with ya there," Tasuki said with a scoff. "An' I think eventually he'll get what's comin' to him." He squeezed his hands over her shoulders. "But yer dad wouldn't want ya to do that. You'd have to live with it fer the rest of yer life."

Atsuna looked down in her lap, contemplating his words. "Yes. I know you're right."

Tasuki chuckled lightly, jolting Atsuna out of her thoughts and her eyes meeting his once more. "Ya know, I woulda liked meetin' yer folks. I bet they were pretty awesome parents."

Atsuna cracked a smile and nodded tearfully. "They were. They were loving, kind, and wise. I owe everything to them."

Tasuki shrugged and looked away from her, his eyes moving up to a pair of birds circling the tree they were sitting under. "Gotta say, I owe 'em, too." A smile curled over his lips as he watched the birds land in a branch together. "They ended up raisin' the woman who made me fall in love with her."

Atsuna snapped her head in his direction just as he lowered his head, his smile fixed on his face as she searched his expression, wide-eyed and sure she had misheard him. "What did you say?"

"I fought it the entire fuckin' time," Tasuki said with a laugh. "I kept tellin' myself that there was no way in hell I would let a woman have any kinda hold on me. I hate women. They make trouble wherever they go." He leaned closer to her, his eyes lidding slightly. "I thought I just wanted to take ya to my bed an' that's where it ended. But I was so wrong. An' that bastard Nuriko was right."

Atsuna felt her cheeks flushing, hot and crimson, as Tasuki continued his confession as nonchalantly as she'd ever seen him.

"He told me, like, right before I met ya that love don't give us a choice an' that it comes around when ya least expect it. An' by Suzaku, he was right." He lifted a hand to her face, cupping her cheek with his callused palm and stroking it with his thumb. "I couldn't tell ya when I fell in love with ya. It probably happened when I protected ya from Ryozo in the market. But I don't think it even matters."

He reached for her with his other hand, feeling the heat from her blush and the wetness of her tears under his palm. "What matters now is that I swear by Suzaku that yer never gonna be alone again. I'll die before I let that happen. Ya have people who love ya an' care fer ya, an' I'm one of 'em. An' I'll fuckin' fight anyone who thinks they love ya more than I do."

Releasing a tearful, relieved sigh, Atsuna catapulted forward, smashing her mouth against his desperately. The force of her body knocked him on his back, and he slid his arms around her waist, keeping her tight against him as he matched her kiss with equal fervor.

Finally a kiss done right.

Atsuna pulled away from him, her smile beaming, and laughed happily. "After the illusory city we were caught in, I didn't know what was real and what wasn't. I wasn't even sure the feelings I felt for you were real."

Tasuki flashed her a toothy grin, licking his lips hungrily. He wanted badly to kiss her again. "What feelin's were ya havin' fer me?"

Atsuna's smile only strengthened as she caressed his face, dragging a finger along his mouth, damp and bruised from their kiss. "I fell in love with you, too, Tasuki. Now I know everything I felt was just as real as you being right here with me."

"Thank Suzaku I didn't just say all that sappy stuff fer nothin'," Tasuki said, to which Atsuna couldn't help but laugh. He leaned up and kissed her again, this time gentler, taking his time and enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

He was the one to pull away this time, taking his thumb over her cheeks to wipe away her last remaining tears. "Things are gonna be different now," he said. "Everythin' is gonna be okay with me around. I'm not goin' anywhere, an' there's nothin' anyone can do about it."

Atsuna shook her head with a smile. "I would never want you to go away," she replied softly. "I like you with me. And you've been my protector since the moment we met."

"An' don't ya forget it," he said with a wink. "Yer all mine now."

"And you are mine," Atsuna added. She rested her head on his chest, lulled into a sense of calm by the sound of his heartbeat. "Thank you, Tasuki. Thank you for showing me that I don't have to handle anything alone anymore. I will forever be in Suzaku's debt for bringing you to me."

"An' it looks like I'll be keepin' ya safe fer Hikari, too, fer savin' yer life an' bringing an' ol' bandit like me someone to live for." He looked up to the sky, a single tear rolling down his cheek, as Atsuna nuzzled against him. _Nuriko, ya bastard, I miss ya, an' you were right. Thanks fer everythin', buddy._

* * *

**A/N: What a big chapter for Atsuna. Now she knows the truth about her family, and Tasuki finally bit the bullet and told her how he felt. I couldn't wait to write the confession for them. I'm glad it's finally out there! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this week's installment! See you next week! ~Halo**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tasuki didn't know how much time passed under the tree with Atsuna, and he didn't care. The two of them now sat propped against the trunk of the mighty tree, its thick growth of leaves shielding them from the setting sun.

The bandit's eyes fell on her – he found it hard to do anything but gaze upon her – and tightened his fingers over hers, squeezing her hand until her eyes met with his. He flashed his signature grin and, darting his head back and forth to make sure no one was watching, leaned in for another quick, tender kiss.

Atsuna giggled against his mouth and flicked away the wild strands of his bangs from his eyes. "We should probably discuss where to go from here, Tasuki."

He snickered. "Where we can go is somewhere more private so I can kiss ya some more," he growled huskily.

"That's mostly what we need to talk about," Atsuna said, her smile fading. "We have so much going on right now, especially with the Seiryu Seven having the same goal as we do. Is this the right time to inform the others of us?"

Tasuki cringed slightly. "I'm only really worried about what Tama's gonna have to say about this."

Atsuna instantly frowned, shaking her head. "My brother has no say in my personal life. And besides, who else could he trust, if anyone, other than his own Suzaku brother in arms? If he has issue with the two of us being in love, he will just have to learn to accept it." She reached forward, stroking a finger along his rigid jaw line. "But I think it would be best for us to keep this to ourselves, at least until we've retrieved the Shinzaho of Sairo. Everyone's focus should be on that."

"Hey, I'm all fer waitin' to say somethin' if that's what ya want," Tasuki said with a shrug. His eyes bore into her, studying her features. "But are ya sure yer not doin' this to get back at Tama fer not tellin' ya the truth about yer family?"

Atsuna paused for a moment, contemplating the possibility in his words. She sighed and rested her hands in her lap. "I will forgive him eventually. I have no other choice but to do so. But for right now, I am having a very difficult time getting over what he did. I am so angry with him and will remain that way for a while." She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "But no, I can promise that this isn't an attempt at an eye for an eye. I just think our priorities should not lie in our personal lives, but in the lives of everyone in Konan counting on us to summon Suzaku."

"So, we get to sneak around," Tasuki said, rubbing his hands together craftily. He watched as Atsuna covered her mouth, muffling her chuckle. "I kinda like the idea of that. It could be kinda fun. An' we won't have the others houndin' us about it." He pushed himself to his feet, then offered his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her from the ground. He leaned in close to her, close enough to taste her breath. "So I guess we're gonna have to be careful fer awhile. No more kissin' in public."

Atsuna laughed and nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so." She ran her hands over the arms of his jacket, smoothing the creases. "I suppose we should get back. It's about dinnertime, and Subaru may need some assistance preparing our meal. There are quite a few mouths to feed, after all."

Before she could turn to head towards the house, Tasuki took her wrist, halting her in her tracks. She looked at him, puzzled. "Are ya okay?" he asked, his voice gentle.

Her mouth curved into a sad smile. "No," she said with the shake of her head. She lifted her free hand to his arm, squeezing reassuringly. "But I will be with you by my side."

* * *

Miaka's smile spread across her face as she saw Tamahome standing with Tokaki between the row of trees. She wondered where he had gotten off to after the confrontation with Atsuna. As she closed the distance, she noticed Tokaki scolding him, but just as she got close enough to understand what was being said, the old man stopped, met eyes with her for a short moment, then turned off in the other direction.

Tamahome turned to face her, his face blank. She kept her smile, hoping to draw him out of the obvious sadness he felt. "I was looking for you," she said, folding her hands behind her. "I wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened with Atsuna." Her smile faltered, recalling the conversation between the two siblings. "I wanted to find her, too, but I thought she should be left alone for a while longer."

"My sister is a strong woman," Tamahome said, his voice robotic. "I will never be happy with what I did, but I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. When she's ready, she will come and talk to me. No one should bother her until she's ready."

Miaka nodded once in agreement, put off slightly by the rigid tone in his voice. She cleared her throat, opting to change the tense subject. "So, what were you two talking about out here?"

Her eyes met his, and she was surprised to find his stare empty. She felt unnerved by the silence. She opened her mouth to ask him again, but his hand snapped over her wrist and tugged her into his arms before smashing his mouth on hers. She melted against his kiss, a warm, cherry blush creeping onto her cheeks.

All she could think about was how she had this to look forward to for their rest of their lives.

Tamahome slowly released her, his eyes opening slowly, almost drunkenly. His arms fell to his sides as she staggered back, her breath quite literally taken away.

"This is the last time," he said softly.

Miaka's eyes snapped up, taken aback by his words. She searched his face in question, but she could find no answer.

"I can't love you anymore," he continued, his voice flat. He moved past her, stopping several paces behind her. "Forget about me. It's all for the best." He paused, swallowing the lump in his throat as he heard short gasps escaping her throat, no doubt the beginning of a round of sobs. "Goodbye, Miaka."

Saying nothing else, he walked off, disappearing into the rows of trees.

Miaka leaned against a tree, her heart racing and her mind a jumbled mess, as she tried comprehending what exactly had just happened. But all she could do was bury her face in her hands, cry, and wonder why.

* * *

A short time later, Tamahome stood on the balcony of his master's house, peering down below at Miaka and Chichiri, who now sat on the top of some stairs and chatted. If only he could make out what they were saying, but he could tell from Miaka's slumped stature that she was about as miserable as he was.

"So, you've broken up with her, have you?" the deep baritone of Tokaki spoke up behind him. "That's good. No matter how much you love each other, your love will never, ever be consummated." The elder man took a long, deep drag from his pipe, the taste of the tobacco on his tongue. He stared at the back of his former apprentice, who remained quiet and still. "You will see in time that it was the right thing for you to do."

As Tamahome watched Chichiri and Miaka part ways, his eyes following her until she disappeared under the balcony, he couldn't help but inwardly disagree. While her heart broke at his own words, his own broke along with it.

* * *

Miaka leaned against the wall in the hallway, still in a daze and unable to process why Tamahome had decided to break up with her out of nowhere. She was determined to get to the bottom of it, but she had no idea where to start.

"Miaka?"

The young priestess lifted her head at the sound of her name, finding Subaru standing before her with a gentle smile. She bowed her head to her hostess. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I was just about to prepare dinner," Subaru said. "We need to make sure everyone has a few good meals to get their strength back."

Miaka's eyes beamed, suddenly struck with an idea. "I would like to help you make it!"

"Wonderful. I have a few extra aprons in the kitchen. Come with me," Subaru said with a wave of her hand.

Miaka followed her down the hall, recalling the saying that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Surely Tamahome would open up after having a hearty meal.

The two women turned the corner and walked through the door to the kitchen, where a young woman with dark, intricately braided hair stood at the counter chopping vegetables. Subaru handed Miaka an apron that hung next to the door, and she tied it around her waist.

"Xi Fang, the Priestess of Suzaku says she will help us with the cooking," Subaru said with a smile. Miaka bowed her head as the young girl turned around to face them, flashing a small smile. "I will search for Atsuna. We will need all the help we can get with all of these extra mouths to feed." And with that, the elder woman walked off.

"Thank you for your assistance, Priestess," Xi Fang said. She turned to the counter, pointing towards a large bowl of unpeeled potatoes soaking in water. "These need peeled if you would like to start them while I finish all the vegetables."

"Sure," Miaka said with a nod. She moved to her side and grabbed a knife and potato in each hand. She swallowed, unsure of where to begin. "Um, so, are you Master Tokaki and Subaru's daughter?"

Xi Fang shook her head as she quickly chopped a carrot on the wood cutting board. "Oh, no. They were kind enough to take me in when my father died last year," she explained. A short beat passed between them, and Xi Fang turned to look at Miaka, who began to jaggedly peel her first potato. "So, what is your relationship to Tamahome?"

Miaka paused, biting down on her bottom lip for a moment. "I'm basically his girlfriend." She frowned and resumed her attempt at peeling the potato in her hand. "But I'm not so sure right now."

"Oh, I see. I thought you were more like his little sister," Xi Fang said matter-of-factly. She flashed the frustrated priestess a smile. "I stayed with him and cared for him the entire night when he fell from the cliff, you know."

Miaka couldn't stop her scowl as she all but slammed the knife and half-peeled potato on the counter. She moved to the window and sighed, her eyes taking in the sights in the distance, and noticed a collection of buildings high on one of the mountains. One higher and larger than the rest caught her eye.

She lifted her hand up to her face to shield herself from the sun's unrelenting rays. "What's that building up there on the mountain?"

Xi Fang came to her side, peering up at the mountain. "Oh, that's the old temple. There's a lot of monks there who study and pray." She pointed her finger out the window. "Do you see the small tower right below it? There's a legend about it." Miaka turned her head to the young girl, intrigued. "If a man and woman kiss on top of it at the exact moment the sun sets, then nothing in this world will ever tear them apart."

Miaka's eyes widened, the gears in her head turning as she took in Xi Fang's explanation. "But no one's allowed there now," the young woman continued. "They say monsters appear there, and many couples have been hurt."

Miaka turned away, sighing thoughtfully. The danger meant nothing to her if she could ensure she and Tamahome end up together forever. She was prepared to seek out Tamahome now and insist he go with her there, but as she turned towards the door, Atsuna appeared, a smile on her face.

"Miaka! I didn't realize you would be here helping," Atsuna said as she took the other apron from the rung next to the door. "Between us, I'm sure we can finish dinner quite fast." When Miaka only flashed her a quick smile and turned back to her potatoes, Atsuna moved her gaze to Xi Fang, who merely bowed to her. "You must be Xi Fang. We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Atsuna, Tamahome's sister."

"I've heard about you from the master," Xi Fang said with a nod. "Your name has passed through parts of Sairo as the Bearer of Light. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Atsuna said with a nod. "So, let's get dinner finished. I know everyone has worked up quite an appetite." She walked up next to Miaka, who just began work on her second potato. She noticed her having difficulty. She placed a hand on the priestess's shoulder and smiled. "How about I peel the potatoes, Miaka? You can fill a pot with water and get it on the flame to boil."

Miaka smiled gratefully and handed over the potato and knife, rushing away to grab a pot. Her eyes moved towards the window, falling on the tower in the distance. Her brows furrowed, and she nodded to herself, knowing what had to be done.

* * *

Miaka, Xi Fang, and Atsuna placed the last platters of food on the large dining table as Tokaki and the Suzaku warriors filed into the room, the orange glow of the sun now bright and nearly blinding through the windows.

"So, you an' yer wife were once part of the Byakko Seven?" Tasuki asked as he walked in side by side with Tokaki.

"Yes, but, of course, it has been 90 years since we've been on active duty," Tokaki said with a smirk. "And the Shinzaho that you seek belongs to Tatara, another member of the Byakko Seven."

The Suzaku warriors exchanged wide smiles with one another, and Tasuki clenched his hand into a victorious fist. "We did it! An' this time, we'll get that thing before those bastard Seiryu Seven can!"

Atsuna walked up to the group of men and placed her hands on Tasuki's and Chichiri's shoulders. "I have no doubt that we will retrieve it before they do, but we can save talk of the Shinzaho until after dinner. Miaka, Xi Fang, and I cooked a great deal of food for all of us, so let's sit down and eat."

Tasuki flashed Atsuna a wink and turned towards the spread of dishes on the table. His eyes fell on a collection of foods that were quite foreign. "Check out all this food! It looks weird!"

"It looks like food from another world, you know," Chichiri agreed with a smile as they all took their seats.

Miaka rubbed her hand against the back of her head, flashing a worried smile. "Yeah, that's what I made," she said as she stood at the head of the table, her stomach full of butterflies.

"Let's dig in! I wanna try it all!" Tasuki shouted excitedly. He and the others gathered a bit of each dish Miaka prepared on their plates and each took a bite of something different.

Miaka's face fell as she watched the expressions on her guardians' faces twist for a moment. Tasuki coughed as he swallowed his bite of food, reaching for and guzzling his water quickly. "You all look like it tastes terrible," the priestess said.

She watched as each of her warriors, sans Tamahome, plastered a fake smile on their faces, each of them giving her overlapping reassurances that her food was good.

"I can't eat this garbage," Tamahome suddenly spoke up. Miaka and the others turned their attention to him, eyes wide. "Pigs get better slop than this."

"Tamahome! Mind your tongue!" Atsuna shouted, appalled by her brother's cruel words. "What in the world is the matter with you?!"

"Tamahome, were ya born in a barn?!" Tasuki exclaimed. "Even if this stuff _is_ awful, ya don't –" The bandit stopped himself, the color draining from his face as his eyes fell on his priestess, who hung her head even lower. He cursed himself as she walked slowly from the room, saying nothing.

Atsuna pushed herself from the table, her eyes boring into her brother, who kept his gaze away from her. She scoffed in disgust and moved from the room after Miaka.

"Give it all to me."

The Suzaku warriors turned their attention to Tamahome, who now raised his plate. "Give me all the food that Miaka made. I want it all."

* * *

Atsuna found Miaka sitting alone on the stairs, her legs drawn up against her chest. She sighed and sat down next to the young priestess, who turned her head away.

"I'm so sorry, Miaka," Atsuna said with a shake of her head. "I don't know what's gotten into my brother. For him to say such awful things to you –"

"He broke up with me," Miaka interrupted, her voice breaking. She spun towards Atsuna, tears beading in her eyes. "Tamahome broke up with me. He said he couldn't love me anymore."

Atsuna leaned back, eyes wide with shock. "What? That can't be. There has to be some mistake. I'll talk to him, try to find out what's going on."

"No, Atsuna, it's okay," Miaka said with a shake of her head. "I don't know what's happening, but there has to be a good reason for it." She smiled sadly. "I'm not a good cook. I thought he would appreciate me trying to cook for him. Maybe he realized I could never be a good wife to him."

Atsuna placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. "Oh, Miaka, that's not it at all. We all have our own strengths. Tamahome is stubborn, and, to be frank, he's acting like an idiot right now. I don't know what it's all about, but I'm sure he didn't fall in love with you at the prospect that you'll cook immaculate meals for him. He loves you because of who you are. You are kind, courageous, and caring. That's what matters."

Miaka's lips curled into a weak smile. "Thank you, Atsuna. This isn't the first time Tamahome and I have faced something like this. I'm sure we will be okay."

"I know you will," Atsuna added quickly. She chuckled lightly, hugging the priestess into her side for a moment. "You could always ask Suzaku to give you the ability to cook once we summon him."

"I don't think even Suzaku could help me!" Miaka exclaimed.

The two women laughed, and Atsuna twisted her body to face her, cupping the young girl's face in her hands. "Don't be upset, Miaka. Everything will be all right. I know it will." She rubbed a single tear away from Miaka's cheek. "My mother taught me how to cook, and I had to cook for myself on my travels. I know some of Tamahome's favorites. When Suzaku is summoned, I would be more than happy to teach you if it's important to you. We all have to learn somewhere."

Miaka's eyes lit up, and she nodded giddily. "I would love that, Atsuna! Thank you!" She jumped to her feet, smiling wide. "Thank you for making me feel better. I'm going to find Tamahome. I have to find out what's going on." And with that, the young priestess rushed off towards the house, leaving Atsuna sitting at the top of the stairs wearing a worried expression.

"Where's Miaka rushin' off to?"

Atsuna turned over her shoulder, finding Tasuki standing behind her with his hands resting on his hips. She flashed him a forced smile. "To find my brother. It looks as if they're having some issues. She wants to try and discover the cause of them."

Tasuki sat down next to her, resting his elbows on his propped knees. "Tama ate all of Miaka's food after ya both left. He walked out of the room lookin' pretty green, though."

Atsuna's eyes widened, somewhat surprised. "He did?" She shook her head and brushed her hair away from her face with her fingers. "I don't know what's going on with him. That hardly makes any sense. He really hurt Miaka when he said those things."

"Well, she's not the best cook in the world, that's fer sure," Tasuki said under his breath. When he saw the look of warning in her face, he added, "But he definitely coulda been a little nicer. He was kinda bein' an ass."

"Kind of?" Atsuna asked with a scoff. "He _was_. I don't like it. Regardless of what's going on between them, he doesn't need to be speaking with her like that. And if he's upset over what's happening between the two of us, he absolutely shouldn't be taking it out on Miaka. He brought this on himself."

Tasuki studied her for a moment. "Are ya doin' okay? I know you were already pissed at him, an' now that he said that stuff to Miaka, I'm sure yer not likin' him a whole lot right now."

"I'm not," Atsuna admitted. "I feel like we're children again. Although we didn't do it nearly as often as most siblings, when we argued, it sometimes got physical. Our father would have to separate us. I feel like hitting him a few times like I used to. Maybe then his sense will come back to him."

Tasuki chuckled at the feisty bite in her words. "I wouldn't mind seein' that. My money's on you. You could take him hands down."

Atsuna chuckled and grazed her knuckles against his cheek. "You're biased."

"No, I just don't think Tama's stupid enough to take ya on," Tasuki replied with a laugh. "There's no way in hell I'd do it." He leaned in towards her, nuzzling his nose against her neck before pressing a quick kiss there. "I'd rather be doin' stuff like kissin' ya."

Atsuna giggled at the tickle against her neck and playfully shoved him away. "Didn't we decide not to do anything like this in public? Anyone could just walk on the balcony and see."

"Okay, okay," Tasuki conceded, moving away from her. "But we have a lot of kissin' to do to make up for all that time we didn't get to, ya know."

"We have all the time in the world for such things," Atsuna said with a smile. "But in the meantime, I should probably go and help Xi Fang and Subaru clean up. I imagine everyone has finished their dinner by now." She pushed herself to her feet, Tasuki following close behind. "And if you happen to see my brother, maybe you can find out what's going on with him."

"I don't know, but it's gotta be somethin' big," Tasuki said with a shrug. "It doesn't make sense to me. I've seen the way he worries about her an' stuff. I used to think he needed to calm the hell down about it. But now I know why he does it." A knowing grin spread across his face. "I think I'd do even more than that fer ya."

* * *

Feeling positive after her talk with Atsuna, Miaka walked quickly towards Tamahome's room, eager to ask him to meet her up at the tower Xi Fang told her about. She could feel in her heart that she could convince him she could be a good wife to him, that they would be very happy together.

She couldn't imagine not living the life with him they had talked about, not after everything they'd been through on their journey.

She came around the corner of his open bedroom door, the smile plastered wide across her face, and opened her mouth to speak his name, but her eyes stared unblinking at the spectacle before her, her heart clambering to a stop against her chest.

Tamahome stood with his hands on Xi Fang's shoulders, his eyes slowly closing and his lips growing dangerously close to hers.

And just as his mouth began to touch hers, his eyes widened and fell on Miaka's still form in the doorway. Miaka grasped the doorway to steady herself, her world spinning around her.

"Miaka." His voice was raspy as he pulled away from Xi Fang, his arms falling to his sides.

Xi Fang bowed her head. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." She shuffled past Miaka, who dared not to look at the woman as she fled the room, leaving the priestess staring upon Tamahome in hurt and surprise.

Tamahome turned around, his back now facing the young priestess, unable to look her in the eye. Miaka pressed a hand against her mouth as she held back the growing sob rising up from her chest. She cleared her throat and spoke softly. "Um, Tamahome, you know that temple? You can see it on top of the mountain. I heard there's a tower right next to it, and I want you to meet me there before the sun sets."

She paused and closed her eyes, tears making their way down her cheeks. "I-I mean, if you want to. If you don't hate me now, that is. If you don't, then come." She sniffled and wiped away her tears. "If you don't come, then…then I'll forget about you like you asked." A frown covered her face, and her eyes grew hard as they continued to stare on his back. "But I believe! I believe in you, and I'll wait!"

Saying nothing else and not waiting for him to respond, she rushed off, leaving Tamahome contemplating her words, a voice in his head screaming.

* * *

Tasuki marched out onto the terrace holding a bowl stacked with plump, pink peaches, a smile plastered across his face. Atsuna followed after him, chuckling amusedly. They came to a stop when they saw Tamahome perched on the railing, gazing out into the horizon as the sun began to hide behind the mountains.

"Oh, Miaka! Look! I got some peaches for me and you!" Tasuki sang as he rubbed his cheek against the cool ceramic of the bowl. "It's a peace offering! Let's eat 'em together!"

Tasuki dropped his goofy smile and shot his glance around the extended porch, wondering why Miaka hadn't come running. He looked to Tamahome, who hadn't yet acknowledged their presence. "Hey, Tama? Where's Miaka? Have ya seen her?"

Tamahome said nothing at first. He kept looking off over the fence at a strange building that sat off into the distance. "Miaka went off to that tower up there."

Tasuki's eyes moved from Tamahome to the tower that sat with the building, and then he turned to Atsuna. He could see the worry in her eyes.

"She went to the tower?" Tasuki asked, his eyes glued on the tower in the distance. "Ya mean she just took off an' went up there all by herself? Why would she do somethin' like that, I wonder?"

When Tamahome offered no explanation, Tasuki's brows furrowed hard into his eyes. "What did ya do?" he demanded. "You've been actin' really strange again! Why are you sittin' there bein' all mopey?!"

Tokaki, Subaru, Xi Fang, and the other Suzaku warriors came strolling onto the terrace, meeting with Atsuna, Tasuki, and a silent Tamahome.

"What's going on? Why does everyone look so somber?" Subaru questioned.

Atsuna turned her gaze at the elderly woman. "It appears as if Miaka has gone off alone to that tower in the distance," she replied.

"She went to the tower? That idiot! There are all sorts of monsters wandering around in that temple!" Tokaki exclaimed angrily. "It's forbidden to enter that tower now anyway! Why in the world would she go there?"

Xi Fang lowered her head and clasped her hands in front of her abdomen. "I…I told her about the legend of the tower. But I told her to stay away from it, too!" she replied. "I told her about how dangerous it was. I advised her not to ever go there!"

Tamahome's eyes widened, remembering Miaka's words well in his head when she had found him and Xi Fang in his bedroom. She had told him to go to the tower if he still loved her and that she would wait there for him. She believed in him, in _them_.

"That idiot!" Tamahome sneered, spinning around and jumping off the banister.

"Wait, Tamahome!" Tokaki interrupted, causing his former apprentice to stop in his tracks. "You mustn't go there. I'll go, and Fang Boy can come with me."

Tasuki tilted his head in confusion, pointing to the sharp canine teeth that awarded him with such a nickname. Atsuna couldn't help but chuckle under her breath.

"Master." Tamahome began. "I think – I think I should –"

"Do I have to explain it to you _again_?" Tokaki snapped. "You and that girl are _not_ going to stay together! You'll split up!"

Atsuna's eyes widened, and she stared at Subaru, who looked away, offering no explanation. She exchanged a look with Tasuki, who only shrugged in confusion.

"No, you'll be _forced _to split up," Tokaki continued. "You are going to wish that she become a part of our world once Suzaku is summoned? That absolutely won't work! It's the one wish the beast god will not grant!"

"W-what?" Tasuki stammered. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"When the beast god appears, the priestess's purpose is fulfilled, and then she must return to her own world," Tokaki continued. "That is the rule. It is inevitable. No matter how hard you both may fight it, you cannot change that. This love will end tragically! It sounds romantic, doesn't it? However, in reality, it's torture. It will tear you both apart! Stop loving her now, before it's too late, or—"

"Please, Master," Tamahome interrupted. He turned around, surprising Tokaki with a smile. "It already _is_ too late."

Saying nothing else, Tamahome sprinted off the terrace, heading for the horse corral. Tokaki called after his former apprentice, but Tamahome disappeared around the corner.

Atsuna spun around, facing the disappointed Tokaki. Tears were already breaking through her eyes. "Master, tell me that's not true. Tell me Miaka will not be pulled from this world and away from my brother!"

Tokaki's hard face softened, and he walked up to her, his hands resting on her shoulders. "I am afraid so, Atsuna. The beast god will not allow anyone not of this world to stay here. That is why I instructed your brother to renounce his love for the priestess at once. It will only help with the pain later if he does so."

Atsuna scowled and pulled away. "I can't believe you told him that! I've never known you to be defeatist, Master. There just has to be a way to keep them together once Suzaku is summoned!"

"I'm afraid there isn't, Atsuna. We can't change the will of the gods. You know that. You are the mortal carrier of one's power, after all," Tokaki pointed out. "You more than anyone should understand. We cannot question the gods' will. There is nothing we can do. Miaka and Tamahome _will_ separate once Suzaku has been summoned and her purpose here fulfilled."

Atsuna considered his words and closed her eyes. She had been so angry at Tamahome for lying to her that she'd ignored her emotional connection to him. But now she could feel the pain and sorrow raging within him like a storm.

"He's hurting," she rasped, turning to look up at Tasuki with desperation in her eyes. "He needs me, Tasuki."

The bandit smirked and put his hand on her shoulder. "Then let's get goin'. We can still catch up to him."

Atsuna smiled gratefully to him and turned to her master and friends. "Shall we go, everyone? I promised I would be useful on this trip. And now I am going to fulfill that promise."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter in the books! At this point in the story, I am getting a better of idea of how long it's going to be, and I'm estimating that we'll get to 25 chapters of this story. So it's not over yet, but we're getting close! Also, I have decided to start a writing blog, where I will be having some discussion about my writings, characters, and even have some sneak peeks! Hop on over to my profile for the direct link! Thank you for reading! ~Halo**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tamahome rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time, the only thought on his mind to get to Miaka and explain everything. He could feel it growing harder to breathe as he made his way to the top of the staircase, but as he planted his feet firmly atop the final step, he felt his stomach sink when he found no one there waiting for him.

The only thing he found was a familiar pink hair tie wrapped around the banister, fluttering in the mountain breeze.

He released a deep breath and moved towards it, pulling the fabric from the rail to gaze upon it in his palm. He grasped his fingers over it and closed his eyes, muttering a soft curse.

It was always the same, one chasing the other. He had to wonder if it was a curse for them, that it was the gods' way of telling them they would never be together.

The last thing he wanted to think about was the end, for he knew Miaka would return to her world and leave him to live out the rest of his life without her. He couldn't bear the thought. He swore to himself and to Suzaku above that they would be different, that he would do everything in his power to ensure he and Miaka lived the rest of their lives together.

If he couldn't live his life with her, he didn't think he'd be able to live at all.

* * *

Atsuna and the Suzaku warriors came to a stop at the bottom of a grand staircase spiraling up the tower. Tasuki was the first to begin taking the stairs, but Atsuna grabbed his arm, tugging him back with a jerk.

"I sense a dark presence," Atsuna said, her voice close to a whisper. "There's no telling what lurks here. Master Tokaki said there were monsters and demons. We should be cautious."

Tasuki scoffed. "There's nothin' here that's gonna scare me. I call dibs on the first demon."

"We're in foreign territory, you know," Chichiri said warningly. "We should be prepared. Don't go rushing into anything, Tasuki."

The bandit waved him off and started up the stairs, Atsuna and the other Suzaku warriors close behind him.

"Do you think it's true," Chiriko spoke up, "that Miaka and Tamahome will have to split up once we summon Suzaku?"

Atsuna sighed and shook her head. "I would like to believe something can be done about it. I want nothing more than for Miaka and my brother to be happy once our journey comes to an end." She ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it from her face, and released another sigh, this one short and exasperated. "Master Tokaki and Subaru have gone through this before, but perhaps they're wrong. Perhaps we can find a way for them to stay together once Miaka has fulfilled her duties as priestess."

"I don't want her to go back to her world," Chiriko said, his face growing somber. "I'd like all of us to stay together."

Smiling, Atsuna patted her hand on the young boy's shoulder. "The gods can do great things, and I believe they are merciful. Hikari saved me and brought me to all of you. They are loving and kind to their servants. I have to believe they will grant that happiness to Miaka and Tamahome." Her eyes moved towards Tasuki, who continued to lead them up the stairs. "They did it for me."

"I see the top!" Tasuki suddenly shouted, jutting his finger forward. He darted up the stairs, causing his friends to make chase behind him.

They reached the top and found Tamahome leaning over the banister, quiet, pensive, and tense.

Atsuna took a step towards her brother, worry washing over her, but Tasuki held her back. When she turned over her shoulder to question him, he was pulling his tessen from his back, his eyes furrowed in concentration.

"There's somethin' here," he whispered, walking in front of Atsuna. "Stay back. I'll take care of this." As soon as he armed himself with his flame-wielding tessen, a gray centipede creature with long fangs rose up from the darkened floor, opening its mouth above Tamahome's head.

"REKKA…"

Tamahome's head perked up at the sound of his comrade's voice, and when he turned around, he found a set of large, glistening fangs about to fasten down upon his head.

"…SHINEN!"

Tamahome held out his arms, as if that would be enough to protect him, as Tasuki's flames engulfed the monster and licked at his skin. He cried out and jumped from the fire's path as it left the monster as charred dust on the ground near his feet.

Tasuki thrust his tessen in the air, beaming at his victory. "Another second an' ya woulda been eaten! You'd be monster mush if I hadn't cindered that Cyclops, Tamahome!"

Tamahome grabbed Tasuki's jacket, his eyes burning through him. "That's not funny, Tasuki!"

The bandit gritted his teeth as he looked upon Tamahome's white knuckles while they gripped his jacket, as well as the pink hair ribbon of Miaka's. "Oh, come on. Is that any way to treat me, the good friend that just saved yer life?" Tasuki asked with an amused smirk.

"Tamahome," Chichiri interrupted in an attempt to defuse the situation. "Where's Miaka?"

Tamahome sighed and released Tasuki, shaking his head sadly at the monk. "She wasn't here when I got here."

Chiriko's eyes widened. "Do you think that same monster could have…?"

Tasuki snapped his gaze to Tamahome, who could only lower his head. "Are ya kiddin' me? How do ya keep losin' her? Suzaku knows what's in this damn place, an' she's traipsin' around by herself 'cause ya have to be a damn idiot!"

Tamahome's eyes flickered, irritation washing over his face, and he stalked over to the bandit, fists clenched at his sides. "Shut up, Tasuki!"

Atsuna quickly moved between the two men, shoving them away from one another. "Enough. You two can fight all you want later. We have more important things to deal with right now," she said firmly, flashing a warning glare to Tasuki and Tamahome.

"I'll try to locate her life force," Chichiri spoke up. "She could not have gotten far, you know."

"Hey! Suzaku Warriors!" a voice boomed from below.

Everyone gazed down to the floor below them, seeing Tokaki and Subaru running to the bottom of the overlook.

"We have trouble! Tatara's missing!" Subaru explained worriedly. "He's been taken from the shrine of Byakko!"

"Well, that can't be good," Tasuki said, resting his tessen on his shoulder. "First Miaka, now this Tatara guy? Why do people keep disappearin' into the woodwork around here?"

"If Tatara has been taken from the shrine of Byakko, it can only mean one thing," Atsuna spoke up, her expression grim.

Tamahome scowled. "Yeah. Nakago and the Seiryu Seven are here."

"I got a fix on Miaka's life force, you know!" Chichiri announced. He thrust his staff forward. "She's that way!"

Tamahome was already running forward through the hallway, eager to find Miaka and praying they would find her before the Seiryu Seven did.

* * *

The Suzaku Warriors, Atsuna, Tokaki, and Subaru walked up to the large fortress before them, staring up at the impressive stature of such a building.

"This is where Miaka is?" Chiriko asked after several moments of eerie silence.

"I sense Seiryu life forces! And someone else, someone unfamiliar!" Chichiri exclaimed.

"That's Tatara, one of the Byakko Seven, like us," Tokaki informed. "They're trying to take the Shinzaho away from us by force!"

"Meaning we can get the Shinzaho an' kick some serious Seiryu ass!" Tasuki smirked, rolling up his sleeves. "Oh, I can't wait! Lemme at 'em! C'mon!"

"Tasuki, you seem happy about all this," Chiriko smiled at his friend.

Tamahome stared at the building before him, his face hard. "I'm going to get Miaka no matter the cost. I have to keep her safe."

Tokaki turned his head away from his stubborn former apprentice. "Even now, after I told you to give up on that girl, you're just as bullheaded as you've always been, Little Ghost."

Tamahome's face paled, and Atsuna sputtered, trying to hold back her laughter. Everyone turned to look upon them, curious.

"Oh? You want to hear?" Tokaki asked. He grinned, slapping a hand over Tamahome's shoulder. "Well, back when I first met him, all the kids used to make fun of him and call him that. His mark, that character that appears on his forehead, also means 'spirit' or 'ghost', you know."

Tasuki couldn't help but laugh and point. "Ghost? That's scary!"

Tamahome's power flared, and he grabbed Tasuki's jacket, staring a hole through the center of the bandit's forehead.

"Hey, Tamahome! Your forehead is glowing! Is your ghost mad?" Tasuki teased.

"And back then, all he ever talked about was money, money, money. That's one thing that's changed about him," Tokaki continued, closing his eyes and lowering his head.

"It hasn't really changed." Tokaki looked up at his former apprentice, who was smiling gingerly. "I mean, I still like money. I just… found something that's worth more to me, worth more than money, worth my _life_, Master."

Subaru turned to her husband, her mouth curling sadly. "Tokaki, do you remember? Almost 90 years ago?" she asked.

He lowered his head in affirmation. "Yes, of course," he answered. He shook his head, turning his attention back to Tamahome. "You'll have nothing but tears when it's all over."

Tamahome smiled at his former master. "I'm in too deep, Master. There's no turning back now."

Tokaki sighed deeply and lowered his head in defeat. "All right. Do what you want."

Atsuna smiled, and, for that moment, she forgot how angry she was at her brother as she rested a hand on his arm. He looked down upon her, relieved to see her looking at him happily once more.

"Okay, then. Let's go, you guys!" Tamahome finally announced, a sense of positivity now flowing through him.

"You bet, Little Ghost!" Tasuki shouted behind him.

Tamahome's eyes reddened, and he spun around, undercutting the sarcastic bandit so hard that he went flying through the air.

Chichiri shook his head. "He shouldn't have said that ghost word, you know."

Atsuna merely shook her head and sighed, watching her brother walk off as if nothing had happened. "Well, it serves him right," Atsuna remarked. She stared at Tasuki's form on the ground, his eyes circling in dizziness. She bent down to his level, unable to hide her smile. "Everyone else is heading off without us. Maybe you'll think twice about using that specific nickname."

Tasuki merely made a noise in response and flashed her a thumbs up, waiting for the room to stop spinning before he made any attempt to get to his feet.

* * *

Miaka ran throughout the stronghold, without the use of her voice thanks to Miboshi, another member of the Seiryu Seven, hoping to find Yui before she could summon Seiryu.

Tatara had given up the Shinzaho to Miaka and, thinking that Yui had forgiven her, surrendered the Shinzaho to Yui. And much to her horror, it was yet another trap, and now Yui and the Seiryu Seven were in possession of both Shinzahos.

She tried to stifle the sense of dread and sickness churning in the pit of her stomach.

Miaka came to a halt when she saw a group of bald-headed men walking her way. Before she could be spotted, she jumped up onto a small ledge that held an ancient picture of Shiva, the multi-armed beast, and mimicked its pose.

The men continued on, oblivious to Miaka's presence. After they had disappeared from sight, Miaka sighed in relief and jumped down, believing she was in the clear.

However, a hand from the enchanted wall scroll reached out and grabbed her head, pulling her back. Another arm reached around her neck, threatening to squeeze the air from her lungs. She opened her mouth, trying to scream for help, but to her dismay, her voice didn't echo into the air.

"I'm coming, Miaka!"

The priestess stopped struggling and looked in the direction of the voice, seeing Tamahome, Atsuna, and Tasuki with Chiriko on his back running towards her. Tasuki readied his tessen and, with Chiriko still hanging from his back, summoned forth his fire spell.

"Rekka Shinen!" The fire burst forth from the diamond tessen and struck the arms holding their priestess, careening her towards the ground in freedom. Before she could hit the floor, Tamahome dove forward, catching her in his arms. Miaka gazed into Tamahome's eyes, ecstatic to have him there with her.

"What are ya doin', Chiriko? Leggo my neck! You're squeezin' too tight! I can't breathe! Ack!" Tasuki shouted, fighting the boy on his back as he clutched the bandit's neck.

Atsuna chuckled and walked over to the twosome, releasing Chiriko's hold on Tasuki's neck. "Okay, now. Is that better?"

Tasuki's shoulders slumped, and he groaned in response. Chiriko looked up at her with a thankful grin.

Miaka jumped down from Tamahome's arms and looked away from him, suddenly uncomfortable being so close to him as the memory of their recent separation and his near kiss of Xi Fang rushed her.

Tamahome sighed, wanting nothing more to take her in his arms, but he could see the tension in her shoulders as he stared at her back. "Miaka, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you why I wanted to break up, but when I heard that you could never come back here after Suzaku was summoned, well, it was too much, and I just didn't want to believe it," Tamahome began.

He watched her for a moment, hoping she would turn around to face him, but she didn't move. "Maybe I'm a coward, thinking of giving you up now would make it hurt less when it happens, but…that's why I did it."

Miaka's face fell as she felt tears welling up. _No. It hurts just as much now as later. Just seeing him and knowing that… It hurts too much._

Tamahome turned to look out the window, seeing that night had fallen in the interim. His eyes fell on the tower sitting alone on the hill. He turned back to Miaka and, in a gut reaction, grabbed her face from behind, urging her to turn her head towards him. Her eyes widened as he leaned down, his lips now pressed against hers.

Atsuna smiled, warmed to see Miaka and her brother reunited once more and no longer at odds. She turned to Tasuki and giggled, watching him snicker at the public display of affection. He then noticed Chiriko staring at the passionate twosome and quickly slapped his hand in front of the youngster's eyes, receiving an "ow!" from the youngest Suzaku Warrior.

Tamahome pulled away from the kiss but only tightened his hold around Miaka's back. "If we had kissed on top of that tower exactly when the sun set, we could never be separated again. Isn't that what the local legend foretells? This isn't the top of that tower, and the sun may have set a long time ago, but I swear, no matter what they say, if there's even the tiniest chance for us to alter our supposed destiny, I will do everything in my power to do it!"

Tears threatened to stream down her face at Tamahome's heartfelt words, but she wouldn't let them.

Before the sweet moment could continue, there was loud series of crashes from nearby, causing Tamahome and Miaka to part.

"What in the world was that?" Atsuna spoke up, glancing around the hallway in alarm.

_That's right! We have to stop Yui fast! _Miaka turned to her friends and moved her mouth, wordlessly trying to explain what had happened, but to no avail. She stomped her foot in frustration as her friends merely stared at her in confusion.

"Miaka, what's wrong with yer voice? What happened?" Tasuki asked, pointing his finger towards the priestess.

"Yui! Yui's near here, right?" Tamahome asked. Miaka nodded, pointing her finger in the direction of the continuous sound of crashing. "We better get going, then. They might be trying to summon Seiryu!"

Tamahome grabbed Miaka's hand and rushed forward, his friends hot on his heels, all hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

Miboshi smirked to himself, victorious in ensnaring Tatara of the Byakko Seven with a conjured demon, while Yui stood behind them holding the Shinzaho she had taken from Miaka. Although she and the Seiryu Seven were moments away from summoning the beast god, her victory over Miaka left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Tatara's words continued to echo in her head, much to her chagrin, that as much as she denied it, she loved Miaka deeply.

"_You love the Priestess of Suzaku, do you not?"_

Her mind screamed out in refutation. _No, no, I don't! The one I love is—_

"Yui!"

The girl in question raised her head at the sound of her name called out by the unmistakable voice of Miaka. Her thoughts interrupted, she turned to find Tamahome, Miaka, and her guardians running towards her.

Tatara snapped his head towards them, his eyes wide. "No! Stay away from here!" the Byakko Warrior called out in warning.

But it was too late. Miboshi's monster had taken him off guard and wrapped its tentacles around his limbs and neck, pulling him off the ground with ease. One of the tentacles snapped in front of Tatara's face, facing him off with its sharp end. The Byakko Warrior stared it down, worry beginning to etch his face. The plant he had been using as a weapon retracted into the ground and phased back into a harmless seed.

Subaru, Tokaki, Chichiri, and Mitsukake rushed into the room from the other direction, eyes wide and a sense of foreboding weighing them down at the constricted Byakko warrior.

"Tatara!" Tokaki called out in distress. Subaru clapped her hands to her face in worry, her mind racing with possible scenarios to save her beloved friend.

"His body appears young, but his body is more than a hundred years old," Miboshi spoke up. His small body floated next to Tatara's, all the while grasping a yellow and orange instrument tight in his hand. "It's obvious he lacks the strength to maintain his spell. If any of you move, he will be killed!"

Tasuki reached for his tessen, unprepared for the Seiryu Seven warrior to best them, but Atsuna snapped a hand over his wrist, shaking her head hurriedly. "No, Tasuki. We must listen to what he says. We can't risk Tatara's life."

"We can't just let the bastard hold him," Tasuki said with a frown. "We hafta do somethin'!"

Atsuna bit back a whimper. "I know. But the odds are against us. They have both Shinzahos. At this point, they have nothing more to lose. We have to play this carefully."

Miboshi turned to his priestess, who stood still, silent, and obviously pensive. "Come now, Lady Yui. Leave this to me. I will handle the Suzaku warriors."

Yui's eyes traveled over to Miaka, who was staring over at her in desperation. Yui's face fell, and although she knew Miaka had lost the use of her voice, she could hear her former friend's voice screaming in her head to do the right thing.

Before Yui had an opportunity to listen to the nagging voice in her head, Nakago phased through the wall behind them. "Lady Yui, come with me this way, please. We've made all the preparations, and we're ready to begin the ceremony to summon Seiryu on the rooftop."

Tamahome sneered, clenching his hands into fists at his sides and instinctively taking a step forward. "Nakago!'"

"Don't move!" Miboshi threatened, pointing his instrument in the Suzaku warrior's direction.

Yui gave one last look to Miaka and walked over to Nakago, who opened his cape and draped it over her. Without another second to spare, he walked her backwards through the wall, the twosome disappearing.

Tatara, seeing Miboshi now focused on the Suzaku warriors, concentrated all his power into the fallen seed. As Miboshi turned around, having felt the spike in energy, the plant sprouted and ensnared him, pulling him in front of Tatara just in time for the sharp tentacle of his demon to pierce through his small body, shielding Tatara.

His instrument fell to the floor, and the centipede monster disappeared into dust. Tatara and Miboshi fell to the ground, the Seiryu Seven warrior still bound tight in the plant's vines.

Tokaki and Subaru ran for their former comrade, calling out his name. Tokaki bent down and picked up his head, eyes frantically searching and gauging his condition.

"Tatara, you have to hang on!" Subaru pleaded, tears beading in the corners of her eyes. The Suzaku warriors circled the Byakko threesome. Miaka retreated into Tamahome's side, a hand clapped against her mouth. She felt thankful at that one moment that she had no voice, for all she felt like doing was crying.

Tatara's mouth curled upwards into a weak smile, his eyes moving over the Suzaku warriors until they fell on his former comrades. "Tokaki, Subaru…Forgive me. The time has come for me to go to Heaven."

"No, you fool! What are you saying?" Tokaki demanded, shaking his head violently. "We promised Suzuno 90 years ago that we would live together and die together! We're not breaking that promise!"

"Come on! We're goin' after the Priestess of Seiryu!" Tasuki announced. He ran towards the wall where Nakago and Yui had disappeared, only to smack into it hard, the stone knocking him flat on his back.

"It turned back into a solid wall, you know," Chichiri informed flatly after his comrade lay on his back, unmoving.

Atsuna sighed and moved towards the felled bandit. She knelt down as he slammed a hand against his face, groaning. "Perhaps a door would be a better option next time?" He said nothing, only flashing an irritated scowl. She shook her head and straightened herself. "Come on. I'll help you."

Tasuki moved his hand away from his face just as she offered hers, but he swatted it away. "I'm fine, woman," he grumbled as he sat up and pushed himself to his feet. He dusted off his jacket, looking over as Tatara lay in Tokaki's arms. His frown deepened, and he shook his head in disapproval. "I'm tired of seein' the Seiryu Seven do this. I wanna end every single one of 'em."

Atsuna stared at him for a moment, unable to disagree with his sentiment. She placed a hand on his arm, turning his attention to her. "I understand how you feel. Believe me when I say that I do. Our priority at this point is to stop the summoning of Seiryu. If we are able to retrieve at least one of the Shinzahos, we can put a stop to their plans."

Tasuki looked over her shoulder, sneaking a look at his friends as they kept a close, protective circle around their new allies. He sighed in disgust, shaking his head. "We better be able to, 'cause I'm gettin' tired of all their ugly mugs."

Atsuna cracked a small smile and moved her hand to his, clasping her fingers over his. "Come on. We should go back to them. Tatara doesn't have much time left."

Nodding numbly, Tasuki walked towards the group with Atsuna in tow, his hand tight over hers. Miaka and Tamahome looked upon Tatara as he spoke to them.

"Even though we always knew we would be separated, Suzuno and I, the Priestess and I loved each other, the same way you two love each other. Though we had to part, though we would never be together again, we had no regrets. Even if she returned to her world, married another man, and had children, if the woman I loved could be happy, then I could be happy."

Tatara paused, an earnest smile covering his face. "And I am. Our hearts had joined, and so, even if she lived in a different world than mine, we really were together always. I will never let go of this feeling, or my love for her."

And with Tatara's declaration of love for Suzuno, the Priestess of Byakko, he closed his eyes, death washing over him in a warm, welcoming wave.

"Tatara!" Tokaki called, giving his friend a gentle shake. He waited for an answer, but Tatara didn't move, didn't speak.

"TATARA!" Subaru cried, bringing her hands up to her face as tears masked her cheeks.

Miaka buried her face in Tamahome's side, crying silent tears, while Tamahome mulled over the Byakko warrior's words, taking them to heart and understanding just how he felt for Suzuno, for he felt that same undying love for Miaka.

Atsuna gazed up at Tasuki, who tightened his hand over hers. She could see the anger boiling against his eyes, and she only lowered her head and closed her eyes, allowing a single tear to roll down her cheek.

They all stood in silence, save for the wailing cries from Subaru, mourning the loss of the Byakko warrior who went to his grave loving his priestess much like Tamahome loved his.

Atsuna snapped her head up, her eyes scoping the room as she saw a dark cloud seeping into the room from the imperfect cracks in the walls and floor. She tugged her hand away from Tasuki's, and her staff of light appeared, illuminating the darkening room.

Tasuki stared at her in confusion, his head tilting. "What's goin' on, Atsuna?"

"Everyone, be alert," she announced, her voice hard. She snapped her fingers, several spheres of light forming and circling around them protectively. "A dark presence is filling the room. I can see its energy."

As everyone looked to each other in worry, Chiriko suddenly called out in pain, raising his arms in front of his head. His fingers dug into his hair, and he hunched over, wincing and crying out.

"Chiriko, what's wrong?" Chichiri asked, taking a step closer towards his young comrade.

"No! Wait, Chichiri!" Atsuna exclaimed, thrusting her staff out in front of him. "Don't go near him! The darkness has infested him!"

"What's happening to him, Atsuna?" Tamahome asked, worry lacing his voice as his eyes fell on the hunched form of his young friend. Chiriko's hands fell from his head and wrapped around his body, painful sobs wracking through him.

Atsuna said nothing, instead pointing her staff in Chiriko's direction. "Unhand him now! I will send you back to the depths of Hell!"

Chiriko's cries stopped, and his arms loosened from around his body, falling to his side. His shoulders quivered as a deep chuckle echoed throughout the room.

Chiriko raised his head and opened his eyes; they were now shaded red. And when he opened his mouth and spoke, the sweet, jovial voice of Chiriko was no more. "I am Miboshi of the Seiryu Seven, and I hereby claim this body as my own."

Tasuki took a step forward, his eyes flaring in anger. He pointed his tessen, now sparking to mirror his own erratic emotions, in Miboshi's direction. "You bastard! Let Chiriko go!"

Miboshi's laughter filled the room. "As if you could do something about it, Suzaku warrior," Miboshi said with a shake of his head. His lips curled into a smirk, and his eyes traveled over each of them, reveling in the expressions of horror dressing their faces. "But I invite all of you to try."

* * *

**A/N: And so it begins! This chapter was a tad shorter than the rest. I would have liked it to be longer, but oh well. Sometimes stories do what they want. If you haven't yet, make sure you check out my new writing blog, _Into the Halo Inkwell_! Hop on over to my profile for the direct link! There's a lot of fun stuff starting over there, like a sneak peek for a future chapter that I've just posted! :) Thank you so much for reading! See you next week! ~Halo**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Miboshi floated in the air, flexing his fingers to test the young boy's reflexes. His smirk grew, pleased, while the Suzaku warriors could only continue to gape in horror, exchanging worried glances with one another.

"This body was very vulnerable," Miboshi said nonchalantly, staring down at Chiriko's hands with a smirk. "I have claimed it as my own. The boy you knew is no more." His hand panned out, palm facing the floor, and Miboshi's trademark instrument rose from the ground and into his palm.

"_You're_ Miboshi? What's going on here? Miboshi was just killed!" Tamahome pointed out, glancing over at Miboshi's fallen body.

"Now that the temple master's body is dead, I have no further need of it," Miboshi remarked. "In the process of mastering many evil spells and incantations, I had to give up my body long ago. Now I simply live by taking over whatever body I fancy. Children are especially easy to dominate. Your young friend was the perfect prey."

"Guys, look," Tasuki said, lifting his finger towards the floating, possessed boy. "His mark. His symbol has disappeared." Tasuki frowned, not tearing his eyes away from his young friend. "We hafta find a way to help him! He's in danger!"

"There has to be something we can do to get Miboshi to let him go," Tamahome said, turning to Chichiri for an answer. "Isn't there?"

The monk lowered his head slightly, his fingers tightening over his staff. He had no solution to offer, which only caused Tamahome to curl his hands into fists at his sides.

"Now, enough talk," Miboshi interrupted. "Until Lady Yui summons Seiryu, you can stay here and play with my demon beasts." He pulled his instrument closer to his face, and it began to spin, a faint white glow pulsating from it. Beams of light burst out, transforming into black, worm-like beasts with long teeth.

They snarled and slithered quickly towards the Suzaku warriors. Tamahome pulled Miaka behind him protectively, poising himself to fight.

Chichiri lifted his green-beaded necklace in his hands and concentrated his power, raising a protective barrier. The beasts clattered into the shield, snapping their teeth, but they could not break through.

"It's too risky to leave this barrier, you know. And if we're not careful when we fight, we could end up killing Chiriko!" Chichiri exclaimed, turning to his friends.

Miaka fidgeted in nervousness, and, not paying attention, her foot slipped beyond the barrier. One of the beasts noticed quickly and ensnared her foot, yanking her from the full protection of the shield and pulling her into the air upside down.

"Miaka!" Tamahome called out, his eyes widened as he watched her mouth opening in a silent scream, her voice still stolen from the spell laden on her.

Miboshi chuckled to himself. "You're making this far too easy, Priestess." His instrument spun, and electricity crackled from the points before snapping towards Miaka, engulfing her hungrily. She opened her mouth in another silent scream, this time of agonizing pain. The Suzaku warriors called out for her urgently while Miboshi only laughed amusedly.

"It would be a simple matter for me to cast a spell and rip this girl apart in an instant," Miboshi said, rising over the priestess' hanging, limp form. "But I wouldn't want to disappoint you and kill your precious priestess without due ceremony. I have something special planned for her."

"You little coward! Give Miaka back to us!" Tamahome ordered, his hands fisted at his sides.

Miboshi's eyes moved over him, his ugly smirk remaining. "You must be Tamahome. You're just as gallant and brave as Nakago said you were. But this poor child doesn't have the fiery temper or the willpower you do," Miboshi replied, poking Chiriko's cheek with the long end of his instrument. "So give it up! There is nothing you can do to save him, and this boy is not strong enough to break free of me!"

One of the beasts' two-pronged tongues slithered over Miaka's throat, causing Tamahome to cry out her name once more. He blinked in fear when she didn't flinch, didn't open her eyes. She appeared to have passed out from the pain.

"Isn't there somethin' we can do?" Tasuki shouted. "We can't just let her hang there like that! He's gonna kill her!"

"I don't know if my powers could reach inside of Chiriko and wrench Miboshi from him without killing Chiriko in the process," Atsuna spoke up. She clenched her teeth and pressed her palm against her forehead, now clammy with anxiety. "I'm not willing to risk his life to attempt it. But the longer Miboshi remains within Chiriko, the less of a chance we have of getting Chiriko free of his possession."

She bit back a curse and shook her head. "What good are my powers if I can't save Chiriko?"

"Hey, don't talk like that," Tasuki said, resting his hand on her shoulder. She stared up at him, her eyes glossy with the onslaught of tears. "We're gonna get him out of this, an' we're gonna save Miaka. I know it. These bastards ain't gonna win."

"Subaru, are you able to cast that spell?" Tokaki asked his wife quietly, still circled around Tatara's dead body. "If you still can, then cast it on me now."

"What are you saying?" she asked with a shaky voice. "It would age you within like it did Tatara! And it would end up killing you in a very short period of time!"

"Do we abandon them, then? With this old body of mine, I can't use my powers," Tokaki pointed out. "If we don't use the spell now, then when?" He looked up at her, his eyes searching hers while she stood silently. "Subaru."

The white-haired woman's eyes lowered, gazing down at her former comrade's body. "He looks like he's sleeping peacefully."

Tokaki nodded. "Yes, he does."

With resolve, she said, "I'd like to join you, then."

Tokaki couldn't help but chuckle as he released his fallen brother's body, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You wouldn't listen even if I tried to stop you."

One of the beasts opened its mouth and clamped down on Miaka's leg, bringing her out of her unconsciousness and causing her to wince in pain.

"Stop it now!" Tamahome yelled, instinctively taking a step forward. Atsuna grabbed her brother, keeping him back before he, too, became ensnared by the beasts as they waited for another one of them to step from the barrier.

Miaka blinked the tears from her eyes and moved her eyes to Chiriko's floating body above her. Her face heated up, the blood continuing to rush to her head. She winced again and closed her eyes, fighting to steady her nervous breathing. _Chiriko. Can you hear me?_ _Chiriko, please. Listen to my voice!_

Miboshi blinked once and, for a moment, the innocence returned to Chiriko's eyes, having heard the plead from his priestess. "No!" he shouted, shaking his head wildly and willing the lightning to attack Miaka once again.

She could hear Tamahome and her friends calling out to her in concern, but she kept her focus on her young warrior. _Chiriko! Chiriko!_

Miboshi groaned and lifted his free hand to his head. "Ugh! My head feels like it's coming apart!"

His concentration wavered, and while he tried to gather himself once more, flashes of red slashed through the beasts holding Miaka captive.

"Where did you come from?" Miboshi asked, his eyes wide and his body trembling from the aftershocks of pain. He watched Miaka fall into the arms of a youthful white-haired man.

"I was here all along," he said, turning with a smirk to the Seiryu Seven warrior. "In the simplest terms, what you just saw is called teleportation. It is the specialty of Tokaki of the Byakko Seven."

Atsuna gasped, and Tamahome's eyes widened, thrusting his finger towards the younger man. "Y-You're my m-master?" he stammered.

Tokaki suddenly phased right next to Tamahome, holding Miaka in his arms. "Well, no one ever said you were the brightest student in the world," Tokaki sighed.

Tamahome was quick to take an unconscious Miaka from Tokaki, laying her on the ground with his hand on her cheek worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'll heal her wounds," Mitsukake said as he stepped forward, reaching into his pocket for his healing water.

"Hey, Pops, how'd you suddenly get so young?" Tasuki questioned. "Do ya keep that older face as some sorta cover?"

"I don't have a need for a cover. Why would I?" Tokaki asked with a risen brow.

"I used a spell to return our bodies to their conditions of 90 years ago," a husky female voice spoke up. Everyone turned their heads, seeing Subaru in her younger days.

"I forgot! You're sexy!" Tokaki gushed.

Ignoring her lecherous husband, Subaru walked forward, kneeling down to Tamahome as he kept Miaka sitting up. "Leave this to me," she said with a smile, looking at the Suzaku healer. She lifted her index and middle fingers together and closed her eyes. "Om ni kawate tara wasuni Miaka!"

Miaka's eyes opened, slowly blinking the haze away as her eyes fell upon Tamahome and Subaru.

"I restored your body to the way it was yesterday," Subaru informed with a smile. "You should have your voice back."

Miaka lifted her hand to her throat and moaned slightly as if to test her voice. She gasped, her mouth curling into a wide smile as her eyes met with Tamahome, who returned the relieved and happy expression.

"Miaka, you are the only one with the ability to stop the Priestess of Seiryu now," Subaru spoke up, causing Miaka to turn back to her. "For the sake of all the Byakko Seven, and for Tatara, who sacrificed his life, you must stop her!" Subaru's eyes traveled to Tatara's form, seemingly sleeping peacefully on the floor.

Miaka nodded. "I'll try."

"I won't let you! I'll kill you all before you get the chance to stop her!" Miboshi vowed. Darkness surrounded Chiriko's body, and his instrument spun quickly. Waves of darkness emanated from his tool of power, and a dark shroud lowered from the ceiling.

"He's summoning a demon beast of the highest level!" Chichiri exclaimed.

Atsuna clutched her hand to her chest and pressed her palm to her throat. Her lungs began to constrict. "I can feel the darkness pulling on me. It is trying to engulf my light. The demon's power is strong."

"I ain't lettin' somethin' happen to ya," Tasuki said quickly, his fingers tightening hard over his tessen. "No way in hell."

A sphere of light encircled Miboshi, and a towering beast's shadow appeared from behind him. It crashed down through the floor, causing the Suzaku warriors to stagger. Dust and debris flew up into the air, and Miboshi phased into nothing.

"What the hell was that?!" Tasuki demanded, holding his arm up to shield his eyes of any dust.

"Where's Chiriko?" Miaka exclaimed, her eyes darting around for her youngest guardian. But as she tried in vain to look for her friend, the floor began to fall from beneath them, causing her to cry out in alarm.

"Run for it!" Tamahome shouted.

A large stone fist thrust its way through the floor, causing the warriors to back up as the demon showed itself. Miboshi reappeared from behind the darkness, centering himself at the demon's forehead.

"Chiriko, no!" Miaka called. Tamahome pulled Miaka away from the falling floor, Tasuki and Atsuna extending their hands out to help them before the floor could overcome them.

"Chiriko, where are you?" Mitsukake yelled, hoping his booming baritone would reach his young comrade. The other warriors chimed in, calling his name and urging him to wake up from Miboshi's dark hold.

The young boy's eyes flickered again for a short moment before his eyes darkened with red once more. The demon drove its fist down, narrowly missing the Suzaku warriors as they rushed towards another flight of stairs. It continued to loom over them, smashing its fists into walls, debris crumbling around them as they continued to flee.

Miaka turned her head for a moment, catching a glimpse of the beast, before tripping on a piece of fallen rock. Tamahome halted in his tracks and looked back as Miaka stared the beast, and Miboshi, in the eyes.

Miboshi chuckled and smirked at the fallen priestess. "It's over."

The demon drew its fist back, preparing to drive it into the frail woman.

"Don't do it, Chiriko!" Tasuki urged, his amber eyes wide. "Come on! You can do it, buddy!"

"No!" Atsuna cried. She brought her palms together, calling on her powers of light to create a barrier before the demon could kill the priestess. She thrust her palm forward as the demon's fist sliced through the air, but the fist stopped mere inches in front of Miaka.

Atsuna stopped her summoning, her eyes searching Miaka for any sign of injury before traveling up to Chiriko's body. Her arms fell limp at her sides, and she cried out his name in a blood-curdling scream, causing everyone to look up at their friend.

Chiriko had stabbed himself in the arm with the sharp end of Miboshi's instrument, blood trickling from the gaping wound. The young boy winced and panted, fighting Miboshi's control, as well as the pain, coursing through him.

"Chiriko…" Tasuki's voice faded off, his eyes unblinking as he stared at his young friend trembling in pain. The demon fell to its knees, Miboshi's control wavering.

"Tasuki… Please do it…" Chiriko begged as tears ran down his crimson-painted cheeks. "Kill me! Oh, please! Use your fire!"

Tasuki flinched, his eyes wide in disbelief. "What?"

"Hurry! If you don't, then he'll – he'll start attacking you all again!" Chiriko shouted, his voice strained as he held the sharp instrument in his arm.

"Yer talkin' crazy! There's no way I could do that to you!" Tasuki replied, shaking his head with resolve. "No way, Chiriko!"

"And there's no way this brat will resist me any longer!" Miboshi's voice announced.

The demon took several steps towards the warriors, but Miboshi's hold over Chiriko was weak, and Chiriko once again regained control. He pulled the instrument from his arm and, without hesitation, drove it into his thigh.

The demon faltered down to its knees, mirroring the weakening state of its master.

"Stop it, Chiriko!" Miaka screamed, leaning over the banister to see her youngest guardian.

Chiriko smiled weakly at Miaka's concern, but felt Miboshi fighting within him to regain control. The demon got back to its feet, but Chiriko shook his head and pulled the instrument from his leg, grasping onto it shakily.

"I won't…I won't lose to him! Even without my mark!" he vowed. "I am one of the Suzaku!" He brought the instrument above his head, panting erratically.

"Chiriko!" Tasuki yelled. "Damn it! Don't! Stop it!"

With resolve, Chiriko brought the instrument down and impaled himself in the stomach with the spike, blood immediately spurting from the wound in his gut.

Atsuna felt her heart stumble to a stop as the screams of her friends echoed around her, all of them calling frantically for Chiriko. She faltered backwards as the sound of Chiriko's strained cry of pain pierced through her, moving into Tasuki, who gazed up at his young friend in abject horror.

"I won't let you go any further!" Chiriko cried, staring down at the demon below him. "You will die with me!"

The demon cracked at the heart, falling apart into debris and dust. Chiriko's body then slowly descended towards the ground, his hands holding tight on the instrument still pierced in his stomach.

The Suzaku warriors ran forward as Chiriko's body continued to lower down. Mitsukake held out his arms, catching the small boy, and eased him gently on his back. Everyone leaned down next to the twosome in silence and disbelief as they watched the boy's blood seeping through his clothing from all the wounds he'd inflicted upon himself.

"I will heal his wounds at once," Mitsukake said, stretching his hands over the small boy's body.

Chiriko shook his head, gasping for air. "You can't! If you do, you'll be healing this thing inside of me, too! And he must die!" Chiriko said in between staggered breaths.

"Chiriko, but then _you'll _die!" Miaka exclaimed, her eyes burning with tears. "We have to heal you!"

"It's all right," Chiriko said, a weak smile covering his face. "This way I take him with me." He winced and coughed, a small trickle of blood appearing in the corner of his mouth. "Forgive me. I'm weak, and I wasn't much help to you, was I?"

"What are you talking about? Your great courage to do what you just did saved our lives, didn't it?" Tamahome interjected.

"Yeah! Yer not weak at all!" Tasuki added. "How could ya even think like that? Yer one of us, Chiriko!"

Chiriko merely groaned lightly and turned his head to Miaka. "Miaka. Hurry and go. You have to stop the Priestess of Seiryu."

"Not yet!" she said, shaking her head quickly.

"You have to go now," Subaru spoke up from behind them. "Is this boy's sacrifice for nothing?"

Miaka felt the tears dampening her face, her eyes moving back towards Chiriko. She studied him as he looked up at the ceiling, his hurried, painful gasps echoing in the silence.

His eyes finally met hers, and he clenched his teeth. "Please go, Miaka."

With a heavy heart and pain coursing through her, much like when Nuriko was dying, Miaka nodded. She stood with Tamahome's help, her eyes not tearing away from Chiriko.

"Thank you for everything, Chiriko, for being so brave," Miaka said, her voice breaking.

"I will stay with him," Mitsukake replied.

Tasuki nodded firmly. "Me, too."

"Okay. We should hurry before the Priestess of Seiryu can summon the beast god," Chichiri murmured. He looked down at Chiriko and pulled his mask from his face. "We will never forget what you've done for us, Chiriko. You have saved us all."

Tamahome extended his hand to his sister, who was silently crying and staring down at the young boy. "Come on, Atsuna," Tamahome urged.

Atsuna didn't look at him. She only shook her head violently. "No. I'm going to stay. Go without me."

Tamahome hesitated before he drew his hand back, nodding once in affirmation. He pulled on Miaka's hand and rushed off, followed closely by Chichiri, Tokaki, and Subaru.

Atsuna leaned forward, wiping the blood from Chiriko's face. She bit back a gasp when she felt the coolness in his skin. She could see the color draining from him.

She lowered her head, silently willing herself to keep the sobs at bay. "I'm so sorry, Chiriko. I wish I could lock Miboshi away. But you're too weak. You – You wouldn't survive the spell."

Chiriko flashed her a weak, grateful smile. "It's okay, Atsuna. It really is."

Atsuna shook her head, her anger boiling inside her. "No, it's not. There's nothing okay about this." She turned to Tasuki and Mitsukake, her face contorted as she struggled to keep her sobs at bay. She bit down on her bottom lip as she returned her gaze to Chiriko, resting her hand atop his forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat forming there.

"Mitsukake, Tasuki, Atsuna, please forget me and go," Chiriko begged with harsh intakes of breath.

Mitsukake managed a weak smile. "You'll be lonely by yourself. We'll stay a little longer," the healer remarked sympathetically.

Chiriko responded with several moans of pain. "The scroll that Taiitsukun gave me before we left home," the boy began. Tears gathered in Mitsukake's eyes as he watched Chiriko now struggling to breathe. "Please use it in my place."

Tasuki bit back a curse and shook his head, a lone tear falling down his cheek. "You really are such a strong and special guy," he choked. He hung his head, allowing his tears to fall at his hands on the ground. "I've never met anyone as brave as you are."

Chiriko's eyes widened, and he cried out as the pain overtook him, now unable to respond.

Atsuna's eyes glazed over, unable to take seeing the boy in such pain, and crawled behind him, Tasuki and Mitsukake watching her curiously. She lifted his head gently into her lap, petting his hair softly.

"How about I sing you a song?" she whispered. "Focus on my voice, all right?" She cleared her throat and her body began to glow warmly with a vibrant gold luminosity. "I will channel a spell to rid you of the pain. All you will feel is my warmth and light."

Tasuki opened his mouth, prepared to ask what she meant, but she began to harmonize a gentle, slow melody as light flickered around her body. He and Mitsukake watched her intently as she began to sing.

"_Fearless people, careless needle._

_Harsh words spoken, and lives are broken._

_Forceful aging, help me, I'm fading._

_Heaven's waiting, it's time to move on._

_Crossing that bridge with lessons I've learned._

_Playing with fire and not getting burned._

_I may not know what you're going through._

_But time is the space between me and you._

_Life carries on._

_It goes on._

The light grew stronger and concentrated into Atsuna's hands as she continued to gently pet the top of Chiriko's head. Tasuki and Mitsukake noticed the light moving from her hands and began to envelop Chiriko's body. His breathing fell into a steady rhythm.

"Warm…" Chiriko muttered sleepily, his eyes slowly closing and his fingers loosening over Miboshi's instrument still embedded in his stomach.

_Just say die, now that would be pessimistic._

_In your mind, we can walk across the water._

_Please don't cry, it's just a prayer for the dying._

_I just don't know what's got into me._

_Been crossing that bridge with lessons I've learned._

_Playing with fire and not getting burned._

_I may not know what you're going through._

_But time is the space between me and you._

_There is a light through that window._

_Hold on, say yes, while people say no._

_Life carries on._

_It goes on._

Beads of sweat traveled down Atsuna's face as she began humming a melody, and she moved one of her hands towards her midsection, in the same area as Chiriko's wound, and pressed against it.

Tasuki stared at her, studying the tension in her muscles, the reddening of her cheeks, the quickening of her breath. His eyes fell on Chiriko, who had relaxed and had a content smile covering his face.

His eyes moved back to Atsuna, a sick feeling churning in the pit of his stomach, as she began to slump over.

"Her spell," Mitsukake spoke up, his voice hushed and broken. Tasuki lifted his head, looking at his comrade. "It's transferring Chiriko's pain. She's taking it for him."

Tasuki's eyes widened, snapping his gaze back to Atsuna in horror, but said nothing, a war raging on within him at the knowledge that while she saved Chiriko from the pain of his coming death, she would suffer in his place.

What could he possibly do now?

_I'm crossing that bridge with lessons I've learned._

_I'm playing with fire and not getting burned._

_I may not know what you're going through._

_But time is the space between me and you._

_There is a light through that window._

_Hold on, say yes, while people say no._

_'Cause life carries on._

Atsuna felt her pulse throbbing against her neck as her heart sped up, her adrenaline pulsing from the pain now coursing through her body. She felt lightheaded, but she pressed on, running her fingers through the boy's hair to comfort him, her eyes never leaving him.

As she leaned forward in weakness, Tasuki grabbed her shoulder to steady her, curses flurrying in his head and tears streaming down his face.

_It goes on._

_It goes on. _

_Life carries on._

_When nothing else matters._

_When nothing else matters._

_I just don't know what's got into me._

Atsuna lifted her hand from her stomach to her mouth, muffling the coming of sobs that began to break through both from the pain wracking through her and knowing what was about to happen. She sang the last two lines through her broken voice.

_It's just a prayer for the dying._

_For the dying."_

Atsuna's voice was soothing and loving as a mother's, and as soon as the song had ended, she grabbed her stomach once more, feeling the piercing, shooting pain that the boy inflicted on himself. Chiriko's body continued to glow with the warmth of light, and his eyes opened, staring up at Atsuna in silent gratitude.

"Atsuna, are ya okay?" Tasuki asked, his eyes glazing over her form.

Atsuna didn't look at him. She only nodded, the pain too great to form any words in response.

Chiriko looked at Atsuna, to Mitsukake, and to Tasuki last, smiling. "Tell everyone… thank you," he whispered. He closed his eyes once more, his hands loosening from the instrument protruding from his stomach, and he took his final blessed breath with a smile on his face.

Tasuki gasped, stammering the boy's name. He could feel the boy's departing life force leaving a hole in his heart. The bandit leaned down, his tears never-ending, and he cried out his name one more time, hoping Chiriko would answer.

Atsuna cupped Chiriko's face in her palms, silently praying for Hikari and Suzaku to guide the young boy to the heavens where he would likely be greeted by a smiling, proud Nuriko, as she, Tasuki, and Mitsukake cried over the body of the boy who selflessly gave his life for theirs.

* * *

**A/N: And so we say farewell to yet another Suzaku warrior. Poor guy. As in the previous version of the chapter, Atsuna sings a song called "Prayer for the Dying" by Seal. It's a beautiful song. If you can get your hands on it, I recommend listening to it. **

**I also would like to announce that I'm writing the final chapter of the story and should hopefully have it complete by the end of the day. Check out by blog for any news as it happens. I typically only update my profile every Sunday when I come on to post the new chapter. But anyway, thank you for reading! See you next week with the next installment! ~Halo**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tasuki, Atsuna, and Mitsukake sat over Chiriko's still, breathless body, the color draining from his normally rosy cheeks with each passing second. Mitsukake rested his hand on the boy's shoulder, shedding silent tears. Tasuki was hunched over the boy's body, fingers clutching his bloody shirt, muttering curses in between his aggrieved sobs.

And Atsuna sat over the boy's head, fighting the lightheadedness, nausea, and pain in the aftermath of her spell to save Chiriko from the pain of his fatal, self-inflicted wounds. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from groaning and stroked some hair from Chiriko's closed eyes. As her fingers grazed his face, she felt the chill of his skin.

She closed her eyes, fighting against the tears of both physical and emotional pain, as well as the guilt of not being able to spare this child's life.

_I am so sorry, Chiriko. I hope Suzaku wraps his wings around you in Heaven._

"Ya stupid woman!"

Atsuna lifted her head, breathing raggedly, to look at Tasuki, whose glazed eyes now glared at her angrily.

"What the fuck were ya thinkin' doin' somethin' like that?! Yer in pain!" Tasuki exclaimed. He pointed down to Chiriko's body, his finger trembling. "Ya think he wanted ya to hurt yerself fer his sake?! Chiriko didn't want this! _I_ don't want this!"

Atsuna flashed him a weary smile. "It's all right, Tasuki. I'll be all right after a little while."

"I don't care!" he spat. "Ya don't think! Yer just like Tama! Ya do stupid stuff just like he does!"

"Tasuki," Mitsukake spoke up, placing a hand on the bandit's shoulder. He met the tawny eyes of his comrade, saying nothing, hoping to calm him down.

But Tasuki shook his head violently. "No! This is wrong! We buried Nuriko not that long ago, an' now…now Chiriko, too?! An' now Atsuna is sittin' here in all this pain 'cause she's an idiot like her stupid brother!" He turned back to Atsuna, eyes lined with red. "Why would ya cast a spell like that?!"

Atsuna wobbled slightly and planted her palm on the floor to steady herself. Her head was pounding. "I couldn't save him, Tasuki," she mumbled. "It was the only thing I could do for him. I had to do something. I should have been able to wrest Miboshi from him so Mitsukake could heal him." Sobs welled up in her chest, and she cried out before choking herself back, slamming her other hand against her mouth to silence herself.

Tasuki moved towards her, his hands on her shoulders. "Ya stupid woman," he grumbled. "Ya listen to me, damn it. This isn't yer fault! We know that, an' Chiriko knew it, too!" His eyes flashed as they focused towards the doorway leading to the roof. "It's the Seiryu Seven. They keep takin' our friends from us. We hafta stop those bastards before they hurt anyone else I care about."

"Chiriko would not want any of us fighting," Mitsukake said softly. Atsuna and Tasuki looked over at him. "He knew what he was doing. He knew the consequences. I don't like them any more than either of you, but the only thing we can do now is continue on." His eyes met with Atsuna's sympathetically. "I don't think I can heal you, Atsuna, since your wounds aren't physical."

Tasuki snapped his eyes back to Atsuna, worried. "Ya can't heal her? She has to just deal with it? Ya can't be serious, Mitsukake!"

"It's okay, Tasuki," Atsuna said. She looked down at Chiriko once more, pressing her palm against his cheek. "Just like Chiriko, I knew what I was doing. I knew what it would do to me. I've only used this spell a few times, but never on fatal wounds. The greater the wound, the longer the pain will last. But it will subside with time. It's just an aftereffect I have not yet mastered."

"Well, ya shoulda mastered it before ya used it!" Tasuki exclaimed. He rubbed his hands over his face, a slew of curses muffling against his palms. "This is so messed up! First Nuriko, now Chiriko, yer hurt 'cause yer a glutton fer punishment, an' the Priestess of Seiryu is tryin' to summon the damn god as we speak!"

As soon as the bandit bit off the last of his sentence, a rumble quaked through the building, shaking the walls and floor, both unstable after the onslaught of Miboshi's monster.

Tasuki swore. "_Now_ what the hell's goin' on?!"

"It's…Seiryu. He's being summoned," Atsuna stammered, beads of sweat rolling down her furrowed face. "I can feel a great celestial power similar to that of Hikari."

Tasuki threw his hands up in the air, swearing again. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me! Ya mean Tama an' the others didn't make it in time?"

Atsuna's eyes fell on Chiriko, and she crumbled, the pain too much for her to bear, resting her forehead atop the young boy's. "And Chiriko died for nothing. He wanted us to stop the summoning, and we were too late."

"Don't ya start talkin' all negative!" Tasuki growled. He pushed himself to his feet, and another rumble vibrated under them. "We can't just sit here. We need to meet up with the others, an' we need to get ya somewhere so ya can rest."

Atsuna lifted her head, her face crimson and her cheeks streaming with tears. "Nuriko died for the Shinzaho, and we lost it. Chiriko died to stop the summoning of Seiryu, and we failed. Our friends gave their lives for nothing."

Tasuki stared at her in disbelief for a moment, unable to fathom that the normally jovial woman had shifted into a very uncharacteristic sense of despondency. He shook his head finally and leaned down to her level. "Ya listen to me, damn it," he hissed in a whisper. "I'm gettin' ya outta here. An' even if those bastards have summoned Seiryu, we're not gonna let 'em win. I didn't get on that damn boat an' nearly drown on that fuckin' water just to fail. So knock it the hell off." He turned around, his back facing her. "Wrap yer arms around me. Yer too weak an' in pain to walk."

Atsuna was silent and, deciding not to argue with him, slid her arms around his neck. He reached behind and grabbed the backs of her legs, hoisting her against him and pushing himself back to his feet. "We need to get outta here, Mitsukake, before this place crashes down on top of us."

Mitsukake nodded and slid his broad hands under the youth's body, pulling him against his broad chest. "He deserves a proper burial."

Tasuki nodded in agreement and looked over his shoulder. "Hold on tight, woman. Let's get movin', Mitsukake."

Mitsukake nodded and followed Tasuki out of the room just as another quake shook the walls, this time debris falling down around them. They climbed the stairs towards the roof as quick as their feet could carry them, and when they arrived at the top, a bright blue light shattered into pieces, leaving the Suzaku warriors alone on the roof with Tokaki and Subaru.

"No! Yui, come back!" Miaka shouted, tears beading in the corners of her eyes.

"What the hell happened up here?" Tasuki demanded as he and Mitsukake approached their friends.

Tamahome turned around, prepared to explain, but quickly noticed a half-conscious Atsuna on Tasuki's back. "Atsuna, what happened? What's going on?"

"She cast a spell that transferred Chiriko's pain to her so that he could die in peace," Mitsukake explained, his eyes falling to the pale, cold child in his arms. "I can't heal her since her pain is not technically a result of any physical wounds she has."

Tamahome looked down at Chiriko's body, his face turning melancholy, before he returned his attention to his sister on Tasuki's back. "Atsuna, are you going to be okay?"

She nodded once, moaning softly in response, and closed her eyes, saying nothing.

"Seiryu has been summoned, and the Priestess of Seiryu has disappeared with her warriors, you know," Chichiri explained. "We think she is going to be making her first wish soon."

Tamahome put his hand on his sister's shoulder, cursing under his breath at the way things had turned against them. Suddenly, there was another rumble in the building, and a crack traveled in between Tamahome's feet.

"Uh-oh! A shockwave!" Tamahome shouted, grabbing for Miaka to steady her as she wobbled.

Chichiri threw his cloak to the ground and held his staff in the middle, a golden glow forming at the tip and spreading out under his feet and over the garment. "Everyone, hurry! We've gotta get out of here, you know! Now that this has happened, we've got to get to Konan as soon as possible!"

The golden light continued to pan out under the feet of the Suzaku warriors, and they began to sink slowly inside the portal.

Tamahome turned quickly to Subaru and Tokaki, the latter holding Tatara's body in his arms. His face twisted in worry.

"Don't worry. We'll be all right," Tokaki said. "It looks to me like we're going to live for quite a while. Come back again after everything's settled down, and be sure to bring your sister with you. I care about you both as if you were my children."

Tamahome flashed him a grateful smile and nodded before disappearing completely into the light.

Subaru leaned down to Miaka, as she was now chest deep into the portal. "Don't lose hope, Miaka."

Miaka stared at the woman for a moment, wondering just how she could take those words to heart considering the losses she and her friends had suffered. And before she could respond, she, too, disappeared into the light, followed closely by Chichiri. The portal closed, the light shattering, leaving the remaining Byakko warriors alone on the crumbling roof.

* * *

Atsuna opened her eyes, groaning at the bright sunlight greeting her. She pulled her hand up to her face – it felt awfully weighed down – to shield herself from the unrelenting glare as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She felt soft silk brushing against her skin as she moved, and she noticed that she was now wearing a red bathrobe.

"Glad to see yer up."

Atsuna turned her head and gazed tiredly at Tasuki, who was sitting across the room in a chair, arms crossed over his bare chest. "We're in the Konan Palace, in case ya were wonderin'. By the time Chichiri brought us here, ya passed out from the pain. How ya feelin'?"

She stared at him for a moment, searching her thoughts. She cleared her throat. "Um, I'm all right. The pain has mostly subsided. I suppose I should consider myself lucky that I was unconscious for the worst of it."

"I wouldn't call anythin' about yesterday lucky," Tasuki said in a grumble.

Atsuna nodded gently, the memories of Chiriko's sacrifice now flooding her mind.

"I…I couldn't save him," she whispered chokingly, staring down into her blanket-covered lap. "My powers were useless to save a child." As she closed her eyes, all she could see was the pained look on Chiriko's face as he lay with Miboshi's instrument sticking from his stomach. All she could hear were his quickened pants for breath as his lungs seized with pain.

She didn't hear Tasuki scoot out of his chair. He took long, soft strides towards her bed, saying nothing. She felt him sit down next to her on the bed, and, without saying anything, he cupped her face in his broad palm, turning her face to look at him. Her eyes had tears in them, her bottom lip quivering as she fought – and failed – against the coming sobs.

"Atsuna. Stop cryin'," Tasuki ordered firmly. "None of us coulda saved him. Ya did what ya could, an' he said it was okay."

Atsuna snapped her head away from him, her control shattering. "No, Tasuki! Nothing about this is okay! Chiriko should have never died! He was just a child! He shouldn't have had to endure that, just like Nuriko and my family shouldn't have, either!" she exclaimed.

Tasuki said nothing as he watched her break down before him. She covered her face with her hands, heaving for air as her tears and wailing sobs overcame her.

Unable to see and hear her in such an agonizing state, he put his arms around her, pulling her into his chest tight. He slammed his eyes shut, curses flying through his head. It was hard to convince her that the whole situation was okay when he didn't believe it himself.

"Ya know what? There's nothin' okay about any o' this," Tasuki said finally, pulling away to look at her. She sniffled and wiped her face with her fingers, staring at him silently. "Nuriko an' Chiriko shouldn't be dead. An' those Seiryu bastards don't play fair. I don't know what's gonna happen next, but I'll be damned if I sit around an' let 'em win after takin' our friends from us."

He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "An' I'm not gonna let ya feel guilty 'cause ya couldn't save Chiriko. Ya gave him a painless death. It was more than the rest of us coulda done. I don't like that ya did it, but I'm grateful he didn't hafta suffer. He has you to thank fer that."

Atsuna nodded numbly against his hands. "Yes. I suppose."

Tasuki shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "I don't like seein' ya cry. I don't wanna ever see ya cry again."

"I'm sorry," Atsuna apologized, sniffling again. "Normally I have a much tighter grip over my emotions."

"Maybe 'cause ya keep 'em in too much," Tasuki said matter-of-factly. He leaned in, brushing a gentle, open-mouthed kiss against the corner of her lips. "You've had to deal with that asshole Ryozo an' yer past comin' out, then Nuriko died, then ya found out about yer family bein' killed, an' now Chiriko." He shook his head, scoffing. "It's all just messed up right now."

"And there's no telling what the Seiryu Seven are going to do now that Seiryu has been summoned," Atsuna added. She covered his hands with hers, pulling them from her face and moving them into her lap. Her fingers squeezed over his. "They're going to do whatever they can to gain an advantage over us." She couldn't stifle her scoff. "As if they don't already."

Tasuki's face stiffened into a scowl. "Yer not bound by Suzaku, so ya don't hafta be involved in this. Ya can stay outta danger." His eyes grew hard. "Ya can leave this place before the fightin' starts."

Atsuna shook her head immediately. "No. I promised Miaka I would help her. I'm not going to go back on that promise because the odds are against us. I won't run." She lowered her head, staring at their clasped hands in her lap. "We've lost two of our friends. We need to continue on for them."

She lifted her head, her eyes now burning in determination. "This is the right thing to do. Konan needs us to succeed, or Kutou will decimate the country. I'm not about to let that happen if I can do something to sway the outcome."

Tasuki couldn't hide his smirk. "I'm not surprised ya feel that way. I don't think I could stop ya even if I tried. An' hell, I'd love to try. This ain't gonna be easy."

"Why would ease become a factor now?" Atsuna asked with a soft chuckle. They sat there in silence for a short moment, her smile fading away. "Nakago was obsessed with having Seiryu summoned. And now that they've succeeded, he's not going to be thinking of much else other than the wishes he's going to weasel out of Yui. He's playing her. He's pitted her against Miaka from the beginning. And there's no telling what Nakago would ask of the beast god if she gives him that opportunity."

Tasuki nodded in agreement. "Yeah, an' I don't like that one bit. Who knows what that guy is plannin' on wishin' for," he replied with a frown. The bandit lifted her hands up to his mouth, and he pressed a kiss to the top of each one. "As long as he doesn't target ya, I can be at least a little relieved. I just don't want somethin' happenin' to ya."

Atsuna tilted her head to the side with a warm, appreciative smile. "Well, I certainly don't want to see something happen to you, either." She leaned in close to him, her cheek rubbing against his. "Not after we've finally found one another."

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna let somethin' happen to ya," Tasuki promised, grabbing her face to look at her. "Never. I'll die first."

"No. No more death," Atsuna said, shaking her head quickly. "And certainly not you. I will not lose you. Now that you're in my life, I can't imagine living without you."

Tasuki smirked, pleased by her words. "Never gonna happen, babe. I'm not goin' anywhere. Suzaku ain't tearin' me from this world anytime soon."

A small smile crept on her face, and she nodded once. "Good. And since we've gotten that settled, it would probably be a good idea for us to speak with Hotohori and devise a plan of action for when they decide to make a move against us. It could be at any time."

"Yeah, I hear ya. Maybe I'll go an' find him while ya rest some more," Tasuki suggested.

Atsuna shook her head. "No, I'm all right now. I'll just get dressed and then we'll go. We can't waste time. We can't let Nuriko and Chiriko's deaths amount to nothing. We have to see this through until the end. We owe that to them."

Tasuki nodded in agreement and moved from the bed, offering her his hand once he was on his feet. She slid her hand into his, and he tugged her from the bed. Before Atsuna could move towards the wardrobe for an outfit, he pulled her into his chest, locking her tight against his chest. He said nothing and slanted his mouth over hers for one last secret kiss before rejoining their friends.

Then there was a sweeping weakness slamming into his body, and he stopped, a single bead of sweat running down his face.

In a daze from the sudden kiss, Atsuna blinked away the haze, staring at him in confusion as he took a step back from her to look down at his hands. "Tasuki? What's wrong?"

"Somethin' just happened to me," he replied, brows furrowing tight into his eyes. "My powers are gone."

Atsuna's eyes widened. "That's impossible."

His frown melted into a scowl as his eyes met with hers. "I wanna go an' find Tama. Somethin' is goin' on."

Atsuna nodded. "Of course. I'm sure he's with Miaka. Go find him while I get dressed. I will catch up with you."

"No. I'll wait fer ya outside." He leaned down and brushed his lips gently against hers in a casual kiss. He flashed her a forced smile before moving towards the door and closing it behind him without another word.

Feeling the tension coming from him and worried about the implications of his lack of strength, Atsuna quickly shed her bathrobe and moved towards the wardrobe.

She quickly decided on a red top that had a thick black stripe stretching from her right shoulder down to the left side of her torso. It was long-sleeved and woven with the best royal silk. The top was accompanied by a pair of plain black pants. Fluffing her hair hurriedly, she opened the door to Tasuki, who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was tapping his foot nervously.

"Forgive me for needing to change," she apologized, pulling the door shut behind her.

Tasuki shook his head and loosened his body, taking one of her hands in his. "It's okay. Ya look beautiful. I wish I could stand here longer to look at ya," he replied quietly.

She forced a smile. "I know. Come on. Let's go to Tamahome. I think he's with Miaka."

Tasuki nodded in agreement and instantly pulled her towards Miaka's room without another word, his footsteps hard and quick. Coming to the double doors of the priestess's room, he let go of Atsuna's hand so he could thrust the doors open, coming face to face with Miaka and Tamahome.

"Hey, Tamahome! Can ya still use your powers?"

Tamahome stood from Miaka's bed, puzzled, as he watched the bandit and his sister walk inside. He could feel the apprehension coming from Atsuna.

"Tasuki!" Miaka exclaimed, her eyes wide as said man walked up to Tamahome.

"What's got you so upset?" he asked his friend.

"Don't argue! Just try to use 'em!" Tasuki urged impatiently.

Sighing, Tamahome lifted his hands in front of himself and attempted summoning an energy blast. After a few seconds, not even the slightest flicker of power emerged from his palms.

Eyes wide, he stared at his hands. "Nothing."

Miaka stood up, her eyes concerned and her heart beating hard in her chest. "Tamahome, the ogre mark on your forehead is gone!" Miaka pointed out, moving to his side.

"She's right, you know."

The foursome turned their heads at the sound of Chichiri's voice, seeing the monk and Mitsukake at Miaka's bedroom door. "We've all tried to use our powers, but we can't anymore, you know. They're gone!"

"My character won't appear, either," Tasuki spoke up, holding his forearm as if to feel for the pulse of his character's energy.

"Then when I felt my strength leave my body, it was because…" Tamahome started. His voice faded off as the reality of the situation slammed into him.

"We are no longer celestial warriors."

Hotohori made his appearance, clad in his usual red imperial uniform. "We've now become ordinary people. Or, rather, Suzaku itself has vanished. I believe that Suzaku has been sealed away from us."

Miaka's eyes widened. "Sealed away?" The priestess felt as if her heart had dropped into the pit of her stomach.

"Emperor Hotohori, if I may," Atsuna spoke up. "I think it would be wise to gather everyone and discuss what we're going to do. I am sure now that Seiryu has been summoned, Kutou will begin their attack against us. I am sure it is Seiryu's will that has blocked off your connection to Suzaku. It makes sense to lock away the celestial power that gives us more of an advantage."

Hotohori nodded. "I agree. I think we should reconvene in my throne room after we have our supper. Now that we are without our powers, Konan is in greater danger than ever before. We must prepare." He folded his arms behind his back and turned from the room without saying another word.

The Suzaku warriors turned to one another, concern, worry, and sadness hanging thick like a storm cloud.

"Well, I guess we should go eat," Tasuki finally spoke up with a shrug. "Might be easier fer us to think on full stomachs."

"You can all go ahead," Atsuna spoke up before the others could move from the room. They turned to her, staring at her quizzically. "I'd like to speak to my brother alone."

Tamahome's gaze turned sad, and he nodded, turning to Miaka. "You go ahead. I'll catch up."

"C'mon, Miaka," Tasuki said with a playful smirk, wrapping his arm around the priestess's tense shoulders. "Let's call dibs on the best grub, huh?"

Miaka looked back at Tamahome and Atsuna with sympathy before being ushered out of the room by Tasuki. Chichiri and Mitsukake followed close behind and shut the door, leaving Atsuna staring at her brother with teary eyes.

Tamahome took a deep breath, preparing to face the wrath of his sister, before turning around to face her. They stared at one another for countless silent moments, the emotional dam containing Atsuna's flurry of pain, anger, and sadness cracking with every fleeting second.

Tamahome was the first to break the ice. He shook his head, his mouth twisting. "Kana, I'm so sorry. I know you hate me for what I did. I never wanted to hurt you."

Atsuna clasped her hands together, fidgeting. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You're my brother." She took a step closer to him, gazing up into the pain behind his eyes. "But I just wish I could understand more why you couldn't have just entrusted me with the truth rather than keeping it to yourself." She scoffed, shaking her head. "No, you didn't keep it to yourself. You told all of our friends and swore them to secrecy. It wasn't just unfair to me. It was unfair to them, as well."

"I know," he rasped, lowering his head to look away from her.

Atsuna stared at him, studying the tension in his shoulders, the look of shame on his face. She sighed and moved to Miaka's bed to sit down. "I want you to tell me everything."

Tamahome lifted his head to look at her, the pain of their family's deaths flashing through him. He nodded once and joined her on the bed, folding his hands in his lap.

"I want to hear everything. I want to know every last detail, whether you think it would hurt me or not," Atsuna said softly. She folded a lock of hair behind her ear. "Although I don't think it's possible to hurt any worse."

Tamahome closed his eyes, the memory of heading to the village to retrieve his family for the move into the capital still fresh. He could still see the carnage in his head, plastered there forever.

Releasing a shaky sigh, he opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "Miaka, Nuriko, and I arrived in the village to get Dad and the others. I should have known something was wrong. There wasn't a soul outside. But I didn't think about it. I was too excited to deliver the news to them. I knew how happy they would be, knowing they would get to stay in the capital. And I knew it would be a surprise when they found out you were alive."

Tamahome stopped, rubbing his hands against his face before locking his fingers together and resting his chin there. "Until I opened the door and saw it."

Atsuna felt her heart picking up against her chest, the sickness churning in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed hard. "What did you see, Tamahome?"

He turned to look at her, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. "I saw Dad first. He was slumped over the table." He choked back a sob. "And then I saw Gyokuran, Shunkei, and Chuei in the corner of the room. They were…" He tore his gaze away from hers and hid his face in his palm. "There was so much blood, Kana."

Atsuna whimpered, covering her mouth with her hand. She grabbed his free hand with hers, squeezing. "My god." She moved her hand from her mouth to her chest, pain stabbing through her heart as she pictured her sweet, innocent siblings lying in a pool of crimson. "Those poor children."

"There was a knife in Chuei's hand," Tamahome continued, his voice strangled. His eyes met with hers, tears now streaming down his cheeks. "He tried to protect them, Kana."

A weak, proud smile tweaked Atsuna's mouth. "I'm not surprised. He always wanted to be like you. The big brother protecting the younger ones." She leaned against her brother, resting her head against his shoulder. "He had to have been so scared, but he still tried to protect them all anyway. I'm so, so proud of him."

"And then Yuiren…" Tamahome stared towards the closed door. "Yuiren was still alive when we got there."

Atsuna snapped her head from his shoulder, eyes wide. "Yuiren was alive? What happened? What did she say?"

A small smile crept onto his face. "She was so happy to see me and Miaka. She smiled at me, Kana." The smile began to fade from his face. "I knew she didn't have much time, so – so I told her you were alive. I told her you found me."

Atsuna stared at him, holding her breath.

"She said she always knew Big Sister was alive. She could feel you. She knew you would come back one day. She used to say it all the time after you were gone." Tamahome turned to his sister and pulled both of her hands in his. "I held her in my arms while she died. But she had a smile on her face. We always told her that you were in Heaven with Mom, but she never believed it. I think she really did feel you while you were gone. And she died knowing the truth about you, knowing she was right the whole time."

Atsuna released a choked cry, moving into her brother's chest. He wrapped his arms around her tight, burying his face in her hair as he sobbed along with her.

After several minutes of clutching one another, their pain echoing through the room with each sob, Atsuna moved away from her brother, wiping the tears from her face. She released a long, shaky sigh before she lifted her hand to Tamahome's face, brushing away the lingering tears on his reddened cheeks.

"I know that was difficult for you to relive," she said, her voice raspy and her throat dry. "But thank you for telling me. I needed to know the truth." She sniffled and cleared her throat. "You said you faced Suboshi. What happened?"

Tamahome frowned. "I buried them all behind the house, under that big tree we always used to climb. He showed up right after that. He said he did it because we were responsible for Amiboshi's fall into the river."

"An eye for an eye," Atsuna said softly. "And it turned out that Amiboshi wasn't even dead."

"I try not to think about that," Tamahome said through clenched teeth. "I wanted to kill him, Atsuna. I could have. I _would_ have. But Nuriko stopped me. He didn't think it would do any good. I was so angry and so sad. I was ready to kill him and to hell with the consequences."

"Nuriko was trying to save you," Atsuna replied. "He knew killing him under those circumstances would do more harm than anything. And he was right." Tamahome turned to look at her in question. "Believe me, I can't say I would have reacted any differently had I been there. But really, Dad wouldn't have wanted either of us to kill for vengeance. It would have destroyed the goodness in you, Tamahome. Your heart would have been consumed by darkness." She flashed him a small smile. "So I have Nuriko to thank for stopping you."

"I did get some good punches in," Tamahome said with a soft smile.

"Good." Atsuna cupped her palms over her brother's face, rubbing her thumbs gingerly over his cheeks, still hot from sobbing. "I love you so much, Tamahome. You're my twin brother. It was my life's mission to get back to you and our family. And I know your intentions were good in keeping all of this a secret from me. I know you wanted to spare me, and I can appreciate your desire to protect me. That hasn't changed since we were children. You thought it was your responsibility as the eldest."

"That's all I wanted, Atsuna. I didn't want to hurt you," Tamahome said, his voice breaking.

"I know," she said. She leaned towards him, pressing a kiss against his forehead. "I can't say I forgive you yet. The pain is still too fresh. But the forgiveness will come with time. A lot of it has to do with the guilt I bear for not going to see them all when I had the opportunity. That fault is not yours. It's mine. And it's just making everything more difficult for me to accept."

Tamahome nodded. "I understand."

"But after watching Chiriko die and now all of you no longer have your celestial powers, I know what's important. Mom and Dad would want me to forgive you. I can hear them whispering to me," Atsuna continued. She stroked his cheek, flashing him a comforting smile. "And I will. We have so much to face now, and it's best that we face it together, as brother and sister."

Tamahome wrapped his arms around his sister, tugging her close to his chest. As he held her against him, his eyes looked up to the ceiling, as if gazing up into the Heavens, and silently swore to their family, Nuriko, and Chiriko that he would see everything made right within Konan, with Suzaku, and with his sister.

He would die trying.

* * *

**A/N: Another emotional chapter on all fronts. We're closing in on the end! I hope you enjoyed this week's installment. Please review to let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! ~Halo**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

At the conclusion of supper, everyone, save for Tamahome and Tasuki, stood in Emperor Hotohori's throne room, silent and pensive, with Chiriko's body centered on a pedestal in the middle of their half-circle. Atsuna stood at the boy's head, her thumb stroking back and forth over his hair. Her eyes settled on the calm expression on his face. It unsettled her.

Hotohori stepped to her side, resting a hand on her shoulder. She jerked to look at him, her eyes glossy as she fought against the onset of tears.

"Mitsukake informed me of your valiant effort to keep Chiriko out of pain," Hotohori said softly, his lips tweaked ever so slightly in a smile. "But it was at a cost to you. How are you feeling?"

Atsuna exhaled deeply and returned her gaze to Chiriko, the innocence in his face striking through her chest. "I have recuperated. I only wish I would have been able to save him. That will weigh heavily on me for a very long time."

"You should not feel guilty for not being able to save him," Hotohori replied with a firm shake of his head. "You gave him a peaceful, painless death. You, Tasuki, and Mitsukake stayed with him so he would not be alone in his final moments. I am sure he appreciated that."

"He was just a boy," Atsuna said, her voice cracking. Her hand fell upon Chiriko's cheek, his skin ice cold and biting through her fingers. "He should not have been a casualty of this war with the Seiryu Seven. He had much to live for."

Hotohori gazed down upon the woman for a short, silent moment before turning to Miaka, Chichiri, and Mitsukake.

"And that is why we have no choice but to fight Kutou. From the beginning, we were dependent on Suzaku's power. We were naïve to think that having the Priestess was enough against their strength," Hotohori said, his eyes moving to Miaka. She only stared at him sadly. "We cannot give up."

He turned back to Chiriko's relaxed, cold form, stroking his hand over the youth's face. "Because we have something important to defend. Every last person in Konan must rise up. You were the ones who taught me that. Thank you."

Miaka's eyes beaded, threatening to release tears of sadness. "Hotohori."

"Without our celestial powers, defeating the Kutou army will be difficult, you know," Chichiri spoke up, a dire expression marring his face.

"But not impossible," Hotohori added. "The people of this country are counting on us. We mustn't let them down. We mustn't let Nuriko and Chiriko down. They gave their lives for this conquest. We cannot let it be in vain."

"They won't," Atsuna said, turning around to face her friends. "We have to –"

The double doors suddenly crashed open with a bang, and a frenzied Tamahome and Tasuki stumbled inside, their arms flailing, shouting and panting.

"We're bein' followed around by Nuriko's ghost!" Tasuki cried out as he turned and slammed the doors shut.

"Chichiri! Chichiri! Chant a sutra! Get him to go back and rest in peace or something and leave us alone!" Tamahome added quickly, his cheeks flushed from running.

Miaka and Atsuna turned to each other, confused, before the bearer of light walked forward, her hands now on her hips. "What in the world are you two talking about?"

"It's true!" Tasuki shouted as he came up to Atsuna. He gripped her shoulders, his eyes wide. "He's runnin' around here! Tama an' I saw him ourselves!"

Atsuna frowned. "Tasuki, calm down. I don't know what you're talking about, but Nuriko's ghost is certainly not running about the palace trying to haunt you and Tamahome." As soon as the words passed through her lips, she couldn't help but scoff somewhat amusedly. "Although it does sound like something he would do," she added under her breath.

She looked over the bandit's shoulder at her brother, who was now leaning against his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. "This isn't the time for this, you two."

Tasuki stared at her, agape. He spun around to Tamahome. "C'mon, Tama! Tell 'em!"

Just as Tamahome opened his mouth to concur, the front door opened with a soft click, and Tasuki and Tamahome shouted in surprise as the figure responsible for their fear walked inside the throne room.

A woman with crystal green eyes and soft, light violet hair stood at the now open door, her smile bewitching and her red gown shining in the sunlight.

Miaka stammered as she took in the woman's visage, her finger shakily pointing at the woman in disbelief. Tears streamed down her face, and she thrust herself forward.

"Nuriko! You're alive!" she cried, latching herself onto the front of the woman. She staggered at Miaka's insistent hold, staring down at her in confusion.

Hotohori chuckled softly and smiled, moving towards the two women. "Miaka, this woman is not Nuriko. She is my wife and empress."

Miaka turned her head, looking to her imperial guardian in inquiry. "Empress?"

"You may call me Houki," the woman's soft voice spoke as she bowed to the Priestess and her guardians.

Miaka took a moment to study Houki and noticed the bulge of her breasts. Blushing and embarrassed, she chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Miaka Yuki!" She bowed before the empress, hoping to hide the scarlet in her cheeks.

"I was surprised myself when I first met Houki. Her resemblance to Nuriko is striking," Hotohori admitted. "When I think back, just before Nuriko's death, I sensed his life force, as though Nuriko was trying to introduce us."

Miaka lifted her head and smiled, nodding in agreement. "He did."

Hotohori's smile widened, and he rested his hand on Miaka's shoulder. "And now it's your turn. You and Tamahome." Miaka's eyes widened, a short gasp escaping her throat. "If he isn't one of the Suzaku Seven any longer, then you are not the Priestess of Suzaku. You can get married any time you wish."

Miaka and Tamahome both looked at one another, Hotohori's words echoing in their minds. Miaka felt her heart skipping hurriedly against her chest.

She could get married to Tamahome. She could stay with him.

"Your Highness! The Kutou army has moved to attack us!" a soldier interrupted at the front door. He knelt down, shoulders rising and falling with quickened breaths. "The first division of the sixth army is en route to the border to engage them! But the Kutou forces outnumber our own three to one! It's only a matter of time before they break through!"

"So, they're finally comin'," Tasuki said with a smirk, cracking his knuckles with a snicker.

Tamahome frowned and punched his fist against his palm. "All right, then! We'll give them a battle!"

Hotohori turned to his friend, puzzled. "Tamahome?"

"Suzaku may be sealed, and our marks and powers may be gone, but we're still the Suzaku Seven, Your Highness," Tamahome pointed out. "It's still our duty to protect Konan."

Miaka stepped forward in resolve. "Me, too! I'm going with you! I'm still the Priestess!" she exclaimed. "Maybe I can convince Yui to stop this war!"

Tasuki thrust his arm in the air. "Okay! Let's give this all we got! Those bastards ain't seen nothin' yet!"

Everyone hollered out in unison, ready to plan their battle strategy and do whatever they needed to do to protect the people of Konan.

"All right, everyone. I will meet with my generals. We will move out at dawn to face Kutou's army. Until then, rest and prepare for the battle," Hotohori ordered. "Without the use of our powers, we are at a great disadvantage. We will have to rely on skill and wit to defeat the Seiryu Seven."

"Hotohori," Atsuna spoke up, taking a step towards him. "While all of your celestial powers have been locked away, mine have not. I would be more than happy to lend my abilities in this fight."

Miaka rushed up to Atsuna's side, grasping the woman's arm. "I forgot Atsuna still had her powers! That will help us fight them!"

Hotohori looked upon the two women for a moment before walking up to them. "Atsuna, tomorrow will be dangerous. Once Nakago sees that you have celestial power, he will target you. You will not be safe."

Atsuna's eyes met with Tasuki's for a moment, who stared at her hard and shook his head worriedly. "That is a sacrifice I am prepared to make," Atsuna said, stalwart.

"I'm not!" Tamahome exclaimed, coming to his sister's side. "You can't be serious, Atsuna! You'll probably be the first person Nakago and the Seiryu Seven try to take out if you reveal yourself!"

Atsuna smiled and pressed her hand against her brother's cheek. "I am still a Konan citizen. I will do what needs to be done to protect the people here. For Nuriko, for Chiriko, for our family, and for everyone else who has lost their lives because of Kutou and the Seiryu Seven, I will exhaust every last drop of my powers to see that we come out victorious."

Hotohori smiled and bowed his head in gratitude. "Atsuna, you are indeed a brave woman, and I would be honored to have you fighting alongside me. I welcome your assistance. But I ask that you practice caution. You may not be a Suzaku warrior, but you are still a member of this family." He turned to Chiriko's body on the pedestal, his smile fading. "I do not wish to see you or any more of us fall in battle. We have lost too many as it is."

Atsuna nodded and bowed low to him. "I promise, Your Highness. I will not be reckless." She lifted her head once more, her eyes filled with determination. "But I will stop at nothing to see that the people of Konan are safe."

Hotohori placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing for a moment, before turning to his other comrades. "Very well. It is settled, then. We must all get our rest. Tomorrow will be a defining day for us and for Konan."

With that, Hotohori walked out of his throne room, being followed closely by Houki and his staff of advisors.

Tamahome instantly spun to his sister, his eyes connecting with hers. "Atsuna, I don't know about this," he began worriedly. "Nakago won't care that you're a woman. If he sees you as a threat, which he will, then he will come right after you. I can't lose you. I just can't."

"Tamahome, stop." Atsuna put her palms on her brother's cheeks, causing him to look at her. "It is my decision to make, and it is final. I will be the one to protect you this time, and I am fine with it. Besides, I have the power of a goddess behind me. I'll be fine. Just trust me."

Tamahome opened his mouth to rebuke, but Atsuna pulled him into a hug, her arms tight around him. His arms were around her, clutching his sister to him as if she threatened to disappear. "You've always been stubborn, so I guess it won't make a difference if I argue with you."

Atsuna chuckled and shook her head against him. "No, it won't. It will be the same as if I tried to argue with you. We're one and the same, after all."

Tamahome pulled away and smiled down at her. "Okay. We'll go in together, and we'll come out together."

Atsuna nodded. "It's a deal, brother."

Tamahome put his arm around her shoulders and turned to his comrades. "We'll win this tomorrow, guys. There's no way we're going to lose."

"If we work together, they won't beat us, you know," Chichiri agreed.

Atsuna nodded in agreement, and her eyes fell on Tasuki. While their friends talked and swore to their victory, he stared at her, silent, wishing she hadn't just offered herself up on a silver platter to Nakago and the Seiryu Seven.

* * *

As the sun began to set in Konan, Atsuna hummed to herself and tied her bathrobe tight around her body. She sighed heavily and looked out the window at the setting sun, silently wondering if it would be the last time.

Shaking off her negativity, she walked in front of her mirror and ran her fingers through her damp hair. She grabbed a piece of ribbon to bind her hair, and when she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she saw Tasuki was now standing behind her in the doorway, wearing only a pair of green slacks.

She turned around, smiling at him. "I didn't even hear you come in, Tasuki." She let her hair cascade down her shoulders and placed the ribbon back on her vanity as he stepped in the room and shut the door. "Shouldn't you be preparing for bed? We will have to be up early for the battle."

"Ya think I was gonna go to bed alone tonight?" he asked, his voice raspy.

Atsuna flinched, surprised by the tone in his voice, as he walked up to her. His hands were on her face, tugging her close to him until he could taste the mint on her breath from brushing her teeth. "Tomorrow could be my last day alive. I wasn't goin' to bed without ya next to me."

Atsuna felt her knees grow weak as he slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her soft and torturously slow. She placed her hands on his bare chest, her fingers curling slightly as she eased into his kiss.

He groaned against her mouth and pulled away, watching as her eyes opened slowly once more. "I don't want ya goin' out there tomorrow."

Atsuna blinked herself from the haze of his kiss, barely registering his words as he pulled away from her and walked to the window. She stared at his back, puzzled. "What?"

"Ya need to stay here an' let us fight," Tasuki said, keeping his back to her. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't know if I can protect ya out there. I would feel better if ya stayed here where you'd be safe from Nakago an' those Seiryu Seven assholes."

Atsuna frowned. "Tasuki, I can't just sit on my hands while you're all out there fighting. There's plenty I can do to assist. You don't have your powers right now."

"Exactly!" he shouted, spinning around on his heels. "Let's be real here. Nakago could kick my ass with the flick of his wrist, an' then he could do Suzaku knows what to ya. He's a real bastard. He made Miaka believe he raped her! I don't wanna know what he would do to ya!"

Atsuna walked up to him, running her hands from his chest up to his neck. "There's been no retaliation against me, which makes me believe Nakago either doesn't know I exist or doesn't know I'm imbued with Hikari's powers of light. If I am strategic in revealing myself, I could get the upper hand. Either way, I'm not letting my abilities go to waste by sitting in the palace like a coward."

"I can't lose ya," Tasuki said, his voice breaking. "I just can't, okay? I've had ya fer all of five minutes. An' I don't know if I can keep ya safe out there."

Atsuna smiled. "Well, maybe now it's my turn to protect _you_." Tasuki stared at her in disbelief. "You've protected me from the moment we met. Why does it seem so impossible that I return the favor?"

Tasuki shook his head. "Ya returned the favor when ya told me ya loved me," he pointed out matter-of-factly. "An' I never wanted anythin' in return fer keepin' ya safe. It was the right thing to do."

"And it's the right thing to do to put my powers to good use tomorrow," Atsuna countered. "I won't sit out of it, Tasuki. I have to do something. And I won't let something happen to you. You are far too important to me."

"If ya think fer a second that I'm gonna let ya protect me, yer –"

"_Let_ me?" Atsuna interrupted with a frown. "My dear, sweet bandit, no one _lets_ me do anything. If I want to protect you, then that's what I'm going to do. You can do nothing to stop me."

Tasuki couldn't help but chuckle at the snap in her voice. His hands pressed against her lower back, pulling her against him. He could feel the curves of her body through the thin silk of her bathrobe. His pants began to feel awfully tight. "Ya know, we haven't talked about it yet, but…since tomorrow could be my last day an' all…"

Atsuna felt him fidget against her as his fingers splayed across her lower back. She knew what he was asking.

"I don't wanna force ya to do anythin', especially after all that bastard Ryozo did to ya," Tasuki continued, his voice now a whisper. "Um, what I mean to say is…"

Atsuna couldn't help but smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down until her lips grazed against his. "You're not Ryozo, Tasuki. You don't have to worry about making me uncomfortable."

Tasuki shook his head before resting his forehead against hers. "I hope I don't, 'cause all I wanna do is make ya feel good. I don't wanna spend my last night on this earth without showin' ya how much I love ya an' givin' ya all ya deserve."

Atsuna gave him a short kiss. "Stop talking like that. You're not going to die tomorrow. I won't let you."

Tasuki's eyes glazed over as he stared down upon her, her mouth starting to bruise from their kisses and her cheeks hot and flushed. He moved one of his hands from her back, slowly trailing up her side until it reached the top of her neck. His fingers slid under the collar of her bathrobe and tugged the annoying fabric from her shoulder, leaving it bare. He bent down, smoothing his mouth in small kisses over the top of her shoulder, the side of her neck, her collarbone.

It was torture knowing she had nothing on under such a flimsy garment, how easy it would be to slip his hands under that fabric and mold his palm over her breast, to touch such secretive parts of her body, hot and wanting as they were.

Atsuna craned her neck to the side and moaned, welcoming the intimate touches with his mouth. She all but melted against his touch, but he moved away from her, leaving her bathrobe loose and hanging from her shoulder.

"I wanna do this right," he said, clearing his throat against the dryness. "Ya deserve to be treated right."

Atsuna smiled up at him and lifted her hand, stroking it against his cheek. "I don't think there's any way you could do it wrong, Tasuki."

He pulled her against him, lowering his head and preparing to kiss the ever-loving breath from her lungs. As his lips grazed against hers, a single, soft knock came at the door before it flew open and Tamahome rushed inside.

"Atsuna, I –" Tamahome's words – and feet – came to a screeching halt as he saw a shirtless Tasuki holding his sister tight against him, her face flushed, her bathrobe disheveled, her mouth red and bruised.

Tasuki quickly released Atsuna and swore under his breath, rubbing his hand against the back of his head nervously. Atsuna tugged her bathrobe together hurriedly, her heart racing as her brother stood there silently, his stare blank.

She could feel the fury boiling within him.

"Tamahome." Atsuna took a few steps towards her brother, whose eyes never left Tasuki. "Please calm down. I know walking in and seeing this has to be quite a surprise."

Tamahome couldn't help but scoff. "Surprise isn't the word for it," he said through gritted teeth. He finally looked down upon his sister, his brows furrowing tight. "Why were his hands on you? Was he…was he kissing you?" He snapped his gaze back to Tasuki, not giving Atsuna chance to respond. "What the hell were you doing to my sister?!"

"Tama, look, we can explain all this, okay?" Tasuki said, holding his hands up defensively.

Tamahome took a hard step forward, but Atsuna grabbed his arm, barring him from moving any further. "You know everything she went through with Ryozo, and you're in here seducing my little sister?!"

Atsuna turned to Tasuki, flashing an apologetic glance at him. "Tasuki, can you wait outside for a minute? I'd like to talk to Tamahome alone."

Tasuki was quick to nod, happy to flee the room and Tamahome's wrath. "Sure thing. I'll be right outside the door if ya need me." He walked to the door as Atsuna tugged her brother towards her bed, eager to keep him away from Tasuki.

Once Tasuki shut the door behind him, Tamahome sighed and sat on the bed, his head in his hands. Atsuna clasped her hands in front of her abdomen, studying him.

"What's going on, Kana?" he finally spoke up, his words muffled against his palms. He lifted his head, staring up at her. "Was he forcing himself on you?"

Atsuna shook her head with a frown. "Of course not, Tamahome. Do you really believe that Tasuki would do such a thing?" She moved to his side, sitting down on the bed next to him. "He's your friend, your celestial brother. He is not capable of that. You know that."

Tamahome grabbed her hand, holding it tight. "Yeah, but after everything that happened to you, how…"

Atsuna flashed him a warm smile. "I know. I never thought it was possible for me to experience this, but here I am. I trust Tasuki implicitly. Something happened through our journey. Tasuki has healed me in a way Hikari never could. I've fallen in love with him, Tamahome."

Tamahome's eyes widened. "What? When did this happen?"

"I don't know," Atsuna answered with a shrug. "Just one day, I came to the realization that I had. Tasuki showed me that not all bandits are like Ryozo. Tasuki is the absolute opposite. He's been nothing but protective and caring towards me since the moment we met. And somewhere along the way, I fell in love with him, and he with me."

Tamahome flinched. "Tasuki loves you, too?"

Atsuna nodded. "There's been this unspeakable tension between us for some time now. Once we got stuck in Tomo's illusion, we weren't sure what was real and what wasn't. But after you told me the truth about our family, Tasuki came to check on me. He told me then that he had fallen in love with me." She smiled, her gaze falling into her lap. "I knew he had a certain disdain for women, so I wasn't sure if he reciprocated my feelings for him. But he does."

"Atsuna, why didn't you tell me this?" Tamahome asked. "Why didn't you tell me that you loved Tasuki?"

"I was angry with you for keeping the truth from me," Atsuna admitted. "I didn't want to tell you. But really, Tamahome, we had more important things to worry about than my feelings for Tasuki. We both decided it would be best to wait to reveal the truth until after we retrieved the Shinzaho. But then Chiriko died and Yui summoned Seiryu, and now the Kutou army is marching to our front door. There just hasn't been the right moment to reveal the truth."

Tamahome sat silent for a moment, processing her words. He finally sighed and nodded, squeezing her hand before releasing it. "I guess if there's anyone who I know will keep you safe, it's Tasuki. I know I can trust him." He paused for a moment, the picture of his sister and Tasuki in such an intimate embrace flashing in his head. "But the thought that you could get hurt again…"

"Don't think that way," Atsuna interrupted. She stroked her knuckles against her brother's cheek. "Tasuki will never hurt me. He's only wanted to protect me since the moment we met. I feel safe with him, Tamahome. For the first time in a very long time, I feel secure. And I love him. So very much."

A small smile cracked upon Tamahome's face, and he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. "I just want you to be happy. I don't want anyone to hurt you. I couldn't protect you then. But maybe Tasuki can protect you now."

Chuckling softly, Atsuna pulled away. "Do you think he would allow it to be any other way?" She grabbed her brother's hands and tugged them both to their feet. "Shall we bring him back inside so you two can talk?"

Tamahome only nodded, and Atsuna moved to the door. She opened it and found Tasuki leaning against the banister of the balcony, head lowered and arms crossed over his chest. At the sound of the door, he snapped his head up in worry, finding himself staring at a smiling Atsuna.

Tasuki moved towards her, his arms falling to his sides. "Is everythin' okay? Is he gonna bite my head off?"

Atsuna shook her head and threaded her fingers through his, pulling him back into her bedroom, where Tamahome stood waiting for him, staid and quiet.

"Look, I'm sorry, Tama. It probably woulda been better fer me to come to ya fer permission an' all to be with yer sister," Tasuki spoke up, shaking his head. He scratched the top of his head and chuckled. "It sure would be a shame to die before even steppin' out onto the battlefield tomorrow."

Tamahome walked up to him, his hands curled into fists at his sides. "If there's anyone I would trust to take care of my sister and make her happy, it's you, Tasuki." The bandit looked at him, releasing a long sigh of relief. "She's been through so much in her life, and from the time she came to be with us, you've kept her safe. You've defended her against Ryozo. I should have known something was going to happen between you two. It was stupid of me not to notice. So much has been happening, and I've been so worried about Miaka that I didn't even see that the two of you were starting to feel something for each other."

Tamahome turned his gaze on his sister, smiling. "My sister is a special woman. She deserves all the happiness in the world. She's due for it after being alone for so long."

"Tama, I can promise ya that I'm gonna do everythin' in my power to make sure I give that to her," Tasuki vowed, his voice firm with resolve. "I love her."

Tamahome rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "That makes me happy to hear." He moved towards Atsuna and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Well, I better go see Miaka. Tomorrow's a big day." His eyes grew sad. "I wish there was a way you didn't have to be involved tomorrow, Atsuna."

"Everything will be all right," Atsuna said. She rested her palm against his cheek, rubbing her thumb comfortingly. "Go to Miaka. That's where you should be tonight. She's going to need you."

Tamahome nodded and, saying nothing else, moved from the bedroom, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

Tasuki released a sharp, heavy sigh, shaking his head. "I thought fer sure he was gonna kill me. What a way to find out about us. Tama sure has great timin'."

Atsuna tilted her head with a wide smile and pressed both of her hands against his face. "But now he knows. It's a weight from my shoulders. I'm glad we have his blessing."

Smirking, he wrapped his arms around her, jerking her into his body. "It looks like ya won't be gettin' rid of me, so ya better get used to me bein' around."

Atsuna smiled and pushed herself up on her toes, her face an inch from his. "I want you to always be around me. I love you," she replied softly.

Saying nothing more, he scooped her in his arms and moved towards her bed. He bent down, delicately laying her down on the mattress. As soon as her body touched the covers, his body was atop hers, slowly pressing against the curves hidden under the thin fabric of her bathrobe.

Atsuna fidgeted under him, shifting to accommodate his weight and mold her body into his. As he propped himself above her, he leaned down, bestowing upon her a soul-soaring kiss that sucked the air from her lungs. Her hands slid behind his neck, fingers splayed through the wild strands of hair cascading down his neck.

He moaned against her mouth before pulling away, gasping for air. He watched her chest heaving for drinks of oxygen, her face a soft crimson and her eyes heavy.

"Tonight, there ain't gonna be any interruptions," he muttered. "As long as ya have no complaints…" His voice drifted off when she reached up to stroke the wayward bangs from his eyes. "I wanna make love to ya. I wanna show ya how a woman is supposed to be treated."

Atsuna nodded, her lips tweaking into a smile. "I have no complaints. I could never. I want you."

Tasuki threaded his fingers through her hair and nodded with a content smile, her words echoing blissfully through his head. It's what he'd wanted to hear, hoped to hear. "Yer not gonna regret it, baby. Yer gonna see stars when I'm done with ya."

With that, the bandit lowered himself atop her, capturing her lips hungrily with his, fully prepared to take her with every ounce of passion he had been holding out for her since the moment he first laid eyes on her.

* * *

**A/N: And I think we all know what's coming next for these two kids. :D :D :D :D **

**Thanks for reading! See you next week! ~Halo**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Mature content ahead. Discretion is advised. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Atsuna felt lightheaded as Tasuki's mouth captured hers, holding her in a kiss that threatened to steal every last drop of oxygen from her lungs. But she didn't care.

Tasuki moved his mouth from her lips, not before stealing one last, short kiss, and traveled a slow, torturous journey down the front of her neck. He grazed open-mouthed kisses to her collarbones, his tongue sliding from between his lips and tracing wet, warm circles on her flesh. She bit back a moan, electrified tingles sparking to life through her pores.

She slid her fingers in his fiery hair, tugging the soft, wild locks while his fingers moved under the folds of her bathrobe, slowly pulling away the fabric until her full, taut breasts popped free, her nipples dark and hard.

Tasuki swallowed, his pants feeling awfully tight, and looked up at Atsuna to study her. A hand moved from his hair to his face, silently giving her consent to continue.

He smirked toothily and dipped his head down, closing his mouth over a nipple. The wet, hot sensation caused her to jerk and choke out his name in a hushed, strained whisper. He molded his hand on her other breast, rolling the hard nipple in between his fingers. Atsuna couldn't help but arch her back into his teasing touches, her fingers tightening over his hair for stability.

The bandit begrudgingly moved away from the attention of her breasts and slowly slid down her body, his hands molding her curves as he did so. Atsuna lifted her head, watching the top of his fiery orange mane descend down her body until he wound up on the floor below her on his knees.

He wrapped his hands around her ankles and gently tugged her down the bed until her knees bent over the edge. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching drunkenly, curiously, as his thumbs hooked under the bottom of her bathrobe and he shimmied the fabric up her soft, shapely legs.

Atsuna felt her heart slamming clumsily against her chest as his fingers glided up her bare legs, her thighs, until she felt the cool air rush against the apex of her tense body.

Tasuki gripped the bunched-up fabric at her hips, his breath hitching when his eyes glazed over at the sight of her wet, swollen center, sans undergarments.

Leaving her bathrobe around her hips, he grabbed her ankles once more and propped her legs on his shoulders. He leaned forward, the sweet scent of her arousal overwhelming, and slowly, gently slid his tongue between the folds of her sex.

Atsuna gasped at the decadent, welcome intrusion, her hips lifting to meet with his mouth. Her fingers dug into the sheets beneath her as Tasuki's tongue lapped against her.

His name escaped her throat in a guttural stutter as she snapped her eyes shut, the sensations vibrating through her intoxicating and hot.

Tasuki pulled away just long enough to slide a finger into her waiting depths, pumping even, steady strokes in an effort to bring her to the precipice. He watched her, mesmerized, as she moved with his hand, casting abandon to the wind as she reached for her delicious end. The sound of her quickened panting filled the room, filled his ears.

Atsuna's eyes fell on him as he continued his ministrations. She reached for his head, gripping a fistful of his hair, causing him to meet her eyes. They stared at one another, Tasuki licking his lips and Atsuna gasping his name, while he added another finger inside her and sped up his thrusts.

And then his mouth was on her again, faster and more desperate this time, causing her to crane her neck back, a long, low moan vibrating against her throat as she bit her bottom lip.

"Don't hold back, baby," she heard him groan, the heat of his breath beating against the inside of her thighs. "I wanna hear everythin'."

Atsuna opened her mouth, prepared to stammer any kind of a response, but his tongue flicked against the bundle of swollen nerves at her opening, rousing a sharp gasp from between her lips. She eased her lower body into his mouth, wanting more.

And he delivered.

Atsuna felt the tightness in her belly, the wanton need for her end to wash over her in delectable shards overwhelming. She slid her legs from his shoulders and propped her feet on the edge of the bed, opening herself completely to his forbidden, insatiable touches.

And with one, two more thrusts of his fingers, a delicious nibble of his mouth against her, a wave of pleasure crashed over her, and his name escaped her in blissful gratitude. She jerked as her orgasm warmed her like molten gold, leaving her crying out and retreating to the bed, spent and satisfied.

Tasuki drank in every last drop of her release, pleased as he stood up and watched her bare chest rising and falling with quickened breaths. He licked his lips of her taste and admired her disheveled form, the way her bathrobe lay open at her breast, the silk bunched up messily at her hips, and her hair now sticking to her damp, reddened face.

She swallowed loud and looked up at him, her eyes half open as she gathered her wits about her. And when her tongue slowly slid over her dry lips, he knew then that her desire for him did not end there.

And he sure as hell wasn't going to deny her.

He untied her bathrobe and thrust it away from her body, his eyes taking in her beautiful form, the way her hips curved, how her flesh was so perfectly peach.

He lowered himself atop her, pressing lazy kisses against the side of her neck, her mouth. "Are ya cold?" he asked quietly in between kisses. "We could get under the covers if ya want."

Atsuna shook her head with a smile. "I'm all right. You'll keep me warm."

Tasuki chuckled and slanted a deep kiss against her – she could taste herself on him – while he eased her arms from the sleeves of her robe, leaving it lying under her. His tongue moved inside of her mouth, tasting her sweetness mixed with the remnants of her release still lingering on his lips.

The bandit could no longer take the tightness in his pants and leaned off of her. As he jerked his pants down his hips, Atsuna watched, taking in the sight of his impressive manhood as it sprang from the binds of his trousers, standing at a hard attention.

After kicking his pants away, he was atop her again, raining a trail of kisses against her breastbone, neck, and back up to her mouth once more.

Atsuna wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him down until flesh touched burning, unyielding flesh. Atsuna then became completely aware of Tasuki's hot, rigid erection pressing against her inner thigh, dangerously close to the apex of her legs. She began to ache for him, wishing he would take her, fill her up.

But for some reason, she couldn't ask him.

And she hardly had to.

Atsuna felt Tasuki's knee spreading her legs apart, and he settled himself there. But he made no move, instead cupping her face in his palm and tilting her head so her lavender eyes glittered into his amber pools.

"Atsuna, if I die tomorrow, I want ya to know –"

Atsuna pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him with a shake of her head. "No. Don't," she whispered, shaking her head against the pillow. "Not tonight. I just want…this. I just want you."

Nodding, he positioned himself at her entrance, dripping wet with anticipation, and thrust inside of her slowly. He groaned at the sensation of her hot tightness swallowing him. A hiss of air escaped her lips.

It was like instant release.

He pushed himself slowly into her, inch by delicious inch, giving her the opportunity to adjust to him. She spread her legs a bit more to accommodate him filling her and bit down on her bottom lip, choking back a moan.

Tasuki was quick to notice and shook his head. "I don't want ya to hold yerself back," he said through clenched teeth as he gently pulled himself out of her slick tightness. Atsuna opened her mouth to respond, but he drove himself back inside of her, sheathing his erection with her warmth. She gasped and bucked her hips up into his, meeting with his second thrust. "I want ya to scream. I don't care who hears. They'll know yer mine."

Atsuna answered with a pleasured moan as he began to move within her gradually and considerately, although it killed him to do so. The beast within wanted to go harder, deeper, faster, but he kept such a wildness at bay.

He swore there would be other times for that. No war would stop that.

Atsuna felt her arms being loosened from around his back. Tasuki continued his thrusts but pulled her arms away from him, easing them above her head.

"Let me take care of ya," he rasped, passion practically seeping from his mouth. Atsuna nodded lazily, licking the dryness from her lips. He pushed himself up on his knees and pulled her lower body onto his lap. He was inside of her again, daring not to leave her wanting. "Wrap yer legs around me, baby."

Atsuna whimpered and complied, her legs locking around his waist. She could feel the slow build of an orgasm stretching her insides as he resumed, each thrust sweeter than the last. She became oblivious to the constant, short moans leaving her throat to match each movement inside her.

It was like music to his ears, the guttural moans and mewls she uttered as her body moved in tandem with his. He gave into his feral craving, speeding up his thrusts until she dug her fingers into the bedding beneath her.

His dance was magical, and she tightened her eyes shut, grinding her teeth together as his thrusts became more insistent, more demanding, reaching into the deepest pits of her very soul. Her moans grew louder as his thrusts grew with equal intensity and speed, wishing and wanting for stars to rain down upon her.

She felt him lower himself upon her, brushing his lips against hers to bring her back to reality. She opened her eyes, meeting his feral amber ones.

"Don't close yer eyes," he commanded gently, trailing his slightly open mouth down her jaw line to her neck, suckling the tendon there firmly. Atsuna jerked as his tongue licked her, swirling around the small bruise forming there, a symbol that she was his and only his.

Without any real consciousness, Atsuna's hips began to buck against Tasuki's thrusts, meeting each one with equal ferocity and passion. God, she wanted, no, _needed_ release, and she needed it now. Her legs and arms began to tremble in impatience, and, with one swift motion, she swung her arms up around his neck, burrowing her fingernails into his back and her skin searing his on contact.

He let out a deep-throated growl and awarded her with profound, harder drives until he could not delve himself inside her any deeper. Atsuna curled her toes and cried out his name loudly, her control dissolved into nothingness.

Tasuki only smirked and licked his lips, locking his eyes with hers. "Now _that's_ what I wanna hear," he purred.

He slid his hands under her back, removing her from the bed without missing a single thrust within her. Atsuna kept her arms around his neck, her nails still stuck to his flesh. He slid her back on his lap, grasping her buttocks firmly, his smirk widening.

"Move fer me, baby. Show me how much ya want it," he growled.

Atsuna tested the waters in their new position with a few slow, fluid movements over him and, hearing him groan her name in her ear, bounced atop his erection with desperate abandon. She leaned into him, pressing a hard, lazy kiss against him. His tongue slammed into her mouth, grunting into their kiss as she danced upon his throbbing length.

Tasuki jerked from the kiss when he felt a burning sensation swirling inside of his stomach. He watched her, mesmerized by her movements atop him. Her thrusts were relentless as she leaned her head on his shoulder, panting hard and moaning low in his ear.

She could feel herself torn between the bliss of heaven and the torture of hell, both intertwining in tormented pleasure that only he could deliver upon her. She hadn't thought she needed him as much as she did at that very moment.

She felt his fingers in between their bodies, sliding in between the folds of her invaded heat. He found her nub and pinched it slightly, causing her to thrash her head back with a loud moan of his name. She clutched his shoulders for stability as she sped up her movements on top of him.

He smiled at her reaction and began flicking her nub with his fingers, forcing her into a fight of moans and stifled cries for more. "Ya like that, don't ya?" he asked, rubbing his fingers against her furiously as she pumped herself up and down. She could only nod in affirmation, unable to piece together a response. "I like it, too, baby."

Her muscles clamped down on him, her nerve endings on fire. He ground his hips into hers as she moved, keeping his other hand firm on her back while the other tortured her to no end.

"Oh, God," she choked, dragging her lips over his collarbone. "Tasuki, I'm…"

The pleasure wracked her, disabling her ability to get out an intelligible sentence. Tasuki understood her with his silence and answered her with pinching and flicking on her swollen nub.

Atsuna mewled in pleasure, unlatched her nails from his shoulders, and shakily, slowly ran her hands up to his face. She pushed herself from his shoulder to look at him, their eyes meeting fervently. Drops of sweat rolled down the sides of her face, her breathing ragged.

She was right there.

Her eyes widened as a sudden crash of pleasure surged through her veins. Tasuki felt her muscles contracting around him and groaned her name through gritted teeth. She barely heard him beg for her to come with him.

She let out a shrill cry, only to be silenced by his mouth over hers. She screamed into the kiss, her orgasm shattering into pieces throughout her middle, spreading to every inch of her body. Tasuki came seconds later, clutching her to him with his free hand while his ministrations on her center slowed to nothing.

He could feel her heart beating wildly against his chest as she came down from her powerful orgasm. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they sat still with her still seated atop him, clutching one another.

As their breathing evened out and the tension left Atsuna's body, Tasuki eased her slowly on her back, following close behind. He pulled himself from her slowly and moved to lay at her side, his arm grabbing her shoulder and tugging her onto his chest.

"Tasuki."

He snapped his head down, looking at the woman who lie naked and spent against him. Her eyes were burning into his, and her mouth was curved into a gentle smile. He returned the expression and pressed his lips against her forehead, sighing happily.

"There's no way in hell either of us are dyin' tomorrow," Tasuki spoke up softly. "Especially if I can look forward to more of _that_."

Atsuna chuckled lightly and nuzzled her face against his bare chest. "I won't argue with that," she whispered. "It's certainly a good incentive."

Tasuki nodded and ran his hand lazily up and down her arm. He buried his face into the top of her hair, the smell of their lovemaking invading his senses.

As they lie there silent and relaxing, tomorrow's battle riddled his mind, even after their passionate interlude. He was worried, although he wouldn't come out and admit it.

He had already lost Nuriko and Chiriko. He sure as hell wasn't going to lose Atsuna. That just wasn't an option.

"I wanna share a horse tomorrow," he spoke up. Atsuna lifted her head to look at him, her fingers tracing a slow circle against his chest. "I wanna make sure yer close enough that I can protect ya."

She shook her head. "That is unnecessary, Tasuki. And besides, I thought we weren't going to talk about this," Atsuna replied, her hand reaching up to stroke his face.

"We weren't gonna talk about it while we were makin' love. We're done with that, so we can talk about it now," Tasuki pointed out matter-of-factly. "I have every right to worry about ya tomorrow, don't I?"

Atsuna pulled away to gaze at him, her face sad. "Of course you do. After sharing this with you, you have more a right than anyone. But I don't want to be a distraction on your mind tomorrow. I will be all right. I will do everything I can to see that we are victorious and no one gets hurt."

Tasuki frowned. "Yer puttin' this all on yer shoulders even after Hotohori told ya not to," he scolded. "An' I don't want ya doin' it, either. Hell, I don't want ya goin' out there at all."

Atsuna broke into a weak smile and pressed her lips against his in a teasing peck. "I know. But we don't have a choice. I think you know that deep down. But, if anything, being with you and sharing this just motivates me to keep myself, as well as all of you, safe tomorrow. I want us to have a long life together."

Tasuki sighed hard at her stubbornness and cupped her face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs against her fair skin. "Okay. Then I promise that we're gonna survive tomorrow."

Atsuna shifted, her leg now curling over his waist. "We have no other choice. We will live. We must. If we don't, then what happens to Konan?"

A growl rumbled against the bed of his chest, rousing Atsuna's attention. "Then those bastards can lay waste to it, kill the men, rape the women, an' enslave the kids." He shook his head firmly. "Ain't no way that's happenin' on my watch."

"Or mine," Atsuna added. She nuzzled deeper into his side, her face burying into the crook of his neck. Orange tendrils of hair tickled her face, but she paid it no mind. "I've seen too many bandits and pillaging done throughout the lands. I can't see more. I can only hope we have the blessings of Suzaku and Hikari, of all the gods, on our side tomorrow. We are going to need it."

Tasuki couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. If he were to die tomorrow or, Suzaku forbid, Atsuna, he wanted his last night on this earth to be one for the books, one where he and Atsuna would be enveloped in nothing but pleasure and each other.

He spun around, draping himself over her. Atsuna stared up at him in confusion, her cheeks heating once more, as she felt his erection sparking back to life and brushing against the still-wet center of her body. He leaned down and pressed his mouth against her breast, slowly spreading her legs apart.

Swallowing, she threaded her fingers through his hair. "Tasuki, what are you doing?"

He pulled away from her breast, his hand slowly journeying down her stomach to the apex of her legs. His fingers skittered over her, rousing a moan from her throat. "I think I need a little more of ya before I can fall asleep," he growled.

Atsuna said nothing, did nothing, to stop him, suddenly needing him once again.

And this time, she felt no shame in screaming out his name.

* * *

Atsuna gasped loud and jerked up in bed, the sheets cascading away from her nakedness. She found herself staring out into the darkness. Alarmed, she flicked her wrist, forming several spheres of light that now illuminated the room in a gentle golden glow.

Another nightmare.

She sighed and closed her eyes, pressing a hand against her face as she fought to steady her erratic breathing. She could feel sobs welling up against her chest. She brought her other hand to her face, hoping to muffle the sounds of her cries.

_He's gone. He's dead. He can't hurt you anymore. Stop crying. You're safe. Just a nightmare, Atsuna. Only another nightmare._

She felt a body shift next to her, a hand resting on her arm, causing her to jump slightly in surprise. She turned her head, watching as Tasuki, also naked, sat up next to her.

"Hey. What's goin' on?" Tasuki asked sleepily, his eyes half-lidded. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and noticed, with the aid of her powers of light, that a tear glistened as it trickled down her face. His eyes snapped open in alarm and turned to face her, his hand instantly on her face. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are ya cryin'?"

Atsuna sniffled and shook her head. "Nothing. I'm all right. I just had a bad dream. You can go back to sleep."

Tasuki frowned. A deflection. "I don't think so, woman. We just made love fer the better part of the night, what could be our _last_ night together, an' yer gonna sit there an' try to tell me everythin's peachy? Spill it. Tell me what happened."

As Atsuna thought of how to answer him, his arms were around her now, tugging her back down to the bed with him until she lay comfortably on his chest. The spheres of lights hung above the bed like lanterns, flickering a gentle glow.

"Did ya have a dream about the battle tomorrow?" he asked after a short moment of silence. He stroked a hand up and down her bare arm. "Ya don't hafta worry. We promised each other we wouldn't die. It ain't happenin'. No one is gonna stop me from makin' love to ya an' givin' ya everythin' ya want fer the rest of our lives. I'll kick anyone's ass who tries."

Atsuna smiled weakly, appreciating his effort to alleviate her tension. "No, it wasn't about the battle. I…" She swallowed hard, curling her hand on his chest, as the nightmare returned to her mind in flashes. She snapped her eyes shut, silently praying for Hikari's warmth over her like a spring rain. "I had a dream about Ryozo."

His hand stopped rubbing her arm, and his body suddenly tensed. He lifted his head, looking down at her in disbelief. "Ya had a dream about that bastard?" He paused, the worst passing through his mind. He hated to ask, but the words flew from his mouth in curiosity. "What kinda dream?"

Atsuna closed her eyes, the tearful pleas of her 14-year-old self echoing through her head, before she answered him. "I think you know."

Tasuki released her and sat up in bed, bringing a leg up to lean his elbow on his knee as he buried his face in his palm. Atsuna pushed herself up, grabbing the sheet to cover herself. She watched him as he sat there in silence, his fingers raking through his untamed, bedridden hair.

"Even after that guy is dead, he's still hurtin' ya," Tasuki whispered, anger flicking from his tongue. He shook his head, curling his hand into a fist in his lap. "If I could, I'd bring him back to life just so I could kill him myself. An' I'd take my sweet time doin' it."

He turned to look at her, his face tortured. "Is it because I made love to ya that ya had a dream like that? Is it 'cause of me?" He didn't give her a chance to respond, pressing on. "It was, wasn't it? It happened too fast. Ya weren't ready. I pushed ya into doin' it when ya weren't ready. I shouldn'ta touched ya. I'm no better than him."

Atsuna shook her head hard, eyes wide in horror. "No! Stop!" He stopped his tirade, turning to look upon her. She sighed, lowering her gaze into her lap. "This isn't the first time. I've had dreams like that quite often since I escaped from him. It had nothing to do with you."

Tasuki's face hardened, color rushing away from his cheeks. He felt his stomach turn in knots. "Please tell me yer kiddin'."

Atsuna's face fell, and she leaned back against the headboard, hugging the sheets to her neck. "I'm afraid not."

She felt him shift next to her, as if he wanted to reach for her but was unsure of whether it was appropriate, even though he had spent the night making love to her in her bed. She lifted her head to look at him, his face telling no lies. He wanted to hold her, to make her feel better.

"He would be quite pleased to know he's had a lasting effect to the point of him haunting even my dreams," Atsuna said, her voice soft and meek. "I suspect I'm not the only one of his victims that suffers the same way."

She looked up, her eyes fixated on the dim, flickering balls of light floating above them. "He used to tell me that no one would want me after all he did to me," she said quietly. "And I believed him."

Tasuki shook his head. "Hell no." He moved towards her, his hands cupping her face in his palms. "Do ya still believe that after tonight?"

Atsuna stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I don't. I don't believe that anymore." She ran her hand along his face, her thumb stroking his bottom lip. He puckered his mouth against her fingers. "I don't believe anything he ever said to me. But it'll take me some time to be able to completely move on from all of that torment."

He pressed his mouth against hers in a short kiss, desperate to drive Ryozo from her thoughts. "Then don't spend yer nights havin' dreams about him. He sure as hell don't deserve it." He grabbed her hands, loosening them from the grip of the sheets so they could fall away from her body. His eyes scoped her nakedness, his gaze falling heatedly on the perk of her breasts. He licked his lips. "Dream about me. Dream about me makin' love to ya. Suzaku knows I've been doin' that fer a long time to get me through."

Atsuna slid a hand against his cheek in gratitude. She flashed him a small smile, a shade of crimson splashing across her cheeks. "I think I know of something that would be far better than having dreams about making love with you."

Tasuki's brow lifted in curiosity. "An' what's that, babe?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her nakedness against his. His hands grabbed her hips, holding her tight against him. "I've always been of the impression that reality is better than fantasy."

Tasuki grinned, licking his lips at her implication. His stomach tickled in anticipation, knowing exactly what she was getting at. But still, he had to hear the words. "Just what are ya sayin' exactly?"

Atsuna leaned into him, grazing her lips against his ear. "I want you to make love to me again. Make me forget about him. I want to only be thinking of you, of us."

Not needing to be asked twice, Tasuki twisted around with her against him, laying her down on the bed and hovering close above her. He ripped the sheets away from her, leaving her naked under him to admire like a piece of priceless art. "Well, when you put it that way, who the hell needs sleep?"


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Mature content in the opening Atsuna/Tasuki scene. Reader discretion is, as always, advised. :) Thank you for reading! Enjoy! ~Halo**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The sun's warm, orange rays began to peek from behind the many buildings and homes in the Konan capital, greeting the day with a happy glow to signify the start of a brand-new day.

But despite the warmth and the vibrant colors the sun painted over the land, it was a mere charade to what the day would hold. A shadow loomed over the capital, foretelling the darkness that would swallow the land.

The war with Kutou, the imminent bloodshed it would birth, lie in wait on this day.

People – friends, family, loved ones – would die.

* * *

Atsuna awoke in a haze, enveloped in sweet heat that tempted to lull her back into blissful sleep. She moaned contently, nuzzling her face into the crook of Tasuki's neck and pressing a lazy kiss there. She moved her leg, curling it over his knees, perfectly comfortable lying there in the blanket of his arms.

The previous night's events began to wash over her like a stream in the height of summer, warm and refreshing, and a small smile played about her face at all that had transpired between her and the bandit holding her so protectively, lovingly, against her.

The memory of her nightmare was long forgotten, hidden behind the thoughts of Tasuki kissing her, touching her, making love to her with passionate abandon on what could possibly have been their last night together.

And it was then that she snapped from her reverie and lifted her head from Tasuki's shoulder, remembering what was to transpire as the sun slowly began its journey up the vast expanse of the sky.

Atsuna looked down upon a sleeping Tasuki, smiling at the sight of him. His mouth hung open, breathing loud, and a small trickle of drool moved down his chin. She shook her head amusedly, and as she prepared to nudge him awake, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Lady Atsuna? Are you awake?" a male voice called from the other side.

Atsuna hurriedly shuffled from Tasuki's hold and grabbed the bathrobe, long forgotten, on the floor. She tossed it on and barely had it tied around her waist when she opened the door to one of Hotohori's guards.

She cleared her throat. "Yes?"

"Forgive me, Lady Atsuna, but His Highness is asking for all of you to join him in an hour's time in the throne room as we prepare to meet the Kutou armies on the battlefield," the soldier replied, his voice hard and stoic. "We will also provide you with the best armor Konan has to offer."

Atsuna folded hair behind her ear and nodded. "Yes, of course. I will be there. Thank you."

The guard bowed, saying nothing else, before rushing off down the hall towards the next bedroom.

Atsuna stared off into the courtyard for a moment, the palace eerily quiet and calm given what was to take place.

The calm before the storm, she surmised.

Atsuna shut the door with a soft click and turned back towards her bed. Tasuki still lie there sleeping soundly, the sheets draped messily over his naked midsection. She moved towards him and stared down at his sleeping form, reluctant to wake him from what appeared to be a deep, content sleep.

But she reached down and clasped her hand over his shoulder, giving him a gentle shake. "Tasuki," she said soft but firm. "Wake up."

Tasuki groaned and shifted, smacking his lip together and swallowing to alleviate the dryness of his throat. His amber eyes blinked open, and he found himself staring up at the disheveled form of Atsuna standing above him, now dressed in her bathrobe.

He grinned, his eyes studying her. He propped his head up on his palm. "G'mornin', baby," he rumbled suggestively.

Atsuna leaned down and pressed her lips against his in greeting, daring not to fight when he deepened their kiss. His fingers found her hair, knotted and disheveled from sleep.

When she pulled away from him, his hand reached for her, grabbing her arm. He pouted. "Why don't ya come back down here in bed with me? An' take that damn bathrobe off. I wanna see ya."

"I'd love nothing more than to lie in bed with you all day," Atsuna said, a sad smile stretching across her face. "But one of Hotohori's guards was just here. He wants us to meet him in the throne room in an hour. I'm assuming he'd like to discuss battle tactics before meeting the Kutou army on the field."

Tasuki frowned, the warm moment between them shattered at the mention of war. "I just wanna lay here naked with ya all damn day. Is that too much to freakin' ask? Can't someone send a messenger to Kutou an' tell 'em to wait?"

Atsuna knelt on the bed next to him, caressing her hand against his cheek. "I know. I wish we could. But there's no telling what the Seiryu Seven have planned and what their wish will be. We need to do everything we can to keep the favor on our side."

Tasuki sighed and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, now seated right next to her. "This is the last thing I thought I'd be doin' after makin' love to ya fer the first time," he said softly, his head hung low as he stared at his feet. Atsuna watched him, her shoulders slumped. "I finally stopped bein' an idiot an' realized I loved ya. An' now I could die today an' lose it all."

"You won't die," Atsuna interrupted quickly, shaking her head. She reached for him, taking his chin in her fingers to make him look at her. "I want you to fight to survive. I want to grow old with you by my side. I want to have you with me making me laugh and smile. You showed me I could trust again. You showed me I was capable of moving on from the horrors of my past. You showed me someone could love me despite everything I had endured. I won't lose that now. I can't."

A smile stretched across Tasuki's face, his dimples punctured. He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "I'm not goin' anywhere, babe. No way in hell."

He slanted his mouth over hers hungrily, sucking air into his lungs as he pulled her onto his lap. He slid his tongue into her mouth, tangling with hers, and he felt his body twitch at the feel of her smooth, bare legs skimming over his. His hands fell under her buttocks, urging her to straddle him.

Atsuna moaned against his mouth as his hands jerked her bathrobe up to her hips, much as he had done the night before, and she could feel his hard length grazing against her inner thigh, begging for entrance into her body. Her center grew damp at the intimate touch.

Tasuki's chuckle rumbled against her mouth as he shifted beneath her, allowing his erection to rub against her teasingly. "Now, _this_ is the way to wake up."

He reached his hand between them, sliding his fingers over her opening to test her readiness. Her dampness coated his fingers, and, with his eyes locked with hers, he guided himself slowly inside her, stretching her and filling her.

Atsuna bit her lip to keep from moaning, her fingers now grasping his shoulders as he took a long, torturously slow stroke inside her.

"Ya feel good, baby," he groaned against her ear. "So damn good."

He grasped her, guiding her movements, urging her to move slowly up and down against the length of him. Her nails curled into his flesh, marking his shoulders, and his name escaped her lips in a harsh whisper, followed by a long, contented moan.

He grinned, the sound of his name so heatedly on her mouth like the sweetest music. And his hands released her, giving her freedom of movement upon him. She continued to hold him for stability, dancing a slow, graceful waltz over him. He watched her, mesmerized, enjoying every moment, knowing full well the reality that one of them, if not both, could die today.

He felt her inner walls contracting, her breathing quickening, and she leaned against him tightly. He wrapped an arm around her waist, helping to speed up her dance upon him, the need for their climaxes overwhelming.

"Tell me, baby," he rasped in her ear, his hips now meeting hers in jerked, desperate thrusts. "Tell me ya love me."

Atsuna rested her forehead on his, her hips rocking up and down, front to back, on his throbbing erection. "I love you," she whispered breathlessly.

Tasuki felt his end nearing. He grunted, jutting his hips up hard into hers, slamming into the hilt of her body. "Say it again."

"Oh, I love you, Tasuki."

Another hard thrust, another gasp escaping her throat. "Again."

"I…I lo—" A loud, gratified moan cut her off with one last thrust inside her, shooting sparks through her body, her climax rushing over him like a warm ocean wave. Her nails broke through his skin, leaving crescents prickled with blood in their wake. Tasuki barely felt it as he groaned her name long and low, emptying his seed into her belly.

She fell against him, her head now resting on his shoulder. He held her tight against him, remaining sheathed inside her body for a moment as they both fought to gather oxygen into their aching lungs.

"Just in case," Tasuki began, his voice gruff. Atsuna lifted her head, her face flushed, and stared at him confusedly. "Just in case I die out there today, having ya make love with me like this will be the last thing I think of before death comes fer me. I'll die with a smile on my face 'cause of ya." He pressed a lazy kiss against the corner of her mouth. "But it's enough incentive fer me to fight like hell, 'cause when this is all over, there's nothin' I wanna do more than this all over again."

* * *

A short time later, Tasuki, now clad in dark green attire, armor, and his trusty tessen strapped to his back, stood at Atsuna's closed bedroom door. She appeared at the door in a red and gold outfit – gold shorts with scarlet, slitted skirts, a matching red top, and a gold sash at her waist. The colors of Suzaku.

He stared at her for a moment as she shut the door behind her. Her eyes swam with worry. He cleared her throat. "So, should we get goin'?"

Atsuna nodded, flexing the tension in her fingers. He offered her his hand with a forced, comforting smile. She gladly took it, clasping it tightly. She stared off into the morning horizon, silently praying for Hikari's protection, before they headed for the throne room hand-in-hand.

Two guards opened the doors, allowing them inside, where their friends, save for Miaka and Tamahome, were waiting for them clad in armor and battle gear. Their eyes instantly traveled to their interlocking hands, their closeness, but said nothing.

Hotohori nodded in acknowledgment, walking up to them. "I am glad you are both here." His eyes fell on their hands. A small, pleased smile stretched across his face. "Together." He closed the distance between them, leaning towards them. He rested his hands on their shoulders. "Nuriko would be very happy at this turn of events. As am I."

Atsuna blushed, while Tasuki only smiled proudly, squeezing her hand. Hotohori turned over his shoulder to Chichiri and Mitsukake. "Miaka and Tamahome have not arrived yet. I was about to have a guard retrieve them so we could discuss our –"

"Your Highness! Your Highness!"

Everyone spun around to the front door at the hurried male voice. One of Hotohori's advisors stumbled into the room breathlessly. He fell to his knees before his emperor, sweat trickling down his face. "The Kutou army has reached the front line!"

Hotohori's eyes widened, the pit of his stomach tightening. "I did not expect them to reach it quite so soon." He nodded to his advisor in confirmation. "Very well. We will have to forget about the briefing. Ready our horses, and we will move out immediately," Hotohori ordered.

The advisor nodded and swallowed loudly, nervously, before getting to his feet, running out of the room to carry out Hotohori's orders.

Hotohori turned to his friends, his face hard. "We must find Tamahome and Miaka now."

"I'll go an' find 'em," Tasuki offered. He let go of Atsuna's hand and pressed his mouth against hers quickly. "I'll meet ya in the courtyard, babe."

She nodded, her heart pounding and her face heating at the display of affection before their friends. The bandit turned on his heel and rushed from the room, making his way towards the bedrooms in search of his friend and priestess.

Atsuna turned to face Hotohori, who came to her side once more.

"I hope you don't put too much pressure on yourself today," Hotohori said, his face falling. "I want all of us to come home unscathed, and I don't wish for you to shoulder all of the responsibility because your celestial powers remain intact."

Atsuna shook her head. "I know the risks, Your Highness. But I also know what's at stake. I won't fail you or Konan. I will do my best to see that Kutou does not come out victorious. The Seiryu Seven have bested us at every battle so far. But for my family, for Nuriko, and for Chiriko, I will see to it that they lose the war."

* * *

Tasuki sped down the hall, nearly tripping on himself as he came to a stop at Miaka's closed bedroom door. He'd stopped at Tamahome's room first and was perturbed to find his room empty. He didn't know where Tamahome had decided to take a stroll to, but it was hardly the most appropriate, or convenient, time. He couldn't help but curse his missing friend.

Forgoing the courtesy of knocking, Tasuki thrust the double doors open to Miaka's bedroom, taking a step inside.

"Miaka! Do ya know where Tamahome is? The Kutou army's about to—"

His eyes widened when they focused onto the sleeping bundle in Miaka's bed. Tamahome had Miaka tight against his chest, both of them sleeping soundly as if nothing were wrong in the world around them.

"What are ya doin'?! This is no time fer…_this_! Get yer asses outta bed! We have a war to fight!"

* * *

The resounding bellow of the war gongs filled the air, signaling to the troops of Konan to move out. Kutou's army met Konan's, flags from both countries being burned to ash. The clashing of swords could barely be heard over the warrior cries from both sides.

Chichiri, Mitsukake, Tamahome, Miaka, Tasuki, and Atsuna rode out to the front line just as lightning began to sizzle in the darkened sky.

"Look at those clouds!" Chichiri called out to his comrades.

"It's Soi!" Miaka replied, terror filling her eyes. Lightning burst from the sky, hitting the Konan troops with little effort.

"Keep your eyes open for their hiding place!" Tamahome ordered with a determined frown.

Miaka's eyes darted across the battlefield before falling on a hill overlooking the battlefield. She noticed a group of three horses with four figures. She watched the lightning crackle from one of them.

She didn't have to guess who they were. Nakago, Yui, Soi, and Suboshi.

Miaka tugged on Tamahome's sleeve in alarm and snapped her finger into the air, directing them towards the remaining Seiryu Seven warriors. "Tamahome!"

Just as they all turned their attention towards the hill, a ball of blue light began building in Nakago's palm.

"Oh, damn it!" Tasuki shouted, pulling his tessen from his back in a reflex. "We got trouble!"

"Miaka! Give me the holy sword, and then hit the deck!" Tamahome ordered. He nearly yanked the sword out of Miaka's hands as she ducked behind him.

"Tamahome, wait a minute!" Atsuna called out. "You can't—" A stray arrow suddenly whizzed past her, and she jumped from her horse in alarm, stumbling to her knees on the hard ground.

Tasuki grabbed the reins of her horse before it could buck away, staring down at her as she pushed herself back to her feet. "C'mon, Atsuna! Get back on yer horse!"

Atsuna's eyes snapped up towards the hill just as Nakago launched the sphere of energy towards them. Tamahome quickly held the sword upright to deflect the blast. The force tossed him from the horse like a piece of paper. The lightning impaled off the ground, frightening the horses. They bucked the Suzaku warriors from their backs and ran off, zigzagging through the fighting.

"We have to keep our attention on Nakago!" Atsuna shouted.

Tamahome got to one knee, using the sword for stability as he rubbed his hand against his chin.

"Tamahome! Are you all right, Tamahome?" Miaka asked in a panic, rushing to his side. She rested her hands on his shoulders, her eyes glazed over as she studied him for any injuries.

"I'm fine. Take the holy sword and run. I'll stay here and hold them off," Tamahome commanded firmly. "If we don't change our strategy, we'll all be killed! If I die, I'm taking them with me! But I won't let you die! Now get away while you still can!"

Miaka flinched, shaking her head. "What are you saying? We're spending our lives together, aren't we? You said I was going to become your bride after we fight this battle, right? I'm not leaving you, no matter what happens!" Miaka vowed. Tamahome stared at her, silently grateful that her stubbornness had not allayed despite the circumstances.

Tasuki moved to Atsuna's side, his fingers tight over the handle of his tessen. "Are ya all right?"

Atsuna nodded, her eyes never meeting his. She refused to take her gaze from the Seiryu warriors atop the hill. "If I'm going to be fighting them, I need to draw them down here. They have the high ground, and thus, the advantage."

Tasuki scowled. "What the hell are ya talkin' about, ya fool woman? Yer not fightin' Nakago, Soi, an' Suboshi all by yerself! Yer talkin' crazy!"

"It's too dangerous for any of you to fight with them!" Atsuna exclaimed with a frown. "They could kill you with the flick of a wrist! I stand a far better chance of defeating at least one of them! We need to re-strategize!"

"Not happenin'. Get it outta yer head right the hell now, Atsuna," Tasuki said, grabbing her wrist. He jerked her towards him. "I'm not lettin' ya kill yerself fer me. So think of something else. The end."

"We need to take out Nakago, you know!" Chichiri spoke up, interrupting the twosome. "He is the one orchestrating the most of this attack! We will greatly weaken their forces if we take out their leader!"

Tasuki's eyes moved to the holy sword situated in Tamahome's hand. Making a quick decision, he jerked it from Tamahome's hand, turned towards the hill, aimed high, and thrust it in the air with a silent prayer that he hit his mark.

They all watched with bated breath as the holy blade soared through the air, taking Nakago off guard as it whistled through the air right towards him.

But in a snap of a second, Soi was in front of him, her eyes full of tears and the blade impaled through her back and chest. Nakago stared down at her, shocked and, surprisingly, horrified.

"I missed," Tasuki groused.

"But you got one of them," Tamahome pointed out as he and Miaka walked to the bandit's side. "It's better than nothing."

They all stood in pensive silence for a few short moments before watching Soi collapse against Nakago, the Kutou general staring atop her head with widened eyes.

Atsuna closed her eyes for a moment, sensing the life having drained from her. "Soi is dead," she said quietly.

Miaka's eyes fell, and she retreated into Tamahome's side, who wrapped his arms around her. Enemy or not, it was painful to watch more people lose their lives, as if they meant nothing.

Suddenly, a grand blue light engulfed Yui's terse body, the rays of celestial light shining over the battlefield. In a surprising turn, all the soldiers stopped, turning their attention to the priestess atop the hill.

"Yui doesn't even look like herself," Miaka said, her voice soft.

Atsuna's eyes widened, feeling a strong celestial presence surrounding them. Seiryu. "She is summoning Seiryu! She's about to make her second wish!"

The Suzaku warriors watched, worried and tense, as Yui said several words, none of which they could make out. As the light intensified around the Priestess of Seiryu, an identical blue light flickered to life under Miaka's feet. She stared down at it, its warmth stretching quickly up her legs.

And it was then that she came to the horrific realization of what exactly Yui's second wish was.

She was being cast from the book, back into her own world, away from the war, away from her friends.

Away from Tamahome.

Miaka turned to Tamahome in a panic. "No! Tamahome!"

"Miaka!" Tamahome watched, eyes searching the light and his mind racing as he fought for a way to keep her with him.

But the celestial light stretched up and encircled Miaka's body, causing her to disappear inside of it. "I don't want to go back, because I—!"

Miaka's voice cut off, and the blue light exploded into shards, leaving everyone temporarily blinded.

"Damn, I can't see a freakin' thing!" Tasuki groaned, rubbing his eyes with his hands and blinking the blue spots from his vision.

Atsuna winced and reopened her eyes as they adjusted back to normal. She looked up on the hill, finding Yui now gone and Nakago and Suboshi appearing quite confused. Her eyes darted to where Miaka and Tamahome had both stood just short moments ago.

They were also gone.

And it was then that a dark emptiness filled her soul, the same feeling she first felt after disconnecting her link with her brother four years ago.

She took a step forward, lowering her head and closing her eyes. "They're both gone," she murmured.

Chichiri, Tasuki, and Mitsukake moved up to her, exchanging worried glances and all silently wondering what repercussions await them as a result of this turn of events.

Just as Tasuki reached for her, hoping to comfort her, Atsuna's brows furrowed and she moved to the bottom of the hill, thrusting an incriminating finger towards Nakago. "What have you done with Miaka and my brother?!"

Nakago could only smirk. "Tomo reported to me that there was a woman traveling with the Suzaku Seven who had an uncanny familiarity to Tamahome. I can see that he meant you. I am curious to know how you came to travel with my enemies."

Atsuna scoffed. "That is, quite frankly, none of your business. That's the last thing you should be worried about." Her eyes shifted to Suboshi, who appeared to be in a daze. "Perhaps before you sent your lackey to murder my entire family, you should have ensured _all_ of Tamahome's family was accounted for. It seems as if you miscounted."

Nakago's smirk widened. "There's no question you're related to Tamahome. You have the same temper he does." A chuckle rumbled against his chest. "I find it rather attractive on a woman."

Atsuna felt heat rising up in her belly. "You still haven't answered my question, and I won't ask again. Where is my brother and Miaka? I'll give you one more chance before I take matters into my own hands."

Nakago couldn't help but laugh. "What a foolish woman you are. You could not possibly do anything to hurt me," he replied.

Atsuna clenched her hands into fists at her sides, allowing her light powers to wave from her pores. Nakago's eyes widened in surprise as her staff materialized in her hand, a gentle breeze whirling around her body.

"I beg to differ," Atsuna ground out. She slammed the end of her staff into the ground, and a large sphere of golden light appeared on the top. Small, glittering particles of light gathered into it, causing it to grow in size. "Because you are no doubt comprised of nothing but evil, my power should be most effective against you."

She flipped her staff in her hand and pointed the end towards Nakago. Saying nothing, she willed the sphere of light to strike towards the cocky general. He quickly lifted his free hand, blocking the majority of the spell, but once the sphere disintegrated, shards of light penetrated his skin like glass. He couldn't help but wince.

He regained his stature, hugging Soi closer to his body with an amused smirk. "Well, I am impressed by you, woman. I certainly wasn't expecting you to have any powers. I would very much like to know your name," he said.

Atsuna shook her head. "It is not an important detail to know the name of the one who will kill you in the end," she spat out.

Nakago's shoulders shook in a chuckle. "I like you. I would love to have you as a plaything. Perhaps I will spare your life after all."

Atsuna scoffed. "That's hardly an option for you, Nakago. I would gladly die before submitting to your will." She closed her palm, and her staff disintegrated into balls of light. "If you must know my name, it is Atsuna, and I carry the celestial powers of Hikari, Goddess of Light," she said.

Nakago's eyes widened just slightly. "I've heard of you. You travel about attempting to save some poor fools from the darkness in their hearts. I hear you've made a trip or two into Kutou. My emperor does not much care for you invading his land." He couldn't control the chuckle escaping his throat. "I had no idea you were related to Tamahome. How very fortunate for the Suzaku Seven to have you as an ally, especially now with their own powers locked away."

"And unfortunate for you in the end," Atsuna added. "I will see to it that this war ends, Nakago. And I can promise it will not be in your favor."

Just as Nakago opened his mouth, prepared to spout off another threat, there was a sudden explosion of ash and fire in the distance.

"It's the ramparts!" Tasuki shouted in alarm.

"They're falling!" Chichiri exclaimed.

Seeing their attention leave him for a fleeting moment, Nakago flicked his wrist, gathering a quick, concentrated sphere of energy into the center of his palm. And he thrust it toward an unsuspecting Mitsukake, who grunted in pain as it kicked him from his feet and sent him flying on his back 20 feet behind.

"Mitsukake!" Tasuki called, turning to his friend in concern. He spun back around, facing the Seiryu general.

"I am quite finished entertaining all of you. Say your prayers, because this is where you die!" Nakago warned.

"You can go through me first, Nakago!" Atsuna spat angrily.

Tasuki rushed over to his fallen friend, gathering him in his lap, while Chichiri and Atsuna stood their ground in front of them. "Tamahome an' Miaka have disappeared somewhere, an' our forces are losing the battle!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"From this lower vantage point, there's not really much we can do against them now, you know!" Chichiri remarked.

"And we didn't have time to discuss any kind of strategy," Atsuna pointed out. Her eyes fell on Nakago as he turned his attention to Suboshi, who knelt on his knees next to Nakago's horse. "And I suspect that's exactly what Nakago was counting on."

Nakago stared at Suboshi, annoyed, the young boy's hands fisted into the dirt beneath him.

"Suboshi, the time has finally come to dispose of them," Nakago informed matter-of-factly. "What are you waiting for?"

Suboshi's face contorted, as if fighting back tears. "Lady Yui…"

Nakago smirked, amused by the boy's response. "There's nothing to fear. We shall see Lady Yui again," Nakago replied.

Suboshi looked up at him in surprise at his words, a small smile tweaking the corners of his mouth.

Nakago's brows furrowed suddenly, and he looked up, a slew of arrows careening straight for him. He erected a blue barrier, knocking them from their path. He looked up at the large group standing on the cliff, their weapons at the ready. His eyes fell upon their leader, a tall man with wild, dark blue hair and a jagged scar down his left cheek. "Who do you fight for?"

"Knock, knock. Who's there? It's only an incredibly dashing fellow here to save his old boss who's in a tight pinch. Come right in. Thank you very much."

At the sound of the familiar brash voice, Tasuki's head perked up, his eyes lighting up and relief washing over him like a welcome tsunami. "Koji!"

"Braggarts and bandits, and they're on _their_ side. This has grown very tiresome, Suboshi. We're leaving," Nakago said, turning to Suboshi once more. Nakago urged his horse around, and he rode off, Suboshi running alongside him.

"Hey! Come back here!" one of the bandits cried out.

"Forget it. We'd have no chance against them, anyway," Koji pointed out, waving his hand dismissively.

"Koji!"

Said man ordered the bandits down the cliff so they could meet with Tasuki and the others. Tasuki and Koji locked arms and began their celebratory dance, circling around happily.

"It's nice to see ya again, Genrou!"

"How's it hangin', Koji?" Tasuki asked his old friend. They stopped and faced each other, Koji placing his hands on Tasuki's shoulders with a friendly jerk.

Koji's face fell, and he shook his head. "It's been pretty rough with us, actually. But what ever happened to the Priestess of Suzaku, huh?"

Tasuki hung his head. "We don't know," he murmured sadly. He shook his head and tried perking up with a weak smile. "Either way, I'm glad ya showed up! We could really use the help! Our powers are all blocked away from us now, so we're at a big disadvantage."

Koji smirked. "I always have good timin', Genrou. Mt. Reikaku bandits at yer service."

"We should return to the palace and regroup, you know," Chichiri spoke up, walking alongside the two bandits. "Mitsukake is badly hurt. He needs medical care. There is nothing Atsuna and I can do for him out here, you know."

Tasuki nodded, looking over to his fallen friend. Atsuna now knelt down with Mitsukake's head in her lap, her fingers stroking through his hair and her mouth moving in soft, encouraging words.

"Hey, Koji, there's someone I want ya to meet," Tasuki said. He and Koji moved over to Mitsukake and Atsuna, Mitsukake tense and his eyes closed as he worked to steady his breathing. "How's he doin'?"

Atsuna looked up at him with sad eyes, shaking her head. "I think he has internal injuries. Without his healing powers, there isn't much we can do," Atsuna responded. Her eyes fell on Koji, smiling gratefully. "If it weren't for your friends showing up, I'm not sure what else would have happened. It is fortunate for us that Nakago grew annoyed." She pursed her lips, brows furrowing. "I should have done something more. I _could_ have done something more. Then perhaps Mitsukake wouldn't be hurt."

Tasuki shook his head and knelt down to her, his palm grazing against her cheek. "Don't talk like that. He's gonna be okay, baby. I know it. We'll get him back to the palace an' let Hotohori's doctors look at him."

Koji's eyes watched, shocked at the gentle way his boss handled the blue-haired woman. He cleared his throat and stepped forward. "I'm glad we could help. I'm Koji, Genrou's right-hand man."

Smiling, Atsuna nodded. "Tasuki has told me stories of you. It's a pleasure to meet you, although I wish it could have been in much better circumstances." She turned to Chichiri, who rejoined them. "We need to try moving him, Chichiri. We have to get him off the battlefield."

As Chichiri knelt down next to her, making plans to move Mitsukake's mangled body, Tasuki pushed himself to his feet and moved to the side with Koji, who could only elbow his friend in the side. "Who is she, Genrou? She's a knockout."

Tasuki smirked. "Her name's Atsuna. She's Tamahome's twin sister." His eyes fell upon her again, his eyes softening. "I'm in love with her, man."

"Holy crap," Koji exclaimed, his eyes wide at the revelation. "I sure as hell didn't expect that. But hey, it's awesome ya found a woman. God knows ya needed one. She seems like a good catch."

Tasuki nodded numbly as his eyes cemented on the woman who'd enraptured his heart. Chichiri and Atsuna called over one of the Konan army captains, asking for his horse for Mitsukake to ride on for the journey back to the palace.

"Yeah, she is." He turned to Koji, a smile stretching across his face. "An' when this stupid war is all over, I'm gonna ask her to marry me."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Atsuna watched as a nurse pressed a wet, cold cloth over Mitsukake's forehead, then tucked a sheet under his arms. She turned to the light bearer, shaking her head minutely.

"He needs rest, Lady Atsuna," the nurse said tiredly. "There's little we can do for him. It's up to him." She wiped the sweat from her brow. "If you'll excuse me, I must return to the infirmaries. We have many injured coming in from the battlefield."

Atsuna nodded numbly. "Yes. Of course. Thank you."

The nurse retreated from the room, the door shutting with a soft click behind her. Atsuna moved to Mitsukake's side, carefully pulling a chair to his bedside. As she sat down, his lids fluttered, the dark eyes underneath looking up at her weakly.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't wake you," Atsuna apologized. She tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned forward, propping her elbows on her knees.

"No. I was awake," Mitsukake's baritone echoed low in the room. "It was foolish of me to turn my attention from Nakago."

"No, it was foolish of _me_," Atsuna corrected, her voice snapping. She shook her head, sighing. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to anyone out there, and then…this."

His lips tweaked in a smile. "You are no one's protector, Atsuna, but your own. You cannot be responsible for every single life out there."

Atsuna's face contorted. "I'm the only one with celestial powers now. It should be expected of me to put forth greater effort."

"No one expects that of you but you," Mitsukake said matter-of-factly. He watched her eyes fall on him once more, her face sad. "You blame yourself for Chiriko's death."

Atsuna flinched, unprepared for the observation. She swallowed hard and lowered her eyes into her lap. "Perhaps I do."

Mitsukake shook his head against his pillow, wincing at the pain in his midsection at the slightest movement. "You shouldn't. Chiriko died bravely as one of the Suzaku Seven. He made his own choice. He knew what repercussions there were."

"But I could have saved him," Atsuna hissed in a whisper, her eyes furrowing. She kept her gaze averted from the concern in Mitsukake's eyes. She could feel it. "Miboshi was full of darkness and evil, and it stands to reason that my sole purpose here is to expel the darkness from people like him. If I could have done that, had my abilities been more refined, then maybe…"

"Maybe the sky would be violet, maybe the flowers would bloom in winter," Mitsukake spoke up. Atsuna lifted her head, looking to him quizzically. "Or maybe you are simply human with limited abilities like the rest of us, Atsuna."

Atsuna stared at him for a moment before taking the cloth from his head, dipping it in the cold water that sat in a bowl at his bedside. She wrung the water from it and placed it back on his head. She cleared her throat, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "You should rest, Mitsukake. I'm sure Hotohori will be ensuring that a nurse check on you frequently. The best thing you can do is get some sleep." She pushed herself to her feet, moving the chair against the wall. "One of us will come in soon and let you know how everything is going out there."

She turned on her heel and moved towards the door.

"Atsuna."

She stopped, turning over her shoulder to look at the injured healer. He was smiling at her.

"I'm glad to have met you."

Atsuna stifled the growing lump in her throat, and all she could do was smile at him before turning once more to the door. And as her hand fell on the doorknob, she felt a round of sobs threatening to break free, wondering if that was Mitsukake's way of telling her goodbye.

* * *

"What do you mean Miaka and Tamahome have disappeared?!"

Hotohori's voice rose in volume, shocked and dismayed at the information. Tasuki and Koji kneeled in front of their emperor, while Houki stood alongside her husband, trying her best to hide her own worry.

"It's true. They suddenly vanished into this blue light," Tasuki began. "After Mitsukake was hurt, Nakago an' Suboshi left. We managed to get to the capital by takin' the back roads only the mountain bandits know."

"We were able to turn back the first attack," Koji added. "But the second assault is already movin' in, an' if the ramparts fall, we're finished." He lowered his head. "Your Highness, the bandits of Mt. Reikaku pledge their allegiance and fighting strength to you."

Hotohori broke into a pleased smile, relieved to know Konan had yet another set of allies willing to tip the scales back into their favor.

"I know those two will come back. We just have to fight hard an' hold out till then!" Tasuki said, clenching his hand into a determined fist. "We can do it!"

Hotohori nodded. "Very well, then. Our course is set. I have decided to command the armed forces and will join you for the next wave. Prepare your Mt. Reikaku regiment for what lies ahead."

Tasuki and Koji nodded. "Yes, Highness!" they chorused in unison. Without another moment's notice, they rushed out of the throne room, leaving Hotohori and Houki exchanging cautious, worried glances.

* * *

Atsuna walked out of Mitsukake's room, a single bead of sweat rolling down her brow. She was worried about Mitsukake, about Miaka, about her brother. Her mind raced, thoughts jumbling together in a cacophony of utter chaos. Konan was depending on her power to save them. She couldn't let them down.

She couldn't let another friend die.

"Atsuna!"

She pulled up her head at the sound of her name, relieved to see Tasuki and Koji rushing towards her. She felt her shoulders slump in a heavy sigh, put at ease to have Tasuki at her side once more. The bandit leader touched her arm, rubbing his hand comfortingly. "How's he doin', babe?"

Atsuna's brows tweaked, her mouth twisting as she shook her head. "Not good," she replied, her voice soft. She reached for Tasuki, pulling him away from Mitsukake's door. "He's feverish. His nurse will return later after he's had a chance to rest, but there's so little we can do for him. There are so many soldiers coming in from the battlefield injured. Hotohori only has so many physicians and nurses on staff. I believe he's called for more from the outskirts of the capital to assist, but…"

Tasuki frowned. "But they could be too late," he said, completing her thought. "We hafta find a way to keep the death toll down."

"Which is difficult enough as it is with Kutou's army outnumbering us, not to mention you are without your celestial abilities," Atsuna said, her voice now firm. The lines in her face returned. "And now Miaka and my brother are missing. We can merely speculate where Yui wished Seiryu to whisk them off to."

"Hey now," Tasuki said in warning. "There's no talkin' like that. I don't think we should think the worst about 'em until we know more. An' hey, Yui an' Miaka are friends. I don't think she'd do anythin' to hurt either of 'em."

"They're _supposed_ to be friends," Atsuna corrected, folding her arms under her breasts with a scowl. "But Nakago has made certain to change the status of their friendship. He's solidly turned Yui against her." She shook her head, staring out into the courtyard. "While we were out on the battlefield, I could sense the turmoil within her. She has a darkness swirling through her, planted there by Nakago."

She returned her gaze to Tasuki, who stared at her sadly, sympathetically. "I am worried, Tasuki. Our situation is growing dismal."

"Knock it off, woman," he said, his voice gruff. "Everythin' is gonna be okay." He took a step close to her, closing the distance until their bodies touched.

He watched her face flush, her eyes darting over his shoulder to look at Koji's reaction to their closeness. Tasuki's right-hand only stood there silent, arms over his chest, wearing a knowing smirk.

"Remember what we said last night?" he asked, his voice soft, raspy, almost seductive. "There's no way we're gonna lose this, not when we have so much to look forward to together. Ya want that, don't ya?" His finger trailed along her neck. He felt her tremble under his touch. "Ya want _me_, don't ya?"

"Of course I do," she responded shakily, her voice hushed.

"Good," he said with a soft nod. He leaned down, kissing her short but soft. "I want ya, too. An' if we didn't have a war to fight right now, I'd take ya to yer bedroom an' have ya right now."

Atsuna's eyes widened at his cavalier speech in front of Koji, her face lighting up in a deeper shade of scarlet. "Tasuki," she hissed warningly.

He took a step back from her, his voice elevating. "But since I can't do that, I'm gonna have to work off my frustrations in other ways." He turned to Koji, a wide, excited smirk spreading across his face. "So whaddaya say, Koji? How about we round up the boys an' go kick some Seiryu ass?"

Koji smacked a fist to his palm with a nod. "Sounds like a good day to me."

Tasuki nodded and turned back to Atsuna. "And the day will be even better when Kutou's defeated an' you an' I go to bed together tonight. So let's get goin'. We have a war to win, babe."

As the three of them rushed off, they failed to see the door to Mitsukake's bedroom door open with a slow creak. The injured healer hobbled out, his midsection bandaged, a sheet draping his shoulders, and a wooden cane propping him up. He watched his friends go, then stumbled off towards the infirmary.

* * *

Swords clashed. Horses' hooves thudded. Men screamed, cried out. Dust and debris rose from the disturbed soil under their feet.

Koji and Tasuki, as well as the Mt. Reikaku bandits, were among the chaos. Atsuna sat on her horse shooting spears of light out into the fray to disable the Kutou warriors. Hotohori was on horseback next to her, his eyes cemented on his troops, sword in hand. Chichiri stood close to Hotohori's horse, preventing any overconfident Kutou soldiers from attempting to harm Konan's young emperor.

"Warriors! We have to hold this position!" Hotohori called out. "Do not let them break this line!"

His captains shouted a confirmation, then each turned to their own respective battalions to give the order.

Atsuna fired another barrage towards a group of Mt. Reikaku bandits about to be overrun by advancing Kutou soldiers, but they all fell to the ground, instantly unconscious from the powers of light.

"Retrieve their weapons and bind them!" Atsuna shouted to the bandits. She raised her palm towards the sky, raining another barrage of light spears in the perimeter. "I'll cover you!"

Chichiri cracked his staff against the jaw of a Kutou warrior, knocking him from his feet to his back, now unconscious from the blow. And as the monk looked up, gauging the surroundings, he noticed Nakago perched atop his horse on the other end of a trail of bloody, felled soldiers, both of Kutou and Konan.

The cocky bastard was smiling.

"Highness! Look!" Chichiri called.

Hotohori turned his head, following Chichiri's line of sight, and his eyes met with Nakago's. No soldier dared to approach him.

"It's him," Hotohori whispered, brows furrowing.

Hearing the firmness in his voice, Atsuna turned her head, looking first to Hotohori, then to Nakago. The Kutou general's eyes never left Hotohori's.

It was a clear challenge.

"Hotohori, no," Atsuna started, shaking her head worriedly. "This is not wise. Nakago will do everything in his power to kill you." She swallowed hard and summoned her staff of light. "Allow me to fight him in your stead. With all due respect, Sire, but I have a far greater chance of victory with my celestial abilities still intact. I would be honored to fight for you."

Hotohori was quick to shake his head. "No, Atsuna. I must be the one. It appears it is me he wants," Hotohori replied. He broke into a grateful smile. "Your willingness to fight for Suzaku despite the fact you are not bound by him has been admirable, to say the least. I have appreciated that more than I can describe. I ask that you and Chichiri lead the troops while I deal with Nakago."

Atsuna's eyes widened, again shaking her head. "Hotohori, please reconsider. You are too important to the people of Konan. You mustn't risk your life like this."

"My soldiers are risking their lives for this country. It would be ill of me not to do the same," Hotohori replied matter-of-factly. "This is something I must do as the emperor of these lands. I must fight for my people, Atsuna."

Atsuna looked down at Chichiri, hoping the monk would back her up, but he only stared up at her sadly, saying nothing. She could feel the butterflies fluttering against her stomach and up into her throat. She closed her eyes and sighed, knowing she could do nothing. "Of course, sir. I will do anything you ask of me. But I would ask that you do something for me, for all of us, in return."

Hotohori turned to her quizzically.

"Please be careful. And if you need assistance, please call for me. I will come," Atsuna pleaded.

Hotohori smiled again, only nodding once before he turned and rode off to meet with Nakago.

Atsuna watched him go with a heavy heart, her mind crying for him to be safe. She turned her head back into the battlefield, her eyes darting through the soldiers until she caught sight of Tasuki and Koji, both fighting tooth and nail through a pack of Kutou soldiers.

She pulled her sword from the sheath strapped to the side of her horse and jumped down. "Chichiri, take my horse. I'm going out there to tell Tasuki what's happening."

She left the monk no room to respond, watching as she rushed out into the battlefield, her staff and sword in both hands as she dared to wade through the sea of carnage.

* * *

"Genrou! Ya still alive?" Koji called out, slicing his sword crossways over the body of an approaching enemy soldier.

"Damn right I am! It'll take more than a rinky-dink war to kill me!" Tasuki answered back. "I got too much ridin' on this now!" He swung his closed tessen against a soldier's head, bones cracking sickeningly before he fell to the ground at Tasuki's feet.

Tasuki turned his head over his shoulder to check on Hotohori, Atsuna, and Chichiri, but was irked to find that Chichiri was now the only one left, now sitting atop Atsuna's horse and directing soldiers to certain parts of the battlefield.

"Now what's the matter?" Koji asked, holding his sword at the ready for any other poor soldier fool enough to challenge him.

"I don't see His Highness anywhere on the battlefield," Tasuki replied, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "An' I don't see –"

"Tasuki! Koji!"

Tasuki snapped his head to look behind Koji, relieved to find Atsuna pushing her way through the soldiers with her staff of light in one hand and a sword in the other. She ducked a swinging blade before she slammed the hilt of her sword into the man's head, knocking him breathless and to the ground.

Tasuki's chest puffed out proudly, a smirk playing about his face, as she hurried up next to them, her breath ragged. But when he saw the expression of utter dread on her face, his smile faltered. "Babe, what's the matter?"

"Hotohori has gone on alone to fight with Nakago! He's handed control over Konan's army to me and Chichiri! We have to do something now! I fear—"

Atsuna's sentence bit off as she felt a familiar life force flicker and drain to nothing, leaving her feeling as if the wind had been knocked from her lungs.

Someone had just died.

Atsuna's eyes met with Tasuki's, who stared at her wide-eyed. There was no doubt he'd felt it, as well, despite his celestial powers being locked away from him.

Which only meant one thing.

"Son of a bitch," Tasuki hissed, spinning around on his heel. Chichiri was still on his horse, but his gaze slammed into Tasuki's, his body tense and ignoring questions from one of the army captains.

Tasuki, Chichiri, and Atsuna snapped their heads towards the other side of the battlefield, where Hotohori and Nakago still sat across from one another on their horses, embroiled in heated conversation.

Atsuna's grip on her sword loosened, and it clattered to her feet as the cold realization slammed into her. "Oh, God. No."

Mitsukake.

"No, no, no! Fuck! NO!" Tasuki shouted, angrily slamming his tessen into the closest Kutou warrior, nearly taking his head from his shoulders from the sheer furious force of his swing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Genrou, Atsuna, what's goin' on? What happened?" Koji asked as he walked up to them worriedly.

"These bastards are goin' down fer this," Tasuki said through clenched teeth. His fingers tightened over the handle of his tessen, his knuckles bleeding white and aching. Tears began to stream down his face, his chest tight as he attempted to hold in the cries. "Ya fuckin' assholes are all gonna eat my tessen fer this!"

Atsuna sniffled and grabbed Tasuki, jerking him before he could rush off into the flurry of soldiers. "No, stop," she sobbed, shaking her head wildly. "He – He wouldn't want this, Tasuki. Don't. We have to… We have to…" She clapped a hand over her mouth, stifling a sob, and Tasuki wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her into his chest.

"Not another one of us," Tasuki said shakily, biting down on his bottom lip as he fought – and failed – to contain his emotions. "This can't be happenin' right now. Not Mitsukake."

And suddenly the sounds of war grew loud in Atsuna's ears once more, and as she tore herself from Tasuki's chest, she could hear the cries of the soldiers around them, some battle cries, some the last cry they would utter on this earth.

She clutched her fading staff in her hand, reigniting its power. She sniffled and lifted it in the air, the tip growing bright. "Shinsei no Hikari."

A soft, golden wave of light pulsed from the tip of her staff, moving over the surrounding soldiers. The Kutou warriors wobbled dizzily before falling to the ground in a deep sleep.

Tasuki and Koji watched her as she lowered her staff slowly, her eyes blank. She turned to the Konan soldiers, staring quizzically. "Bind them and take their weapons," Atsuna ordered. "And then take them somewhere safe. We don't need to see any more death. No more."

The soldiers nodded and moved to do as she ordered. She turned to Tasuki and Koji, her eyes hard. "We need to go to Hotohori, Tasuki. He needs our help," she said. "We can't let anyone else die. We can't let Kutou take any more of our friends away from us."

Tasuki nodded. "Yeah, you got it, babe." He turned to Koji. "Round up the guys. Make sure they're keepin' their eyes peeled while the soldiers are gettin' those Kutou guys outta here. Atsuna an' me are gonna get Chichiri an' help out –"

"Your Majesty! NO!"

The color and heat drained from Tasuki's and Atsuna's faces at the bloodcurdling cry from Chichiri. They turned their attention towards Hotohori and Nakago, watching in abject horror as the young emperor charged Nakago, his sword prepared to impale the Kutou general.

"Suzaku, give me strength!" Hotohori's determined voice carried over the wind.

"No!" Atsuna cried, pushing herself through the Konan soldiers towards Hotohori and Nakago. The men were larger than her, hard to move, as she shoved them out of the way, her heart beating hard in her ears.

She knew she had no chance of making it in time.

A familiar blue light lit up around Nakago, and yet Hotohori continued his charge, unrelenting, unabashed, unafraid.

Time seemed to still as Tasuki, Chichiri, and Atsuna watched in horror as a concentrated beam of blue energy stabbed through Hotohori's chest, propelling him backwards from his horse. They all cried out for him, and Nakago only watched silently for a moment, a pleased smirk painting his face.

The Kutou general turned his head, watching as several of Konan's soldiers, as well as the remaining celestial warriors, rushed to their emperor's aid. He quickly fled the scene, leaving the Emperor of Konan lying motionless on his back, blades of grass rustling against his face. The Kutou soldiers followed his lead, rushing from the battlefield, blood and bodies left in their wake.

Chichiri was the first to arrive at Hotohori's side, his eyes darting over the beaten, battered form of his emperor, his fellow comrade, his friend. Several soldiers approached, sobbing at the helpless-looking leader before them.

Atsuna stumbled to her knees as she approached, tears streaming down her face. She was muttering his name as she untied the armor at his side, wishing to look upon his injury.

Hotohori turned his head slowly, weakly, a small smile stretching across his face. "Atsuna," he rasped. "It's all right."

Atsuna was shaking her head wildly as Tasuki and Koji stopped behind her, watching as her trembling hands worked the knots on his armor.

"Kutou's army has departed, you know," Chichiri said softly.

Hotohori winced as Atsuna removed the armor from his chest, her eyes widening as she watched scarlet seeping through the white fabric of his undershirt. She turned over her shoulder, staring up at Tasuki. He could only match her gaze, saying nothing.

"Nakago… He told me his plan," Hotohori croaked. Atsuna spun back around, looking upon him worriedly. She could sense his life force fading. "This was…was a diversion. He wants…Miaka's world."

"What?" Tasuki said, flinching. "Why the hell would he want Miaka's world?"

"Domination," Chichiri replied with a frown.

"He will order…order Kutou's armies to attack Kutou," Hotohori continued, coughing. "He means to –to go against…the Kutou emperor. "

Atsuna threaded her fingers through Hotohori's, grasping his hand tight. "He wasted many lives today. I can see why you charged him," she said. She shook her head. "But you're hurt. We have to get you back to the palace so the doctors can see to you." She spun around, looking to Tasuki for assistance. "We need to find a way to move him. We need to build a stretcher to carry him back."

"Miaka…"

Hotohori's whisper came hushed, but everyone turned to look at him quizzically.

"Miaka's voice…coming from the sky…"

Tasuki tilted his head in confusion. "I don't hear nothin'."

"Hotohori! Tasuki! Chichiri! Atsuna! Do you hear me? It's me!" Miaka's voice echoed from the clouds.

Eyes wide, Chichiri, Tasuki, Atsuna, and Koji exchanged curious glances, surprised and relieved to hear Miaka's voice once more.

"Miaka, what happened to ya? Where are ya, huh?" Tasuki demanded.

"I'm so sorry! I can't get back there! I can never go back there again!" Miaka cried, her voice breaking. "How can I help you now?"

Hotohori broke into a happy smile. "Miaka. The Kutou army has withdrawn. Konan is safe. We are safe now," he replied, his voice breathless and quiet. His face furrowed. "I regret only one thing. I tried, but I couldn't stop him, so he's still alive."

"Who? Who's alive?" her voice came again.

"Tamahome has to kill him. Tell him you're the only ones who can do it," Hotohori continued, sweat rolling down his head. Atsuna felt the grip of his hand weakening.

"Your Highness, please don't talk anymore, you know!" Chichiri begged.

"Hotohori! Please don't die! You can't die like this!" Miaka exclaimed. "You can't, because Houki needs you, and we all need you!"

Hotohori's smile widened, a sense of calm washing over him. "Miaka… We will all meet again, beyond the worlds and beyond time. Beyond life, we will surely all meet again."

He pulled a damaged piece of paper from inside his shirt, smiling at it. It was a picture all of them had taken before their journey for the Shinzaho began. His eyes met with Atsuna's, moving to Tasuki's, then to Chichiri's. "Meeting you all…has given me such joy. Miaka, knowing you has also taught me to live. I will carry that…forever."

"Hotohori, please stop talking," Atsuna pleaded. "You need to rest."

Hotohori shook his head and gazed up into the sky, watching as the puffy, white clouds floated gently through the sea of cerulean above him. And he smiled, as if seeing Miaka's face in them. "Be happy…Miaka."

Atsuna gasped as she felt him unclench her hand, watched the hand holding such a precious photo loosen and rest upon his chest.

And his chest fell for the last time.

Emperor Hotohori was dead.

A loud wail escaped Atsuna's throat, and she threw herself over Hotohori's body, her fingers now curling into his shirt. Tasuki collapsed to his knees behind her, fighting against his own strangled cries as he pressed a hand against her back, making his presence known to her, while Chichiri held his hand up in front of his face, silently giving a prayer for his fallen friend.

All that could be heard across the once-unruly battlefield was the silent whistling of the breeze and the quiet sobbing from those who cared for Hotohori – their friend, their comrade, their leader.

* * *

Tasuki groaned as several nurses dressed his wounds. He muttered a curse under his breath at their less-than-gentle touch, wondering how they got into such a profession.

But no matter how easy they tended to his wounds, he still hurt. Once returning to the palace with Hotohori's body, he, Chichiri, and Atsuna had been told that Mitsukake insisted on helping in the infirmary, not wishing to be useless when he was so needed. And it was there, from over-exhaustion and stressing his internal injuries, that he gave his final breath.

And then they moved to the throne room, where Empress Houki awaited the return of her husband, only to find that he had perished on the field of battle. Atsuna held her tight, repeating tearful apologies, while she sobbed at the loss of her beloved husband and, to everyone's surprise, the father to the future emperor of Konan that now lay growing in Houki's womb.

Hotohori's will and legacy would live on through his son.

But now that left he, Chichiri and, Suzaku willing, Tamahome the only remaining survivors of the Suzaku Seven.

"Lord Tasuki, we have finished," one of the nurses spoke up, breaking through Tasuki's reverie.

The bandit leader nodded and stood up, flexing and bending slowly to test his body. He could feel the aches, but he shook them off, moving to the door. "Anyone know where Atsuna is?"

"She should be in her bedroom, Lord Tasuki," another woman spoke up. "Her wounds are also being tended to."

"Thanks." He opened the door and moved down the hall, hands in his pockets, towards Atsuna's bedroom. He hadn't seen her since leaving the throne room, leaving Houki a mess on the floor so they could be attended to.

"Lady Atsuna, please! We haven't finished!" a woman cried from the other side of Atsuna's bedroom door. "You will rip your dressings! Please stay still!"

Tasuki's eyes widened, and as he reached for her bedroom door, prepared to pull it off its hinges to get to her, it slammed open, nearly coming into contact with his face. Atsuna stood before him, cheeks red, wet, and puffy, with bandages hanging unattached from around her arm and bust.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's goin' on?!" Tasuki exclaimed as he reached for her, steadying her sobbing form. He wrapped his arms around her, tugging her into his bare chest. He closed his eyes, pain striking through him like a hot iron, as he felt her tears rubbing off onto his skin. "Baby, talk to me. Please. Tell me what's wrong."

Atsuna pushed herself away from him, curling her fingers over his arms. "I…I can't feel Tamahome anymore. He's…" She choked back another sob, shaking her head. "He's gone."

Tasuki flinched. "What? What are ya talkin' about? I'm sure Tama's fine. He's in Miaka's world. An' me an' Chichiri woulda felt somethin' if somethin' happened to him. Yer just upset about Mitsukake an' Hotohori. We all are." He lifted his hand, running a comforting hand against her face. "Don't cry. I hate to see ya cry."

"No, I can't feel him inside me anymore," Atsuna said, her voice trembling. "I could feel him even after he disappeared, and now…"

Tasuki felt his chest tighten. "Okay, why don't we let the nurses finish patchin' ya up, an' then we'll go find Chichiri. He'll know what to do, okay?"

Atsuna paused for a moment before nodding, and Tasuki led her back inside the room, easing her to sit down on her bed. The nurses exchanged glances with one another when Tasuki made no move to vacate the room.

He scowled, snapping his fingers and pointing to a silent, bereft Atsuna. "Don't just stand there. I ain't leavin'. Get her patched up. Now."

* * *

Chichiri, Atsuna, Tasuki, Lady Houki, and several imperial advisors stood in the throne room, circled around Hotohori's body. He had been cleaned and dressed in his best imperial attire, his hair brushed, washed, and pulled into a neat bun atop his head.

He looked content.

"He was truly one of the most gentle of men," one of Hotohori's elderly advisors spoke up. "And he took his duties more seriously than you'd expect from one so young. Because of this, he always appeared to be very lonely. But by befriending the Priestess of Suzaku and you, his fellow warriors, he seemed to have finally found happiness."

Tasuki rubbed his arm against his eyes, taking away the forming tears. "He was a good guy."

"Tasuki! Chichiri! Atsuna!"

Said warriors perked their heads up at the echoing man's voice in the room.

"Can you hear me? I'm Miaka's brother, Keisuke!"

The three warriors exchanged glances with one another before looking to the ceiling. "Is she all right, Keisuke?" Tasuki asked.

"Please save my sister. Nakago's come to our world. He's got Miaka and Yui cornered, and I think he might kill them!" Keisuke's voice rang out worriedly.

"Nakago's there?" Chichiri spoke up, worry blanketing his voice. He looked to Tasuki and Atsuna worried.

"How could he have possibly gotten there?" Atsuna asked.

"You're the only ones I can ask for help. Find Miaka's backpack, that bag she brought with her, and then concentrate hard on coming to this world! Please hurry!" Keisuke begged.

"All right, Keisuke. Just hang tight! We'll be there as soon as we can!" Tasuki called out.

"Please hurry!" Keisuke shouted back, worry laced in his words.

Atsuna's face fell and she put her hands on her hips. "We're the only ones who can do something now," she replied. She hung her head, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Which means Nakago must have killed my brother."

Chichiri and Tasuki looked at each other, their eyes pained. She clenched her hands at her sides, fighting to keep herself strong. "I'm the only one left. I never thought I'd be the one to out-survive Tamahome and my family."

"Don't talk like that," Tasuki snapped. "I promised ya that everythin' would be okay, an' I'm not breaking that promise. Nakago's not winnin' here, an' he sure as hell ain't winnin' in Miaka's world."

Atsuna pushed down the growing sobs in her throat and nodded. "We better find Miaka's bag so we can go. I can't allow something to happen to her. If there's one thing I can do now, it's protecting the woman my brother loved with every bit of his heart."

"Except for the parts he loved you with, you know," Chichiri added with a comforting smile.

"Don't we have some fightin' to do? Nakago has been askin' for it since day one. Let's find Miaka's bag so we can get goin'," Tasuki urged.

"I believe this is the priestess's bag," Houki spoke up, strolling over with a large bag in her hands. Tasuki nodded and took the backpack from her. "Good luck to the three of you. Please come back to us."

"Not to worry, Your Highness. When this is all over, we have an heir to protect," Atsuna vowed.

* * *

Nakago walked confidently over to Miaka's battered and unconscious body, sure he was about to destroy the last thing in his way. He would conquer all worlds and be feared by all. Seiryu, the great dragon beast god, floated above the city, looming dangerously close to the Priestess of Suzaku and his champion.

"Such a pesky little girl," Nakago said with a smirk. "But no more."

"Nakago!"

The Kutou general blinked, watching as, in a flash of red light, Tasuki, Chichiri, Atsuna, and even Tama the cat appeared in between him and Miaka.

"Don't even think about it, bastard," Tasuki seethed, pulling his tessen from his back and pointing it towards the blond-haired Seiryu warrior. "Stay away from Miaka."

"You people," Nakago said, shaking his head with an irritated scoff.

Tasuki turned to Chichiri, nodding his head toward Miaka. "I'll take care of this cad. You take care of Miaka," Tasuki ordered.

"You got it! Right away!" Chichiri complied, rushing over to their felled priestess.

Tasuki turned to Atsuna. "Ya gonna help me take him down, babe?"

Atsuna smiled and nodded, snapping her fingers and summoning her staff of light. "Of course I am. He has much to answer for."

"You people really are fools. It's too late now. Seiryu has already appeared," Nakago informed.

Tasuki rushed forward with his tessen. "Oh, yeah? Nothing's too late while the Suzaku Seven warriors are alive!" He jumped up and swung his tessen as hard and fast as he could. But to his dismay, Nakago merely stopped him with the palm of his hand.

As Nakago pushed Tasuki back with the energy of his life force, Atsuna moved forward, swinging her staff at the Kutou general. He jumped up, evading her attack, but she slammed her palm into the air, shooting a shockwave of light towards him. The Kutou general grunted, taken off guard by the sudden force that catapulted him into the cold, hard cement below.

While the three fighters fought, Atsuna and Tasuki taking turns against Nakago, Chichiri urged for Miaka to wake up, patting her cheek gently as he held her close against him. Distressed lines marred her face.

As his eyes fell back on Tasuki and Atsuna, he could only wonder just how much of a match they were against Nakago and the floating beast god above them.

* * *

**A/N: It's final battle time! I hope you all enjoyed this rather long and sad installment as we say goodbye to another two of our Suzaku champions. I'll see you all next week! Three chapters remain! ~Halo**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Tasuki swung his tessen, nearly ripping his arm out of his own socket, in order to clock the cocky Kutou general across the head. But Nakago effortlessly threw the bandit back with a burst of blue energy. Tasuki grunted and groaned as he fell to his back, his tessen tossed from his hand.

"How pathetic," Nakago said with the shake of his head, "to see a woman standing while I continue to push you to the ground. How can you live with yourself?"

"Shut up, Nakago," Tasuki seethed, spitting the dirt from his mouth. He grabbed his tessen and pushed himself back to his feet. "Ya don't know when to shut yer mouth. I'll shut it fer ya."

Nakago chuckled. "You have to get close to me to do that."

"Perhaps you'd like me to do it for you instead," Atsuna spoke up, her eyes slanting in frustration. "I haven't had any trouble getting near you. You didn't count on there still being someone with celestial powers to contend with, did you?" She grasped her staff with both hands, sending a charge of light through it. "I would like nothing more than to sweep that rug out from under you."

Nakago stared at the woman as she took a step towards him, moving in front of Tasuki.

"Atsuna, don't," Tasuki said firmly. "I don't need ya to fight my battles fer me."

"This isn't just your battle," Atsuna replied, turning over her shoulder to look upon him. Her brows furrowed. "This man killed my brother, our friends. He orchestrated the deaths of my family. I'm _not_ letting him walk away. He is far too arrogant to be left alive." She returned her attention back to the Kutou general, who remained in his spot, smiling. "You have done too much damage to our world and to Miaka's. You will be leaving this world, Nakago, but I can't promise it will be alive."

"Cute," Nakago said with an amused chuckle. He folded his arms over his chest. "Tell me something, Atsuna. Did that idiotic bandit Ryozo tell you in Hokkan how he was able find you?"

Atsuna blanched at the mention of Ryozo. "What?"

"I'm assuming that means no." Nakago took several steps towards Atsuna and Tasuki. They made no attempt to move back, choosing to hold their ground. "Do you really think I have been oblivious to your presence with the Suzaku Seven? Of course not. I know everything, my dear. I happened to have a spy lurking on Konan's capital. He followed you and Tasuki to the marketplace when Ryozo cornered you. After your altercation with him, I had him brought to the Kutou palace. I assumed he could be useful to me."

Atsuna swallowed hard, and she forced a scowl over her face, hoping to hide her unease.

"He explained who you were and who he was to you. I could tell it was important to him to retrieve you," Nakago continued. "I provided him the means to travel to Hokkan to follow all of you. I told him that if he were able to distract the Suzaku Seven long enough for us to get ahead of them for the second Shinzaho, he could claim you as his prize."

"She's not a prize, asshole," Tasuki hissed. "An' I shoulda known ya had somethin' to do with him showin' up outta nowhere."

Nakago shrugged, which only seemed to enrage the bandit leader further. "It turned out he was useless. However, I will admit that I didn't realize you held celestial powers of your own. But if you think I was oblivious to your presence before Tomo came running to me, you are sadly mistaken." A smirk curled over his face. "Reports came to me that you killed him on that mountain. Is that true?"

Atsuna paused, trying to find her voice. "I did what I had to do. And he didn't deserve to walk another step on this earth after everything he did to me and countless others. It was my job. Nothing more."

"I am sure it was much more than that," Nakago replied. He watched Atsuna's face fall, a short gasp escaping her throat. "He didn't tell me any details of his past with you, but judging by the kind of man he was, it's not hard to draw the conclusion of what he did to you while he held you captive."

"Shut the fuck up," Tasuki said, shoulders shaking angrily. "I want nothin' more than to wipe that disgustin' grin from yer face."

"No, Tasuki, it's all right," Atsuna said, placing a placating hand on his shoulder. To his surprise, she was smiling. She turned back to Nakago, flashing that same smile. "I should be thanking you, Nakago. If you hadn't sent Ryozo to Mt. Koku, I wouldn't have had the pleasure and the closure of bringing his life to an end. It should have been me, and I'm glad that it was."

The smile faded from her face, replaced by a frown. "But my thanks ends there. You're no better than Ryozo. You hurt anyone who gets in the way of your selfish ambitions. You've seen to it that many of our friends came to die because of you. You ordered Suboshi to kill my family, and now my brother is dead." She flipped her staff in her hand and pointed the end towards him. "If you think for one second I'm not willing to give my life to stop you, you are delusional. I would be happy to go to my grave knowing I would be taking you there with me!"

Nakago bowed before her with a pleased smile. "I invite you to try taking me down. But you have no chance of winning."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Atsuna said. She set her foot back, preparing to charge him, but Tasuki snapped a hand over her arm, causing her to turn to him in surprise.

"Have ya gone nuts?! Yer not fightin' him by yerself!" Tasuki exclaimed. "I said we need to fight him together!"

"Tasuki, you can barely stand," Atsuna pointed out. "Your body is practically battered. With Suzaku locked away and Seiryu summoned, Nakago is too powerful. I'm the best chance Miaka's world has of defeating him. You need to just go over with Chichiri and ensure Miaka is protected. That's your job as a Suzaku warrior."

Tasuki's brows furrowed deep into his eyes. "It's my job to protect ya, too!"

"But she comes first!" Atsuna shouted angrily, swatting his hand away from her arm. "She is your priestess! Your priority is _her_ safety, not mine! So go over there with Chichiri and do your job so I can do mine and remove the scourge who killed my entire family from existence!"

Tasuki flinched at the bite of her words, momentarily blindsided by her outburst. But he blinked it away and, again, took hold of her tight, snapping her to look at him. "Ya listen to me, damn it. I didn't fall in love with ya just to have ya throw yer life away the first chance ya get! An' who says I can't protect both Miaka an' you?! There's no rule that says I can't do that! I'm not gonna let Miaka die, but I sure as hell ain't letting _you_ die, either! I might have no chance in hell of beatin' that bastard without my powers, but I'm not gonna stand around an' watch ya without doin' somethin' to keep ya safe!"

Atsuna's heart skipped wildly against her chest at his passionate words, opening her mouth to say something.

But as she did, she felt a flicker of heightened life force and snapped her head over her shoulder, watching as a ball of blue energy barreled right towards them. She winced and lifted her hands, hoping to erect a barrier, but she wasn't quick enough, and the energy knocked them both from their feet and into the ground several feet back. Chichiri clutched Miaka closer to his body as he called out their names in alarm.

"You must forgive me," Nakago spoke up, his palm still held outright. "It's almost offensive to use my powers against you. With Seiryu summoned, you're easy targets." He lifted his head, looking to the skies. The beast god Seiryu continued to swirl menacingly around the skyscrapers. "I have become a deity. Or haven't you noticed? Do you still wish to oppose me? Do you really wish to have the reputation of being the first to fall by my hand?"

Atsuna pushed herself up, a small trickle of blood traveling from her hair line down her cheek. She rubbed the dust from her eyes and reached for her staff of light, barely flickering next to her. As the dust around her settled, she could see Tasuki on his knee, tessen in hand, staring solemnly down at the ground.

"This doesn't look good fer our cause. We've given our all to get this far," he murmured. "Chiriko…and Nuriko…I'm sorry." Tears began to fall from his eyes, dripping to the dusty surface beneath his knees. "I'll try to follow yer lead. Ya both have taught me so much. An' I'll be joining ya soon!"

Tasuki raised his head, beginning to strike, but as he did so, there was a gentle clinking of rings. Chichiri now stood in front of Tasuki, holy staff held tight in his hand. And now standing next to the monk was Atsuna, her staff glowing gold and bright.

"Don't try to interfere with this. Ya can't stop me. Don't even try. I'm gonna kill that bloodsucker," Tasuki vowed with a smirk.

"You're a real hothead, you know," Chichiri spoke up as he turned his head to look at his comrade. "I wasn't brought up to be so rash. I learned to be cordial and courteous. But it would be impolite to visit His Highness and Mitsukake without bringing a present along, you know. This man's life. That's what I'll bring them."

Atsuna nodded in agreement, slamming the hilt of her staff on the ground. A wave of light pulsed from it. "My brother would be so grateful to see Nakago suffering a worse fate than he, and I would be happy to oblige."

Tasuki chuckled and walked in between the twosome. "No matter what words ya use to say it, yer finally speakin' my language," he replied.

"As members of the Suzaku Seven, we live only to protect the Priestess," Chichiri stated.

Tasuki looked around him, studying the oversized, cramped buildings circling them. "So this is what Miaka's world is like, huh? It's too crowded an' messy fer my tastes. An' where did all the trees go?" Tasuki placed his tessen on his shoulder, looking over to Atsuna and Chichiri. "Hey! Ya wanna check out the booze an' food in this world after we finish up here?"

"I'll buy the first round," Chichiri replied with a smile. He bent down, taking his staff in both hands. "I'll take the right, and you can take him on the left. Atsuna, you take him head on. Together."

"I'm ready," Atsuna said, poising herself in a battle stance.

"I'm with ya all the way, Chichiri. Just gimme the sign." Tasuki took one step forward, a breath held tight in his throat.

"The four palaces of the heavens, the four corners of the earth…"

Tasuki, Atsuna, and Chichiri stopped dead in their tracks, hearts stopping. They turned over their shoulders, gazing down at Miaka's still-felled form. As she continued to lay on the ground, her body began to pulse with a brilliant crimson light.

Tasuki's eyes widened. "What is she…?"

"…In the name of sacred law, faith and virtue…"

"I know this," Nakago mumbled, brows furrowing tight into his eyes.

"…I summon thee, Suzaku, guardian of the South."

"It's the spell to summon Suzaku!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"I beseech you to appear on earth."

Miaka lifted herself up on her hands, her disheveled brown hair cascading down her shoulders as she straightened.

"From the palaces of heaven, for the sake of those here who adore you…"

The seven celestial symbols of her protectors began glowing on her body in the respective places they appeared on each of her champions.

"...And who await your presence. Come to us! And with your mighty power, destroy all evil which threatens us! Save us! Save us, and grant us our wishes! Descend to us now from the heavens above!"

Miaka stood with the last bit of energy she had and thrust her palm in the air above her. A large beam of red energy burst from her body towards the sky, splitting the dark clouds.

"She has recovered the ability to summon Suzaku!" Atsuna yelled out.

Tasuki, Chichiri, and Atsuna watched in awe as the clouds began to break apart, small beams of red light shooting down to the ground, surrounding Miaka's still body. A large silhouette began to appear from behind the looming gray clouds.

"What the blazes is that?" Tasuki asked, lifting his finger towards the sky.

"It's Suzaku!" Chichiri shouted.

The light dissipated, and a red phoenix appeared, flapping its grand wings and trilling loudly into the air. Suzaku, the beast god of love, had descended to the earth, heeding the call of his priestess.

The two beasts clashed together, causing tremors at the surfaces of the buildings around them. Several collapsed into a fit of rubble and debris. The city's citizens ran screaming at the otherworldly spectacle.

Nakago stepped forward and raised his palm towards Miaka, preparing to call on the energy of his life force.

"Rekka Shinen!"

Bursts of flames tumbled towards Nakago, but he jumped out of the way and onto the top of a nearby building.

He stared down below him at Tasuki, Chichiri, and Atsuna, scowling. "I get the picture. The seal on Suzaku has been broken, so now the Suzaku Seven warriors have their powers back."

Tasuki smirked and chuckled, pulling his sleeve back to reveal his character mark. His tessen continued to sizzle with fire. "Ya got that right, blondie."

"Now that Suzaku's been summoned, there's no way for you to win," Chichiri replied from behind the Kutou general. As Nakago spun around, wide-eyed, an amazing blast of power flickered from the monk's staff, slicing the building in half until it rumbled and fell to the ground, taking the Seiryu warrior with it.

Chichiri jumped from the falling building, joining with Tasuki and Atsuna, who stood as a protective front before Miaka, as Nakago pushed himself from the rubble.

To their dismay, he was laughing. "Is that so? That's what you think." His eyes fell on Miaka. "She knew what would happen to the Priestess of Seiryu once she coupled with the beast god. That's why she risked her life in an attempt to stop her friend from going through with the ceremony. She knew."

As Tasuki opened his mouth, prepared to fire a retort, a beam of red power descended from the sky, slamming into Miaka and combusting into a bright explosion of celestial power.

Her three protectors called out her name and lifted their arms in front of their eyes, protecting their vision from the grand flash of light now surrounding their priestess.

"Knowing that she will be devoured, too, do you think she will still couple with the beast god?" Nakago asked, folding his arms nonchalantly over his battered chest armor.

But none of them answered him, instead blinking the flashes from their eyes and focusing on Miaka, who stood unfazed. The red light around her pulsed out towards them and then dissipated. The frown on her face deepened, and the red symbol on her forehead glowed back to life.

Curling her hands into fists at her sides, Miaka lifted her head, looking to the floating phoenix above her. "Kai Jin! I want Yui returned now! Give my best friend back to me!"

Suzaku's red light appeared at Seiryu's middle, sizzling and bursting until Seiryu had no choice but to yield to the greater power of his god brother. Yui appeared unconscious and curled into a ball, surrounded by a flickering blue energy. She floated slowly down to the ground, landing behind one of the buildings nearby.

Miaka sighed in relief, thankful to see her friend no longer in the clutches of Seiryu's beast body.

And then a stab of pain zigzagged through her, like thousands of daggers piercing her body, forcing her to her knees. She wrapped her arms around herself and winced loudly, biting hard down on her lip to keep from screaming. She could hear an unintelligible, seductive whispering in her head.

Atsuna, Chichiri, and Tasuki rushed to her side, each leaning down before her, each asking if she was all right. But she said nothing. She could only reach out to grasp onto Chichiri, her hands trembling and clammy.

"She is fighting the beast god within her," Atsuna said softly. "Suzaku will overcome her if she cannot fight him. I can sense his presence coming to life within her."

"Can ya walk, Miaka?" Tasuki asked, reaching for her.

But as he did, he felt something flicker inside of him, and he lifted his head just in time to see a blast of blue light barreling towards them. Atsuna catapulted herself over Miaka and erected a barrier over her back, but Tasuki and Chichiri were flung back by the force of the blast.

"Before your priestess is completely devoured by the beast god, I'll send all four of you to your other companions," Nakago replied. He used his power to slice the corner off a nearby building, and he flicked his wrist, sending the chunk of metal and glass careening towards Miaka and Atsuna.

"No! Miaka! Atsuna!" Chichiri called out.

As Atsuna began to push herself up from Miaka's body, she snapped her head over her shoulder, eyes wide at the large object hurtling towards them. "Miaka!" Atsuna wrapped her arms around the priestess again, this time rolling hard out of the way. She held Miaka down as low as she could, feeling the wind as the object passed over them and slammed into another building.

Nakago chuckled loudly, shaking his head amusedly. "You truly are something else, woman. I can see why Ryozo was so obsessed with you. You're a force to be reckoned with." The smile faded from his face. "But it only fuels my desire to end you along with the rest of your Suzaku friends."

Atsuna pushed herself from a shaking Miaka, looking her over for any major injuries. Miaka stared up at her with a silent, grateful nod. With that, Atsuna shoved herself to her feet and flicked wild strands of hair from her eyes. She held out her palm, summoning her staff once more.

"You'll do nothing of the sort, Nakago," Atsuna spat. "Haven't you killed enough of my friends? My family? My brother?!" She thrust her staff in his direction, unaware of the concerned looks painting Tasuki and Chichiri's faces as they watched her. "I've suffered the loss of too many people I love! I will not let you do it anymore!"

Nakago chuckled. "Tamahome spoke of you before my final blow against him, you know."

Atsuna stopped, her eyes growing wide and her breath now caught in her throat. "What?"

"It was a rather moving speech," Nakago continued. "He wanted to do everything in his power to protect this world from me. He wanted to stop me from hurting the two women he loved most in his life. That would be the Priestess of Suzaku and you, if you're not keeping count."

Atsuna tightened her grip over her staff, her knuckles aching and bleeding white. "You don't deserve to speak about my brother."

Nakago's laugh echoed in the air around them. "He fought so gallantly for you both. It would have been touching if it had not been pathetic. He stood no chance against me. He sacrificed his life for nothing. I will still lay waste to this land, and I will be more than happy to take you, the Priestess of Suzaku, and the rest of his comrades with me."

Atsuna shook her head. "Never. You'll never lay a finger on Miaka."

He moved towards her, arms relaxed at his side. "There's no mistake you're related to Tamahome. You're both fools. You're both quick to give your lives for that woman. And like him, you have no chance against me." He stopped and lifted his hand, palm facing her. "You will join your brother in death."

"I don't think so, buddy."

Atsuna and Nakago turned their head, watching as Tasuki moved to stand next to Atsuna. The ends of his tessen began to spit fire. "Yer not touchin' her. Tama might not be here to protect Atsuna an' Miaka, but don't forget about me. It's my turn now. I'm not lettin' anythin' happen to either of 'em. You can go through me, asshole."

Nakago's eyes studied the closeness between Tasuki and Atsuna for a moment. A chuckle rumbled against his throat. "What is it with you Suzaku warriors? You're in love with this woman, aren't you?"

"Damn right I am," Tasuki said with a firm nod. "Too bad ya don't know the meanin' of that." A smirk stretched across the bandit's face. "Unless ya felt somethin' fer that Soi bitch I skewered with the holy sword."

Something ticked inside of Nakago at the mention of Soi, and with a quick wave of his hand, Tasuki was sent flying backwards, landing far across from Miaka.

Atsuna, Chichiri, and Miaka called out the bandit's name, and he pushed himself up with a loud groan. Seeing that he was okay – merely scratched up – Atsuna returned her attention to Nakago, flashing him a scowl.

"I will overwhelm you, woman, just like I did your weak, pathetic brother, and then you'll be begging me to save you from such pain," Nakago warned.

Atsuna's calm demeanor snapped at the thought of her brother, and she rushed towards the arrogant Kutou general, listening to the pleading cries of her friends behind her to stop. But instead she summoned what power she could from the celestial well within her and shot a beam of light from her staff in his direction.

Nakago chuckled and moved out of the way of its path, watching as it dissipated before it could slam into the buildings behind him.

And then he felt a force against his back, the rod of light now held under his chin and pressing hard against his throat. Eyes wide, he managed to look over his shoulder to see Atsuna using her staff to hold herself against him, wrapping a leg around one of his to prevent any countermovement.

"You have a serious problem with underestimating people," Atsuna hissed in his ear. "I'm not some fool woman you can take advantage of." She jerked her staff, rousing a gag from his constricted throat. "That's how I took down Ryozo, and I will do the same to you!"

Nakago forced a chuckle from his throat, coughing as he felt his lungs burning for air. "You know, I could have had the Priestess of Suzaku in my bed. I almost did." He felt Atsuna still against him. "But she wouldn't have given me much pleasure. She's such an inexperienced girl." A smirk twisted on his face. "But I have no doubt you would be more than welcome to warm my bed."

As soon as he felt her hold on him weaken, he twisted around and knocked the staff from her hands. Before she could react, he was behind her now, twisting both of her arms tight behind her back with one broad hand and sliding his leg over hers before she could try to sweep him to his feet.

"You're a foolish woman, and if you cannot save yourselves, how do you think your priestess will fare?" Nakago asked. He moved his free hand to her face, sliding down to her chin to angle her gaze towards the unprotected priestess. "Now, let us try this again."

A blue slice of celestial energy removed another chunk of building, allowing it to hover right above Nakago and Atsuna. "You should brace yourself, Priestess of Suzaku."

Atsuna fought against Nakago's hold and cried out, matched with insistent, worried cries from Chichiri and Tasuki, as the debris careened towards Miaka as she sat frozen on the ground.

All they could do was snap their eyes shut, their hearts and breathing coming to a crashing halt as they waited for the impact.

After several long seconds, there was nothing. No collision, no scream coming from Miaka.

"For crying out loud!"

Atsuna, Chichiri, and Tasuki opened their eyes at the familiar, but impossible, masculine voice. Miaka was holding her hands above her head and staring up in complete disbelief at the violet-haired figure, the only person who had the brute strength to stop the slab of building with a single hand.

"I guess I have to do all the heavy work."

"Nuriko?" Miaka stammered, her eyes blinking, expecting her friend to disappear.

"I was worried. I had to come back and help you out," Nuriko replied with a wink.

Nakago scowled and tightened his hold on Atsuna before levitating two cars around him, willing them towards the reunited Suzaku warriors and their priestess.

But there was a burst of red light that waved out and demolished the vehicles long before they made contact.

Emperor Hotohori stood with his sword held vertical across his face, his unbound, brown hair billowing in the wind behind him.

Miaka swallowed her gasp, her heart thumping hard in her ears. "But how…? You died," she murmured.

Hotohori turned to her, his smile enough to warm and comfort her. "So we meet again, Miaka," he said soothingly.

Chichiri felt a shifting in his cloak and looked down, watching curiously as Tama the cat crawled out, wrinkled his nose, and climbed atop the monk's shoulder. Chichiri turned his head, following Tama's slitted eyes.

Standing atop the building behind them were Mitsukake and Chiriko, both smiling.

"Have you been a good boy, Tama?" Mitsukake asked.

"Mitsukake! Chiriko!" Chichiri exclaimed.

"It's been awhile, guys!" Chiriko replied with a small chuckle.

"Chiriko! Yer okay!" Tasuki remarked, watching as the twosome came down from the building. Tasuki could do nothing else but take the small boy in his arms.

"Well, I _did_ die," Chiriko reminded him.

"Well, you're back now, you know!" Chichiri spoke up with a smile.

Atsuna felt Nakago grip her tightly as the Suzaku warriors gathered together, surrounding their priestess. She smiled and turned over her shoulder. "It looks as if your luck is running out, Nakago."

The Kutou general did nothing, said nothing. All he could do was scowl and watch the scene unfold before him, vexed at what was happening.

Miaka walked towards Nuriko in a daze, eyes cloudy with tears. She fell into the warrior's arms, allowing him to envelop her.

"You're doing very well, Miaka," Nuriko assured her with a pat to her back. His smile faded into a determined frown. "Later we'll have time to talk. But we have other things to take care of first."

"That's right," Hotohori spoke up, holding up his sword. "First we must free Atsuna and defeat that villain." His comrades stood behind him, ready to back him up.

"Miaka, where's Tamahome?" Nuriko questioned, pulling away to look down upon the young girl.

Hotohori turned his head, curious. "He's here, right?"

Miaka felt her tears coming to the surface, and she snapped her head back, slamming her eyes shut and calling out Tamahome's name in a strangled cry.

Taking advantage of their lack of focus, Nakago summoned several blue balls of light towards them. Chichiri erected a barrier, dissipating the energy effortlessly.

"You fools. You've already become spirits," Nakago said. "So this is what they call friendship. Won't you stop this foolishness? It's annoying me." Another ball of energy began to flicker in his palm, his smirk wide even though Atsuna continued to fight against his hold.

"Nakago! Let go of my sister!"

A disc of red light tumbled towards Nakago, forcing him to push Atsuna out of his arms so he could block the energy blast. He flung it away from him and to the building behind him, allowing it to crash into the tower and shatter.

Miaka turned her head around in anticipation at the familiar, warming voice. Atsuna batted away the dust and squinted her eyes, only to gasp at the view of her brother walking towards them. Tears streamed down her face, through the dirt coating her face.

"Kishuku?"

"Damn you. I thought you were dead," Nakago seethed, his hands bruised from deflecting Tamahome's attack.

"I guess it wasn't my time yet," Tamahome replied with a smirk, walking out of the dust and debris. "My father knew." His lavender eyes met Atsuna's, and his smirk changed into a happy grin. "He told me to come back and keep my sister safe one last time, and to keep Miaka safe, too."

Atsuna's eyes widened, and she stood, her hair unkempt and her exposed skin covered in dirt. She took in the shirtless, scuffled sight of her brother. She hadn't even noticed the return of his life force, far too wrapped up in their friends returning to aid them, embroiled in trying to free herself from Nakago's hold.

_It'll be okay now, Kana._

Atsuna flinched at the sound of her brother's voice in her head. She blinked, oddly comforted by the slight smile on his face as his eyes met hers.

_I saw Mom and Dad. They told me to come back. They wanted me to tell you that they're proud of you. And they love you, Kana. Just like I do. _

Tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes, and she nodded once, a pleased smile spreading across her face as he moved towards Miaka, taking her in his arms.

In her daze, she hadn't noticed that Tasuki was in front of her now, eyes wide, with his hands on her arms. "Are ya okay? Ya scared the hell outta me!" He jerked her against him, his hand against her head and the other wrapped tight around her back. "Ya about gave me a damn heart attack! I thought that bastard was gonna kill ya!" He pulled away and stared at her frozen form. She hadn't looked at him. Her eyes were fixed on her brother. "Atsuna? Baby, are ya okay?"

She blinked and turned her head to gaze into his amber eyes. "Oh. I'm sorry, Tasuki. Yes. I'm just fine," she said quietly. Her eyes journeyed back to her brother, standing tall before a silent Nakago. "This is the last battle, Tasuki, before it all ends. Tamahome came back to end all of this."

Tasuki nodded and grabbed her hand, tugging her back to Miaka and their friends. They waited with bated breath while Nakago stood unafraid staring at Tamahome.

The Suzaku champion, with a frown fixed on his face, stood tall and determined, prepared to fight for his friends, his sister, and the woman who had fallen from this world into his and changed his life forever.

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters to go! It feels kind of bittersweet. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next week we have the conclusion of the battle! Thank you for reading! Also, don't forget to check out my writing blog for updates on my other writing projects! ~Halo**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Miaka's smile deepened, her eyes tearful as she watched Tamahome step in front of her and their friends. Atsuna and Tasuki moved to either side of her, steadying her trembling form as she kept her tears, grateful and happy, at bay.

"I remembered there were some loose ends I need to take care of," Tamahome said, his eyes burning with resolve, staring hard at Nakago. His celestial symbol gleamed, celestial energy flowing through his blood. "So I turned around and came back."

He turned over his shoulder, his eyes moving over each of his friends, his sister, and falling onto his priestess. He cracked a small smile, nodding once to her in affirmation, in comfort, as if to calm her raging tension.

And then that smile was gone as he returned his attention towards the Seiryu Seven warrior.

"Everyone, protect Miaka. This jerk…is _mine_."

Saying nothing else, Tamahome launched himself forward and jumped into the air, swinging his leg towards Nakago's head. But the cocky, smirking Kutou general dodged the attack, simply stepping to the side effortlessly. Tamahome growled in frustration, and as soon as his feet touched the ground, he pounced back up, volleying a barrage of punches. But Nakago effortlessly dodged those, as well, to Tamahome's chagrin.

The Kutou general's symbol lit to life, and a burst of blue celestial energy exploded around them. Atsuna instinctively turned towards Miaka, wrapping her arms tight around her, as Chichiri erected a protective barrier before any of Nakago's attack could lay waste to them.

But Tamahome was not so lucky, his body flung from the explosion in a heap. He skidded across the rugged ground on his back, rousing a pained groan from between his teeth.

Nakago walked from the dissipating energy blast, smug and victorious. "Don't be so annoyingly arrogant, boy," he said. "You're wrong in assuming that just because you've managed to summon Suzaku it means that you've won. Let me show you." He unbuckled his cape, allowing it to pool at his feet behind him. "This is why they call Seiryu the God of Battle."

Nakago looked up at the two warring beast gods, and Seiryu opened his mouth, spewing out a beam of celestial energy. It slammed into Suzaku, causing the great phoenix to trill and cry as the energy from his celestial brother catapulted him into several skyscrapers. Debris crumbled, falling to the ground in a thunderous, dusty rumble around them.

As Tamahome stared up at the display of power, concerned for his god, Nakago slammed his fist into Tamahome's face, then high-kicked him in the jaw. Tamahome was sent backwards to his back once more. This time he didn't move.

"Tamahome's hurt!" Miaka cried out, tears beading at the corners of her eyes. She turned to Atsuna, grabbing her arms. "What do we do?!"

"Everyone, we must help him! We must concentrate and give Tamahome all of our life force immediately!" Hotohori ordered.

Chichiri raised his staff and slammed it into the ground, shattering the surface beneath it. "Miaka, grab onto this," Chichiri commanded, offering his hand to her. "Send our life force to Tamahome! You have to be the one to send it to him!"

Miaka bit her lip and shakily reached for Chichiri's hand. But in the corner of her eye, she saw Nakago shoot two balls of energy, and they slammed into Tamahome's chest. Tamahome felt his body being flung backwards, but he dug his feet into the ground, determined to keep his stance.

Nakago scowled as Tamahome came to a stop, his eyes boring into the general's tauntingly. "Now you die," Nakago seethed.

With his willpower and a single yell, the building towering above Tamahome collapsed, the debris falling atop the Suzaku champion and burying him, his scream muffled and falling silent.

"Tamahome!" Miaka shrieked, watching in horror as the pile of destroyed building sent up clouds of dust and dirt. With resolve, she quickly clamped her hands on Chichiri's staff and tightened her eyes shut. She could feel the hands of her protectors on her shoulders and back, and she silently prayed. She could feel the warm of their energies channeling through her body, reaching out towards their fallen comrade.

Tamahome then emerged from the rubble with a cry, his eyes glowing red and his hair spiked. He smirked, cracking his knuckles at his sides. "You won't come out of this victorious, Nakago. I have Miaka, my sister, and all of my friends behind me. We're not going to let you win."

"You stupid fool! You've already lost!" Nakago shouted, shooting out several more blasts of energy. They exploded against Tamahome's body, but the Suzaku warrior didn't falter, didn't betray a sense of pain. As soon as the energy dissipated against his seared flesh, he summoned his own bout of strength and propelled one concentrated blast of energy. Nakago lifted his hand, and the energy exploded into shards, dissipating into the air.

"Pathetic. This is going to be easier than I thought it would be," Nakago said with a smirk, pleased as Tamahome's face twisted in aggravation. "But I am done playing with you. I will end this."

Nakago suddenly phased away, leaving a small kick of dust in his wake. Tamahome felt his heart slam to a stop against his chest as he searched for his energy trace.

And then there it was, coming from right behind him.

As Tamahome spun around, Nakago's hand was already raised above his head, collecting celestial energy. Tamahome's eyes widened, frozen in place as the Kutou general swung his hand over him.

And in a flash of indigo and a spark of golden light, the blue energy ball exploded, creating whirls of wind around them.

Now standing between Tamahome and Nakago was Atsuna, her body glowing with a warm golden sheen, her staff held up against Nakago's wrist to halt his attack.

"How dare you interfere, woman?" Nakago barked, eyes furrowed in annoyance.

"Atsuna, what are you doing?!" Tamahome exclaimed.

"I'm not going to watch him hurt you anymore," Atsuna said through clenched teeth. "He's done enough of that already."

Nakago chuckled and moved to lower his hand, but the tip of Atsuna's staff suddenly sparked to life, the energy biting and licking against him.

"One move and it's over for you," Atsuna warned. "My powers seek out the darkness. And you are full of it, Nakago." She twisted her back foot into the ground, stabilizing her stance. "And, like Ryozo, I'm sure when the light has eaten away at your darkness, there would be nothing left of you. It would be a rather permanent end for you, I'm afraid. And seeing as the only person you care about is yourself, I'm sure you'd like to do what you can to prevent that, especially at a _woman's_ hand."

A growl vibrated against Nakago's throat. "You are arrogant just like your brother. And you underestimate me." His celestial symbol glowed to life, and his life force pulsed around him, pushing against Atsuna. "And I will not let an insolent woman like you make a fool of me!"

Atsuna quickly ducked down and swung her staff at Nakago's ankles, causing him to stagger backwards. He cried out in aggravation and released a ball of energy towards her. She rolled out of the way and pushed herself to her feet, preparing to go on the attack.

"Atsuna, watch out!" Tamahome shouted. "It's coming back!"

Atsuna spun around at the insistent sound of her brother's voice, and as she did, Nakago's energy sphere slammed into her abdomen, knocking her staff from her hands and careening her into a nearby building. Her body slammed through the building's storefront windows, shattering around her and kicking up debris.

"Son of a bitch!" Tasuki shouted. He sprinted towards the building, heart pounding loudly in his ears. "Tama, I'll get Atsuna! Take care of that bastard!"

Tamahome nodded and turned to Nakago, charging towards him with energy flickering in both of his palms, his anger now fueling his life force.

With the sounds of their scuffling in his ears, Tasuki crawled through the shattered window, careful of the shards of glass sprinkled around him. He squinted, focusing his eyes in the dark of the building for Atsuna.

And then he saw her.

She lay motionless against a bed of glass and debris, trails of blood painting her face.

Tasuki paled and moved towards her, kneeling carefully at her side. "Atsuna? C'mon, baby, open yer eyes fer me." He flicked glass from her body, checking her for any punctures and wounds on her body, grateful to find she was mostly scratched and bruised from the impact.

He slid his hands carefully under her back and knees, picking her up against his body to move her away from the glass and building debris. He sighed in relief when he heard her moan in response and her head lulled against him. "That's right. Wake up fer me."

He knelt down on the other side of the room, keeping her close to his body. Her eyes opened for a moment then slammed shut as blood escaped inside, stinging. Tasuki rubbed the blood away from her eyes with his hand and pressed pressure against the gash on her forehead, all the while grumbling curses.

"Tasuki?"

His eyes met with hers, tired and pained. "Yeah, it's me, babe. Are ya okay?"

"Hurting," she rasped as she shifted against him.

"Don't move," he said firmly, tightening his hold against her. "Mitsukake is gonna need to check ya out."

Atsuna swallowed against the dryness in her throat and nodded once. She turned her head towards the shattered windows, seeing against blurred vision as her brother and Nakago continued their attack on one another. "He needs help. You should go to him."

Tasuki shook his head, scowling. "I'm not leavin' ya, Atsuna, so shut up. Yer outta yer mind if ya think I'm just leavin' ya here." He pushed hair from her face. "Definitely not the smartest thing you've done. I'm just glad yer okay, though. Here. I'll help ya stand."

Tasuki pushed himself to his feet and leaned down, gently tugging Atsuna up. She gasped against the aches biting through her as she grasped his shoulders, testing the strength in her legs. "Ya think ya can walk? I don't think Nakago will be payin' any attention to us." He turned over his shoulder just in time to see Tamahome skidding backwards, his arms crossed in front of his body to protect from the dissipating energy blast. "He really hates Tama."

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual," Atsuna said. She leaned in to him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Come on. I'm sure Tamahome could use your energy right now."

Tasuki nodded and pulled the tessen from his back. "Stay close to me just in case. I'm not lettin' him hurt ya again."

Atsuna only nodded, deciding it was better not to argue, and followed him out of the wreckage of the storefront. Glass crunched under their feet as they crawled over the broken shards of window sticking up from their footing.

Nakago turned his head towards the emerging twosome, smirking. "Your knight in shining armor has rescued you once again, I see."

Tasuki scowled, pointing his tessen towards the Kutou general. "Go to hell, asshole. Yer gonna get what's comin' to ya." The bandit's frown turned into a pleased smirk. "Probably any second now."

Nakago turned his head the smallest degree, and Tamahome's iron fist slammed into his jaw, knocking him backwards into the dirt. Tasuki tugged Atsuna back over to their friends, who remained huddled under Chichiri's barrier, Miaka still grasping tight onto the monk's staff.

"Atsuna, are you okay?" Chiriko asked worriedly.

Atsuna placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, smiling. "I look worse than I feel. Don't worry, Chiriko."

"Okay, so what the hell do we do? We're gettin' nowhere," Tasuki grumbled. "Tama's just wastin' his energy against him."

"Which is precisely what Nakago wants him to do," Nuriko added with a frown.

"Miaka, you have to stop Seiryu," Chiriko said, causing the priestess to turn her head towards the young boy. "Can't you seal him up somehow?"

"That'd be tough, you know. This isn't like before when Yui sealed up Suzaku. Seiryu's already here, you know?" Chichiri spoke up.

"But with Seiryu present, Nakago's powers are amplified," Atsuna said. "I don't think Tamahome has much hope of defeating Nakago unless we find a way to seal his physical form."

"The scroll I got from Taiitsukun!" Chiriko exclaimed. "It has holy power. If Miaka can bind Seiryu into it, then maybe we have a chance."

"Forget it, Chiriko!" Tasuki shouted, shaking his head wildly. "We can't ask her to do that now!"

"It's true. I can heal her body, but I can't do anything about Suzaku residing inside of her," Mitsukake pointed out.

Miaka lowered her head and smiled, warmed by the worry of her friends and protectors. It made it that much easier to do what she had to do. "Chiriko. Give me the scroll."

The child complied and dug it from his robes, handing it over to Miaka, who closed her fingers over it tight. She lifted her head, brows furrowing in concentration. "Kai Jin!" The celestial marking of Suzaku flickered back to life on her forehead. "I swore I would not lose! Seal Seiryu away!"

Miaka's forehead marking mirrored onto the head of the dragon beast. Suzaku's holy power spread across his body, enveloping it in crimson, until the energy shattered, taking Seiryu's beast body along with it.

Nakago's celestial symbol dimmed as Tamahome rushed forward, his fist poised for an attack. Tamahome's fist impaled his midsection just as Nakago's body slumped, reverting to that of a normal human's.

And now the two warriors stood with Tamahome's arm protruding through the Kutou general's body.

Tamahome stood still, shocked, as his power faded, his hair falling down around his face. He looked up at the peaceful look against Nakago's eyes as a small stream of blood peeked from the corner of his mouth, dribbling down his chin.

"Why didn't you dodge me?" Tamahome asked, his voice soft.

"Won't you please stop? Don't humiliate me with your childish feelings. Show me some respect at least," Nakago answered. He closed his eyes, pain seizing through him as he took a breath. "Seiryu is sealed away. You have the power of Suzaku. It is stronger. And it is the strong who win. So be it."

Nakago fisted his hand in Tamahome's hair, pulling him back so he could get a good look at the blue-haired man. His pride was hit when he saw the young man's eyes tearing up. Nakago's face contorted. "How bitter this is, to have my dreams spoiled by a naïve fool, a _boy_."

With that, Nakago's arm fell to his side, and his body disappeared from around Tamahome's arm.

The Kutou general was dead, his reign of terror finally over.

"Tamahome?"

Said man turned around at the sound of his name on his beloved's lips. She stood facing him, her smile weak and tired. "I didn't lose. It's true, isn't it? I didn't lose. The beast god didn't devour me. I'm still here."

In a fit of joy, Miaka thrust herself forward into his chest. He closed his arms around her, closing his eyes as he relished in the feel of her against him again, a feeling he thought he had already felt for the last time.

"It's over," he murmured against her hair. He lifted his head off her shoulder, looking at his friends, all of them, as they smiled. "My friends. What's going on here?"

"Yeah, how did you all do this?" Miaka asked, pulling away from Tamahome's hold.

"It was me."

Taiitsukun suddenly popped up in front of the twosome. Tamahome cringed and jumped back in alarm, rousing a deep chuckle from Taiitsukun. "Tamahome, still don't like my face?"

Tamahome stammered and directed his attention to his four departed friends. Four pink balls of energy suddenly rose from their bodies, returning them to their spirit forms. And then the pink energies transformed into Nyan-Nyans.

"Nyan-Nyan!" Miaka exclaimed, smiling.

Taiitsukun nodded. "Exactly. I had the others using Nyan-Nyan bodies, that way they—"

"Taiitsukun's really smart!"

"Taiitsukun's the lord of the stars who controls death and everything!"

A groan. "Would you let me fin—"

"Miaka, you really, really wanted the Seven Stars back with you!"

"And the souls of the Seven Stars heard you! They really did!"

"Uh-huh! They answered you really, really strongly and came to be with you!

Another loud groan. "Darn it, would you let me _talk_?"

The Nyan-Nyans giggled.

Taiitsukun cleared her throat. "Well done, Miaka. You managed to summon Suzaku. The Kutou Empire has fallen at the loss of its leaders. But from this new beginning, it shall be rebuilt as a new nation. And in Konan, as well, the people are united, and it is already recovering. In summoning Suzaku, and because your heart is strong and true, you have saved the world. You have fulfilled your duty as the Priestess of Suzaku in every way."

"So, all's that left is to use your last wish so you and Tamahome can stay together!" Chiriko exclaimed giddily.

"That's right. There's still one wish left," Hotohori added with a nod.

"I wonder how she should word the wish," Chichiri pondered. "It didn't work when Byakko was asked, you know?"

"We'll never know unless she tries," Nuriko pointed out.

"How about we say we'll kick his ass unless he lets Tamahome live in this world?" Tasuki suggested with a smirk.

"Be serious, Tasuki. That won't work," Atsuna said with a frown.

"How can we threaten Suzaku anyway?" Chiriko asked matter-of-factly.

"She could bring Shoka back to life," Mitsukake said with a smile.

"She could fix Taiitsukun's face!" the Nyan-Nyans chorused together.

"HEY!"

"Maybe she could move time back before she opened the book," Hotohori suggested.

"What would that accomplish?" Nuriko asked.

"Kai Jin!"

The Suzaku warriors turned around just as Miaka's body was surrounded by Suzaku's celestial light, the mark glowing bright atop her forehead.

"Suzaku, save this world. Return it to normal."

"What's she doin'?" Tasuki asked in surprise, turning to Atsuna. The light bearer stared up at him, sad and somewhat humbled by the girl's altruistic gesture.

"It's so completely unselfish," Nuriko said softly.

"Not only that. Stupid, too," Tasuki added.

"What about Tamahome?" Chiriko asked, twisting his hands together anxiously.

"Miaka, are you sure about this?" Mitsukake asked.

"You two really deserve to be together," Hotohori replied.

Miaka and Tamahome looked to each other, smiling and holding one another tight, and then looked upon their friends.

"I want to thank all of you, everyone here," Miaka began, her eyes filling with tears, "for caring about us. But I don't think it's something I should ask Suzaku to do. All of you taught me that, taught me just what I was capable of doing. I always thought of myself as being helpless, just swept along. I was always trying to please everyone else, pulled in every direction to my family and schools and my exams."

Her smile brightened, and she chuckled tearfully. "I was wrong. Now it's different. Because, even with my entrance exams, I'm going to take them for me, not because I'm being made to take them. Believing in myself, thinking of others, knowing that there are people who love me, and knowing how to love them – You taught me that. All of you did."

"Nyan-Nyan, do you mind?" Nuriko suddenly asked, turning to Nyan-Nyan. "Can I borrow your body one more time? Because once more, I want to hold her in my arms."

Nuriko stepped forward, his body whole once more, and took his priestess in his arms.

"Oh, Nuriko," Miaka sobbed, burying her face into the willow warrior's chest.

"That's exactly as it should be."

Everyone turned, seeing that Taiitsukun, as well as all of the Nyan-Nyans, had turned into adult forms. "It is not the gods that make wishes come true. It is human feelings and emotions that do."

A red celestial light flickered to life above them, enveloping all but Miaka.

"It is time," Taiitsukun said.

Miaka sniffled, tears streaking down her face. "My friends…"

"I'll be praying for you, Miaka," Nuriko said with a smile.

"I wish you much happiness, Miaka," Hotohori added.

"It'll be all right, you know? You two will manage some sort of miracle," Chichiri grinned.

"Miaka, do you really think studying is boring?" Chiriko asked with a pout.

"Not anymore, Chiriko. I'll just imagine that all my textbooks were written by you," Miaka replied.

Chiriko smiled back happily.

"Miaka, a soul needs a good body to live in. Take care of yourself," Mitsukake said.

"Miaka, you have done so much for me and my brother," Atsuna said with a smile. "Thank you for bringing him love. It has made us both so very happy. Hikari will be watching over you."

She turned to Tasuki, who kept his head tilted and his eyes closed. Atsuna nudged him in the side, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"_What?_ Sorry, but I don't got any farewell speech for ya!" he shouted.

Miaka laughed. "Oh, Tasuki."

The bandit sighed and nodded. "Okay, Miaka, from now on I won't say I don't like girls. I'll say I don't like the people I don't like!" he laughed.

"You sure have a way with words, Tasuki," Nuriko teased with a wink.

"Thank you. Thank you, all of you, so much," Miaka said. She wiped the tears from her face. "I will never, ever forget any of you!"

Smiling at her, the light above them brightened, swallowing them back into their own world. Miaka quickly turned to Tamahome, and he leaned down, kissing her and holding her tight as the light began to swirl around him, tugging him.

And then he was gone, leaving Miaka standing alone, a sad but grateful smile affixed on her face.

* * *

Standing in Suzaku's summoning chamber back in Konan, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, and Mitsukake looked upon their friends, smiling.

"I am afraid it's time for all of you to return to your rest," Taiitsukun said. "You all did well for this world and Miaka's. You have earned it."

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Tasuki said, his face somber. "This has been the most kick-ass time of my life. It's not gonna be the same without ya."

"You have a long life ahead of you, all of you," Hotohori said with a smile. "We will be watching over you and wishing you well."

"The work of a Suzaku Seven warrior will never be over, you know," Chichiri replied. "There is a lot of work to be done in Konan after the war. But we will see it done, you know."

Nuriko turned to Tasuki and Atsuna, grinning. "You two need to promise me something before I go."

Atsuna and Tasuki exchanged a curious glance at one another. "Of course, Nuriko," Atsuna said, turning her attention back to her friend. "What is it?"

"When you two have your first son, you better be naming him after me," Nuriko said with a wink, thumbing himself in the chest. "And you tell him all about me."

Atsuna felt her cheeks warm up in a blush, but she smiled and nodded. "You have our promise, Nuriko."

Tasuki wrapped his arm around Atsuna's waist, smiling slyly. "We'll get to work on that real fast, buddy."

Scarlet swarmed Atsuna's face, and her eyes fell on her brother, who glared at the bandit with a scowl. Nuriko laughed, shaking his head. "Tamahome wants some nephews and nieces, so you should get moving on that."

Atsuna buried her face in her hands, embarrassed, as laughter rang out around them.

"Suzaku warriors, it is time," Taiitsukun spoke up. "You cannot remain out of Heaven for much longer."

"We'll see you guys on the other side, but take your time!" Nuriko said, pointing a finger at each of his friends. He turned to Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chiriko. "Let's get going, guys."

Tamahome, Chichiri, Tasuki, and Atsuna watched with sad smiles as their friends' spirits materialized into energy, dissipating into nothing.

Tamahome's shoulders slumped, turning to his sister with a sad smile. "So I guess that's it."

Atsuna pulled her brother into her arms, sensing the turmoil and sadness within him. "I'm so sorry. I wish we could have done something to keep you and Miaka together. It's not fair."

"Yeah, that pretty much sucks," Tasuki grumbled, arms folded over his chest.

"There may be a way," Taiitsukun chimed, causing the remaining four warriors to gape at her in surprise. "That ring you have on, Tamahome. You got it in Miaka's world, did you not?"

Tamahome looked down to the ring adorning his finger. He'd nearly forgotten about it. "Yeah. Miaka and I exchanged rings there. We hoped maybe they could keep us together." His face fell into a sad smile. "But I guess not."

"That ring you have links you to her, seeing as it is a physical object from her world," Taiitsukun replied. "It is dangerous, and it could be impossible, but through that ring, we may be able to transport you back to Miaka's world with your memories intact."

Tamahome's eyes widened. "What?"

Taiitsukun nodded. "But you could easily be lost forever in the sea of time and space between the worlds. It is risky. And if you do happen to arrive there, you will lose your celestial abilities. You will become an ordinary human."

Tamahome turned to his friends, his sister, smiling bright. "I could be with Miaka. We could spend our lives together. I could make her the happiest bride in the world just like I promised her the night of the festival."

"But know this, Tamahome," Taiitsukun continued. "If you do this, you cannot return here. You will remain in her world forever."

The smile on Tamahome's face faded, and his eyes locked with his sister's. She was smiling. She moved towards him, pressing her hands against his cheeks. "You should go. Love is worth any risk. And I know you'd be able to find your way to her."

"But I'd have to leave you," Tamahome said, his voice rigid. "I don't know if I can do that. How can I choose between you and Miaka?"

"You wouldn't be choosing between us, Kishuku," Atsuna said, her smile widening. "You would be going to the world you belong in. You belong with Miaka. And she belongs with you. I would never be able to live happily knowing you are without her." She lowered her arms and turned over her shoulder, looking to Tasuki and Chichiri. "I won't be alone, so you don't have to worry about me. And you have the chance to be with the woman you love." She leaned up, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Take it. You won't get another one."

Tamahome stared at her for a moment before taking her in his arms, wrapping them around her tight. "I will always love you, Kana. I will always feel you with me. And we'll see each other again. I know it. I won't say goodbye, because I know it's not."

Atsuna closed her eyes, listening to the sound of her brother's heartbeat in her ear. She smiled and pulled away, fighting against the tears that threatened to break through.

Tamahome walked over to Tasuki, placing a hand on the bandit's shoulder. "I know I don't have to say this, but keep her safe for me."

Tasuki nodded, patting his friend on the back. "You have my word, buddy."

With his hand still on Tasuki's shoulder, he placed the other on Chichiri's, smiling. "I know Konan will be in good hands with you two watching over. I'll never forget you guys." He pulled away and turned to Taiitsukun, taking the ring from his finger and holding it tight in his palm. "I'm ready, Taiitsukun. What do I need to do?"

"Close your eyes and concentrate on Miaka's energy. You should still be able to feel traces of her through that ring," Taiitsukun replied. "And when you next open your eyes, pray that you will be in her world." She raised her two fingers to her face, preparing for prayer. "Fight for what you want, Tamahome. You will find Miaka again if you look hard enough."

Atsuna moved over to Tasuki and Chichiri, and Tasuki threaded his fingers through hers tightly as they watched Taiitsukun chanting a spell. A rune circle appeared under Tamahome's feet, light rising out of the ground and enveloping him.

And then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone. And before she realized it, Atsuna broke down in sobs, not because her brother was gone, but because she could feel it in her heart that he had found his love.

And as Tasuki held her close to him, she knew she had found hers.

* * *

**A/N: And next week comes our conclusion! I can't believe it's finally here! As always, thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you back here in a week for the final chapter! ~Halo**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Two Days Later, Sunrise_

Tasuki walked down the hall of the Konan palace, making his way towards Atsuna's bedroom as the orange morning sun reflected against the gold plating of the railing.

"Lord Tasuki."

The bandit leader screeched to a halt as he began to walk around the corner, his gaze meeting with Empress Houki, who had a guard flanking her on all sides. Tasuki bowed to her. "G'mornin', Lady Houki."

Houki smiled, returning his bow with one of her own. "Good morning to you, as well. Are you prepared for today?"

Tasuki's face turned somber. "I guess about as ready as I'm ever gonna be. I was just on my way to get Atsuna. She's gettin' ready. Have ya seen Chichiri?"

Houki nodded. "Yes. I asked him to finish a few details concerning the ceremony arrangements. I would have liked to give all of your friends and His Highness a proper funeral, but I know none of them would have wished for it."

Tasuki scoffed. "Nah, they weren't into the big frills an' stuff."

"Well, either way, if there's anything I can do for you, Chichiri, or Atsuna, please let me know. Today will be a little difficult for all of us, but I hope it will warrant good, proud memories."

Tasuki nodded in gratitude. "Thanks, Lady Houki. I appreciate that. I know Atsuna will, too."

Houki nodded with a warm smile and moved off, and Tasuki resumed walking down the hall, coming to Atsuna's closed bedroom door. He stared at it for a moment, sighing, before rapping his knuckles against it.

"Come in," came a feeble feminine voice.

Tasuki opened the door, finding Atsuna sitting at the edge of her bed in a bathrobe, her hair tied messily atop her head. She looked much as she had when he left her before dawn to get dressed for the ceremony. She stared out the window, looking into the courtyard, listening to the birds singing their morning song.

"Are ya okay?" he asked as he moved towards her. "Yer not dressed or nothin'."

Atsuna turned her head, looking to him with a small smile. "I'm all right. I lost track of time. I just sat here watching the sun come up, thinking about our friends, Miaka, my brother, wondering about the last time we were all here together." Her smile turned somber. "That seems like such a long time ago, doesn't it?"

Tasuki nodded in agreement and sat down next to her, pressing a kiss against her jaw. "A lot has happened since then." He slid his hand over hers, grasping it tight. "Like you."

Atsuna smiled, stroking the back of her hand against his cheek. "Never expected Tamahome's twin sister to appear out of the woodwork, did you?"

Tasuki scoffed. "I never expected to love a woman, period. I always hated 'em. Still kinda do." A toothy smirk curled over his face. "But yer a different brand of woman. An' I'm glad yer mine. Koji likes ya."

Atsuna chuckled softly. "I'm glad. I like him, too. Is he still here?"

Tasuki shook his head. "Nah, Koji an' those other guys can't stand formal stuff, so they went back up to Reikaku after we came back from Miaka's world. They're gonna help out some villages get back on their feet now that the war is over," Tasuki explained. He suddenly fell silent, hanging his head.

"What is it, Tasuki?" Atsuna cupped her palm on his cheek, stroking her thumb against him.

"Well, there's a lot of stuff we hafta talk about," he began quietly.

Atsuna pulled her hand away and nodded, trying to hide her concern. "All right. Like what?"

Tasuki cleared his throat and met her gaze. "Well, Koji asked me if I was comin' back to Mt. Reikaku to be the boss, an' I told him I didn't know."

Atsuna flinched, then frowned. "Why wouldn't you return? Tasuki, Mt. Reikaku is your home."

"I know, but there's somethin' more important to me now, an' that's you," Tasuki replied. "I don't wanna go up there if it's gonna separate us. I wanna be wherever yer gonna be, an' that's what I told Koji."

Atsuna smiled, her belly warming at his words. "Tasuki, I would never want you to separate from your home. They're your family." She paused, studying him. "Are you worried about me being around your bandits?"

"Well, yeah!" Tasuki shouted. "I don't wanna put ya around those guys if it's gonna make ya uncomfortable!"

"I'm not uncomfortable around _you_," Atsuna pointed out.

Tasuki couldn't help the grin spreading across his face. "I didn't think ya were, not after the last couple nights with me."

Atsuna couldn't stop the blush overcoming her cheeks, recalling their nights of pleasured bliss to, as Tasuki explained, "celebrate the end of the war." She pressed her hands against his cheeks and kissed him, pulling away before he could deepen it. "I'll come live with you, if that's what would make you happy. I no longer have a fear of bandits. You and your gang are nothing like Ryozo and his. I know I have nothing to be concerned about. And I wouldn't want to be away from you."

Tasuki's eyes brightened, his smile spreading wide as he took her in his arms, raining grateful kisses upon her. All she could do was laugh. "Yer amazing, baby. Yer gonna love it there, I promise." He pulled away, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Does that mean yer gonna become a bandit just like me?"

Atsuna couldn't help but laugh at his suggestive tone. "My relation to the Mt. Reikaku bandits is by association to their leader, is all," Atsuna remarked with a smile. "But it will be a very happy association."

Tasuki pulled her against him and kissed her, knowing full well her association with him would soon be that of man and wife, if she would have him.

* * *

"Today we are here to recognize the souls of those people who gave their lives for us and for our dear country," Houki shouted over the tower balcony of the Konan palace. Standing below her was a vast sea of citizens. "Our god, Suzaku, has been summoned, and our Priestess has made her three wishes and returned to her land. But sadly, the war with Kutou and the summoning of Suzaku has not come without loss. Of our seven celestial warriors, only two remain – Lord Chichiri and Lord Tasuki."

Tasuki and Chichiri emerged from the palace to stand next to Houki, both wearing red and gold ceremonial garb. "We are here to honor the brave celestial warriors that have fallen in the quest to save our land from peril. Those warriors are Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and our dear Emperor Hotohori. And our fifth warrior, Tamahome, has engaged upon a daring quest to find our Priestess of Suzaku, Miaka, in her world, where they hopefully will live a long, happy life full of prosper and love.

"But know that our Suzaku champions did not go without aid in their quest to summon our god. Tamahome's sister, the Bearer of Light, Atsuna, has our sincerest gratitude for risking her safety to ensure the security of the summoning."

Atsuna walked out into the sun, wearing similar red and gold attire, and stood on the other side of Houki.

"Now, my beloved people, join me in a moment of silent prayer for our fallen Suzaku Warriors and many of the soldiers, both of Konan and Kutou, who perished in battle."

She, along with Tasuki, Chichiri, Atsuna, and everyone in the palace courtyard, bowed their heads, each giving silent thanks to their fallen friends and comrades, each having their own personal gratitude for their selfless sacrifices.

After several minutes, Houki lifted her head and placed her hands on the bannister, looking over at her people. "Citizens of Konan, always keep the memories of the fallen in your hearts, and remember their sacrifice so we could all live another day. Make them all proud."

With that, Houki bowed in finality, and there was a loud rumbling of applause. Houki smiled and turned, walking back into the palace, Chichiri, Tasuki, and Atsuna following close behind her.

"It was short, but they all still would have said it was too much, you know," Chichiri spoke up once in the confines of the palace walls.

Tasuki and Atsuna nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but it's not like we weren't gonna do anythin' for 'em," Tasuki pointed out.

"True enough. But I wouldn't have settled for anything less than today's ceremony," Houki replied, smiling at the small group behind her. She stopped and turned around, facing the threesome. "You are the only three left in the involvement of summoning Suzaku. I will never be able to thank you enough for everything you did. Hotohori would be so pleased knowing the state of his country is left in your hands. He can rest easy."

""We'll see to it that Konan recovers from the war, you know," Chichiri said.

Houki flashed an appreciative smile before being ushered away by her handmaidens.

"So, Chichiri, what are ya gonna do now that the war's over?" Tasuki asked, turning to his comrade.

Chichiri smiled through his mask. "I'll help with the reconstruction of the country. Lady Houki has asked me to be one of her advisors, and I found it hard to say no, you know," Chichiri replied. "So, I suppose I will be mostly staying here in the palace and serving her." He rested a hand on the shoulders of his friend, smile widening. "What about the two of you?"

Tasuki smirked. "Well, since ya asked, Atsuna is gonna move in with me at the hideout when we're done with everythin' here."

Chichiri's face beamed. "That's great news, you know! I'm sure the two of you will be very happy."

"I have no doubt our lives will be anything but boring living at Mt. Reikaku with Tasuki's gang," Atsuna said with a chuckle.

Chichiri nodded in agreement. "I should go and find Her Highness. There's a lot of planning to discuss in the reconstruction of the capital. There will likely be a meeting in the next day or two to map out a plan of action, you know. In the meantime, you two should enjoy some time together," Chichiri said with a smile. With that, the monk turned on his heel and walked off, the rings on his staff jingling.

Tasuki turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her against him and rousing a giggle from her throat. "Ya heard him. We should enjoy some time together. I can think of a couple things," he growled.

Atsuna swatted him playfully. "There's plenty of time for things like that, Tasuki."

"Why put off what we can do right now?" he asked, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. "I can't help how much I want ya to myself."

Atsuna smiled, trailing a finger along his rigid jawline. "I know. But there's something I need to do now that the ceremony is over, something important."

Tasuki's smile faded slightly, sensing the seriousness in her voice. "Sure, babe. What's that?"

"I need to go home. I need to visit my family's graves."

* * *

Atsuna could feel her heart quickening against her chest as she and Tasuki walked up to the abandoned home she and her family grew up in. She stared at the door, questioning whether to go inside.

Tasuki rested a comforting hand on the small of her back. "Ya don't hafta go in there, Atsuna. Ya don't know what you'll find. Yer family died in there. Are ya sure about this?"

Atsuna released a long, shaky sigh. "I don't wish to torture myself. But it's more torturous if I don't go inside." She placed her hand on the doorknob, pausing for a moment to collect her breath before turning it. There was a soft click as the door unlatched, the door giving way and allowing light to pour inside.

Atsuna took one long step inside the door, peering into the home that she hadn't seen for four years.

And she was surprised to find that things looked exactly the same as they did in her memories.

Her eyes moved first to the dining room table, recalling that it was there that Tamahome had found their father. She walked over to it slowly, eyes scoping the chairs and tables for any signs of blood.

She was relieved to find none.

As her eyes moved towards the corner of the large room, a tinge of red caught her eye in the floorboards. She felt her heart leap into her throat, a conjured image of the deaths of her younger brothers and sisters flashing in her head.

She forced herself to move towards the bloodstains ingrained into the old wood. She knelt down, her throat constricting with the onslaught of tears. But she choked them back and pressed her hands against the wood. She could feel the roughness of the wood, as if it had been scrubbed mercilessly.

She had to wonder how long Tamahome spent attempting to clean up their siblings' blood, if anyone had to stop him. She could feel his pain, his siblings' pain, reflected in the wood.

Tasuki stood hovering over her, watching her intently for any signs of distress, any signs of sobbing, surprised when she pushed herself to her feet and spun around, her eyes meeting with his.

"He did a good job cleaning the house after…" Atsuna's voice trailed off. Her eyes took one last, long look at the inside of the house until her eyes fell on a basket on the counter in the kitchen. She felt her breath catch against her throat, and she moved towards it.

She dragged her fingers along the woven handles, and it was now that the tears began to streak down her face.

"What is that, Atsuna?" Tasuki spoke up quietly, coming to stand next to her.

Atsuna cleared her throat, hoping to staunch the tears, and picked the basket up. "This was the basket I always used to pick nuts and berries. This was the basket I was carrying the day Ryozo took me." She swallowed hard, turning to lock eyes with Tasuki. "My mother made this basket. She used to weave in her spare time." A small chuckle. "What little time she had once all of my siblings were born. But it saved money rather than buying our own baskets. She would try to sell what she could to bring a little coin into the house."

A small smile cracked upon her face, and she placed it back on the counter. "It was a difficult childhood for all of us in this little house, but we were happy. So very happy."

Tasuki placed a hand on her shoulder, stroking his thumb comfortingly. "What are ya gonna do about the house? With Tamahome gone, it's all up to you."

"I'll have to come back and go through my family's belongings. It doesn't look as if anything has been disturbed since…well, since they've been gone. If there isn't anything of personal attachment, I will let some of the villagers take what they need," Atsuna replied. She folded her hair behind her ear. "As for the house, I'm not quite sure. My family is buried here. I'm reluctant to have the house torn away."

She released a heavy, shaky sigh. "I should go see them. It's why I came, after all."

"Hey, I'm with ya all the way," Tasuki said softly, his smile warm. "C'mon." He took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze, and they walked out of the house and around the building to the backyard, where a single oak tree stood tall with six marked graves lying under the protection of the leaves.

Atsuna moved to them, an eerie sense of calm washing over her. She was surprised to find herself happy that at least her family was all together in the same place.

Tasuki stood behind her, hands now in his pockets. "Ya want me to leave ya alone?" he asked. "I can beat it if ya want some privacy."

Atsuna turned over her shoulder, smiling. "No, I want you to stay." She took his hand in hers and knelt down to her knees, taking him down with her. Her eyes fell on the settled dirt of each newly dug grave, and she felt herself growing melancholy at the sight of the smaller graves, the graves of her younger siblings.

"After all these years, you'd think I would know what to say to all of you," Atsuna said, her voice soft. Her fingers tightened over Tasuki's. "But I never thought I would be sitting at your graves when I finally got to tell you that I have been alive all this time. I will always regret that I didn't swallow my fears and reveal myself to all of you when I had the opportunity. And I had plenty of them."

She bit down on her bottom lip, choking back the coming tears she refused to cry. "I never wanted any of you to know everything I went through. I didn't want anyone to feel guilty for it. I didn't want you to feel guilty of not watching closer, Dad. And I don't blame you or anyone other than Ryozo. But he's gone now, so you don't have to worry about me. I'm safe, healthy, and about as happy as I can be given the circumstances."

She turned to Tasuki, her lips tweaking into an appreciative smile. "I wish you would have been able to meet Tasuki, Dad. I think you would have liked him. He has been wonderful to me. And I feel safe with him. He has healed something in me I thought would always keep me a broken woman."

Her eyes fell back on her family's graves, skimming over each of them before continuing. "You deserve the rest, Dad, after raising all of us on your own after Mom died. I know we were not the easiest of children to handle. Tamahome and I could be difficult. But we always wanted to make you proud. You would be proud of the man Tamahome has become. And I know he's with Miaka in her world living a happy, fulfilled life with her. I can feel it in my heart."

She paused, and a single tear trickled down her cheek. "And I know in my heart that you and Mom are together again. I know you're all together in Heaven. And that comforts me. You are with your loved ones…and I am with mine."

Atsuna turned to Tasuki, nodding once, and they pushed themselves to their feet. Atsuna released Tasuki's hand and pressed a kiss to each grave marker, silently giving a prayer to Hikari for each of her family members.

She stepped back, taking in one last, long, forlorn look towards her family. "I love you all. And there will never be a day that goes by where I will not be thinking of all of you. I will do everything in my power to make you all proud. And I will live life to the fullest. You have my word."

Tasuki smiled at her and slid an arm around her waist, and the two of them walked silently away, neither of them noticing the spirits of Atsuna's father, mother, and younger siblings watching them walk from the end of one chapter into the next.

* * *

_One Month Later, Mt. Reikaku_

Tasuki stopped her one more time before moving to the double doors of the hideout's mess hall. She sighed exasperatingly as he rubbed his fingers against his temple. "Are ya _sure_ yer okay with this? This place is gonna be full of guys. _Bandit_ guys. I don't wanna put ya in a position where yer gonna be uncomfortable all the time."

Atsuna shook her head. "I told you several times that this was what I wanted, Tasuki," she replied. "I don't want you giving up your home for me, and being apart from you was not an option. Being the leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits is a big part of who you are. And I know that you and your gang have an honor code. I know I have nothing to fear here."

Tasuki shrugged. "Yeah, I know, but maybe ya woulda felt better bein' in the palace with Chichiri. Ya coulda stayed there, been waited on, had a buncha frills an' stuff. The hideout isn't anythin' like that."

"You can't possibly think that matters to me," Atsuna said incredulously. She pressed a kiss against his mouth, pulling away with a smile. "Now, why don't we go? You assembled your gang to introduce me a good while ago. They're probably wondering if we got lost on the way." She couldn't stifle her giggle. "If you hadn't stopped about 20 times on the way up the mountain to ask me the same question, we would have been here on time."

Tasuki flashed his toothy grin and tugged her against his body. "Don't ya go teasin' me now, woman. I just wanna make sure yer okay with this."

"I'm more than okay," Atsuna assured. "Shall we?"

Tasuki nodded and released her to open the double doors into the mess hall. The Mt. Reikaku bandits were all filed inside with Koji in the front of the room, tapping his foot impatiently. They all grew silent at the sight of Tasuki and the blue-haired woman to his right.

Tasuki's second groaned loudly, throwing his arms up in the air. "Finally! I was wonderin' where the hell ya were! I thought maybe it's been so long since you've been here that ya had to stop fer directions!"

Tasuki punched Koji playfully in the arm as he came to his side. "I just had to make sure Atsuna was still okay with doin' this."

"The first 20 times he asked me didn't seem to get through his head," Atsuna added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Genrou can be a little slow," Koji said with a laugh. Before Tasuki could fire back, Koji turned to the men. "All right, boys! Genrou's got an announcement to make, so pipe down!"

Tasuki stepped forward, tugging Atsuna forward. "Guys, this is Atsuna. She's Tamahome's sister, an' she's the bearer of light. She's gonna be livin' with us now. So ya better respect her or yer gonna answer to me." He paused, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Especially since she's gonna be my wife."

Atsuna snapped her head towards Tasuki, eyes wide and a short gasp escaping her throat. Before she could question him, he turned to Koji, nodding once. "Give 'em their assignments, Koji. I'll be back in a bit."

Koji flashed him a thumbs up. "Ya got it, Genrou."

Tasuki turned to Atsuna, smiling, and pulled her from the mess hall, saying nothing as they walked down the hall and moved outside to the balcony. The sun was disappearing behind the surrounding mountains.

Atsuna stared at his back, heart beating clumsily against her chest, cheeks burning, as she waited for him to speak. When he finally turned to face her, he was smiling like a young boy with a new toy. "I meant what I said. If you'll have me, I wanna marry ya. But only after yer comfortable up here. I know there's a lot to get used to, an' I'm sure you'll still hafta journey around to do yer work fer Hikari, but just the same, I wanna make ya my wife."

Atsuna released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She took a step close to him, placing her hands on his cheeks. And her mouth curled into a smile, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. "Nothing would make me happier than to know I get to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife, Tasuki."

Tasuki wrapped his arms around her back. "Is that a yes? You'll make an honest man outta this bandit?"

Atsuna couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think I could do that no matter how hard I tried."

Tasuki dipped his mouth against hers, sucking the breath from her lungs in a passionate kiss. He grinded his body against hers, eager for the feel of her curves against him. And when he pulled away, licking his lips of their kiss, he flashed her his trademark fangs. "I won't ever get tired of hearin' ya laugh."

"Even at your expense?" Atsuna asked teasingly, flicking his wild bangs away from his eyes.

"'_Specially_ at my expense," Tasuki replied with a wriggle of his brows. He turned towards the setting sun behind the mountains, staring as the sun's rays painted the mountainscape. "Can ya feel Tama? Ya think he's with Miaka an' he's happy?"

Atsuna nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. "He's alive. I can feel it. And I know he and Miaka found each other. They belong with one another, and the time and space between worlds isn't strong enough to separate a love like theirs. I have every reason to believe that he has found the one he loves." She looked up at him, gratitude and love flashing in her eyes. "Just like I have found mine."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: And here we are! I sincerely hoped you all enjoyed the revision of _Kindling Dawn!_ I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. I always love hearing your thoughts! And thank you all for following Tasuki and Atsuna's story. If you enjoyed them, head on over to my profile for the other two stories in the trilogy, _Illumination_ and _Step Into the Light, _both of which have been complete for quite some time. _Illumination_ is the next installment, following the events of the Oni OVA/Tenkou story arc, and then _Step Into the Light_ is the final story in the trilogy. You can also find the link to my blog on my profile, where I'll always be posting writing updates and other stuff! Feel free to check that out! I have thoroughly enjoyed the time spent on this story. Thank you all so much! Much love! **

**~Halo**


End file.
